Transcendence: Digital Curse
by Soulfire72
Summary: One year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined face a new challenge as they struggle to comprehend a new enemy who controls a dangerous form of data. Part I of the Transcendence Trilogy.
1. Prologue: Old Friend

Prologue

Old Friend

* * *

><p>'<em>Agumon...'<em>

_It was a voice. A distant voice, but it felt familiar. After a moment, I remembered who he was. It was only a year ago, but his voice was like no others. Low, deep, and full of sadness and confusion, even when he finally found what he was looking for. And this felt different than some of the weird nightmares I have every now and then; like I had no control over my surroundings... not that I had any. Everything was dark and foggy, but his voice came through clearer than crystal. I discerned a tall, dark figure, and I immediately knew who he was. Why was he appearing in my dreams?_

'_BlackWarGreymon?'_

_The figure stepped forwards. For a moment, I felt a jolt of fear as he approached; he seemed tense, more than I remember he ever was._

'_I thought you were dead, BlackWarGreymon!' I exclaimed. 'You sacrificed yourself to seal the Digital World from MaloMyotismon... I never got a chance to thank you.'_

_BlackWarGreymon's yellow eyes narrowed slightly. 'I'm not here for your thanks.' BlackWarGreymon said flatly._

_I backed up a step as he towered over me. 'Then why are you here? Are you really here? What's going on?'_

_He knelt to bring us to proper eye contact. 'You must listen to me. Something... someone has broken my seal in the real world. My data is dissipating as we speak. I don't know what will happen to me, but you must do something... find out what has happened. MaloMyotismon may be in the Digital World right now, and if he is left unchecked, my sacrifice will have been for nothing. Please...'_

_BlackWarGreymon glanced away slightly, but Agumon could see fear in his eyes. 'What about you?' I asked mournfully. 'What will happen to you?'_

'_I don't know... it doesn't matter. My purpose has been fulfilled, protecting the Digital World from MaloMyotismon. It's up to you and the Digidestined to stop him.'_

_I reached towards him as his figure began to fade away, hoping that he could somehow come back, but his eyes told me differently. 'BlackWarGreymon... are you content with that purpose? Are you at peace?' _

'_Who knows if someone like me can be... you still retain your purpose, don't you?' I nodded. 'Yes, to protect my friends and both worlds.' _

_BlackWarGreymon nodded with approval as his head was the last thing I saw. 'Then you must do what you can, Agumon. Goodbye.'_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to be greeted by the waning moon overhead in the clear night sky. Processing what I had just seen, it took me a while to actually move, before I realised I had tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, but my shoulder ached as I did.<p>

_Damnit, I slept in a bad position again..._ I thought as I got up, rolling my shoulder.

I looked around, sighing as I remembered where I was. This is a boring place to guard, this dry, rocky outcrop. All I can do to pass the time is to smash rocks. And as they get smaller, it gets even more annoying, and more boring, as they just get reduced to useless gravel. Not to mention the fact that I have to all the way to Ghost Town to get food or water.

Remembering what I just saw, I ran to the nearby monitor to the real world, and it lit up as neared it. 'Tai?' I called. 'Tai! Are you there?'

After a few minutes of repeating myself, a sleepy-eyed Tai appeared on the monitor in his pyjamas. It was those stupid ones with bears on them. Not that I minded, since I don't even understand the human's fascination with clothes.

'... Agumon, it's five in the morning. What's the matter? This had better be good or I'm going back to sleep...'

Clearly, he thought I was just having another nightmare about my apple pie getting stolen. It suddenly occurred to me how ridiculous my dream was. But he needed to know!

I gripped the monitor frantically. 'It's Myotismon! There's a chance he could be in the digital world right now! I think... the seal that BlackWarGreymon made is broken!'

Tai looked at me grudgingly. 'Are you sure, Agumon? It sounds like you had another bad dream.'

I turned away, embarrassed. 'This one felt more real than the others, though. BlackWarGreymon spoke to me. I'm worried about him, Tai.'

'You shouldn't be.' Tai responded sympathetically. 'He finally found a purpose, and it was a noble thing he did. But... he's gone now, Agumon. You don't need to worry about him anymore.'

Despite me knowing he was right, I couldn't help but worry about him. I didn't know much about how data behaved if a digimon's body is destroyed, so I don't have any idea what's really happened to him. And no one else can explain in a way that I understood. 'I guess so...'

Tai blinked the sleep out of his eyes and frowned thoughtfully. 'Anyway, I guess I'll talk to Izzy and see if he can find unusual activity in the linkages between the two worlds. You can talk to Gennai, if you really want. If Myotismon is back, we'll stop him, just like before.' I nodded thankfully, and Tai smiled at me. I exhaled with relief; at least things were moving.

'Okay? Then good... morning?!' Tai then went back to his bed, grumbling to himself.

* * *

><p>I thought about what Tai said as I waited for Gennai to appear in the monitor. I did have bad dreams, true, and had often bothered Tai about them several times before. But he doesn't see pie or food the way I do. One time a giant fish tried to eat me! That just feels... <em>weird. <em>But Tai knew why others were so bad; they often involved me trapped in the body forms of SkullGreymon or Dark MetalGreymon and I ended up hurting, or worse, killing, my friends. Whenever I talked with the other guys about them, they reassured me that I wouldn't voluntarily do such things. Gabumon and Veemon were especially supportive, as they often told me that I was too nice and strong willed to succumb to such rampages. Their words were sincere, and I'm thankful to have close friends like them. But then why do they keep happening? Maybe I should take Gatomon's advice and use sleeping pills... hmm, how are they going to get them over here...

'...Agumon. Hello? You in there somewhere?'

Gennai's voice had sounded out of the monitor. Finally. 'Gennai... sorry about it being so late, but... I need to talk to you about the seal BlackWarGreymon made.'

Izzy and Gennai had confirmed that the seal had been broken; that BlackWarGreymon was right, but there was no sign of MaloMyotismon. Instead, there were reported sightings of a holy knight digimon who had apparently destroyed what remained of MaloMyotismon's data as Izzy analysed the data linkage between the two worlds. I wondered who that digimon was. And more, BlackWarGreymon really _did _speak to me. I miss him... it wasn't fair for his life to be so short.

And another holy knight digimon. Not Omnimon, obviously, or Imperialdramon, as Veemon and Wormmon had both been with their partners at the time. Who is this digimon? Well, if he destroyed MaloMyotismon's data he could be an ally...we should try and find him, he may have some answers as to whether the digital world is really in danger.

I looked up at the horizon as the sun began to rise.

**BlackWarGreymon... you proved yourself... a true digimon. Rest in peace, old friend...the Digidestined will continue to protect both worlds, as you once fought for as well.**


	2. Under New Management

**A/N I would appreciate any reviews for this story, being my first major fic. Constructive criticism is the most appreciated, as it would help me write better in the future, but nice comments are a moral boost.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Under New Management

* * *

><p><em>The Digital World is changing.<em>

So thought Tai as he surveyed the Digital City, the new haven for humans to meet digimon, and every so often some became partners to begin a new life together. He was an average-sized 17 year old, still with long legs perfect for playing soccer even into his high school years. His bushy brown hair was wild and unkempt, just as it always was, and he grinned to himself as he recalled the numerous attempts by his teachers to get it cut, or at least straightened, even resorting to pull the hair lice trick. Since surrendering his head goggles to Davis as the new leader of the Digidestined, he wore a blue headband instead, at least when he wasn't required to wear his same old green school uniform coat. His favourite clothes nowadays included a dark blue shirt, a long blue coat adorned with yellow stripes along his sleeves, and dark blue jeans below his wide coat.

The large, open square in which he found himself at always had something interesting to glimpse. The large, open fountain was the centerpiece; several ongoing streams of water spurted from various aquatic digimon statues, including Dolphmon, Crabmon and Ebidramon. He sometimes laughed when he looked at the small statue of Ebidramon; the normally large, lobster-like digimon seemed to look a lot cuter than the actual digimon. It was even funnier when the actual digimon travelled through the square, looking completely different from the stone counterparts. They were all like that; the actual digimon looked far more menacing than what the architects wanted, so they 'adjusted' the designs a little.

A smooth, stone path circled the fountain and branched off into the expanse of the city in eight directions, arranged in a perfect octagon. The buildings in the city were all different, but followed a similar standard for each of the eight sections of the city. One section may be completely random and jumbled, another orderly and relatively stale. But it was the combination of all these different styles, generally from different species of digimon, that gave Digital City its diversity.

The entire city had been finished over the course of a year, but it wasn't until after the defeat of MaloMyotismon that the Digidestined discovered the digimon's ambitious plans to construct an entire city. After hearing about their noble goals of wanting to meet more suitable humans, like the freed victims of Oikawa's Dark Spores, the Digidestined quickly pledged their support. It was all but finished now; their partner digimon had done an excellent job of coordinating their efforts, along with some heavy lifting of their own in the construction. Thinking back, Tai was still amazed at how quickly all the buildings came up; it was almost like the city _wanted _to be built. Tai snorted to himself with amusement at the thought. Granted, it was far easier than it would be in the real world; they only needed data of the appropriate materials to convert them into the city's walls, pavements and everything in between.

Hearing the sounds of human children's laughter upon their visits, Tai always felt a sense of nostalgia; seeing the children with some of their new digimon friends. It reminded him of meeting Koromon, all those years ago. That first time he encountered a digimon was... somewhat traumatizing, especially for a kid so young. Koromon had caused so much trouble, digivolving into multi sized versions of Agumon and Greymon. Tai and Kari, along with the other original Digidestined, first saw him and a Parrotmon, fighting in a large section of the city, leaving a rather coloured first impression.

For the original Digidestined, it wasn't exactly a cakewalk, meeting their digimon in the thick of it in the Digital World, but by no means had it lessened their relationship with their digimon. Quite the opposite.

_At least these guys get a chance, and in better circumstances, thanks to our efforts..._

Digital City represented more than just a major dwelling for digimon; it also showed a change in the relationship between the real and digital worlds. More humans wanting to meet digimon became aware of the chance; and sought out or contacted one of the other Digidestined to request passage, Tai being the first choice. Obviously, they didn't just let anyone through. Only those willing to commit to a possible digimon partner were allowed to come. Otherwise, they denied any involvement, or even the existence of digimon, however they weren't completely sure whether the humans had bought their feigned ignorance. Some of their parents expressed some interest in visiting as well, and Tai was tempted to make an exception.

A group of high voices sounded gleefully, stealing his attention. 'There he is! Get him!'

A group of small kids caught Tai's eye, and he smirked as he beheld their victim - his orange dinosaur of a digimon partner.

'Agumon, you better get me a digimon right now or you'll be sorry!'

'Yeah, you're supposed to be finding our digimon partners!'

Agumon was slightly bigger than when he had first digivolved to his rookie form, but he was only just taller than the young children chasing him. His short tail waggled slightly as he run, and his large emerald eyes glinted happily. He looked slightly exasperated as he ran, though not that fast; it seemed to Tai that he was more tired of dealing with the children's demands rather than simply running from them.

'How many times do I have to tell you!?' He pleaded as he continued running. 'Not all humans get partners! Tai, help me! Please?'

Tai grinned slyly. 'Nah, you look just fine there to me. After all, you said there would be willing baby digimon waiting right here for them when I asked. So... I guess you have to pay the price!'

Agumon sighed lightly when he saw Tai's contemptuous expression, and quickly gave up and stood still, bracing himself. The five or so kids converged and tackled him to the ground, struggling a little.

'I've got his tail!'

'I've got his arms!'

'Not the face!' Agumon cried playfully.

Tai laughed as Agumon continued mock-wrestling with them. _Even if he fails to find digimon for them; he rarely fails to entertain them._

He and Agumon were the leaders in the human-digimon relations: namely the fostering of friendship between children and their possible partners. Agumon was _supposed_ to find suitable digimon for human visitors, but often failed. _It's not that he's incompetent... _Tai thought submissively. _It's just that many digimon still didn't trust humans in general. It'll take a long time to change that..._

Tai then spotted another digidestined team, Davis and Veemon, standing near the entrance, eyeing Agumon and the others with disdain on their faces.

Davis reminded Tai of himself just a few years ago. He was 14 years old this year in 8th grade, like many of the others in his digidestined group, but he sometimes acted far younger than he was. Tai's old clear goggles was nestled among his spiky red-brown hair. He wore a light coloured shirt beneath a blue jacket encrusted with red and yellow flames, with a fluffy white collar. The outfit had eventually followed him home to the real world, and he was thrilled, to put it lightly.

Veemon looked like a diminutive, bipedal blue dragon, with a long tail and two ear-like appendages sprouting out from his head. Yellow triangles were marked on the sides of his eyes and a V-shaped yellow arrow rested between his eyes. Unlike Agumon, he had five clawed fingers on each hand, making handling objects quite a bit easier. His spirited maroon eyes studied Agumon's antics in amusement.

'Oh, come on - again Agumon?' Davis walked up to the group and broke them apart. 'Come on guys, enough before you give him permanent damage...'

Agumon looked disappointed when the children stopped their games and stood up away from him.'Aw, Davis, I can take care of myself.'

Veemon looked at Agumon quizzically. 'You know it's funny, when you fight evil digimon, you're absolutely fine. But you're a glutton for punishment when it comes to children...I don't get you, Agumon.'

The kids clamoured around Veemon, many of them touching him invasively. 'Ooh, is this one of your friends, Agumon? Does he wanna play too?' One of the boys asked.

Veemon glanced around nervously. 'Uh... no! Well, I mean, I don't play these rough games that Agumon does...'

'_Sure_ you don't.' Agumon grinned as Veemon backed away, and the kids tackled him, yelping indignantly as he was buried, and so began another cycle of scuffling.

'Hey, Davis.' Tai greeted as Davis joined him, watching the clowning around of their partners. 'What's up with you?'

Davis seemed to clear his throat with a rather proud look on his face. 'Well... we're going to be meeting with the rest of the Digidestined. I... reckon Gennai has some information that we might be interested in.'

Tai grimaced with concern. '...don't tell me there's trouble in the digital world again! It's hard enough to maintain our relations with the digimon and everything else, let alone - '

Davis smiled. 'Relax, Tai. Gennai seemed pretty happy actually. And to make it easier on you and Agumon, Gennai made it so that we'll be meeting in the community hall here in Digital City.'

'Well... nice to know someone is thinking about us.' Tai joked. 'I know Gennai does; it was only because of him and the other Guardians, who looked exactly like him, petitioned another digi-core from the Sovereigns. I'm actually surprised they were willing to give one so freely, just so we could all get our digimon back up to full strength, even though it took some time and sharing around.'

Davis grinned cheekily. 'Yeah, and I heard from Gennai they really talked down the one who voted against it. I wonder who that old Sovereign dude was who was against it? Talk about mean. We were the ones who freed their hides!'

Tai nodded in agreement. 'I tell ya what, it feels good to know we don't have to rely on digi-cores that only give us temporary powers any more. Makes it easier for us to operate in both worlds now.'

Davis looked at the busy areas and terminals of the City in awe. 'You know, I never get tired of this place - it's great. I'm happy that more kids will find digimon partners, just like we did! And just like that other group we saved along with Ken...' His face fell slightly, sadness in his eyes. 'I still felt bad about what happened to Oikawa, though...' He paused thoughtfully, before his expression brightened enthusiastically. 'It's alright, though. He was happy in the end... and I'm glad more people, like us, can realise their dreams, along with their digimon.'

Tai nodded in hearty agreement. 'That's pretty profound, Davis. I almost wouldn't expect that from you.' An idea came to his head, and he studied Davis with interest. 'Speaking of dreams, how's yours going?'

Davis beamed passionately. 'It's going great! My idea for a noodle shop is coming together...' He squinted upwards and traced an unrecognisable pattern in the air. 'It'll be a hit in no time. I've already begun sampling my favourite recipes! I just have to... well, uh...'

'...test it?' Agumon wondered hopefully behind Davis, causing him to jump.

Davis noticed it was suddenly very quiet. He turned around abruptly and came face-to-face with the kids and Agumon listening in close, with the children pointing, and began laughing at Davis.

'I'm sorry Davis, I couldn't stop them...' Veemon looked exhausted, sitting a few metres away.

'What's so funny!? It is no joke! Davis pointed at each one accusingly. 'One day I will have the biggest noodle empire in Japan! Just you watch.'

'Yeah...' Agumon responded uncertainly. 'And while you're at it, how about you help around a little bit? Oh wait, we've already finished!'

Davis grinded his teeth, before Tai interrupted. 'That's enough, you two. Don't mind him, Davis - Agumon just under a little stress.' Tai placed a hand on Agumon's head, who frowned up at him dejectedly. 'So when are we meeting in the hall? And do you know if anyone else can't make it?'

Davis sighed and relaxed slightly as he answered. 'I'm pretty sure Gennai said first thing tomorrow morning. And Digital City is pretty easy to get to from our houses, since we just need a computer or something, so everyone I talked to should be able to make it. I guess long as their computers operate as normal - like I said, Digital City is proving very useful.'

Tai waved away the compliment. 'Hey, we may have helped build most of it, but it's mostly the other digimon who put the idea together in the first place.'

'Hey! What about me?' Agumon piped up. 'I must have built at least half of it.'

Tai snorted in amusement. 'Aw, put a lid on it, Agumon - we all know you're exaggerating. But- yeah, you did quite a lot of hard work, along with directing a lot of it too.'

Agumon scratched his nose with a proud smile, but Davis and Veemon frowned dismally.

'Stop rubbing it in our faces...' Davis said in a hurt voice. 'We were busy! We...'

'Admit it: you're lazy. That's you, Davis.' Tai stated with amusement, and fondness. Davis couldn't detect that part, however, and was the only one not laughing as he gave them a serious scowl, before harrumphing and turning away.

'So much for gratitude.' Davis pouted. 'Maybe next time I won't tell you about the next important meeting; - so you can't blame it on us next time! Come on, Veemon.'

Veemon smiled apologetically as he left with his partner. 'See you at the meeting tomorrow!' Veemon hurried off with Davis as he entered the nearest terminal back to his house.

Tai looked down at Agumon with surprise. 'You're kind of mean sometimes.'

Agumon shrugged. 'Hey, it's the truth. I don't hold it against him, though. I don't mind doing some hard work, if it helps humans and digimon get along better, but did Davis do _anything_?'

'We're all doing our part. Davis helps us in other ways too, you know... ' Tai scratched his head briefly as he tried to think of some not-so obvious ways Davis helped everyone. He soon gave up, though, shaking his head. 'Let's go home, I've had enough for one day. Hey, you guys!' He looked at the children sternly. 'Time for you to go home.'

'Aww... you serious?' They sounded disappointed as their voices sounded together in similar crestfallen exclamations.

Tai regarded them seriously, though not unkindly. 'Agumon's got a busy day tomorrow. He can't play with you guys forever. Your parents will get be worried about you if you stay away too long.' As the children finally left towards the nearest travel monitor, Tai looked at Agumon in slight relief as their day of work ended. 'Come on - you must be starving. Mom will have something good tonight!'

Agumon's expression immediately brightened, but Tai looked away guiltily. _I hope. No matter, really - Agumon would eat basically anything cooked. Or uncooked._

* * *

><p>'So... anything we can help with?' TK asked the Datamon for what felt like the millionth time. The Datamon were working away at their individual data terminals. They shook their heads. <em>Again<em>. _Well this proved to be an easy job. _TK thought with frustration. _Tai gave us this dud job on purpose... he's still too soft towards us. I guess it's because of Kari..._

Kari and TK were trying to help with City's maintenance, specifically, checking data linkages for any viruses or other dangerous data. TK still wore his old bowl-like white hat over his orange-brown hair, and his light blue and yellow sweater, along with light green shorts and boots. His blue eyes were drooped slightly with boredom. Kari was a little shorter than him, with short, straight brown hair and eyes. She wore a cut pink and white shirt, divided into two halves top and bottom, along with separate pink sleeves which ran down to her fingers. She still wore a camera around her neck, but this one was newer and more compact that her parents had got her for her 14th birthday.

When the two of them had asked Tai and Agumon how they could help, the elders had directed them to check the information systems and maintenance workers. But it proved to be a rather boring job; little to no viruses could be found to help deal with, and the Datamon were not interested in conversation. The cyborgs had one organic and one metal eye that stared at them rather coldly, their brains being electronic devices encased in glass domes. They walked around slowly on four robotic legs, with long stretchable arms used to modify programs and input information into their computers.

As a result of not finding any worthwhile work, they came to City just to hang out at the park. They had tried to some construction work of their own, but Gatomon simply refused to get her gloves so dirty, and Patamon struggled to the point where Agumon had handled his work for him.

TK glanced around at the park before he sat down on the bench under the large oak tree. It seemed much like the park from Odaiba, the one near his apartment, the one that everyone sometimes gathered in. The playground was slightly different, being designed for fresh digimon to play in, but the grass and trees were so familiar it relaxed his entire body. _It seems as if Digital City doesn't really need the Digidestined to function anymore; Agumon and Tai have long since stopped participating as much as they needed to. Agumon spent most of his time at the human world with Tai, and sometimes goes off to his old guard post to train. The Datamon handle things that well..._TK exhaled, unwinding. Kari soon joined him on the bench.

TK and Kari were busy with High School anyway, but Patamon and Gatomon loved playing in the park, and stuck around the Digital City much of the time, which led to TK and Kari visiting them often. It seemed Tai and Agumon, along with Joe and Izzy keeping an eye on things, could look after the City by themselves, especially since there were many digimon living within who took it upon themselves to run the City. It wouldn't be long before the City could run itself without any Digidestined assistance.

Kari elbowed him gently, jerking her head up with a smile. 'TK, let's go see Izzy and Joe with Gatomon and Patamon. We're not needed around here for anything urgent.'

TK shrugged lightly before moving to stand up. 'Yeah, I suppose there's nothing better to do.'

Patamon glided from a nearby tree and landed on TK's head as they approached it. 'This city is good, TK. It's almost as if it doesn't need us. Pretty soon, it won't.'

TK smiled up at his small partner, detecting the edge of longing in his voice. They both felt the same way; Digital City felt like a school project that they enjoyed working on immensely, but then started making, and finishing, itself.

Patamon resembled a relatively large orange hamster, but with wings sprouting from his head, which he used to fly, or glide when the situation suited. His large blue eyes regarded TK curiously as he thought about the City.

'It _is_ as if they don't need us.' Gatomon said, slightly annoyed. 'Why do we keep asking for work to do, Kari? After all this time - it's clear there isn't much we can do.'

Kari scratched Gatomon's ear. 'But I still want to help my brother. It doesn't feel right, just sitting around here...'

Gatomon looked almost exactly like a large white cat, but standing on two feet most of the time dispelled that illusion. She also had blue eyes, though they were more worn and aged than Patamon's, displaying her longer experience in the digital world. She wore large, yellow, black clawed gloves that covered her paws. Purple tufts lined the end of her ears and tail, which had a gold, engraved ring around it, which was a major source of her power.

She rolled her eyes up at Kari. 'He doesn't need our help. And he's too stubborn for you to help even if he did.'

'She has a point.' Patamon pouted. 'How long have we been trying to help, but just ending up doing nothing anyway?'

'We both know there's only so much we can do for our siblings,' TK started towards the city lab. 'I wish it weren't so, but we can't force them to accept help, no matter how much they might need it or not. Come on.'

* * *

><p>Joe and Izzy loved the lab, as its digital library of information was far greater than they imagined it could ever be. Being compiled from all digimon who had absorbed data, information about almost every digimon they had ever seen was stored here, along with many they hadn't seen before. There was also the joy of adding to it themselves from their own experiences, making some use of the knowledge they had obtained. Unfortunately, the lab itself wasn't yet complete, with only a small section of the full building available for them to use, construction of more terminals continuing throughout the rest of the building. The room itself was more than large enough for them; it had a nearby vending machine and a few couches, and the terminal setup itself almost made Izzy exclaim with delight when he first laid eyes on it. The large monitor on the wall was larger than the biggest of LCD and plasma TVs, and was linked to a comfortable desk many metres in front, with a large, advanced keyboard and mouse, just for humans to use. The Datamon only had to plug themselves into the outlet on the desk to access the computer.<p>

'A holy knight digimon... which could Gennai have meant?' Joe pouted.

Joe was the oldest of the digidestined, in his final year of high school, Year 12, and was already researching further education in nearby colleges. He was the busiest of the digidestined, but that didn't stop him from joining Izzy into his research on various subjects of the digital world. He stood as tall as a normal adult, with tidy, blue-black hair, black eyes behind small glasses. He found himself wearing his formal blue blazer over a collared white shirt quite a lot of the time, along with belted grey pants and blue leather shoes. However, he preferred to wear a brown, hooded jumper rather than his blazer.

Izzy had, since Tai's message about BlackWarGreymon's seal from Agumon, been investigating the reports of the holy knight digimon that only seemed to appear around data streams between the two worlds. When he wasn't wearing his normal high school attire, Izzy liked to wear a hooded green sweater over a black shirt, still wearing brown jeans.

'It can't be Omnimon or Imperialdramon.' Izzy began. 'And data on these so called 'Royal Knights' is scarce at best. Without a more complex description, we may not be able to find out his identity without proper investigation. There's little more we can do by ourselves.' He sighed with disappointment. 'A dead end...'

TK and Kari then walked in, but Joe and Izzy were so absorbed into their work they didn't notice.

'Hey, you two!' Kari called pleasantly. 'It's us!'

There was a brief pause before they answered her. 'Kari, can't you see we're busy?' Izzy scolded without turning his head.

Gatomon walked up to him and prodded him. 'Ow! What was that for?' Izzy rubbed his leg as he turned towards them.

'You expect me to believe you've been doing something constructive around here?' Gatomon said in disbelief. 'We've tried ourselves... for so long, it feels like. The only thing you could really do now is look up digimon data for your own curiosity.'

'You're right about that...' Joe admitted in frustration. 'The digimon do too good of a job running this place... I feel kinda useless.'

TK looked between them all empathetically. 'There's no point feeling like that... it just means the digimon can run this place without our help. That's quite an accomplishment; we should be happy for them.'

Izzy nodded reluctantly. 'I suppose you're right, TK. They have progressed...though I wonder by how much they will in the future.'

TK frowned doubtfully after a while, knowing all too well the dangers of the Digital World. 'Are you sure that's a good thing? What if some of the evil digimon... you know...'

'I know where you're coming from, TK.' Izzy affirmed. 'But many of the digimon in this city will defend it, and the relationship between humans and digimon, with their lives. We're not as alone as before.'

When TK was silent, Kari glanced between them uncertainly. 'I hope you're right, Izzy... I just can't help but feel worried that something bad's going to happen.'

Kari looked towards the hall. 'Maybe we'll get some answers tomorrow.'

* * *

><p>Sora was exhausted from tennis practice she had all that afternoon. Being the head of the tennis club often meant she had to put challengers in their place when their ego got the better of them, demanding roles she and everyone else knew they could not fulfil. She practiced harder than any of the other girls, and they all knew it, and she wouldn't stand for continual bragging without the skill to back it up.<p>

As Sora stumbled through the doorway to her apartment, and her mother, Toshiko, offered her a milkshake as she sat down. Sora was wearing her white tennis outfit, with blue lines lining her shorts and shirt. Her short brown hair waved in the air as she rubbed her face with a wet cloth, before accepting the milkshake gratefully. She opened her brown eyes to look up at her mother, who was wearing a very worried expression.

'Sora, dear...' Toshiko scolded. 'You push yourself too hard. It seems that you keep coming back late every day... sooner or later you need to take a break.'

Toshiko's hair was a darker brown than Sora's, but had the same brown eyes. She didn't smile easily, and almost seemed to wear a serious expression, even when she was openly relaxed.

Sora frowned up at her confidently. 'Mum, you know that I can't stand it when they get a big head and challenge me to a singles match. They shouldn't brag so much if they can't back up their words.'

Toshiko sighed. 'You know Biyomon's worried about you. And the worst part is; _I _have to deal with her anxiety while you're out there working yourself ragged. Think about her, too.'

_That got her._ Toshiko thought as she smiled. Sora looked quite ashamed. _They're just like sisters; there's little they wouldn't do for each other._ Suddenly, Biyomon flew in with another milkshake.

_Ugh. Jumped the gun..._ 'Biyomon, I already made her one.' Toshiko objected. 'You should have at least checked before you went off and made your own-'

Biyomon was a large, pink bird digimon, with a bright red beak and sky blue eyes. Her head and tail feathers sprouted behind her, and had blue lining the ends of the feathers. Her yellow legs and wings had red claws jutting out of them, three for each. One of her strangest traits was the metal brace around her left leg, which Sora had never bothered to ask about.

'Sora! Thank goodness.' Biyomon immediately shoved her milkshake in Sora's face. Sora accepted it gladly. 'I was wondering if you were actually coming home this time...'

'Well, two's better than one anyway.' Sora looked at both of them gratefully and closed her eyes briefly, sipping her milkshake. 'Thanks, you guys. Mom, if you're so worried... perhaps I should help you two out more with flowers... it is more relaxing, I guess.'

'Consider it. That's all we ask.' Toshiko then walked away to the kitchen to start dinner preparations. Biyomon then followed her.

'Uh...Bee? Where are you going?' Sora asked quizzically.

Biyomon opened her beak to answer but Toshiko interrupted enthusiastically. 'Oh don't you know? Biyomon loves helping me cook! Quite a helpful darling, isn't she?' Toshiko beamed at Biyomon with approval, who only had a shy smile on her face.

As they started working, Sora smiled to herself. Her mother and Biyomon got on so well... Biyomon had helped Sora understand her mother better, and the reverse was true as well, as it had allowed the three of them to grow closer like a real family. No wonder Biyomon was welcomed when she asked to stay with them, though not permanently. The digital world was still Biyomon's home.

Sora eventually went to her room once she had finished her milkshakes, only to find an email notification right on the bottom right of the desktop. Sora immediately raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance. 'Jeez she didn't get beaten that badly... if she's sulking to me, I'll give her a piece of my mind...'

She was surprised when she spotted the sender, which was Davis. She prepared to get an early night as she read the rest of the message. 'Guess I'll _have_ to take a break from tennis for this.'


	3. The Vaccine Agent

Chapter 2

The Vaccine Agent

* * *

><p>Tai and Agumon found themselves sitting in two of the many chairs of the community hall the next morning, waiting for the others to arrive. Tai tapped his foot impatiently while Agumon had long since dozed off. The large, circular hall had at least a hundred chairs, with small foldable desks for each. The many seats were arranged in a semi-circle, facing a large presentation platform at the bottom, and had seven rows with each ascending higher. Tai and Agumon had placed themselves in two seats right at the front.<p>

_Where could they be?_ Tai thought impatiently. Davis was somewhat unreliable, but Tai had no idea what time Davis had told the others._ Well maybe I could tell them later, if they don't come... or I could leave Agumon here while I get home and ring them... but I don't want to wake him... especially with those claws of his..._

Finally, after an hour of waiting, the rest of the Digidestined began arriving from the terminals out in the City and met the two of them in the hall. As Sora and Mimi came in with Biyomon and Palmon first, talking amongst themselves, Tai looked longingly at Sora, but averted his gaze when she returned his gaze. Mimi was wearing her blue top and short white skirt, but she had stopped dyeing her hair pink, out of concern that the brand she relied on was actually giving her health problems. She elected to keep the lustrous long brown hair, along with any previous red highlights. Palmon, her partner, was a plant digimon who had root-like legs, and leaf arms, which ended in pink spikes. A large pink flower bloomed out of her head, and her eyes were a deep forest green, though they contained no pupils. Biyomon and Palmon walked up to Agumon and, with sly smiles on their faces, poked his face playfully, causing him to snort and jolt awake. 'Dreaming again, Agumon?' Biyomon teased. 'I wonder what about?'

'Ugh,' he groaned, 'why did you have to go and wake me up? For once, it wasn't a nightmare...'

Palmon looked at him sympathetically. 'You seem to be the only one that gets nightmares, Agumon. Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?'

'Gimme some cake... with a cherry on top...' They chuckled lightly as Agumon cocked his head groggily.

Not long after, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari and Matt arrived along with their digimon. Matt was slightly taller than Tai, with blonde hair and blue eyes, like his brother. He wore a cut, dark brown shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Gabumon, who came in with Matt, looked like a canine digimon at first glance, but was actually a reptile wearing a thick, blue-striped pelt. He had a golden unicorn-like horn protruding from his head, and he had yellow skin under the pelt, along with bright red eyes.

Matt and Sora immediately started talking, as Tai averted his gaze again. Agumon noticed, but was only confused by Tai's reaction.

Cody and Yolei were rather late though. 'I had to get her out of working at the shop...' Cody explained with the flustered Yolei, carrying an uncomfortable Hawkmon under her arm, who freed himself immediately when Yolei stood there, panting heavily. Armadillomon seemed oblivious to their embarrassment, and greeted everyone, and also apologised to Tai and Agumon. 'You know how Yolei is...' he shrugged. 'I just went along with it.'

Cody was the smallest and youngest of the Digidestined, only in 5th grade, but he still took his studies and lessons of his grandfather very seriously. He had a reserved countenance, generally speaking only when spoken to, but he had learned to voice his opinion about particular problems, and the rest of the Digidestined had learned to listen to his advice. He had dark brown hair cut to a very short length, with dark green eyes. He wore a light brown jacket which came low towards his knees, wearing long black pants. His partner, Armadillomon, was a mammal digimon with a hard, dusty brown shell, a blue belly, and large paws and claws which were suited for digging. He had light green eyes, and on his nose plate, had a red diamond and war paint pattern.

Yolei was a bit taller than Kari, but in the same grade as the others of her generation. She had long, plum-coloured hair, worn under an orange, helmet-like hat. She took it off as she got to her seat. She also wore a light blue top, and wore a brown jacket over it. She also wore red pilot pants. Her partner, Hawkmon, was another bird digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet. His wings each had three digits, so he can use them like fingers. He had clear blue eyes, and wore a belt around his forehead. He also had red markings on his face similar to Veemon's pattern.

Strangely, but not surprisingly, the last person to show up was Davis.

'Davis! Where have you been?' Tai exclaimed in disappointment. 'Agumon and I have been waiting here for over an hour! Not to mention everyone else also waiting for you.'

'And you know how much we hate getting up early...' Agumon grunted sleepily.

Ken and Wormmon had just arrived, and Ken smirked expectantly towards Davis. 'Even I can't figure him out.'

Wormmon's large eyes blinked innocently. 'I'm sure he was doing something worthwhile...'

Ken stood a little taller than Davis, having straight, black-blue hair that was done in a similar style to Kari's haircut. He had intelligent, dark blue eyes that studied every new detail he encountered. He wore a plain grey overall and matching grey pants.

Wormmon was a small insect digimon, with horizontal black jaws and a pincer on the end of his segmented abdomen. His body was a dark green, and had a black stripe around his last segment that looked oddly like a dark ring. His body ended in a purple pincer, and each of his many legs ended in a pointed purple foot. Two large antennae jutted outwards from his head, and he had a purple, cross-like symbol on his forehead.

Davis shook his hands in front. 'I'm sorry! Just my sister again... she always get's in my way...'

'I know how that feels.' Matt studied Davis sympathetically. Gabumon shivered next to him as he remembered Jun. 'Yeah,' he murmured. 'So do I. She was so clingy; not that I saw her much, anyway.'

Agumon grinned. 'Hey Gabumon! What's the matter? You look like you went through another one of Matt's rehearsals!'

'What? What are you implying, Agumon?' Matt then looked down at Gabumon uncertainly, who simply glanced away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 'You mean... you don't like them?'

'No!' Gabumon shook his head. 'Not... well... It's just that... I didn't want to hurt your feelings... it's just too loud, Matt. When there's that much noise, I prefer peace and quiet.'

Matt looked at him apologetically. 'You should have told me before... I could have toned it down, or you could stay in Digital world more instead of being stuck in my rehearsals...'

Agumon sighed tiredly. 'Here we go again... you two will just keep going back and forth. It's a verbal brawl with you two...'

'Speaking of _brawls_...' Veemon pointed accusingly at Agumon. 'I'm going to get you back for that one yesterday, Agumon!' He advanced, punching a fist, with Agumon edgily getting ready to get out of his seat.

'AHEM! If you are all done reminiscing...'

Gennai himself, in his younger form, was standing in the archway entrance, much to everyone's surprise.

'Gennai.' Izzy exclaimed, then his face grew curious. 'My impression of this meeting was...well... if this matter is not of paramount importance, why bother coming in yourself; and gathering all of us like this?'

'Patience. I'm about to tell you.' Gennai stepped towards the central stage and gestured for everyone to sit down. Veemon gave a mock fist-shake towards Agumon as he went to sit, him only grinning in response.

'Now, I assume you all know about Agumon's unusual dream?'

Half of the Digidestined looked at Agumon quizzically, but Ken blanched slightly and looked down guiltily. _He can't still be having them... can he? I hope it's not because of that time, and what I did to him..._

Agumon, however, made no response.

'In any case,' Gennai continued, 'this one proved useful. Shortly after Agumon reported BlackWarGreymon's message-'

'He's still alive!?' Cody exclaimed hopefully.

Gennai frowned uncertainly. 'Not as far as we know. What we do know is the seal he made upon the real world has recently been broken. Now,' he said firmly in response to the looks he got, 'nobody panic, as I have good news. All traces of Myotismon's virus data in our known links to the real world have disappeared, and we have reason to believe that there is an agent destroying this virus data, as this agent left traces of their own.'

Joe leaned forward. 'So this agent... could actually be our ally?'

'That is why it may be good news, no?'

Many of the Digidestined sighed with relief. 'So what are we going to do?' Agumon asked. 'Find the agent?'

Gennai nodded. 'If you want to learn about how to protect the digital world, destroying viruses would be an invaluable technique. It is best you seek to try and learn it to increase your effectiveness in protecting both worlds.'

Mimi looked doubtful. 'I dunno, chasing some weird digimon across the digital world? It sounds pretty weird...'

'Don't worry, Mimi.' Izzy assured her. 'It won't be as hard as you think. It's a lot easier to travel in the digital world now, given the number of active terminals and the Trailmon network, which is up and running. Not all of us even have to do this. If this agent is really an ally, only one of us has to find him.'

Tai nodded thankfully towards Izzy, before adopting a more serious expression. 'But all the same, we should use a small group to track him down, in case he is hostile, or if we find hostile digimon on the way.'

Everyone nodded. 'What should we do in the meantime?' Matt asked.

'For starters; anyone who isn't too busy and willing to commit to this investigation should meet back here same time tomorrow, so we can think of a plan on how to start.'

As everyone began to leave, Davis muttered, 'Well, I should go sample as many noodles as I can before I start this... can't afford to have proper cooked noodles on the road.'

Veemon covered his mouth and gagged slightly. 'That's a bad idea, Davis...' He whispered. 'I remember the last time you made me try some and I couldn't move around properly for two days. Those noodles are bad news, especially since we are going to be exercising a lot more than usual...'

Davis looked dismayed. 'Aw, man... I can't have noodles for who knows how long...'

As Biyomon was leaving, she spotted Agumon gesturing towards her out of the corner of her eye. 'Biyomon! Over here!' he whispered.

Curious, Biyomon approached Agumon in the corner of the room. Everyone else by now had left.

'Agumon? Aren't you leaving with Tai?' she asked curiously.

Agumon shook his head. 'He knows that I sometimes stay in City longer than usual. Actually, I'm going back to my outpost to train before this starts...' He grew slightly serious. 'But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Biyomon frowned thoughtfully and folded her wings. 'So... what is it about? The fact that we hardly ever see each other except in big meetings like this?'

Agumon looked impressed. 'You noticed too?'

Biyomon nodded sadly. 'I think it's because... Sora and Tai barely speak to one another now. At least, the four of us barely meet in the same place anymore.'

'Do you have any idea why?'

Biyomon raised an eyeridge in slight confusion. 'I thought it was obvious. Sora and Matt are dating now - they have been for a long time.'

It took a moment for Agumon to respond. 'What?'

Biyomon sighed shortly, having predicted Agumon's reaction when she would finally talk to him. Sora and Matt had been together for over a year, and Agumon had never discerned what was going on. However, that had little to no impact on Tai and Sora's friendship, at least not immediately. They had continued to play various sports, mostly soccer, and had often brought their partners along with them. The four of them had grown quite close, and Biyomon had felt when Tai and Sora began drifting apart, along with herself drifting away from Agumon as a result.

'It was a shock for me too; even before Sora even told me. I spend a lot of time with her, and I rarely saw her with him privately... it seemed to come out of nowhere. Or maybe I just didn't pay much attention over the past year... after I began to ask about it, she revealed her relationship with Matt to me.'

'I can't believed I missed it!' Agumon exclaimed in disbelief, before he got up and began pacing. 'He seemed miserable all that time and I didn't know why... I should have been able to help him...'

Biyomon watched him walk back and forth with an amused smile. 'And since when are you good with advice with this sort of thing?'

Agumon stopped and grinned wryly at her. 'Can't argue with that. I never even saw it coming.'

'You're too much of a dimwit,' Biyomon joked and jabbed him in the belly, and he recoiled timidly. 'Don't worry about it too much, OK? We shouldn't interfere; we have too little experience with our partners' love lives.'

Agumon shrugged his shoulders and sighed lightly. 'You're right, I guess...thanks for telling me, Biyomon.' Agumon turned to leave. 'It was good to talk again, at least. Will we see you tomorrow?'

Biyomon nodded enthusiastically. 'Definitely. Sora's wanted to take a break from tennis for a while. And you?'

'We'll be there; don't worry.' Agumon grinned as he left. As he went out through the exit, Sora stuck her head back in, with a confused look on her face. 'Bee, what's keeping you? Let's go! We've gotta start packing!'

Biyomon gave a roll of her eyes. 'Coming, Sora.'

* * *

><p>That night, Agumon eyed a massive rock in front of him. <em>Let's see if I can still do this by myself...<em>

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon.**

He grinned to himself as he felt his heavier head strain his neck muscles slightly before he adjusted. _Still got it. _His champion form looked like an adult version of his rookie form, his whole body growing significantly larger, while his arms grew relatively less than his legs and tail. His head was covered in a brown, hard bony plate with two horns. His abdomen and tail were covered in large, pronounced, deep blue tiger stripes.

He drew in a large volume of air before condensing energy down his throat, before opening his maw wide. His voice growled deeply as he called his attack.

'Nova Blast!'

The large red fireball made a large impact on the rock face. The rock was too large to be broken apart, but the surface was blackened and cracks jutted outwards from the projectiles' force.

'Great Horn Attack!'

He lowered his head, and with a ram of his horns, the rock cracked and collapsed into several large blocks which rolled away.

As the dust settled, Greymon pondered to himself how easy that was since the last rock. _This is getting too easy... there's gotta be a better way to get stronger..._

Suddenly, Greymon heard the sound of a heavy, metal clad footstep. He turned abruptly and look up to see a huge humanoid figure, hidden in the shadow of the nearest rock pillar. It looked at least twice his size, but he wasn't afraid, only apprehensive at its subtlety. _This isn't what I had in mind..._

'Who goes there?' Greymon spoke guardedly. 'Show yourself!'

The figure shifted and raised one of its arms an inch forwards, causing Greymon to lower his head towards it. 'My identity doesn't concern you right now...' The voice was low and metallic.

Greymon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'What are you talking about? Of course it-'

As Greymon spoke the figure suddenly lunged forward and slammed an iron fist into the top of his skull.

_He moved... so fast... who is he?_ Greymon couldn't help but wonder, as he drifted into unconsciousness, before he collapsed heavily onto the ground.


	4. Captured

Chapter 3

Captured

* * *

><p>Izzy just couldn't get to sleep that night. It was a rare treat to have Tentomon stay over, even better was that his partner was thinking about staying more often. He looked forward to the idea of his house being Tentomon's second home. Of course, Tentomon's tree would always come first as a home.<p>

He kept glancing at his inactive desktop computer, as he swore he could see flashes on the screen. Tentomon paid no heed, instead preferring to wrap himself in blankets on the floor. He didn't snore, instead making periodic clicking noises, but Izzy had gotten used to it.

The flashes on the computer were becoming very obvious. Izzy sighed and got out of bed, shivering slightly as he did. It might be Summer, but his room got cold at night due to his efforts at keeping the temperature down during the day.

He paused as he reached for the power button. The flashing remained, but unchanged. This couldn't do. He had important things tomorrow to prepare for, not just their journey to find the vaccine agent, but his own schoolwork was beginning to creep up on him. He turned it on.

The first thing that popped up was the digiport, catching Izzy off guard. _That's weird... I usually have to open that manually..._

Panic rose within him when the green symbol began flashing, indicating someone or _something _was coming through.

'Argh! Digiport, close! Close!'

Tentomon stirred slightly, raising a sheet off his head. '...Izzy?'

'Close!'

It was too late. Data surged from the monitor, and Izzy leapt off his chair as something burst through. A small spiky shape landed on the floor with a thud, flashing large, mischievous red eyes before they fell on Tentomon. It launched itself at him, dragging the insect digimon along with unnatural strength.

'Tentomon!'

Izzy leapt towards the creature but it smacked him in the chest, sending him into the wall by the window, dazed. Izzy could only just make out another data surge on his computer before it was silent. By the time he could stand up, they were gone. Izzy stared at his computer in horror as the digiport abruptly closed, quickly devising a way to find his partner.

* * *

><p>'Tai? Tai!? Come in!'<p>

Izzy's voice was sharp in Tai's ears as he woke up. He groaned heavily as he got out of bed, and walked up to the computer, rubbing his eyes. 'Damnit Izzy - what could it be this time...'

Tai was surprised as he opened up Izzy's channel, as the redhead looked extremely worried on the camera. 'Tai - Tentomon's gone! He was just here with me, and the next thing I knew, my computer spat out a digimon, who grabbed Tentomon and sucked him into the Digital World!'

Tai frowned seriously. 'Who could hack _your _computer? I don't understand...'

Izzy nodded in agreement. 'I know. And... everyone else... the other digimon were gone too when I checked all their area monitors and signals...'

_Agumon! _'No... not him too...'

Faint sounds came from Kari's room nearby as Tai immediately opened a channel to Agumon's outpost. Tai stared at the screen to Agumon's area, and heard nothing but silence, the screen showing only the cold night desert. _He's gone. And he wouldn't wander off when he knows we have an important mission tomorrow. _Tai looked at the clock. It was 4am. _Today! This is just perfect..._

After waiting a few minutes, he contacted City as well. 'Agumon! Agumon, are you there?' Izzy shook his head as he heard Tai. 'I've already been up for an hour and been waking up everyone else as well... none of them have found anything.'

Kari carefully came through Tai's door, with an extremely worried look. 'Tai! What's going on? Did something happen?'

'Izzy! What are we gonna do?'

Izzy frowned thoughtfully. 'We should send a broadcast to the Digital City asking for any volunteers willing to help us look for them. Without our digimon, we can't defend ourselves... and we have to gather everyone else at City. The meeting will have to be postponed; this is too important.'

As Tai, Kari and Izzy started calling everyone to City, Tai continually frowned anxiously. _Agumon - I hope you're all right. Where are you?_

* * *

><p>When Agumon opened his eyes, he couldn't make out his surroundings, but saw small pockets of light. He shifted uncomfortably, and he quickly realised he was trapped in some sort of capsule. He shoved in front of him, hitting a panel which buckled slightly.<p>

_I have to get out of here. That he brought me here instead of killing me means he's up to something. Who knows what that creep will do to me if I stay here? He's bad news._

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began to hear a steady beeping that sounded nearby. He glimpsed other capsules like the one he was in, lined up against a tall metal wall. The dark grey sheen of the wall, floor and ceiling indicated a sinister purpose of the facility. The capsules were quite large, a lot bigger than he was, but it was unclear exactly what size of digimon the capsules were built for. Suddenly, glowing lights flashed repeatedly within his capsule. Alarmed, he frantically pushed against the capsule lid, but it was too strong for him to open. As the beeping reached a peak in intensity, a strange golden fractal code seeped in and surrounded him, obscuring his vision completely. As he felt the data begin flowing through his body, he was struck with searing pain that seemed to come in waves.

Agumon yelled as the data continued to penetrate and circulate through his body. _What... is this? How could it hurt so much...? I don't... understand..._

The pain wasn't like a physical attack. An impact would only hurt for a little while, and even if injured, would heal quickly, as would any digimon. This feeling made his body feel weak, as if he was degenerating from one level down to another. Then, for one moment, he could feel his stomach twist and his muscles bracing themselves, yet all he could do was remain in the pod.

After a minute of the process, the data stream finally subsided, leaving Agumon feeling rather frail and shaken. After a few minutes, he eventually was able to work up the strength to try and force the capsule open again.

He stopped when he heard quick scuffling down to his left, along with echoes of metal-clad footsteps. The faint shadow of a small figure cast down the aisle, and quickly moved down the aisle as if to get away from something. Agumon watched it carefully, and held his breath when it stopped in front of him. Large yellow eyes gazed at him sadly, but he couldn't see enough of the figure to identify it. Yet, the eyes seemed very familiar...

The digimon glanced backwards when the footsteps sounded again. Glancing at Agumon one final time, it hit something on the front of the capsule, and Agumon heard the panel open with a slight click. The digimon dashed away immediately after, and Agumon closed his eyes, feigning unconsciousness, as the metal footsteps passed in front of him in hot pursuit.

_Whoever that was, I owe them. Could it have been another prisoner? I hope I can get him out of here, as long as I can do it first..._

Agumon strained with effort, and managed cracked the capsule open, causing the lid to hit the ground with a thud in the dark hallway beyond. As he got out and wandered cautiously, he quickly realised there were entire aisles of capsules throughout the building. Most he saw in his aisle were empty, and he made way in pursuit of the others, but the flash of a golden horn in the next aisle caught his eye.

'Gabumon!' Agumon ran up to his capsule and tapped on it. 'Can you hear me?'

Gabumon grunted with a start and awoke, his eyes fearful as he spotted his friend. 'Agumon! Can you get me out of here? I've already tried to force my way out, but it's impossible from the inside, and that was before that weird data... Is there a switch out there?'

'Yeah...' Agumon searched the area where his rescuer hit his switch, and found an eject lever, and pulled it up. Gabumon's capsule clicked open, and they both pried the panel off without much effort. Gabumon half-fell out and knelt on the ground, panting heavily, and Agumon reached forward with concern. 'You okay, buddy?'

As Gabumon looked up at him, he gripped his head. 'Ugh... that pain was too much for me to bear. I have no idea what they did to me...'

Agumon glanced down at him sympathetically. 'That data you mentioned... it happened to me just then, too.'

Gabumon examined Agumon. 'You seem fine, though. I passed out after the first 20 seconds or so... you didn't?'

'No... that's kinda weird, but it did hurt. Anyway, did you see someone else, my size, running around? He saved me.'

Gabumon shook his head. 'I've only just woken up. I have no idea how I went from sleeping in the forest, to here...'

Agumon sighed with some disappointment, before frowning thoughtfully. 'But... if you're here, maybe the others were captured too? We have to find them!'

Gabumon nodded firmly. 'You're right... we should get going.'

As they got into the next aisle they heard faint thumping noises, and soon saw Patamon, Veemon, Gomamon and Gatomon trapped as well. They were all awake, and pounding on the capsule lids in an attempt to escape. Their eyes shot to Agumon and Gabumon with relief, and they glanced at each other.

'Gabumon, get Gomamon and Gatomon out, same way I did.' Agumon went to the right hand side. 'I'll handle Patamon and Veemon.'

As Agumon opened Patamon's capsule, he realised Patamon was so small he had to be strapped into it. Agumon undid the straps, and Patamon sighed with relief as he came to hover in front of Agumon.

'Thanks, Agumon. Where are we?' He looked around, appearing apprehensive at the dark surroundings.

Agumon smiled encouragingly. 'Doesn't matter - we're getting out.' He tapped the top of his skull. 'Get on my head; it'll be easier for us to escape that way.'

As Patamon roosted, Agumon went to Veemon and opened his capsule. As Veemon stepped out, he frowned darkly and raised a threatening fist backwards, as if to punch him. Agumon to clench his eyes shut to brace himself, but instead he felt Veemon shake his claw with his own, and opened his eyes to Veemon grinning appreciatively. 'Guess we're even now... thanks. Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!'

Agumon smiled back, and looked over to see how Gabumon was progressing. Gomamon was already out, but Gabumon was still opening Gatomon's. Veemon and Gomamon rushed up to help him; together they opened her capsule.

'Gatomon, you alright?' Veemon asked worriedly.

Gatomon got up from the floor and brushed some dust off her gloves. 'That was pretty frustrating, being stuck in there and not being able to do anything. Not that I couldn't get out myself, mind you...'

Gabumon looked at her quizzically. 'Didn't you get tortured?' He asked. 'You guys seem fine.'

Everyone except Agumon looked at him quizzically. 'Well...' Gomamon began. 'Some weird data tried to synergize with me inside there, but nothing really happened, and it just stopped. I don't get how that's torture, Gabumon.'

'I guess it doesn't matter...' Agumon said uncertainly and started running to the next aisle. 'We have to get everyone else out, guys.'

In the next aisle Agumon spotted some patrolling Knightmon at the end. _They must have been the ones pursuing that prisoner before!_

The Knightmon stood seven feet tall, and looked basically like suits of armour. These ones were different than normal Knightmon, as Veemon quickly noticed. They only carried one large sword over their shielded backs, and unlike normal Knightmon did not have a red spirit symbol emblazoned on their chest plate, their armour simply bare steel.

Agumon gestured for everyone to be quiet, and waited for them to pass to the next room before continuing. Veemon studied them briefly, and something about them seemed off to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'It'll be easier for us if we don't draw attention.' Gomamon suggested.

Agumon nodded thankfully. 'Yeah, good point.'

In the next aisle, Tentomon, Palmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were found and likewise freed. Similar with Gatomon and the others, none of them had felt pain from the data. 'Agumon, you're alright!' Palmon said with relief as he released her.

As they waited for the next Knightmon patrol to pass, Agumon counted up everyone who was free on his claws. Veemon groaned impatiently when he ran out of claws and frowned in confusion, and Veemon grabbed them to pull them down, eyeing Agumon dejectedly. 'There's ten of us here - the only one left is Biyomon, Agumon.'

Palmon glanced sideways at the opposite ends of their current aisle. 'Should we split up?' She asked.

Agumon nodded with approval. 'That's a good idea. Everyone else should find an exit.' He turned to look down the unexplored hallway. 'I'll find Biyomon...'

Palmon shook her head. 'I meant two groups, Agumon.'

Gabumon stepped forward towards him. 'We should come with you. You may have to fight the Knightmon on the way, if you get caught - and they're ultimates, so you'll need help if that happens.'

Agumon nodded in reluctant agreement, then looked to Veemon. 'Can you find an exit?'

Veemon nodded. 'Sure thing.' He began leading everyone else in the opposite direction, and called back over his shoulder. 'Good luck getting out! We'll meet you on the other side... hopefully.'

* * *

><p>The Digidestined kids met in the community hall at Digital City that morning, however, they were all in a state of panic.<p>

'What can we do?' Matt asked urgently, to no one in particular. 'We have no idea where they could be! They basically disappeared from right under our noses!'

Ken grinded his teeth in annoyance. 'To think, they all had to be in the Digital World last night... ugh!'

Izzy remained calm, but didn't see the situation any better. 'Even if we could try to find them, we have no means to defend ourselves without our digimon. We need those volunteer digimon... if there are any.'

'And what if they don't come? Are we just gonna sit here!?' Tai responded agitatedly.

As they descended into another argument, two digimon appeared in the entrance, though nobody noticed immediately. After waiting for a minute, the taller figure stamped her foot impatiently, but still no one noticed.

'How can I get their attention?' The voice was obviously female. 'I didn't take the Digidestined to have such poor hearing.'

'Ooh!' The shorter figure piped up. His voice sounded somewhat like a child's, but deeper. 'Use Diamond storm to shoot over their heads! That'll get their attention!'

'That's ridiculous. I would never flaunt my power against humans.'

'Why not? It'll be cool! Didn't Kazu and Kenta like it?'

The taller figure simply sighed. 'This will do instead.'

She shot out her right arm, and she conjured a silver projectile into the palm of her furry yellow hand. She threw it skilfully in an arc that narrowly missed the top of the Digidestined's heads and into the centre chair the first aisle, before it shattered loudly.

The loud noise immediately got the Digidestined's attention. Everyone looked at the two digimon in initial annoyance, but brightened when they realised who they were.

The tall figure sighed. 'Sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow.'

Renamon, the tall yellow fox, walked in, with a Guilmon following behind. Renamon stood almost as tall as an adult woman, with a long slender tail, and long purple arm guards, and with three digits on her hands and feet. She had purple yin-yang symbols on her knees, yellow appendages jutting backwards from her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. Her body was still except for her tail, which waved as if under a still breeze.

Her companion, Guilmon, was a red, dragon-like Digimon with large, curious yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long, powerful tail. He had a strange black symbol on his chest, which Izzy recognised as the Digital Hazard mentioned in the archives. He was lean and muscular, as if he was built for running. He had three digits making up each of his claws, and he had two clawed toes and a rear heal claw on each foot. His body was covered in black markings, the stripes looking oddly like restraints, and one of these peculiar markings looked like an inversion of the Zero Unit, another symbol Izzy recognised, but he couldn't remember where. Guilmon was deceptively short, but Joe studied him briefly and guessed he was much taller at full height.

Joe checked through his glasses frightfully as he eyed the diamond remains settling on the floor. 'What are you, crazy? You could have injured as with that...'

Guilmon gave an apologetic shrug. 'Sorry, but that's Renamon's way of saying hello.'

Renamon glanced down at him with disapproval. 'My way? It was you who suggested such barbaric methods in the first place.'

'Who are you two?' Tai asked curiously. 'Are you our volunteers?'

Renamon nodded and knelt before them in respect. 'My name is Renamon, though I gather you've already discerned that much. This is Guilmon. We heard your broadcast and would like to help you, as we saw this as a chance for us to help you serve the Digital World.'

'And...' Guilmon piped up, 'We get to meet more tamers! This could be fun, don't you think, Renamon?'

Renamon looked at Guilmon with brief disdain. '...perhaps. We shall see. But don't presume anything, Guilmon.'

Guilmon scratched his head in slight confusion. 'Pre-what?'

The kids stared at them for a few seconds, before Tai began explaining the situation. 'Then you probably know; we do need your help. All of our digimon have gone missing, and we need to find them. However, we have no leads on where they could be.'

Renamon frowned thoughtfully for a moment. 'Don't you have a tracking function on your digivices - to detect your partners?'

Izzy quickly smacked his head and pulled his digivice out of his pocket. 'Why didn't I think of that earlier...'

He stared at his digivice for a few seconds, but no signal could be found in the nearby vicinity. 'Well that didn't work - I should have known. We still have no leads on where to look.'

'Slow down, Izzy.' Tai looked at his own digivice. 'Any ideas on how we might use it?'

Izzy's eyes suddenly brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. 'If I can input Tentomon's signature from my home computer, I can use the computer to detect him over long range, to somewhere in the digital world, and I might be able to find the terminal closest to where he, and all the others are now. Tentomon disappeared through my computer, Tai. That must be how they were all kidnapped so efficiently; using the transport system and monitors scattered over the Digital World. We'll know where to go soon enough...'

Tai walked up to Guilmon and Renamon. 'It's nice to meet you two,' he said openly, shaking their hands. 'I'm Tai, and I would introduce everyone, but we're short on time. Will you help us for now? I might ask my mom to give you two a nice meal when we're done rescuing them - maybe at my place.'

Guilmon smiled enthusiastically. 'Yes! Let's help and get some nice food for once! I haven't eaten human food in a long time... especially...' A longing, dreamy look came over his face. '...Bread...'

Renamon frowned with annoyance. _How __typical. Why is he so enthusiastic when it comes to food? And what's he talking about; he had bread yesterday. Short attention span._

Matt frowned as he examined Renamon and Guilmon. 'If you two don't mind me asking...'

Guilmon looked up at Matt. 'What's wrong?'

'You two are rookie level, right?'

Renamon inclined her head. 'Yes.'

'Well, could you actually fight champion level digimon? Or any higher?'

Renamon and Guilmon looked towards each other. 'We can digivolve to champions by ourselves - and it will be easier with your digivices nearby.'

Matt shrugged. 'Good enough, I suppose... I hope we don't find any digimon that are too strong for you guys to handle.'

* * *

><p>Veemon's group quickly found a smaller passage in the rear areas of the building. It was hard for them to keep together, even with Veemon in the front and Gatomon in the back to make sure nobody trailed off and got lost.<p>

_Find an exit; yeah right Agumon. Easier said than done..._Veemon frowned as he searched aisle after aisle for any possible escape routes or exits. He then spotted a sewer hatch, slightly concealed in the bottom of an empty aisle. _Or not._ 'Here!' Everyone gathered around it.

He opened the hatch and everyone beheld a foul stench coming from it.

Gatomon took one whiff of it and immediately backed away. 'Uh-uh. No way I'm going down there and soiling my clean fur and whatnot...'

'We don't really have a choice, Gatomon.' Patamon pouted sympathetically. 'I'll go first.'

Patamon slowly hovered himself down through the hatch. 'It looks clear, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were Numemon living down here...' his voice echoed.

A look of disgust crossed many of their faces, but one by one they followed Patamon.

Veemon was the last to go, and slowly closed the hatch over his head as he went. _With any luck, we should be out soon. You better be waiting for me, Agumon...we need to get away from here - fast._

* * *

><p>Agumon, Palmon and Gabumon had been running around for a few minutes, and yet there was no sign of Biyomon. They did glimpse a few Knightmon, but thankfully their hearing didn't seem so good.<p>

'Why would she be separated from all of us?' Palmon asked herself out loud as they passed another empty aisle.

'It might have something to do with the relative time when she was captured.' Gabumon answered. Palmon's eyes tightened. 'Maybe she got captured first?'

Agumon looked around. _Another set of capsules... maybe she's on the other side of the building. And we have no idea how big this building is. Great._

As they kept moving, Agumon spotted a large open laboratory through an observation window. A capsule like his was in the middle, absorbing the same data that he had witnessed, but it was isolated in the centre of the room. The data seemed to be coming from four small pillars that looked strangely like control spires.

Gabumon looked behind him towards Agumon, who had stopped at the window, suddenly staring in horror. 'Agumon, what's keeping you?'

'They... they got him. Because he helped me. Look...'

'What?' Gabumon and Palmon walked towards Agumon and their eyes widened as they saw the capsule.

'He... shouldn't have to suffer this much...' Agumon eyed the capsule with sorrow. 'If we get the chance, maybe we can come back and free him...'

Gabumon shook his head urgently as he spotted two Knightmon guarding the entrance on the other side. 'We can't right now; without our partners we can't defeat the Knightmon, not to mention any other guards that might be here.' Gabumon pulled the reluctant Agumon along, and they continued running. 'Speaking of guards, there don't seem to be many here. This area seems abandoned.'

Agumon frowned suspiciously. _This is all very weird... where's that creep who knocked me out? And so easily! He must be powerful. If we run into him, we won't stand a chance! We have to get everyone out. But... what about him...?_

Realising the danger they were in, Agumon abruptly picked up his pace.

'Agumon! What the-' Gabumon said in exasperation as he sped up.

'We have to hurry! If he finds us we're dead!'

'Who-?' Palmon began to ask.

Agumon ignored their questions and ran harder.

* * *

><p>'So this is the place?'<p>

Renamon nodded towards Tai as he came out of the forest monitor, behind her and Guilmon, who stood guardedly while everyone else poured through. Tai surveyed the clearing they in which he had emerged, after passing through the transport terminal in City by opening a digiport. Izzy had found Tentomon's signature in the middle of the forest, and even though the Forest Terminal was the closest they could get, it was still quite far away. Tai sighed as he looked around. _The Forest Terminal is a pretty big place, so hiding any sort of building would be easy... too bad for us. I can't see much through all these trees_.

Izzy glanced at his digivice as he emerged last. 'Prodigious! I'm getting a signal from Tentomon nearby! Let's go.'

Everyone began following close behind Izzy. Renamon and Guilmon looked around warily as they stood on either side of him. _I sense a powerful presence..._ Renamon thought. _We must be careful._

She stopped abruptly when Guilmon seemed to disappear, but she quickly spotted him sniffing some nearby berries on a bush. He managed to grab a few and shove them in his mouth before Renamon grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back towards Izzy.

'Please! Keep focused, Guilmon.'

* * *

><p>Eventually, Agumon, Gabumon and Palmon arrived at an area similar to where they started, and stopped when they found Biyomon in a nearby capsule. <em>That dismisses the possibility of walking in circles... <em>Palmon thought with relief.

As they neared the capsule, they could see that Biyomon was still unconscious, which worried them.

'Biyomon! Can you hear me?' Palmon tapped on the capsule, but Biyomon gave no response.

The three of them opened the capsule, only for Biyomon to fall out, and Agumon quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

'Biyomon! Snap out of it girl!' Palmon exclaimed as she examined her, but Biyomon was out cold.

Agumon eyed her worriedly. 'The data stream must have caused her the most pain out of all of us... I've got to carry her.' As he lifted her in his arms, he was surprised by how light she was.

Gabumon gestured towards their right, and they saw sunlight. 'I felt a slight breeze here when we entered. There must be an open exit that way.'

As they approached the exit around that corner, to their alarm a patrol of Knightmon appeared behind them and spotted them, brandishing their swords threateningly. 'SUBJECTS ARE ESCAPING. SOUND THE ALARM.' Their voices boomed in a low monotone.

'Damnit.' Agumon hurried towards the forest through the exit as Gabumon and Palmon followed him. A blaring alarm sounded, and it wasn't long before there were five or six Knightmon on their tail.

'It'll be easier to lose them in there.' Palmon directed.

As they ran to and entered the forest, they saw a large group of the other digimon waiting for them. Veemon was waiting with his arms folded, but he relaxed when he saw the four of them, opening his arms.

'Agumon!' Veemon exclaimed. 'Where have you been? And what's wrong with Biyomon?'

'No time to explain!' Agumon retorted hastily as he gently lowered Biyomon to the grass. 'We've got to fight! There are some Knightmon after us.'

'Weren't subtle enough, were you? Whatever.' Veemon remarked expectantly before he looked towards the Knightmon as they approached and tensed in a guarded position.

'Or we could run away - ' Hawkmon suggested uncertainly.

Patamon looked around submissively. 'Where? I have no idea where this place is...'

They all froze at the Knightmon's booming announcement, and they suddenly felt themselves surrounded. 'YOU CANNOT ESCAPE. BY OUR MASTER'S ORDER, YOU WILL BE REFORMATTED.'

'Reformat!?' Agumon exclaimed. 'Why? Why would you do that?'

The lead Knightmon turned its head slightly towards him. 'WE DO NOT QUESTION ORDERS. SUBMIT, AND WE WILL HASTEN YOUR DESTRUCTION.'

Agumon pondered what they meant. _Their master... is that him?_

Gabumon shook his head. 'It's useless, Agumon. They're basically machines... they can't be reasoned with.'

Veemon nodded in agreement. 'There's something off about them, too...'

'Electric Slash!'

The Knightmon charged with electric currents lining their swords. The Digidestined prepared to fight as the two groups converged.

The lead Knightmon's swung his sword at Agumon, who rolled to the side to avoid it, with fire coating his jaws.

'Pepper breath!'

The fireball knocked the Knightmon's helmet off, but the body was still moving. 'What the-' Agumon was caught be surprise as the Knightmon swung its sword and cut his shoulder, causing him to grunt painfully as he recoiled and leapt backwards. As Agumon groaned and knelt from the pain, he could see everyone else was having similar trouble. No matter how many times they broke apart, they kept reforming themselves.

Veemon concentrated on dodging their swords, before he rose his voice above the noise. 'As I thought! There's no way these are real Knightmon... they're too slow and predictable, and their sword don't hurt as much as they should.'

'But still - normal attacks won't work!' Gabumon cried out in alarm as he fired Blue Blaster towards the Knightmon as much as he could, causing the lead Knightmon to back away from Agumon.

Agumon glanced over at Biyomon. _Is she still out of it?_ He saw one of the Knightmon edge towards her as it spotted her.

'Stay away from her!' He yelled as he leapt to stand in front of Biyomon. The Knightmon raised its sword at the ready.

'Electric Sla-'

'Pyro Sphere!'

Suddenly, a glowing red orb of energy knocked the Knightmon's sword out of its grasp. The Knightmon turned almost in annoyance at the intrusion.

'Agumon!'

Tai, the Digidestined humans, and two digimon Agumon didn't recognise, were running towards them. Agumon sighed with relief as he stood up to greet them through the mass of weaving bodies in battle. 'Tai! We've got trouble! We all need to digivolve!'

'We can help too.' Renamon and Guilmon advanced towards the Knightmon. 'Are you ready, Guilmon?' Guilmon nodded enthusiastically, while the Digidestined raised their digivices.

**Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon.**

Kyubimon looked more like a fox than her rookie form, except she had nine large furry tails, a red and white rope headdress, and the ends of her tails and feets seemed to let off a white fire. The yin-yang symbol on her hips and shoulders was also crested on her forehead, along with dark strips along her eyes.

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.**

Growlmon looked very similar to his rookie form, but like Greymon had a larger body, but his arms retained their relative length. His black markings were more numerous, especially around his neck, face and shoulders. He had black tips at the end of his claws, as well as two small horns jutting forward on his head, with a white furry mane down the back of his neck.

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

Togemon looked like a giant cactus with boxing gloves, with a small, incomplete orange petal at the top. She had two black holes for eyes and a wide, horizontal-like opening for a mouth.

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

Ikkakumon was a furred walrus, with dark eye spots, blue eyes, and a large dark horn protruding from his forehead, with dark paws and red claws.

**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon.**

Garurumon was a snow-white wolf with prominent blue stripes all over his body, with a swirly tail, and large furry appendages forming a mane, and three appendages for each of his shoulders.

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

ExVeemon had more pronounced draconic traits than his rookie counterpart, with a larger, powerful body, large silver wings, a large metallic horn jutting from his nose. His head was more elongated and had more frilly appendages.

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.**

Aquilamon looked like a large, red desert eagle with large rounded horns, and regal, great wings.

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon.**

Ankylomon stood as a sturdy dinosaur digimon, with hard bony plates all over the top of his body, and a large spiky club at the end of his armoured tail. He had spiked rings around each of his feet, and two wide, curved yellow spikes on the sides of his head.

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

Kabuterimon resembled a large rhinoceros beetle, but lacked a protective shell. He had four arms, two legs and a developed skull helmet which covered his eyes. Two pairs of large wings extended from between his back, which spread out at full length further and higher than the rest of his body. His jaws consisted of three horizontal strips of flesh ending in two small pointed teeth, and a solid lower jaw.

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

Stingmon appeared to be a humanoid, green wasp. He had black armoured thighs, forearms and feet, red and green striped antennae, red eyes and hair, and two pairs of large clear wings.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

Angemon resembled... an angel. He had grey orbs over some of his upper body, and a large blue ribbon wrapped itself around his left arm which wound its way down to his legs and feet. He carried a large golden rod as a weapon, and he had three pairs of white, feathery wings. His eyes were masked under a dark, round helmet.

**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon.**

'Don't bother Kari.' Gatomon raised a paw briefly before she resumed fighting. 'I don't need to digivolve for these weaklings.'

Kari shrugged, but remained apprehensive. 'OK then... suit yourself, Gatomon.'

As the champions proceeded to overwhelm the fake Knightmon, Sora noticed Biyomon didn't respond to her digivice when everyone else had. She began to search around, and quickly spotted Biyomon's pink body against the dark green grass. 'Biyomon!' She ran up to Biyomon's unconscious form, examining her worriedly.

'She was like that when we found her,' Greymon said over his shoulder. 'Get her to safety, Sora.'

That distance proved to be little more than a few steps out of the Knightmon's range, as they couldn't advance. Every time the Knightmon rebuilt themselves, there were overwhelmed by the Digidestined's attacks and immediately fell to the forest floor in pieces. But they kept rebuilding themselves with a seemingly unlimited source of energy.

'How do we stop them?' Gatomon exclaimed. 'They keep hounding us!'

TK thought of just the right attack. 'Angemon! You thinking what I'm thinking?'

Angemon nodded back, before TK focused and activated the Crest of Hope within himself.

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon.**

MagnaAngemon had another pair of wings, all of which were now grey, half of them obscuring his body, which had more armour. He also had strips with digital code over his body, which ended in fragmented strips diagonally to the sides of his feet. One arm had a large purple casing which contained his blade, and had a purple crested helmet with wing-like designs wear the ears would have been.

He appeared in a flash of light and flew over the Knightmon to land behind them, who seemed to ignore him.

'Gate of Destiny!'

The angel unsheathed his purple blade, Excalibur, and traced a large circle in the air, which revealed a purple abyss through it. TK yelled to their digimon. 'Send those Knightmon packing into the portal!' Growlmon, Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon quickly proceeded to combine their ranged attacks together.

'Pyro Blaster!'

'Nova Blast!'

'Howling Blaster!'

'Harpoon Torpedo!'

The high impact attacks proved useful as the Knightmon were blown into the portal, and two golden gates with runic markings closed over the abyss, and the gate circled gradually before it imploded out of existence.

* * *

><p>The digimon relaxed briefly before they degenerated back to their rookie forms. 'That wasn't too bad,' Veemon stated lightly.<p>

'Except for the fact that we have no idea what just happened!' Tentomon burst out impatiently.

TK shrugged uncertainly. 'Well, we know exactly what happened; the problem is, we have no idea who's responsible, or why they did this.'

Guilmon and Renamon, however, looked quite satisfied after the exertion. 'It's been a while since we've fought in a battle like that.' Renamon said. Guilmon nodded enthusiastically, his eyes dancing over all the new digimon before him.

All the digimon turned their heads to study the new arrivals. Wormmon and Tentomon shrunk back slightly as Renamon returned their gaze, intimidated by her icy stare. _She's scary..._

A few of the other male digimon gaped up at her in slight admiration. Gabumon even blushed a little. _She's actually quite pretty._

Palmon and Gatomon also caught themselves examining Guilmon further than they meant to. Even though his posture was slightly hunched over, he was still quite large compared to the rest of them. _He's actually really cute. _Palmon let these thoughts linger for a bit, but Gatomon quickly shook them off. _Too bad he seems like even more of a goofball than Agumon._

'You two did well. But it seems they took good care of themselves.' Izzy went and hugged Tentomon before pausing and examining him. 'You okay?'

'Yes... relatively.' Tentomon still seemed shaken. 'But that data in the capsules... something tells me it was bad. At least it didn't seem to affect me, I'm happy to say.'

'Not all of us were safe though.' Agumon said with regret, clutching his shoulder again. 'Biyomon is still out. And the one who got me out in the first place...'

Biyomon, however, was slowly opening her eyes. Sora immediately hugged her closer when Biyomon looked up at her.

'Thank goodness...I was so worried about you, Bee.'

Biyomon regarded Sora with confusion. 'What happened to me? All I remember was being trapped in a dark place, and the next thing I knew there was a blinding pain...'

'Agumon got you, and the rest of us, out of there.' Gabumon reassured her. 'You're safe now.'

Tai examined all of them, slightly exhausted from all the emotional trauma they had gone through. He walked up to Agumon and knelt to study his shoulder which looked like it was bleeding slightly. 'You alright pal? That scratch looks bad...'

'That's all it is...' Agumon looked up pleadingly. 'Tai, I think there was another prisoner we couldn't get to. We need to free him if we can - it's because of him that we got out at all.'

'Just one?' Izzy asked worriedly.

Agumon glanced at Izzy uneasily. 'Well, I only saw one capsule, and it looked like someone was in it... but I didn't see any other occupied ones.'

Renamon tensed as she attempted to find a threat. _That presence is still there... is he the prisoner they mention? Or someone else? _Renamon stepped forward. 'You're injured, Agumon... let Guilmon and I check that building for you.'

Guilmon looked slightly dismayed. _Aw... but Renamon... Tai promised us some food at his house! But... if there really is someone there..._

Renamon simply sighed dismissively. 'Come on, you lazy oaf. This is important, so we'll do it.' She raised her eyes to look around at the group. 'How far is it?'

'Just out of the forest towards the south...' Veemon answered.

'Guilmon, let's be off. I don't think we will be long.'

Guilmon reluctantly agreed, and started running off with Renamon, and Izzy stared after them in wonder. _Why are they willing to do that for Agumon? And they can digivolve without human partners, and so flawlessly... we were lucky to chance upon them._

* * *

><p>Renamon and Guilmon sped through the trees, Renamon surprised that Guilmon was able to keep up with her. Thankful that she didn't have to slow down for him, it wasn't long before they began to hear heavy sounds in the distance. She stopped and Guilmon waited behind her as she listened. There was metal against metal, like big pieces being torn up by another.<p>

_What's going on over there? _She glanced sidewards. 'Perhaps this is too dangerous for you to come, Guilmon...'

Guilmon shook his head fervently. 'I have to make sure you don't get into trouble either, Renamon.'

Renamon flattened her ears. '... fine. Come, then.'

They edged carefully through the thickets of bushes, and the sounds ceased a few moments later. When they came out, Renamon widened her eyes in shock. _What... what is this..._

The clearing of forest had, instead of a building, a pile of rubble under a small cloud of dust and debris. Renamon quickly realised that the presence she just detected must have been responsible, and that it was still nearby.

She turned and fled immediately. Guilmon eyed her as she came back questionably.

'What is it, Renamon? Did you see-'

Renamon shook her head quickly. 'It's too dangerous to stay here. I'll explain when we get back!'

Guilmon yelped as she grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him along to return, with all due haste.

* * *

><p>Before the group were even rested for ten minutes, Renamon was back, panicked and flustered. 'I couldn't sense any digimon presences left in there...' she explained breathlessly. 'But...' She glanced over at Agumon. 'I'm sorry. The building was levelled, and it was too dangerous to stick around.'<p>

Agumon looked horrified, his eyes falling. 'So...we couldn't save that digimon...'

After a moment of silence, Cody studied Renamon. 'You can sense presences?' He pondered in fascination. 'That sounds useful. Where's Guilmon?'

Renamon looked behind her with indifference. 'He's a slowpoke...'

Biyomon saw Agumon sitting still anxiously, and went to sit next to him. 'Hey, Agumon?' she asked.

'Yeah?'

Biyomon smiled at him appreciatively. 'Thanks for saving me today, and everyone else. If it wasn't for you, none of us might even be here.'

Agumon answered without looking at her. 'Oh. You're welcome.' He still looked distracted.

'If you're still worried about that digimon, Agumon, there's not much point...' Biyomon began. 'If we had stayed any longer, you, me, Gabumon and Palmon may never have gotten out,' Biyomon reassured, trying to cheer him up. 'They might have gotten away... we still may find out who captured us from this vaccine-agent, as well as the whereabouts of the other prisoners.'

Agumon looked at her for a few seconds, then gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. 'Thanks, Biyomon.'

As Guilmon approached a few minutes later, he collapsed in front of Tai. 'Tai... when we have that food, can we have lots of water too?'

Tai looked startled as he remembered. 'Sorry, Guilmon. I almost forgot. Let's get back to the Forest Terminal to make good on my promise.' He turned and lowered his voice. 'And perhaps come up with some ideas on how to find that vaccine-agent, and some answers... I'll need some bandages for Agumon, too.'

'Agumon?'

Guilmon stated his name as he suddenly stared at Agumon with recognition, to which Agumon raised an eyeridge uncomfortably.

'What?'

A smile slowly grew across Guilmon's face. 'I know you! You're that toy!'

Agumon glanced away as if Guilmon was senile. 'Wha? I...I don't know what you're talking about... can't you see I'm not a toy?'

Joe studied Guilmon in confusion as well. 'Does he mean ToyAgumon?'

Guilmon shook his head at everyone's confused looks. 'No, I just remember seeing a toy a friend of mine had, and it looked exactly like you. I didn't know you were a real digimon. I think he was quite a fan of you!'

Tai frowned to himself in disbelief. 'A toy? Of Agumon? There's something off about that...' He shook his head before his eyes grew more serious. 'Nevermind, let's just get out of here. I thought you wanted bread, Guilmon?'

Guilmon smiled with recognition and immediately dropped the subject. As the large group approached the computer terminal from whence the kids arrived after walking across the wooden train platform, Guilmon started rambling to himself excitedly. Tai went to set his destination to his house.

'I can't wait to see what Tai's family has! It could be pizza, or dumplings, or baked pastry...'

As Tai confirmed his destination, Guilmon jumped up to the Terminal, and went to activate the mass transport switch. Seeing this, Renamon jumped forward warningly.

'Guilmon, you fool! The terminal is set to Tai's house! Not all of us can-'

She was too late. After a couple of seconds, everyone ended up being teleported at once by the Forest Terminal, and there was immediate silence.


	5. Unruly Banquet

Chapter 4

Unruly Banquet

* * *

><p>The group ended up appearing, one by one, out of Tai's computer into his room. Dirt encrusted the floor as more people and digimon alike landed heavily on his carpeted floor. Many of them got out into the hall before the room got too crowded, leading to more dirt out in the hall. As Renamon and Guilmon came out last, Renamon slowly got up and advanced upon Guilmon with a controlled but tense expression, and without warning smacked the top of his head.<p>

'Ow! What was that for!?' He whined, rubbing his head.

Renamon seemed to relax slightly before shaking her head in disbelief. 'You moron. It's bad enough you bother me with all your whining, and now you go and become a massive nuisance to those we're supposed to be helping. A rather bad first impression upon the Digidestined, don't you think? You do realise this makes me look like a complete fool too? Why one such as I would be in the company of an airhead like you...'

Many of the Digidestined laughed at Renamon's scornful tone towards Guilmon. Guilmon smiled when he heard them, but Renamon seemed to look slightly embarrassed before adopting a more stoic expression.

'Renamon, you don't have to worry about being judged by us,' Tai reassured her. 'We aren't as silly as we look.'

'Hey!' Davis objected loudly.

Tai laughed at the objection. 'Kidding, kidding.'

Renamon walked up to the group and knelt before them. Several of the others regarded her stance awkwardly, given how low she had to crouch. 'Forgive us, but we would be honoured to serve alongside a group of such high renown.'

The group stared at her in amazement, while Guilmon looked slightly confused. 'Uh... we?'

'Uh... Renamon?' Agumon asked uncertainly. 'Why us, in particular? I mean, some other digimon have fought just has hard, and well, as we have.'

Renamon opened her eyes to study Agumon curiously. 'Your modesty does you credit, Agumon, but there's no point in trying to hide it. You are considered legends among Digital City's populace.'

Agumon frowned at her with slight disapproval. 'That's not the way you should think, especially if you want to be part of a team. We don't want them to think we're looking down on them. That might create problems...' He glanced over between Tai and Matt. '...we've been through enough of those.'

The Digidestined laughed, Tai in particular, as he studied the two newcomers. _Renamon has no idea how Agumon operates. And for such an impression of Agumon that she has now, she is in for many surprises... _Tai, Matt, and many others had the same trail of thought.

Suddenly, a mature, concerned voice sounded from down the hallway. 'What is _this_?'

_Uh oh. _Tai thought as he realised who was coming.

Tai's mother, Yuuko, was walking towards his room, and had stopped some digimon outside the door. Alarmed, she peered into Tai's room and her eyes widened as she swayed dangerously close to fainting.

'Uh... Mrs Kamiya!' Matt tried to reassure her. 'It's alright, we were just leaving...'

Everyone cringed as her voice boomed over them. 'TAICHI KAMIYA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT HAVING GUESTS FOR DINNER!'

Yuuko wasn't as tall as her son now, being half a head shorter. She wore her light brown hair in a single ponytail, and right now she was wearing a casual blue and white top, long brown pants and a clean apron, as if she was about to start cooking. Her light brown eyes softened as she beheld all the digimon. 'And some adorable guests too. Really dear, you should tell me in advance! I'll begin cooking immediately!'

Davis shook head. 'Really, Mrs. Kamiya, that's not necessary. Most of us got here by accident...'

Yuuko smiled sweetly. 'Nonsense! It's rare enough as it is for you kids to gather like this, along with your digimon friends!'

Tai sighed. _Oh well... I guess it'll be the last chance we get in a while. Might as well._

'Well, if you insist...' Davis thought for a second. 'Then I'll help you with dinner!'

Biyomon, Sora, Yolei, Joe and Cody also volunteered to help. Yuuko simply clapped her hands enthusiastically.

'Oh thank you all! It's nice for Tai to still have good friends.'

Then Yuuko eyed Agumon clutching his arm with concern. 'Agumon, dear, are you hurt?' She gasped slightly when she spotted blood. 'You are! What happened?'

Agumon shied away. 'Well... It doesn't hurt that much...'

'I'll take care of him, Mom,' Kari said as she left towards the bathroom. Agumon followed Kari gratefully.

* * *

><p>As everyone else went to prepare for dinner, and to inform their parents where they were, Izzy went to Tai's computer and began gathering information from the Digital City's database on the identity of the strange lab. Tai nodded with approval as he left to help the others set up. He glanced behind him guiltily as he saw the dirt prints all over the floor, most prominently the large footprints of the digimon, and inwardly cringed when he realised he was the one who would most likely have to clean it up.<p>

It was hard, but the other kids and digimon managed to arrange tables and chairs in such a way that everyone was accommodated for, though some of the digimon would be sitting in the same seat as their partners. Izzy looked on with envy when he glanced out of Tai's room. _Tai's quite lucky to live in as big a place as this... _He thought as he pondered his own apartment with his parents and grinned wryly. _Not that I need much space for my own hobbies anyway_. _I really shouldn't complain; they're the best parents in the world..._

As Agumon returned with Kari with his arm wrapped in a small bandage, he spotted Tai to the left, standing on the balcony after finishing the table arrangement. Agumon left everyone else to talk amongst themselves and joined him, looking over the city.

'It's different, isn't it?' Tai said with detachment as Agumon approached.

Agumon could tell he was talking about Digital City in comparison. It _was _completely different, simply because of the open spaces available. In Odaiba, the buildings were arranged in such a way that incorporated the largest variety of buildings and sectors possible. Digital City only needed services that Digimon wanted; open spaces, transport terminals and a library, or lab as the researchers called it. And Odaiba made him feel highly strung, more stressed, though Agumon knew this had a greater effect on Tai than himself. He then remembered his conversation with Biyomon, and what she had told him about Sora.

'Tai?' He began uncertainly.

'Yeah?'

'How come you don't hang out with Sora as much as you used to?'

The question caught Tai off guard as he looked at Agumon with surprise. _I didn't think he would notice..._

For the first time in a while, Tai pondered an answer, but couldn't think of a way to say it, and stared back over the city briefly before answering. 'I... I don't know...'

Agumon studied him. 'Does it have anything to do with ... you know, Sora and Matt...?'

_How does he know about these things? He's usually as dense as a rock when it comes to stuff like this..._

'How did you know?' Tai asked, almost accusingly.

Agumon frowned briefly and folded his arms. 'Well... Biyomon told me... she noticed that we barely see each other out of big meetings, as a result of you and Sora rarely hanging out anymore, I guess.'

'Heh... Is that why you stayed behind after the meeting?' Tai said, grinning slyly, attempting to change the subject.

Agumon simply frowned blankly. 'Are you gonna answer my question?'

Tai sighed. 'It's just... I like Sora a lot. We used to hang out a lot. We played sports and visited the Digital world together a while ago...' He tilted his head helplessly. 'Then she suddenly starts dating Matt, seemingly out of nowhere, without a word about it from her... I thought I meant more to her than that.'

Agumon scratched his head. 'But... why _should_ that have anything to do with you?'

Tai looked at Agumon, shocked. 'How can you say that? I thought... you knew how I feel about her... especially after that Christmas...'

Agumon sighed. 'Well... You could have asked her about it, and no matter what, respected her choice, if she knows it's what she wants. You could have said, well, anything, really... and don't expect me to believe that Matt is at all at fault for this.'

Tai looked at Agumon incredulously. Agumon looked somewhat sad as he continued.

'Your way of - keeping silent, it... it's made your friendship with Sora gone down the drain, Tai! Did you even think about how Sora felt about you avoiding her? I think she misses you, even if it's just as a friend. The four of us, just hanging out... I miss it too.'

Tai couldn't believe that he was hearing this. _I'm being scolded, by Agumon, on human relationships? And he makes a good point... Am I dreaming? _Tai smiled at the thought.

'What's so funny?' Agumon snorted, annoyed.

'That you actually have a point.' Tai laughed and rubbed Agumon's forehead, who reluctantly smiled back. 'Thanks. I guess I was being selfish... my friendship with Sora is more important than that. I'd never have taken you for a counsellor, though.'

Agumon grinned. 'Well, Biyomon noticed way before that. You should thank her.'

'Maybe I will.' _And Sora too..._

* * *

><p>As it got late, everyone began sitting down at the large table. The room was somewhat cramped, as they had to move the furniture normally in front of the TV, which was now positioned against the wall on its wooden tabletop. Tai and Kari's parents excused themselves, as they wanted the 'kids' to have their fun. Tai thanked them and assured them he would take good care of the place while they went out for the night, but Yuuko and their father, Susumu, only seemed satisfied when Kari said she would also look out for them. Susumu had put on a large, thick jacket, his serious black eyes studying Tai, but looked satisfied at his honesty. Susumu was rather business like most of the time, but knew Tai was responsible enough to handle his friends. He combed his straight brown hair briefly before going out with Yuuko; Tai had guessed they were going to have dinner with Nancy Takaishi, TK and Matt's mother. They often did it in the past when Tai was available at dinnertime.<p>

Everyone had already notified their parents about the dinner, and most of them would be going home afterwards. Those who lived relatively close such as Izzy, Joe and Mimi would walk home, while the others would use Digital City as an interchange. They were lucky Joe had made sure the City had links to all their houses not long after its system was set up.

Before Sora sat down, Tai approached her nervously, next to the veranda door. 'Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Sora looked at him in surprise. 'Oh...sure Tai. What's up?'

Tai looked around, then waved over to by the front door, away from the others. As he stopped and faced her, Tai stared down at his hands, fumbling and turning them over awkwardly. 'I... just wanted to say I'm sorry, Sora.'

'What for?' She raised an eyebrow slightly, but expectantly.

Tai hesitated. 'For avoiding you, since... well, you know. That whole time, when you started dating Matt... I didn't stay open to you. I stayed silent that whole time, and I didn't realise our friendship would be at risk.'

Sora studied him for a moment, and sighed guiltily. 'Tai, you don't have to apologise; I was just... worried you would hate me... that's why I didn't say anything beforehand... I'm as much to blame as you are.'

'So... you feel guilty too?'

'You could say that.' They both laughed shortly.

Tai smiled. 'Look, no matter what, I still had fun hanging out. I miss playing soccer, and trying tennis with you, even though I was terrible at it; but most of all I missed just having fun. Can we still be friends? The way we were before?'

'Of course, Tai. We never stopped, right?' Sora said as she slowly hugged him, Tai returning it.

As they broke the hug, Tai gestured towards the others. 'Might as well join them, huh? Oh, and Sora,' he said as he opened the window door, 'thank Biyomon for me.'

'Yeah...likewise, thank Agumon for me.' They smiled at the mention of needing their partners to intervene.

* * *

><p>Guilmon and Agumon were already mouth-watering before they even sat down at the table, on either side of Renamon, Tai seated after Agumon. Gatomon groaned as she saw the look on Agumon's face.<p>

'Oh no,not _again_, Agumon... can you at least try to restrain yourself this time? Agumon? Hey! Sora, poke him.'

'Huh?' Agumon looked up from his seat at Sora as she tapped him on the shoulder. 'What is it Sora?' She pointed over to Gatomon, who was glowering menacingly.

'AGUMON!' Gatomon threatened sternly. 'You'd better not eat so fast this time... or there'll be trouble.'

Agumon sweat dropped and grinned nervously. 'I'll try, Gatomon.'

Renamon looked from the other side of Tai, scrutinising Agumon in surprise. _Is he like Guilmon... when it comes to food? I would certainly hope not._

Guilmon reached towards the baked bread first, but Renamon grabbed his arm firmly without turning her head. 'Don't even think about it. We're guests; let them eat.'

Guilmon looked hurt and whined softly, and Renamon let go, continuing to ignore him.

Yolei, Cody and Joe began bringing the food in. Agumon grabbed the food first, scooping a bunch of eggplants and immediately shoving them down his mouth.

Renamon looked aghast as her mouth fell slightly open. 'Agumon, what are you doing? Did you have any idea what you just ate?'

Agumon looked at her with his mouth full. 'No. Doesh it matter? It'sh all good.'

Palmon gave a mocking sigh. 'Oh really? What did you say about the so-called cooking causing all your nightmares?'

'You know I wash joking.' Agumon then proceeded to grab other dishes.

Guilmon, after Renamon had let go, immediately began to shove the food down his throat just as forcefully as Agumon did. Tai looked at him with concern. _Ugh. I don't hope come to regret inviting him here for a meal..._

As he was eating, Guilmon pondered how Agumon kept up eating so much. _He's smaller than me. He can't eat as much as me... Can he? _He glanced at all the delicious food after finishing what was already on his plate. _If he thinks he can, I won't let him win!'_

Giving Agumon a fierce look from the corner of his eye, Guilmon gorged his plate clean, giving Agumon a satisfied look. Agumon, seeing this, frowned and then proceeded to do the same.

Tai began to notice the ensuing contest between the two dragon digimon. _Oh no... what have I gotten myself into? I want out._

The others took notice as well, becoming distracted from their conversations as they beheld the speed at which Agumon and Guilmon emptied the platters. Veemon grimaced nervously, daring to try and stop them by chucking a single chopstick at both of them, but they simply bounced off of their heads. Kari actually looked at him gratefully for trying.

Having prepared more food anticipating this, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Cody and Davis went to gather the empty platters and replace them with fresh ones. The only reason they could do without trouble was that most of the others were too distracted to eat any further.

Renamon was having an especially hard time. Sitting next to Guilmon, and not being shielded from Agumon next to her, caused her to be right in the middle of their messy crossfire. _I...can't take much more of this..._ she said to herself, silently furious.

However, not long after they had begun, Agumon and Guilmon both turned rather green, and Agumon eventually gave up, got up hurriedly and ran off to the toilet, with Guilmon following behind. As Agumon passed her, Gatomon yelled after him. 'You'll be hearing from me later about this!' Agumon visibly cringed slightly as he went.

As the two of them left, everyone sighed with relief. Renamon, however, covered in messy splotches of sauce, bread crumbs and whatnot, looked furious as she tried to clean herself with several serviettes.

'I can't believe those two!' She burst out angrily, unable to contain it any longer.

Gatomon looked at her with sympathy. 'I learned a long time ago to stay well away from Agumon at the dinner table. It's too bad you learned the hard way.'

Biyomon, however, only smiled and laughed fondly. 'I'm actually glad to see he hasn't changed.' She thought of that incident with Sora's cousin and his precious car. 'Though I didn't think there was another guy with the same... uh... passion for food as Agumon.'

Renamon pondered the situation, trying to rationalise it as she calmed down. _Honourable warrior - hmph. The next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind..._

Seeing Renamon's tense expression, Biyomon guessed what she was thinking. 'Renamon... don't be mad at him,' she began softly, 'It's not his fault. It's a part of who he is... it's just unfortunate you were on the receiving end.'

Renamon sighed. 'I suppose you're right.' _Me and my foolish preconceptions... this group is far different than what I thought they would be. I guess I was somewhat wrong about them... This will take some getting used to._

* * *

><p>As soon as Agumon was finished in the toilet, Guilmon shoved past him as he opened the door and slammed it closed. Agumon then leaned against the door with his back to it and smiled, eyeing the wall in front of him.<p>

'You know, I'm impressed, Guilmon.' Agumon complimented with a little difficulty.

'Huh? What about?'

'That you could stomach all that cooking, despite the fact it's probably the first time you've eaten Yuuko's stuff.'

Guilmon laughed. 'I'm kinda more impressed you could eat as much as me, despite being smaller.'

'Do you have any idea when we started it?'

Guilmon thought for a moment. 'I don't know... but I love to eat...especially bread... I guess I couldn't accept someone else who shared that kind of... hmm... what's the word? Oh, that's right - passion, so easily...'

Agumon smiled at the ceiling. 'Me neither. We'll have to respect each other's limits, though. Otherwise _this _will keep happening.'

'I hear that!' He hesitated, then raised his claw slowly. 'Truce?' Guilmon stuck out his claw abruptly to shake, but instead hit the door and caused Agumon to fall forwards into the wall.

'Oops...sorry.' Guilmon apologised as Agumon glared back at the door, rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>Tai decided that the team had to hear what needed to be done about the vaccine agent. As Agumon and Guilmon finally returned and sat down, with Renamon standing far away next to the clear window, Tai cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.<p>

'Alright guys... I've been thinking since we got back. We need to investigate and find the vaccine-agent to find any answers, but as we already know, this enemy seems sneaky and cunning, more than most we've fought before, maybe even MaloMyotismon. He, or it, or whatever, kidnapped everyone without any warning... so even in a house like this, I'm not sure we're safe.'

'Unless we get rid of our computers to do so.' Izzy began, 'But I know most of us would rather explore other options first; me most of all. It's inevitable that some of us will be travelling in the Digital world; those who are will likely be able to avoid this kind of encounter. In other words... we can't worry about that; it's impractical for us to try and cut off our access to the digital world, not only because Japan is one of the world's leaders in technological advancement, but because of our partners, too. I'll begin working on the digital barrier that Gennai gave us when Myotismon attacked Odaiba... I should be able to configure it to protect our homes from these surprise attacks. I'll upload it to you guys as well once I'm finished. I'll also make sure my computer can't be hacked the same way again...'

'Hey, Izzy!' Tentomon added. 'Those creatures that captured us, I think they were Ultimate. I was only Rookie when that one captured me; it came through the computer, and I think it was a Giromon. Nasty thing; he was spouting enough nonsense to nearly drive me nuts as he dragged me into that lab.'

The other Digimon were mostly asleep when they were captured, and so didn't know what digimon caught them.

'Wait a minute,' Agumon said, 'the one who captured me must have been at least a mega. Even as Greymon, he knocked me out in an instant.'

The Digidestined looked alarmed. If there was a mega involved, it was uncertain how difficult it would be to defeat.

Matt thought for a moment. 'I guess the digimon capable of warp digivolving or having a mega form would have been captured by stronger opponents. I guess Gabumon was caught off guard, too.'

Gabumon nodded in agreement. 'It all happened so fast; I had no idea what captured me... I think I was taken without being woken up.'

Tai spoke up. 'We should split into two groups; one to stay around the Digital City and the real world to notify us of any leads and keep stray enemies off our back; and a slightly smaller group to lead the investigation for the vaccine-agent. We should organise those groups now.'

'However, before we do that,' Izzy interrupted, 'I should tell you all what I found in Digital City's database during my research. I looked up records of strange past projects in the vicinity of the Forest Terminal, and I believe the lab you were all trapped in was the abandoned YMIR lab.'

'YMIR? What's it stand for?' Gabumon asked apprehensively.

Izzy shook his head. 'There's virtually no useful details like that; all I could find was that its purpose was to create Digimon that evolved like humans.'

'Hang on,' Cody clarified thoughtfully. 'Gabumon, YMIR doesn't stand for anything, it's actually tied in with 13th century Norse mythology; mentioned in two poetic attestations.'

As many of the Digidestined stared at Cody, dumbfounded, Yolei sighed. 'Cody, does that actually have anything to do with - what was it? Making digimon like humans?'

Cody shrugged. 'I guess it doesn't really - but that's the only use of "YMIR" I can think of.'

Agumon looked at Izzy worriedly. 'Izzy - what do you mean, like humans?'

Izzy looked troubled, but at the same time fascinated. 'Like normal living creatures. Age and die, like humans eventually do. Such a thing sounds impossible, or at the very least incredibly difficult - but it seems they were somewhat successful. An incredible digital feat, indeed... however, I have no idea why anyone would want to do that in the first place... Anyway, I say they made progress because they managed to create something; a sort of data that is different from the normal data of the digital world. Unfortunately, all knowledge of this - "Chronodata", seems to have been deleted, and only its existence is mentioned. Even its name was only mentioned in passing, so I can't be sure if it's authentic.'

'Why would it have been hidden or deleted?' Cody asked.

Izzy shrugged cluelessly. 'Perhaps Chronodata is too dangerous, and the digimon sealed knowledge of it away to prevent anyone from accessing it.'

Veemon remembered that the data used in the capsules felt very different from normal data. 'That's it! They must have tried to use Chronodata on us. But - it didn't seem to do anything to us...'

Izzy looked shocked, immediately studying all the digimon, several of the others following his gaze. 'Did all of you feel the same way, after - what they did?'

The digimon were silent for a while. Then Gabumon began to explain. 'Well, Biyomon seemed to be affected the worst by it. She was unconscious when we found her, and didn't wake up for a while. But she seems fine now... I passed out from it, but I was fine when Agumon woke me up and got me out. And Agumon said he felt pain from it, but didn't pass out.'

Joe looked thoughtful. 'So it didn't affect most of you at all, and it caused pain to others, to a varying degree... hmm... That might be caused by a rejection of the substance by the body. Like an allergic reaction.'

Tai looked at Agumon worriedly. _He never mentioned this. I hope he's feeling alright..._

Renamon also looked worried. _I hope this doesn't hinder them... they are needed. If they are to properly protect the worlds, this cannot deter them._

Tai stood up to address everyone. 'In any case, for the two groups, the guard team should ask and gather information about the Chronodata, perhaps from Gennai or the Sovereigns if possible. We still need to divide the teams, though.'

* * *

><p>It took a long time, but it was decided that the group in charge of the investigation should have a balance of mobility and power. As a result, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Renamon were the first digimon of the group, due to the ease at which Biyomon could transport them and the fact that Renamon could sense enemy presences. Guilmon wanted to go too, and Renamon clarified that he wanted to prove himself more, so they let him on as well.<p>

Tai tried to convince Agumon to stay and guard, since he was the other mega, but Agumon insisted on coming, mainly for his personal wish for answers, being the source of questions himself. The group also decided against DNA digivolving since it would potentially reduce the overall flexibility of their techniques, and that they already had the power to digivolve to ultimate. But Imperialdramon was the exception, so Veemon and Wormmon would go with the investigation team. Agumon anticipated encountering the mega digimon on the investigation; and Izzy or Joe could notify them if they detect abnormal or massive data fluctuations in reaction to a mega digimon moving through the data linkages. Joe and Izzy were to be left in charge of the guard team.

Palmon protested about wanting to go with Agumon, but Mimi protested even more about the trouble she would get into if she spent another extended vacation in the Digital world. Biyomon wondered at her as Palmon wished Biyomon good luck, while looking disappointed herself. Biyomon smiled as she thought about how nice Palmon was to Agumon, and how much she seemed to want to do for him. _She seems to have a friendly crush on him; as do many other digimon, especially in city. At least she shows restraint; she's just extra nice to him. Not like some other fangirls... especially that Floramon...those who don't show any restraint are the most annoying, especially for Agumon, since he repeatedly told them that he was busy with working on the City. I hope we don't run into any on our way through, but one can only dream. It wouldn't be so urgent if Agumon wasn't as desperate as he is for answers..._

Kari and TK wanted to go with their brothers, but it was agreed that one ultimate holy digimon for each side was the best idea, so TK eventually agreed to stay behind and Kari would go along with the investigation team. Everyone else, including Cody, Yolei and Mimi, would also stay behind.

As Biyomon and everyone began to leave for their homes, Gatomon tapped Agumon on the shoulder roughly. 'Gatomon, what is it now?' He said exasperatedly as he turned around, only to freeze.

She tightened her gloves as she glowered. 'Don't you remember? I told you you'd hear from me later. Now Agumon... time for some _pain._'

Agumon gulped and quickly ran off, Gatomon chasing after him with outstretched claws. Kari eventually rescued Agumon after they ran around the flat a few times, scolding Gatomon about the busy day tomorrow, and sent Agumon to Tai's room while dragging Gatomon to her own.

Guilmon approached Tai hesitantly when everyone else had left. 'Tai? Can... can I stay here? I don't really have anywhere to sleep tonight...'

Tai looked surprised, then smiled. 'Of course you can stay! I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind... Maybe you can sleep in another bedroom...?'

'I don't think there are any vacant rooms, Tai.' Agumon stated apprehensively. 'And I think you're parents are back.'

Tai saw their car lights coming in after everyone else had left, far down on the ground level. 'The only other place is our couch...'

Guilmon's eyes brightened as he looked at it. 'That's fine for me.' Guilmon walked up to the couch and curled up on it like some large dog.

'What about you, Renamon?' Tai asked.

Renamon strode out the door and spoke without turning her head. 'I will stay out in the city until you leave tomorrow.' And with that, she leapt off the balcony into the city.

Tai stared after her for a few seconds, then shook his head in amazement as he and Agumon prepared for bed.


	6. A Taste of the Future

Chapter 5

A Taste of the Future

* * *

><p>As Sora rested briefly back in her own room, with Biyomon next to her, she pondered what Izzy had told them about the Chronodata. She looked closely at Biyomon and she seemed normal; yet the knowledge that she was the worst affected by the lab kept nagging at her. What if her next battle was her last because of it? These paranoid thoughts were countered by the fact that Biyomon almost seemed perfectly normal again, and reassured her that she felt much better. She smiled to herself, and giggled softly as she remembered how Biyomon and Agumon had to take it upon themselves to try and mend her friendship with Tai. Was he going through the same thing? Was Agumon going to be alright?<p>

As she remembered why Tai had started avoiding her, she began to question why she was dating Matt in the first place. About a year ago, when the Digidestined attended his concert, she remembered that he helped lead her out to safety. After that moment, she noticed that he was actually quite handsome; in no small part due to his other fangirls pointing it out as they came out together. As people kept complimenting them together, she often entertained the idea of it, and one day just asked him out, almost without thinking. He was rather surprised, but he accepted; and seemed pretty cool about it; leading her to suspect he didn't really take their relationship seriously. A couple of times she almost regretted asking him out, for she didn't put much thought into it. For a long time now, she questioned how much Matt really cared about her, and her doubt worried her.

_At least I don't have to worry about that sort of thing with Biyomon... we proved our bond when she digivolved to ultimate._

She then began to ponder why she didn't ask Tai out instead. She wasn't dense; she knew he had feelings for her, but part of her couldn't bear it if he rejected her. And it also seemed awkward for her to ask him out, since they had been good friends for a long time, and it seemed easier for things to stay that way. Yet she didn't anticipate Tai being hurt by her dating Matt.

_I guess I'm still stupid sometimes...but one way or another, I have to find out if Matt's serious about us. And I have to ask myself if I'm serious about us._

Sora sighed with worry and shifted uncomfortably, and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Matt and Gabumon got home, Matt eyed Gabumon with worry seemingly for the millionth time since he got captured, making Gabumon groan with frustration. 'Matt, I told you, I'm fine. Stop worrying, or you won't get enough sleep.'<p>

Matt patted his partner's head, carefully avoiding his horn. 'But I do worry about you. You know that.'

Gabumon smiled lightly. 'If you worry about something that you have no way of preventing, you'll never stop worrying.'

Matt sighed. _I could have prevented it if I was just more careful… but… _'I guess you're right... I just hope we get answers soon.'

Gabumon looked at Matt expectantly. 'What do you think of Guilmon and Renamon?'

Matt laughed out loud. 'Guilmon reminds me of Agumon, but Renamon is something else entirely - I've never met a digimon as collected as her. They will be interesting companions, I think.'

'I wonder if they have mega forms too?'

'It's possible, I guess.'

As the two of them walked through the door, they saw Matt's dad, Hiroaki, sitting at the dinner table. He looked up at them, giving them a small smile, but he still had a somewhat tired look in his eyes, though he had gotten a little better over the past year, since his promotion from executive assistant to the Chief Operating Officer. He had dark brown hair, thinner brown eyes, and faint creases below the eyes that made him look more tired than he really was. He had a habit of returning home with his formal work uniform looking like he had rolled in dirt with it, and loosening his tie often. He always managed to get himself looking proper just before leaving. However, even though the annual salary was better, Hiroaki's personal motivations sometimes got in the way of business, meaning they weren't as well off as Hiroaki thought they would be. However, Matt was happy that he didn't seem so run down anymore, and was even working to get off smoking for good.

'There you are, Matt, Gabumon. How was dinner?' His voice sounded gruff, but friendly.

Matt grinned. 'It was pretty cool. We got to meet two new digimon.'

As Matt told him about the dinner, Hiroaki began to frown. 'I take it you will have to spend more time in the Digital World now?'

'Yeah. Is that alright, dad?'

Hiroaki sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'I'd be lying if I straight up said it was. I can't help but think about what you two keep going through, along with the other children, too... and it bites.'

Matt examined him sympathetically as he replied. 'I know, Dad. But I know it's what we're meant to do with our lives... no matter how much it continues. And… a lot of us aren't exactly kids anymore.'

Hiroaki was silent, and Matt and Gabumon prepared their things they would need for tomorrow. Hiroaki raised his eyebrows slightly, seeing the glances Matt kept shooting Gabumon. Hiroaki finally turned towards Matt expectantly when Gabumon was out of earshot in Matt's room.

'Matt. What happened to Gabumon?'

Matt looked slightly taken aback, but quickly sighed as he sat next to his father at the table. 'All the digimon were kidnapped, Dad. And whoever did... they tried to change them. I have no idea if it worked, and Gabumon seems perfectly normal, but... I'm just not sure.'

Hiroaki nodded sympathetically. 'Sounds like trouble... but I know you Digidestined well enough to know you'll overcome this… somehow. Just like you always have.'

Matt still couldn't believe how well his dad took digital world business, compared to normal adults. He smiled gratefully.

'Thanks, Dad.'

Hiroaki shrugged lightly and patted him on the back before getting up. 'It's all I can do to sleep properly at night, you know.'

* * *

><p>As Agumon slept that night, he felt another dream coming... but this one seemed clearer than all the others before.<p>

_He was standing, alone, on a great plateau. A huge mountain range was sprawled in front of him, one he'd never seen before, as its peaks reached higher than he could ever fly, at least as Wargreymon or MetalGreymon. A distant eagle screeched, a tiny shape in the distance. He felt a faint longing to join it in flight, but eyed the sheer drop just beyond in slight fear._

_His body felt strange. It took him a moment to realise he was standing on all fours. His body felt strangely heavy, but at the same time the weight was distributed evenly all over his body, and his legs didn't feel strained supporting it. He found himself flapping great wings that generated loud gusts around his head and blew some of the dust away from the dry plateau._

_He fought back an instinctive yelp as he suddenly leaped off the edge, and despite the moment of panic that went through his mind, he righted himself and flew upwards in a seemingly flawless manner. His great wings could balance his own weight, and he could feel how much he relied upon his tail for steering and direction._

_He almost laughed as he thought of how WarGreymon flew; at a constant rate, with a steady jet propulsion. As MetalGreymon, it was laborious to haul his body; in fact it seemed ridiculous that MetalGreymon could fly at all, now that he thought about it. How boring - especially compared to this._

_In this form, he had direct control over how fast he could fly. When he relaxed his wing muscles, immediately his pitch lowered, and he began gradually plummeting towards the peaks below, gathering speed. The various rocks on the peaks would mean certain death if he faltered in what he was about to do._

_He loved the thrill of it. _

_Right before he would have crashed, he tightened his wings and pulled off a great flight arc, twisting his body as he flew in the opposite direction, and a great thrill and joy of flying filled him, like he had never felt before._

As the dream faded into his subconscious, Agumon slumbered on, now with a content smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As Tai got up groggily in the morning, he looked at the time. <em>It's already 9, but... so much for a good night's sleep...I still feel tired. I guess I've been worrying too much about Agumon and the other digimon...<em>

He glanced at Agumon, sprawled across the bed, still snoring contentedly. _He must have had a nice dream for once... I've never seen him so relaxed. Good for him..._

As he went to the kitchen, he saw Kari and Gatomon finishing their breakfast. 'Morning, sleepy head.' Kari teased. Gatomon smirked as she licked the milk from her bowl.

Tai stretched his arms as he yawned. 'Sorry, I've just been a bit anxious, Kari. How about you?'

Kari sighed, trying to relax herself. 'I'm alright. But, Tai, don't we have other, more important things to worry about? Like where we are supposed to start in the investigation?' Tai sighed, but nodded in agreement as she continued. 'And anyways, our digimon don't seem as worried as we are. I see Agumon isn't with you yet, for instance.'

Tai rolled his eyes slightly. 'He's sleeping even deeper than I ever could... weird.'

Kari and Gatomon glanced at each other, with an evil grin coating Gatomon's face as she turned back towards him. 'Well, if you're having trouble, I can think of a good way to wake that oaf up...'

Tai shook his head dismissively. 'What are you two up to now?'

Kari also shook her head, frowning slightly. 'I think you did enough last night, Gatomon. Tai, you go wake him up, it's almost time to go, and you know he can't operate well on an empty stomach.'

Tai entered his room again and saw Agumon in the same position as when he left him. Getting bored as he waited for a minute, Tai started poking him.

'Agumon, it's time to wake up.' He murmured, almost nagging. 'Come on... you wanted to go more than anyone...'

Agumon opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He looked at Tai happily as he sat up. 'Morning, Tai! Where's breakfast?'

'What are you so happy about?' Tai muttered dejectedly.

Agumon appeared not to pick up Tai's tone, stared at the ceiling as he remembered. 'I had the best dream! I was flying, in a way that I had never done before, and it was so scary, but so much fun at the same time! But...' Agumon finally noticed Tai's expression and studied him worriedly. 'What are you so down about?'

Tai gripped his chin sarcastically. 'Hmm... let's see, I was so anxious about you and the other digimon that I could barely sleep, I've been trying to think of a lead for us, and you were snoring in my ear!'

His partner blinked blankly, before getting off the bed. 'So - any leads you thought of?' Agumon asked casually as he went and poked his head into the fridge.

Tai sighed and followed him to get his own breakfast. 'No. And before you ask, Gennai has no more information for us; and he said the Sovereigns don't even bother tracking a lone mega digimon unless there's evidence that it's trouble. And since we don't even know which digimon it is, we'll be hard pressed to get anyone apart from Guilmon and Renamon to help us.'

Agumon simply raised an eyeridge as he looked back at Tai. 'I wasn't going to ask any of that.'

Remembering Guilmon, Tai looked at the couch and saw him getting up and yawning, before approaching them. 'Toast for breakfast?' He asked hungrily.

As they began to prepare breakfast Gatomon looked warily from Agumon to Guilmon. 'You two better not start again... especially not over toast...'

Guilmon grinned hesitantly. 'I dunno... toast counts as bread, you know...'

* * *

><p>As Tai, Kari, Gatomon, Agumon and Guilmon approached the community hall once again, they were surprised to see everyone on the team were already waiting for them. Davis, along with Matt, Sora, Ken, Renamon, Veemon, Gabumon and Biyomon, were waiting impatiently.<p>

'Tai, where have you been?' Davis scolded.

Veemon looked up at him in slight confusion. 'You're one to talk.' He eyed them impatiently. 'But seriously, Tai where were you?'

Tai nodded down at Agumon. '_Someone _decided to choose the time to have a nice dream.'

Biyomon looked surprised, adopting a sweet tone. 'Really, Agumon? Not a nightmare this time?'

Guilmon snickered and Renamon's ears twitched in slight amusement.

'Aw, Biyomon...' Agumon turned away, embarrassed. 'You don't have to make it sound so... babyish.'

Renamon spoke up sharply. 'As riveting as this conversation is... we need to find the vaccine agent. How shall we proceed, Tai?'

Tai shrugged. 'The best we can do right now is see if anyone we know have detected or seen someone like the agent... or that mega. Guilmon, Renamon, do you have any contacts we could use?'

Guilmon nodded. 'We made some friends last time we were here in the digital world... they might have something.'

Matt pointed towards the lab. 'We should see if we can load any useful data to our digivices before we go to the terminals.'

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed as the teams searched for leads, but none of the Digidestined's old friends had any useful information. And it turned out that Guilmon's 'friends' only consisted of some Chuchidarumon, some brown Frigimon lookalikes, and a Jijimon - Babamon couple, in the middle of nowhere. They were two dwarf, aged digimon with quite a lot of grey hair and odd wooden weapons, one with a hand on the end, the other a broom. Renamon gave him a small lecture the moment they came out in the desert there, since she didn't believe he seriously thought they would get any useful information from digimon who "barely knew the world outside their homes".<p>

Everyone became increasingly frustrated during this time. Both digimon they were seeking rarely used traceable means of transport, which meant the Digidestined were effectively searching blind.

Tai and Agumon were especially frustrated. Agumon felt like he was constantly running into a brick wall while trying to figure out what BlackWarGreymon meant in the first dream... and Tai knew it was his duty to make sure they found answers.

Once, they were exploring a grassy plain as the Vaccine Agent had last been spotted, but found nothing; no footprints, no signs of battle, nor any sign of virus digimon or dark portals. Biyomon tried to cheer Agumon up when they rested, as he groaned and sprawled on the grass.

'Hey, Agumon, lighten up...' She began gently. 'At least this isn't as desperate a situation compared to those times in the Digital world, especially the first time, remember?'

Agumon grimaced uncomfortably. 'It was bad when I fought Etemon... and then suddenly Tai and I were in the real world. And I remember when we were all in disarray as we returned...' He sighed. 'You're right. I guess I'm being a bit childish. But I'm not used to this kind of "investigation" in which we turn up nothing, even after two weeks.'

Biyomon put her wing on his shoulder gently. 'It's not childish... you're just a bit rash. Let's keep looking, OK?'

Agumon covered her wing with his claw gratefully. 'Thanks, Biyomon.'

As Tai watched Agumon, he frowned. _I understand how he feels... __We're all frustrated. Worst of all, the enemy could strike almost anywhere, anytime... The only advantage we have is that we are on guard now. We'll have to resolve this soon, or we'll be in trouble. Sovereigns only know what kind… what do we do next? _


	7. Death's Return

Chapter 6

Death's Return

* * *

><p>One day, while the investigation team was still exploring, they received a message from Izzy back in the real world, and everyone gathered around the communication terminal from the Forest Terminal, after they had went and double checked the lab wreck. There had been no remnants of digimon that Renamon could detect, so they had predicted any other digimon had escaped.<p>

'What is it, Izzy?' Tai asked eagerly. 'Do you have any leads for us?'

'Possibly,' Izzy began, 'though it's not from me. It's strange, but I got a message directly from Baihumon, one of the Sovereigns. His message was heavily encrypted.'

'Baihumon, a Sovereign!?' Agumon exclaimed in excitement.

Izzy nodded enthusiastically. 'I was shocked too... he said he was aware of what we are trying to accomplish, and said he may have useful information for us. He wants to meet you all just outside Digital City's front gate in around an hour.'

Matt studied Izzy for a moment. 'You seem a bit annoyed about something, Izzy. What's up?'

Izzy sighed. 'I just wish I could have met him too. But he gave specific instructions on only meeting your group, and when I expressed interest in coming along, he told me to double check my digivice's firmware, for we would soon need it. But I think he just wanted to get rid of me.'

Tai was about to respond, but Izzy abruptly closed the message. Despite himself and his recent irritation, Tai and the team were excited. 'We're going to meet another sovereign!'

'I wonder if he'll give us any digi-cores?' Gatomon wondered eagerly, but her ears fell slightly. 'Ugh... that's a silly thing to hope for.'

'Nah, but you don't really need one anyway, Gatomon.' Veemon said admiringly. 'You're already strong enough as it is.'

Gatomon blushed slightly, caught off guard. 'Oh. Thanks, Veemon.'

Renamon looked at them with surprise. 'You've never met Baihumon?'

The entire group regarded her incredulously. 'You have?' Matt asked.

Guilmon nodded. 'We've met all the Sovereigns.'

Renamon quickly shook her head in response. 'We haven't _met _them all, but we did see them.'

Many of them gazed at the two with their mouths open. 'Incredible...' Matt began. 'So what were they like?'

'Well,' Renamon started, 'we didn't really see much of Baihumon. He was fighting Chaos material along with the other Sovereigns, and we helped fight it, along with many other digimon called to defend the digital world against the Chaos. Baihumon was a large, white tiger who seemed quite powerful. However, I don't know much about him apart from that.'

Guilmon continued on for her. 'Zhuqiaomon is the one we know most about. His area was a large, dark and scary place, and he was just as scary when we first met him. He's a big phoenix, and he believed that humans and digimon weren't meant to get along, and had sent these weird digimon called Devas to do his dirty work. Anyway, thanks to us and our human friends, I think he still distrusts humans but doesn't hate them so much anymore.'

'And,' Renamon said thoughtfully, 'we also met Ebonwumon, and he seemed the most tranquil-natured. He was a giant two headed tortoise with a tree growing on his back.'

'We already know about Azulongmon...' Tai added hesitantly. 'He stopped BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last Destiny Stone, and who knows what would have happened if he did...'

Guilmon smiled with recognition. 'We met Azulongmon as well. He saved us from Zhuqiaomon. He's a nice guy, isn't he, Renamon?'

Renamon glanced away indifferently. 'Hmph. I would think twice before addressing Baihumon in that way. Your big mouth may get us into trouble.'

As Tai thought of Azulongmon, he gathered that he was the Sovereign who seemed most interested in humans and digimon relations. _We owe him so much... _He looked around at everyone. 'We have to go meet Baihumon... though I don't know what to expect of his personality. Everyone, just be respectful and be on your best behaviour when we meet him.'

And with that, they headed back towards the Forest monitor, in anticipation of meeting such an esteemed figure of the Digital World.

* * *

><p>As they approached the Digital city's front gate, Sora beheld a towering figure near the entrance. In the distance behind it, they could hear faint screams and sounds of panic coming from within the city. Sora looked back towards the noise in the city, concerned. <em>Baihumon doesn't even seem to notice the commotion he's causing. I hope those young digimon are alright... though I'm sure a Sovereign wouldn't intentionally harm innocent digimon.<em>

'That's him, isn't it?' Tai asked Sora.

'That's stating the obvious.' She responded. 'He's a scary looking one, isn't he?'

He certainly looked imposing. The great white tiger stood higher than the city wall, over a hundred metres tall. His massive front paws had purple and silver vambraces with a single Japanese character on each. A metal, purple mask was worn over his face, exposing his four, relatively small yellow eyes. Spiked collars were found upon his tail and back legs, and his white fur was adorned with purple stripes.

As they approached, the great tiger turned his massive head. 'So, you are finally here. After our meeting is done, you need to see to your little friends in that city. The silly digimon seem scared by the presence of a Sovereign.' His voice was low and savage, and it contained an edge of rasping, and a few of them couldn't help but be intimidated by his presence.

The tiger approached them with gargantuan footsteps. As he beheld them below, he spoke with slight disappointment. 'I would have thought the Digidestined would leave a more... competent first impression - needing help from other digimon and whatnot... perhaps Azulongmon was a bit overzealous in his faith in you. I would think you'd have found some clue by now.'

The group looked up with surprise. 'How much do you know about us?' Matt asked.

'Only everything that Azulongmon or Gennai has told me... the accomplishments of yours they described seem out of your league.' He twitched his large ears. 'No matter. I came to give you some help, seeing as a digimon has apparently accessed and used elements of that dangerous YMIR project without our permission. Such things will possibly cause radical changes to our world; changes which we most likely cannot handle.'

He began pacing in front of them. 'You seek two digimon; an agent that destroys viruses and one that had accessed and meddled with Chronodata. Contradictory roles, it would seem... viruses are believed to be the blight of the digital world, and so - destroying them helps safeguards the world from their corruption. Yet this Chronodata wreaks similar havoc on the world, though... truly, it's effects are unpredictable. Even us Sovereigns do not know what it's capable of.'

Matt looked at him thoughtfully. 'You speak as if the two digimon are the same.'

'That is exactly what I think.'

The Digidestined looked dumbfounded, causing Baihumon to sigh. 'You couldn't figure that out for yourself? Not even an inkling?'

'But you just said they were contradictory roles! How could they be the same being?' Tai said with slight exasperation.

'It might seem ridiculous, but there is evidence for it . The digital signature of both the agent and the -"meddler", as I call him, are the same - even if the signature itself is unknown; our systems react in the same manner to both of their signals; his signature is so foreign it is considered a threat. They also both travel through virus links constantly. It's possible this being believes Chronodata is a weapon against viruses... if so, you must stop him. However, it would be unwise to destroy him, as it's possible the viruses will gain a foothold in our world without his vigilance. Reason or diplomacy are our best option against him... if you can, convince him to find alternative methods.'

As Baihumon passed again, he slowly lowered his head and examined Agumon. 'And you, little one... I can sense you have a personal stake in all this. Why did you fight so hard for the sake of one such as BlackWarGreymon; one who was created by Control Spires?'

Agumon looked up defiantly. 'He was our friend... he proved that when he sacrificed himself. You should consider him as such too... he did for the sake of the digital world as well as the real world.'

Baihumon chuckled as he raised his head. 'Indeed... your zeal is refreshing, Agumon. The other Sovereigns prove... rather disconnected from this world, compared to normal digimon. And yes, I do count BlackWarGreymon as a friend of the digital world.' He dipped his head, in sorrow. 'It is unfortunate he is gone, but... somehow I feel as if he has yet a part to play in all this.'

Baihumon then turned and prepared to leave. 'Take my information for what you will. May it help you end this trouble before it truly begins... good luck. I'm afraid I've matters of my own to attend to.'

He then bound away across the land in giant leaps, his body nearly invisible with each flash. The Digidestined stared after him in amazement. The residents of Digital City quickly calmed down, some even exclaiming in reverence.

_A true Sovereign, indeed._ Ken then spoke up. 'What he said... I've been thinking...'

Everyone turned to him, hoping for an idea. 'That was fast.' Davis stated shortly.

'He seems to go into virus links constantly, correct? Well... I believe we should set up an ambush, under the guise of another virus outbreak.'

Davis then gave him a friendly punch. 'Great idea! Finally, something for us to go on.'

Tai nodded happily. 'I should talk to Izzy about how to fake a virus outbreak. Let's get back to the real world for now, guys - tell everyone else!'

* * *

><p>As the group began to tell the others of their plan through their D-terminals and whatnot, Izzy exclaimed with satisfaction when they showed up at City's front gate, hoping to glimpse Baihumon. He looked disappointed initially, but his expression brightened when they told him of their plan. 'Prodigious! That's an excellent plan, Ken. It should be possible for me to construct the virus guise, with careful planning.'<p>

He thought for a minute, before holding out an open palm. 'Tai, let me see your digivice.' Tai handed it over. Izzy then plugged it into his laptop as he started to type away furiously.

'If I can do this right... I can make your digivices give a signal to the digital network, giving it the impression that you are all viruses.'

Matt looked worried at the suggestion. 'That doesn't sound like a good idea... doesn't that effectively mean digimon and other programs may consider us a threat?'

Izzy shook his head quickly. 'I'll deactivate my virus mask program until you notify me of you entering a data stream. I can activate it remotely; just tell me when you're about to enter the stream, then when you get in, it should be only a matter of time before this agent shows up to attack you.'

Davis looked shocked. 'You've gotta be kidding me! He'll try to destroy us?'

Izzy groaned. 'Well... _obviously_, Davis_. _You wouldn't the digital world's equivalent of anti-virus would do anything less? What - "Please, virus, leave this data stream?" It was inevitable that we'd fight him, especially if Baihumon was correct about him using Chronodata on our digimon... that's why we have to send our strongest to fight - that being Omnimon and Imperialdramon.'

Davis frowned, slightly affronted, as Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon nodded with determination.

Sora quickly became worried. 'This is just like what happened before; both times we fought Diaboromon. I have a bad feeling about this... more of us should go. It was bad enough I couldn't be there for all of it the last time.'

Tai shook his head. 'It's too dangerous... you don't need worry about us. Omnimon and Imperialdramon defeated Armageddemon before... Matt, Davis, Ken and I will manage. Let's go, and set this trap. With any luck, perhaps we won't need to fight at all.' He smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about, Sora.'

Sora smiled at Tai with appreciation, but her doubt was still prevalent. _I should prepare to help them, just in case. I don't know why, but this just feels... wrong..._

* * *

><p>As the four Digidestined and their partners prepared to leave that night, Izzy advised them over their computers to travel in a stream between Digital City and the Rainbow Bridge, the same place where Armageddemon, a massive, unidentified Dark Digimon, was defeated less than a year ago. 'Such a place would be suspicious to a vaccine-agent, given the previous crisis,' Izzy reasoned. 'He will react quicker in there.'<p>

The group gathered in Digital City, transporting themselves from their own homes. Wasting no time, they gathered at Izzy's database building, who was awaiting Tai's signal.

'OK, Izzy,' Tai got his digivice ready in front of the City terminal. 'Activate the program in 3...2...1...'

As a small red dot appeared on the digivice's screen, Tai nodded to the others. 'Let's get in there!'

They raised their digivices, and the terminal flashed white as their bodies surged into it. Tai's body immediately felt light as air as his body lengthened out alongside his partner. As the others entered the stream and slowed themselves to a stop inside, Ken and Davis started to feel nauseous, never been in a stream before. 'Ugh... this feels so weird,' Davis pouted. 'It feels like I'm going to go so fast that I will be crushed as I run headlong into some wall.'

Agumon snorted lightly. 'What are you talking about? This is fun!'

Gabumon sighed. 'This isn't a game, Agumon.'

Agumon frowned slightly, and sighed. 'I know, I know...'

As they stopped in a large open sector, they waited for any signals from Izzy indicating the agent's presence.

'I wonder how long this'll take...' Matt wondered out loud.

Agumon frowned impatiently, and glanced over at Gabumon. 'You know, I sometimes find the waiting a lot more difficult than the actual fighting.'

Gabumon grimaced nervously. 'I would count ourselves lucky we even have time at all.'

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, Izzy's message finally came, causing them all to jump. 'Guys! I've detected a large energy fluctuation... it must be him! Get ready!'<p>

They all tensed and activated their digivices when they spotted movement in the distance ahead of them; a glistening, momentary flash.

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**ExVeemon...Stingmon... DNA digivolve to... Paildramon.**

Paildramon looked very much like an armoured ExVeemon, combining Stingmon's black and green armour over ExVeemon's body and wings, with an extra pair of blue wings. His head was encrusted with a red metallic mask.

**Paildramon mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon.**

The first form of Imperialdramon was an armoured, quadruped dragon with heavy black armour, large red wings, and massive armoured claws with large yellow spikes jutting forward from them. He had a large cannon on his back, to which his wings were attached.

**Imperialdramon mode change to... fighter mode!**

The alternative mode had the same characteristics as the dragon form but had a humanoid build, and his head was that of an armoured helmet rather than a dragon's. Small blue fists poked out from under his large claws.

**Agumon... **

**Gabumon... **

**Warp DNA digivolve to...**

**Omnimon!**

Omnimon was a large armoured Royal Knight. He had very long legs and white armour, with a large white cape with a red backdrop. His arms consisted of MetalGarurumon's head on his right, holding the "Garuru Cannon", and his right arm had WarGreymon's helmet, while concealed his blade, the "Grey Sword". His left shoulder also had WarGreymon's "Brave Shield" over it.

As the two massive warriors faced their approaching opponent, they beheld a metal clad figure racing towards them. His armour was a deep silver, with gold encrusted gauntlets and armour, with some engravings on his arms and torso. Two large fan-like objects, which looked somewhat like wings, protruded outwards from the back of his body. His blue cape looked rather tattered but didn't lose any material as it flapped violently.

As the figure saw them, he stopped in midair, but he appeared unsurprised at their true identities. 'So.' He said flatly. 'I see the Digidestined are not totally devoid of regality. I never thought I would be facing a Royal Knight, nor a basic substitute.'

Imperialdramon shifted with annoyance. 'Listen,' Tai began calmly, but loudly, 'we don't want to fight if we don't have to. We're only here for answers, if you would give any.'

The knight inclined his head grudgingly. 'There are some I withhold, for my plans involve the Digidestined; and you will most certainly not like them. My name is Alphamon, and it is my job to make sure the Digital World is safeguarded from powerful viruses; Diaboromon was the most well known to you. However, because of humans, they will never end. Ultimately, our connection to humans is the source of our viruses.'

'What makes you think that!?' Matt retorted.

Alphamon scoffed at Matt's rebuke. 'Since viruses first began in the digital world, there have been minute ones, born from the dark places of the Digital world, which had nothing to do with humans. And yet, the one you know so well as Diaboromon; you know it was created by a human. One of the Digidestined, no less.'

Alphamon then clenched his fists angrily. 'And then came that fool, Yamaki, a human lout who believed that he could scour the Digimon existing in the real world with his, _infinitely_ powerful Juggernaut. And all he succeeded in doing was open a virus rupture, bringing the purest form of a virus; the D-reaper, which wrought havoc on both worlds.'

'And yet another... Oikawa. I believe you have some personal interest in this, Omnimon.' He turned to look at the fellow Royal Knight. 'Oikawa facilitated the dark spores and hence,' he said towards Ken, 'the digimon emperor. That led to the raising of the spires, yet another virus form! You may not realise it, but you have all witnessed how the Digital world has been ravaged by the actions of humans.'

He pointed a steel finger accusingly at Matt. 'That is the answer to your question. You know that humans, directly or not, threaten the Digital world's very existence. For the digital world to be safe, the two worlds must be cut off from each other - permanently.'

'That's madness!' Omnimon objected. 'How can you be sure that your actions won't harm the digital world as well? The Sovereigns themselves disapprove of your actions!'

Alphamon was unperturbed. 'It is not approval I seek. Conflict with the Sovereigns is a risk I am willing to take, if I am able to safeguard the digital world for eternity. They have long since distanced themselves from worldly concerns.' Alphamon drew his sword, Gradalpha, from behind his back, and pointed it guardedly in a horizontal position. 'Defend yourselves, Digidestined; if you wish to stop me.'

Omnimon glanced back at Imperialdramon. 'You'll be my backup; without Paladin mode, it's unlikely you can damage him. If things go badly for me, I will give you my sword's power; just as before.'

Imperialdramon nodded. 'Right.' Omnimon unsheathed the Grey Blade from Wargreymon's helmet.

Omnimon and Alphamon sped towards each other.

'Silver Blade!'

'Transcendent Sword!'

As their blades clashed, Omnimon began performing series of slashes, only to be parried by Alphamon repeatedly. In the first clash, Omnimon pushed Alphamon back with his initial momentum, but Alphamon quickly gained some ground back as well, and they reached an impasse of repeatedly striking each other. Omnimon stared at Alphamon as their blades danced, trying to gauge what he was up to.

_Why is he not attacking? Is he just playing around?_

As they crossed swords closely, Omnimon pushed off of Gradalpha and opened the Garuru Cannon.

'Supreme Cannon!'

'Soul Digitize!'

An enormous blue circle appeared in front of Alphamon, and absorbed the blast, resulting in a small burst of energy as their attacks faded out of existence. Omnimon scrutinized his opponent, realising how even they were.

_This Alphamon is powerful... but I can't destroy him. As dangerous as he is... that's exactly what is needed to deal with the more powerful viruses._

As they continued to fight, Alphamon noticed that Omnimon appeared withdrawn as well. He shook his head with disapproval. 'Pathetic... after all that talk about our disagreements, you are holding back!' He stopped and pointed Gradalpha at Omnimon. 'The Digidestined are too weak; too soft. You don't realise what needs to be done. Enough! Even if I defeated you here, it would do little to further my plans.'

He lowered his sword as he scrutinised Omnimon. 'Know this... Agumon... you are the digimon catalyst that is bringing humans and digimon closer and closer together. This is nothing personal, since you believe you are doing something good for both worlds.' He paused, then shook his head. 'But... you must be stopped. Along with the rest of the Digidestined. You were lucky to escape captivity... fortunately for you, a great darkness is rising in the Western quadrant, and I had to leave you in the Knightmon's custody to stem its flow. I underestimated you...but know this. I will, by any means necessary, stop you. And if any of your allies get in my way, I will remove them as well.'

He then sheathed Gradalpha, the blade vanishing into light out of his palms, and sped off.

'He's trying to escape! Stop him, both of you!' Matt yelled. 'We still need more answers!'

As they flew after him with Matt as well, Tai remained dumbfounded by what Alphamon had said. His hostility towards Agumon in particular, shook him. His partner at his side only did what he thought was best, what would they be doing wrong? What was wrong with improving the bonds between humans and digimon?

He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Matt, Imperialdramon and Omnimon were halfway towards the end portal already. He quickly followed, raising his digivice to his mouth to contact Izzy. 'Izzy! You can stop the program now; but we've got a bigger problem. Alphamon...that's him, he's trying to escape. We're pursuing him now, but we may need some help... send the next strongest guys to help us at the Rainbow Bridge once you get our signal!'

As Tai ended the message at Izzy's affirmative, Izzy frowned to himself, and got ready to leave his room with Tentomon. _Alphamon? And he's heading for Rainbow Bridge too... I've got a bad feeling about this. Could this be a reverse trap? What does he have planned for us? I better send for everyone. Good thing they're all prepared to help, despite Tai's insistence that they've got it sorted._

'Tentomon!' He called to his partner looking out the window. 'We've gotta go!'

* * *

><p>Omnimon and Imperialdramon emerged from the data stream through a shimmering data portal, on a large beachhead in view of the Rainbow bridge. It was early evening, the sunset just disappearing over the horizon. The great bridge spanned across the still water, with few vehicles crossing over it at this time. The lights in the city around them were blinking on. The beachhead was kept very clean, and the sand was relatively white. Where the beachhead ended, a long wall encompassed the body of water until it wound around out of sight in the distance.<p>

They saw Alphamon in the distance, over the great bridge, as the portal behind them disappeared just as Tai and Matt arrived behind them.

_What's he doing? _Imperialdramon wondered. _He's just hovering there... I thought he was fleeing. I don't like this._

'Be careful, Omnimon.' he warned.

'Yes, I know. We may be walking into a trap.'

Matt looked at them in confusion. 'Why are you two just hovering there?' He then looked and saw Alphamon as well. 'What is he up to...?'

As they looked around, their mouths fell open in relief, the saw the rest of the Digidestined running towards them from the water's edge of the city.

'Not a moment too soon!' Tai exclaimed as they gathered together. _I thought I told Izzy to send the next strongest; but I guess now's not the time to be picky._ 'We got trouble; you should all digivolve to your maximum level! Go!'

The Digidestined activated their digivices, and their partners were enveloped in data.

**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon.**

**Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!**

Garudamon stood on two legs, had a feathery chest, and a red masked head adorned with yellow patterns. She had two great red wings and striped markings around her forearms and thighs.

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

**Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

MegaKabuterimon looked like Kabuterimon except with red colouring and a large, protective shell, along with a great horn protruding from his head.

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

**Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!**

Zudomon had a large, spiked green shell, a mammal's head with a smaller horn than Ikkakumon, a blue body, and carried a large hammer made from Chrome Digizoid.

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

Lillymon resembled a fairy covered in plants. Her body was covered with thick, pink petals, and she had four leaves to serve as wings.

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!**

**Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**

Angewomon resembled a female angel. She had a masked face, just like Angemon, four pairs of long thin feathery wings, a long purple ribbon adorned with characters that wrapped around her head and dropped to either side, and long, silken golden hair. She had a white glove over her left hand, and more cloth covering her left leg, along with a golden ring around her ankle which seemed to be Gatomon's tail ring.

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!**

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!**

As they finished, Tai felt as if they had summoned a small army as he beheld the group. Alphamon remained unmoved.

'Who's that?' Cody pointed up towards the silver knight. 'Is that Alphamon?'

Izzy frowned at his digivice. 'I'm afraid it is... and something else is here...'

Alphamon then turned towards them and his voice echoed as it boomed over the harbour. 'Well, I see you're all quite persistent. Unbeknownst to you, I knew that I would need help if I fought the Digidestined. I am perfectly aware of those who vanquished Armageddemon, and they are right here. You think I really believed I could defeat Imperialdramon, as well as Omnimon? Why do you think I worked so hard to stay hidden from you? But no matter. I now have the means to stop you from endangering our world, though it's not to my liking at all...'

He then turned and projected his voice towards the dark horizon. 'AbyssGreymon; it is time.' He seemed to glow slightly as he projected the message.

In horror, everyone beheld a massive creature flew towards them in front of the fading sunset. As it drew closer, they realised its colossal size, however it was slightly smaller and more compact than Armageddemon was. As it came into view, they beheld a black dragon bigger than the bridge itself.

The dragon had tiger-like red stripes down its back, and many blood red runic markings on its face and limbs. Its claws, horns and underside were bone white, and the claws and horns looked sharp enough to puncture chrome Digizoid. Its body was orientated as quadruped, as a western dragon; with great wings with large curved spikes at its joints and a long, muscular tail. Its eyes were glowing yellow with feral slits as pupils.

Gabumon immediately said 'Get ready!' As AbyssGreymon descended upon them, Omni tried to attack, but to his horror, he found he couldn't, as he stared into AbyssGreymon's eyes, which shot him back a hostile look.

_Agumon...? What's wrong with you!_

It took a moment for Agumon to respond. _It's him..._

_What are you talking about?_

_Those eyes... it was him that we left behind...BlackWarGreymon... I can't do it, Gabumon._

Gabumon realised it was hard, but they couldn't be stuck in this form helpless because of it. _It doesn't matter who he is, if we don't do anything, he'll destroy us all. Please, Agumon!_

As everyone braced themselves, AbyssGreymon landed in the shallow water in front of them. His shadow engulfed them, and he spoke in a deep, terrible voice. 'I'm sorry, but... I have to do this, it's my only chance for freedom.' He then leaned back on his hind legs and opened his maw wide. The Digidestined braced themselves to move.

'Darkfire... Lance!' A column of black fire erupted from his mouth and everyone scattered as it blasted a massive chunk of sand out of the beachhead, spraying large chunks of sand in all directions. It lost so much that water filled the gap enough to make all the water in the harbour lower slightly.

_Such power._ As Omnimon watched in horror, his attention was drawn to Alphamon, flying straight at him, sword drawn. 'Your fight is with me!'

At Agumon's s hesitance, however, Alphamon steadily gained an advantage, as the others desperately tried to avoid AbyssGreymon's attacks. As the battle raged on, the humans retreated up to the city, and could only watch from a distance as their digimon fought.

As Tai observed AbyssGreymon, he felt confused at how slow he was moving. _It's almost as if he doesn't want to fight us...is that why none us have been hit yet?_

As Alphamon continued to fight Omnimon, Agumon steadily regained his resolve. _It's terrible that it has come to this... but somehow, we may be able to find a way to save him... maybe... somehow. I... have to try... for my friends' sake._

Omnimon fought back against Alphamon with sudden ferocity, realising that Alphamon was the one responsible for doing this to BlackWarGreymon. Alphamon couldn't get a good grip on his sword after Omnimon's initial flurry, and he raised a palm.

'Seiken Gradalpha!'

Glowing gold beams shot from his hand, causing Omnimon to pause in mid-air to deflect them, buying him a second to regain his balance. Their swords clashed again, both of them pushing against each other's weapon with all their strength. Discovering that their fight had reached another impasse, Alphamon flicked his sword forward and hovered backward to retreat. 'AbyssGreymon, enough! Let's finish what we came here to do - do it quickly.'

Ignoring everyone else's attacks, AbyssGreymon turned his massive head and aimed another attack towards Omnimon. When the others' attacks hit him, they seemed to either glance off his black scales, or get absorbed by a strange black fire, which acted as a shield, burning the impact away of any attacks. He opened his great jaw again and Omnimon seemed to tremble in fear at the sight.

While Omnimon was distracted by AbyssGreymon, Alphamon lunged at him. 'Silver Slash!'

'Darkfire Lance!'

Omnimon quickly deflected Alphamon's attack, but when the attacks came simultaneously, he was unable to dodge the cloud of black fire completely, which grazed his left arm and body as it sped past. Dissipating and falling, he threw his sword towards Imperialdramon, and he degenerated into Gabumon and Agumon, who hit the ground heavily, unconscious.

'Finish them, AbyssGreymon!' Alphamon commanded forcefully.

'No!' Imperialdramon yelled, before grabbing Omnimon's sword and sped forwards, engulfed in a shining white light. With a flourish of the blade, he became Paladin mode, his dark armour shining bright white. His new form charged at AbyssGreymon, arming both the blasters on his wrists. 'Positron Laser!'

The two lasers sped towards AbyssGreymon, combining into a spiralling vortex.

Alphamon immediately sped forwards to block the attack. 'Soul Digitize!' A large, blue ring appeared in front of Imperialdramon, and Alphamon kept focusing his energy into absorbing the attack, and struggled to hold back Imperialdramon's blast. He lowered his gauntlets wearily as the blast faded away. 'It is too late for them now.'

The other digimon continued desperately to try and stop AbyssGreymon as Imperialdramon tried to get past Alphamon. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon moved to rescue Agumon and Gabumon but froze as AbyssGreymon swung his massive claw towards them, hitting them both and sending them flying into a nearby harbour wall. They degenerated as it crumbled around them.

'Patamon! Gatomon!' TK and Kari quickly ran down and jumped over the edge and into the water to rescue them as their unconscious partners slid into the water.

The black dragon stopped in front of Agumon and looked down at him solemnly. _You... why did it have to be you? The first one to help me find my purpose, and yet fate pits us against each other, once again. But it is not yet over...you won't die here, but fate will see us meet again._

AbyssGreymon raised his claw. 'Agumon!' Many of the digimon screamed desperately. Tai, seeing Agumon, began running towards him, but it was far too late. The black dragon slammed his claw down on Agumon.

'NO!' Tai screamed in despair.

AbyssGreymon flinched as he stared down at where Agumon just was, feeling strands of data forming beneath his claw before he retracted it. The strands were seeping in faintly from the closed portal nearby, where traces of data from the digital world were leaking through. _That look he gave me... just before I destroyed him. Not with anger, pity or fear. But with sorrow. And - a strange defiance. And his friends... they wanted to protect him so desperately, just like I did that... flower. Agumon... I'm sorry. But any attempt to defy Alphamon and he sets the Chronodata to destroy and repair itself within me... you can't imagine the pain._ _I remember you so well, and... what you said, as you yelled my name that day._

His large eyes closed solemnly as he briefly lapsed into memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BlackWarGreymon doubled over in pain as he saw Oikawa run away. 'He... must not be allowed into the Digital World... ever again.'<strong>_

_**'What do you mean, again?' Wargreymon exclaimed as he helped BlackWarGreymon up.**_

_**'Again?' Davis said, exasperated. 'Nobody ever tells me anything! You alright, big guy?'**_

_**BlackWarGreymon groaned. 'My body's not going to last much longer... the image created by the control spires will soon start to break up. But there's still something I have to do.'**_

_**Paildramon stepped forward. 'Save your strength!'**_

_**'No...' BlackWarGreymon started. 'My strength is my final gift to you, my friends. I will seal the Heightened View Terrace Gate with my own body.'**_

_**'Don't do it!' WarGreymon cried.**_

_**'I must!' BlackWarGreymon yelled as he flew into the sky. Purple matter surged out of his stomach as his body dissipated.**_

_**'He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life...' TK lamented.**_

_**Cody looked up in admiration. 'I'd say this definitely qualifies.'**_

_**'BlackWarGreymon.' Wargreymon yelled. 'BlackWarGreymon!'**_

_**'BlackWarGreymon!'**_

_**Tentomon, Gabumon and Biyomon watched BlackWarGreymon's data as it formatted the seal.**_

_**'I wish there had been another way...' Gabumon said with sorrow.**_

_**As the seal began glowing beneath their feet, Tentomon and Biyomon took flight. 'Hm! What's that?' Tentomon said. Gabumon gasped as he saw the glow of the seal form.**_

_**Agumon's voice echoed.**_

'_**Thank you BlackWarGreymon... you're a true friend, and I'll never forget you.'**_

* * *

><p><em>Then...what have I become...? <em>

AbyssGreymon doubled over, howling in pain, as if he had destroyed part of himself. Alphamon simply looked at him angrily. 'What are you waiting for? Finish them off!' He urged angrily.

Gabumon slowly came to, and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Agumon's data surrounding the materialising egg, and AbyssGreymon watched, but didn't absorb it.

Finally, AbyssGreymon flew away, still screeching, leaving a dismayed Alphamon alone.

'You'll pay for this!' Imperialdramon yelled as he sped towards Alphamon. But Alphamon wasn't sticking around. _That fool... he told me that he would do anything to be free. I will make sure he won't defy me next time._ Alphamon deflected the sword with a flick of his wrist and quickly obscured himself within another Digital cloud, before he sped off and fled after AbyssGreymon.

Gabumon ran to Agumon's digi-egg and caught it as it descended. It was just like it was, before it all started, with blue stripes over an orange shell, as Gennai had described it.

As Tai arrived with tears in his eyes, Gabumon showed him the egg. 'He'll be alright, Tai. He'll come back.' Tai took the egg and cradled it in his arms.

_Agumon... thank goodness._

As everyone else degenerated and came to them, TK looked at Tai with sympathy, dripping wet with Patamon in his arms. 'I know how you feel, Tai. It's hard, but just you wait...'

Guilmon grinded his teeth angrily. 'Those two... they'll both pay for this.'

Biyomon looked at the egg worriedly. _Why did he target you first? And why didn't he continue to finish the rest of us? I hope you come back to us soon, Agumon. We all miss you already. Just like with Patamon._

* * *

><p>As Alphamon fled, he analysed his predicament. <em>AbyssGreymon only agreed to kill Agumon, not anyone else, since none of the others can really die at this stage. And it is useless to attack the humans, since their partners are always with them, and would sooner destroy themselves than let their beloved partners get hurt. It is apparent from the results of the YMIR Project that it was only conclusive with Agumon; now he will be vulnerable from the Chronodata. We must destroy him first; hopefully the others will be broken and surrender. I don't want to have to destroy other digimon unnecessarily.<em>

He then looked to AbyssGreymon with cold eyes. _That fool. What's the point of having a super ultimate's strength, when he cannot bring himself to use it? Alas, I cannot construe the Chronodata to torture him into a mindless machine; then he will be no match for the Digidestined. The Chronodata is too dangerous in the long term for even I to control. However - AbyssGreymon will be destroyed as soon as he outlives his usefulness. He's no different than the viruses I've sworn to destroy, and destroy them I shall._


	8. The Search for the Catalyst

**Claimer: I now own AbyssGreymon, but ONLY the form, not the character, whom most know as BlackWarGreymon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or BlackWarGreymon. I also do not own their tendency to spam royal knights or similar digimon against giant brainless monsters. Seriously, you'd think they'd go for variety but they'd go for the excuse like 'everyone likes royal knights' or 'only some of them are royal knights.' Yeah, whatever, they still look like armour-clad something-or-others.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Search for the Catalyst

* * *

><p>The Digidestined were mortified, not just because of Agumon's reformat, but the ease at which they, even at their strongest, were defeated. AbyssGreymon was in a whole other league.<p>

It didn't take long for Agumon's egg to hatch a few days later, but Botamon had remained quiet, leaving Tai and the Kamiyas quite concerned. Botamon barely spoke a word to anyone, and Gabumon had already told everyone the identity of AbyssGreymon, so they understood his feelings.

Just after Tai had told everyone that Botamon had hatched, Gabumon, Palmon and Biyomon came over to visit. They stayed with Tai, Kari and Gatomon as they tried to get him out of his mental lapse.

'Come on, Botamon, eat!' Tai urged gently, holding a plate of cooked breakfast and putting it down in front of him on the breakfast table. 'You've got to, or you won't digivolve. You want to digivolve, don't you?'

Botamon's sad eyes just scanned the plate with no interest. 'I'm not hungry.'

Gabumon snorted with amusement. 'That can't be true. You're always hungry.'

Botamon simply turned away from everyone, and was silent. Tai sighed worriedly as he got up, leaving the breakfast on the table. 'What's really bothering you, Botamon? I know it has something to do with AbyssGreymon... at least, if you won't eat, tell us the whole story.'

Botamon glanced down shamefully as he turned back towards them. 'OK... I'll tell you. Gabumon, Palmon... that digimon in the lab? I'm sure that was BlackWarGreymon, but in a rookie form. He was right there in front of me, and I couldn't reach him in time.'

'How can you be sure?' Palmon asked uncertainly. 'And even if you are, why does it matter so much?'

There was a slight pause. 'Because...' Botamon said meekly. 'We failed to save him. If we had just gotten him out... he wouldn't be a slave to Alphamon.'

Kari frowned sympathetically. 'So you're blaming yourself?'

Botamon nodded slowly. 'Maybe. I guess...'

Gabumon quickly shook his head. 'You're not the only one who failed, then. Palmon and I were right there with you, and neither of us could do anything about it either.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow awkwardly. 'How's that supposed to help?'

Botamon let out a sharp sigh, turning everyone's heads back towards him. 'Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but the fact that we have to fight BlackWarGreymon... again... and how much he's suffering because of Alphamon...' He closed his eyes tightly. 'I just need to be alone for a while... please.'

Gabumon and Palmon glanced at each other before reluctantly getting up and leaving, closing the door slowly behind them. Just a moment later, Sora appeared in the doorway, smiling uneasily as she spotted the digimon leaving.

'I got here as fast as I could, but I guess I'm a bit late, judging from Gabumon and Palmon's looks on their faces...'

Tai smiled pleasantly as she came in. 'Hi, Sora. Maybe you could try talking some sense into him.'

'That's a laugh.' Gatomon stated flatly. Kari simply rolled her eyes tiredly.

'You're not helping either, Gatomon.'

'I know, Kari. But sitting here moping isn't going to help BlackWarGreymon.'

Sora glanced down at Botamon solemnly. 'She's got a point, you know. We've got to find a way to help him.'

After Botamon was still silent, everyone but Biyomon eventually left to other areas of the house. Tai glanced at Botamon one last time, speculating what they could do. _We got some answers alright. And we found none that we like... where do we go from here? And Botamon... poor guy._

Biyomon studied Botamon further. 'Botamon?' She asked simply, while Sora and Tai began to talk about the next steps.

'Biyomon.' He answered with emptiness. 'It's just...why? Why does he keep suffering like this...? Normally, I would be happy that he's alive, but... since Alphamon's turned him against us, I only feel sorry for him.'

Biyomon shook her head uncertainly. 'We can't control the way things work out...' She slowly picked him up and gave him a concerned look. 'Botamon, I want to know - will you keep going, knowing what we're up against?'

Botamon slowly lowered his eyes. 'I have to... but it hurts when I think of fighting him.'

Biyomon shook her head slightly. 'Don't talk like that... He's way too powerful for you to fight him. There's probably another way.'

She gently began stroking his black scalp. 'Maybe one day you will - perhaps all of us... but you have to realise that fighting him may be the only possible way for us to help him. Running from it won't help anyone.'

He looked up at her. 'Are you sure? I couldn't bear it if I... killed him.'

Biyomon stared him in the eyes with resolve. 'If you don't fight at all, then all of us and the whole digital world will suffer. You have to keep trying, Botamon. For all of us, as well as AbyssGreymon.'

Biyomon smiled as Botamon's eyes regained some of their original brightness. 'Biyomon... thank you. You're right... I hope we can find a way to save him, without sacrificing what we're trying to protect.'

Biyomon nodded with approval, and looked up as Sora and Tai finished talking, with Sora saying goodbye.

'See you, Tai, Botamon. Please try to eat, Botamon, if you can.' She smiled towards Biyomon. 'Come on, Bee. We should leave them alone.'

Biyomon reluctantly put Botamon back down and joined Sora as she walked out the door, flashing Botamon and encouraging smile as she left. Botamon blinked and looked towards his breakfast, and edged forward to begin nibbling at it, and was soon gobbling it up.

'Botamon!' Tai exclaimed happily. 'That's it!'

He gaped as Botamon burped loudly with an empty plate, then hastily began preparing another one.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Biyomon and Tai's cooking, it wasn't long before Tai found himself waking up with a large pink Koromon bouncing on his face, urging him to wake up. Tai quickly decided to contact Gennai, and got everyone to meet with him in City that afternoon. As the Digidestined gathered together, along with Tai and Koromon, Gennai arrived at City once again to brief them. As he addressed them, he inclined his head solemnly.<p>

'Greetings, and condolences on the fate of BlackWarGreymon, that is most unfortunate... but it is clear that this Alphamon must be stopped. He seems to think he can cut off the worlds from each other; but... if such a thing were to happen, the digital world would surely cease to exist, or at least, be so badly ravaged it would be unrecognisable. However, on the matter of fighting AbyssGreymon... the prospect seems impossible, but you there must be some means to combat any digimon, no matter how powerful...'

'He still has a heart.' Koromon piped up, 'It... it's the only reason that any of us are still alive.'

Gennai nodded grimly. 'And you were lucky, but I don't think he will spare you forever.'

As Koromon's ears drooped, Gennai walked up to Koromon and scratched behind the pink appendages. 'Don't think I'm without sympathy; for you, especially. I was aware of your friendship with BlackWarGreymon, and it is hard to fight against a friend, for what is right. I wouldn't have predicted you would have to deal with this unique struggle, but be strong, Koromon.'

As Gennai returned to pacing, he continued pondering their options. 'The only thing I can suggest is find a way to increase the strength of your digimon, if you are to have any hope of victory.'

'I can think of a way.' Guilmon began. 'We had a friend named Calumon, who helped Digivolution for all digimon. He seemed to be the Sovereign's catalyst for digivolution. If we could find him we might be able to get everyone to their mega forms...'

Gennai looked surprised, but otherwise unmoved. 'Are you sure? It seems to me something so important would have been mentioned to me already.'

Renamon shook her head dismissively. 'And he's not as reliable as Guilmon suggests... from our experiences, his abilities seem rather random.'

TK frowned thoughtfully. Gennai's words echoed in his head. Something like a digimon controlling digivolution would be of great concern for them, as its power could be used for destruction if it got into the wrong hands. And this digimon was just roaming free? That seemed irresponsible on the Sovereign's part. 'I don't think it's as simple as Calumon just helping all digimon who come across him... can we really trust that all digimon could all handle that power? And what's to stop some from abusing it in the future? I think the Sovereigns were simply being cautious by hiding his identity - and we should not mention him too much to others, either.'

Gennai sighed. 'Perhaps you're right, TK. In any case, finding this Calumon seems to be the only option for you. I don't know how you can handle AbyssGreymon right now, but... there is some other good news, as well. We know that AbyssGreymon is infused with Chronodata, a highly foreign substance, and we can easily track his movement if he's close enough to one of your digivices. If they detect him within even 10 kilometres of you, it will alert you. For now, it should be easy to avoid him.'

He frowned thoughtfully as he continued. 'However, there is no easy way to find Calumon; I suggest you start with travelling to the lair of the Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, and speak with him. I know, from personal experience, that he is... not easy to deal with, given his distrust of humans. But he was the last to see this catalyst, Calumon. Had I been aware of his importance when Zhuqiaomon mentioned him, I would have had him searched for immediately. And from what I heard about him, Calumon could just be flying around in the middle of nowhere...'

Tai stood up to address the group, while Gennai nodded respectfully as he began to take his leave. 'Good luck. I'm afraid you won't be hearing from me in some time... we'll all be busy in the near future, I'd imagine.' His tone carried an unusual lightness to it, but Tai thought nothing of it.

Several of them waved goodbye as Gennai disappeared through a summoned portal. After staring after him for a few seconds, Tai spoke up.

'I guess we should keep the teams the way they were before, seeing as we're still trying to find an elusive digimon; though perhaps not on purpose in Calumon's case. And... it's possible that Calumon could be in the real world, right?' He asked, looking at them all.

Guilmon nodded. 'That's where Renamon and I first met him.'

'Then the 'guard' team will have something to do as well.' He glanced around. 'You guys can also look for him.'

* * *

><p>As they exited the hall, Tai glanced down at Koromon uncertainly. 'Koromon, you-'<p>

Koromon stared up at him resolutely. 'I'm going, Tai. How else can I get stronger?'

Tai smiled fondly. 'I knew you would say that...' He sighed. 'I guess I have no choice but to go along with it.'

Guilmon appeared in the doorway from behind and tried to approach them, but ended up tripping over an inconsistent stair, hitting Tai and Koromon and rolling over them a few times before they ended up in a heap.

'What the hell, Guilmon!?' Koromon growled as Guilmon got off of him. Tai frowned as he rubbed his head.

Guilmon grinned apologetically as he got up. 'Sorry, but I really wanted to ask you something, Tai.'

'Fine... what is it, Guilmon?' Tai answered dejectedly as he got up, brushing off his coat.

Guilmon pawed the ground with his foot. 'I don't really have anywhere else to go... and I really like staying at your house, Tai. So... can I stay longer? At least until this stuff is done...'

Koromon raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Why our house?'

Guilmon smiled. 'You're mom makes pretty nice bread! Not to mention her other food, too.'

Tai shrugged lightly. 'But you haven't really met her yet...'

'Can we do that, before you go?'

Tai gripped his chin for a second, before looking and smiling. 'Sure.'

Guilmon, beaming, quickly rushed off in the opposite direction enthusiastically.

'Hey! Where are you going? Our transport terminal's this way!' Tai yelled after him.

* * *

><p>'Mom! I'm home...'<p>

Yuuko looked up and saw Koromon and Guilmon with Tai as they entered. 'Hello Tai! Who's your new friend?'

'Didn't you see him here before?' Tai asked incredulously. 'It's kinda hard to miss a big red lizard snoring on the couch...'

Guilmon looked slightly insulted as Yuuko shook her head with embarrassment. 'No... I guess you're father and I were too drunk to notice...' she chuckled. She then walked up to Guilmon and without warning, pinched his face. 'Mom!' Tai exclaimed in protest.

Yuuko smiled pleasantly. 'Aww... he's adorable... just like Agumon... what's your name, dear?'

Guilmon blushed slightly. '...Guilmon.' He mumbled through her fingers. 'Can you geroff me now? My skin isn't stretchy...'

'Oh! Sorry, dear.' Yuuko apologised as she let go. 'So what are you doing here?'

'He wants to stay here,' Tai spoke up. 'I know it's sudden, but he doesn't have a human partner with him, and he's helping us with an investigation... Digidestined stuff, you know.'

'Oh. "Digidestined stuff".' Yuuko pouted sullenly. 'I suppose that's why Koromon is in such a state. Am I right?'

Koromon nodded. Yuuko then sighed and leaned her face close to Koromon's, examining him closely.

'Listen, dear, I know you're brave and all; but you're far too reckless for your own good. Once in a while; think about how you can better help your friends to fight, or whatever it is you do... You don't need to kill yourself all the time to achieve the same result.'

As Koromon stared back blankly, Tai laughed. 'Mom, you know that doesn't work. How many times have you scolded him like this already?'

Tai then thought about how Yuuko addressed Koromon; much like a member of the family. _It's great that most of our parents accept our digimon partners so readily... I mean, she would have freaked out at seeing Guilmon before she met Koromon. It's still strange, how much has changed..._

Yuuko clapped her hands. 'Well, Guilmon, we'd be happy to have you. It will be rather dull around here without Tai, Kari and their digimon - always here, stirring up trouble...' She frowned worriedly, but only for a split second, before her attention reverted back to Guilmon. '...so where would you like to sleep?'

Tai then became worried. _Don't put him in my room... he'll probably eat my soccer trophies and who knows what else he will do, seeing as Agumon already tried once..._ he smirked. _Better in Kari's room... heh._

Seeing Tai's strange expressions, Guilmon decided and pointed at the couch. 'I'll sleep on that couch. I've slept there before anyway, when you were... drunk?' Guilmon then looked confused as he scratched his head. 'What does that word mean, anyway?'

Yuuko laughed as she walked towards the couch. 'Never you mind, dear. I don't think it's something digimon should worry about.' As she approached the couch to get it ready for Guilmon, she caught a whiff of its smell and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'OHHH! My goodness... don't you ever take baths, Guilmon?'

At the mention of bath, Guilmon blanched in fear. 'But I like this smell.'

'Oh, not in this house, you're not.' Yuuko said firmly. 'At least Gatomon keeps her personal hygiene up; but I've had to take charge on Agumon. You'll be no different, dear.' She smiled dangerously. 'And I think we should start now.'

Guilmon gulped, but reluctantly let Yuuko take him away by the arm.

'What's the matter, Guilmon?' Koromon snickered. 'Bread not worth the pain?'

Guilmon's eyes narrowed at Koromon briefly, before he put on a brave face.

* * *

><p>Renamon had been asking around Digital City all afternoon for any leads on Calumon, before she would leave with the others tomorrow. None of them even knew who Calumon was; let alone what he looked like. Though the fact that most residents ran at the sight of her didn't help. Renamon finally gave up and headed for a nearby terminal, and recalled a favour.<p>

_I should go see Guilmon before we go. I owe him that much for staying by my side for as long as he has._

She quickly got herself out of City through a terminal to Heightened View Terrace. It was early evening as she approached Tai's house over the rooftops, with the lights on inside and the sound of washing going on. Her sharp ears perked up as she discerned cries of pain, sounding like Guilmon. With his voice, it sounded like he had burnt his food or something.

_It sounds like Guilmon's being... attacked? _She hurried through the front door, and followed Guilmon's shouts of protest. She came up to a door, in which she could clearly hear Guilmon from inside. She flung open the door with one hand.

'Guilmon! Are you-' Her eyes widened incredulously when she beheld what she saw.

Guilmon was in a bathtub, being scrubbed clean by Tai's mother. Upon seeing her, Guilmon blushed deeply and closed the bath curtain.

'Uh...excuse me? Who are you?' Yuuko asked uncertainly.

Slightly unsettled, Renamon replied uncomfortably. 'Oh, it's just... nothing. I wanted to speak to Guilmon before tomorrow. I'll be waiting in the living room for him when he's... ready.' She sounded reserved as she left.

'OK, Renamon.' Guilmon said nervously behind the curtain.

Yuuko looked back at Guilmon as he opened the curtain. 'Friend of yours?' she said, smiling cheekily.

'Um...Yeah...' Guilmon then let Yuuko scrub him clean without protest, knowing Renamon was near. He didn't want to frighten her any more than he just did.

* * *

><p>Yuuko added some shampoos and conditioners to attempt to combat his smell. Once they finally finished, Guilmon sighed with relief as he got out of the bath and got a towel. After trying to dry himself , he left it on the floor, and Yuuko harrumphed slightly as she took it to the laundry.<p>

Renamon was standing by the balcony window when he went to see her. 'Renamon?' he asked nervously. 'Did you wanna talk to me?'

Renamon turned and looked at him, but not in the same indifferent manner that he was used to, but a strange interest.

'You don't smell as bad, Guilmon.'

As she studied him, she felt her face warm up a little, before she shook her head free of such strange inhibitions_, _regaining her calm composure. 'I just wanted say farewell for now, Guilmon. You know I'll be gone a while.'

Guilmon's ears drooped. 'I wish I was going with you, Renamon. Will you be OK?'

Renamon snorted dismissively and glanced away. 'Please. Remember who you're talking to.'

Guilmon gazed at her admiringly. 'Yeah, you're strong, Renamon. And you're very pretty, too...'

Realising what he just said, Guilmon gulped and covered his mouth guardedly. Renamon, however, only gave a small smile. 'Why...Thank you.'

Remembering her reaction to the bath, Guilmon grinned. 'In the bath,' he began boldly, 'did you like what you saw?'

Renamon's eyes narrowed for a second, and before Guilmon knew it he was flying through the open window, ending up landing in a trash heap. He eyed her jumping over hastily on the rooftops with admiration.

_Ugh..._Guilmon thought as he lay there on his back. _That was... fun. She doesn't normally show emotion at all... yet she seems different around me. Why's that? Anyway, I should get her back one day for peeping on me..._

As he continued to lie there as he thought of possible ways, Yuuko came in to investigate the loud noise, to find them both gone, but the window wide open.

'Guilmon?! Where are you?'

Guilmon's voice sounded from the trash pile, and she spotted him waving a claw. 'Down here.'

As Yuuko looked down, she clasped her hands over her mouth and ran down to help him. As she got to him, she brushed the rubbish off. 'What happened, Guilmon? Are you all right?'

Guilmon smiled to himself distractedly. '...Never better.'

'This is ridiculous. You JUST had a bath, Guilmon.' Yuuko sighed in exasperation. 'Oh well. I'll just give you another one.' Guilmon's head whipped around at her, eyes widened in terror.

* * *

><p>After spending some time at Izzy's, Tai and Koromon returned home, and after dinner, Tai slumped on his bed.<p>

'I still can't believe you can eat that much as Koromon. Neither could Guilmon, I guess.'

Koromon grinned. 'I didn't believe it, either. At least I didn't have to go to the toilet this time...and I wanted become Agumon again by the time we leave...'

Tai fondled his ears. 'It won't be long. You'll be up to full strength in no time. Though I'll give you some extra breakfast tomorrow to increase the chances, OK?'

Koromon looked delighted. 'Great! But we need to get some sleep... and - try not to snore.'

Tai smiled to himself as he washed up and got ready for bed. 'You too.'

He was about to close his eyes when a sharp snore from nearby in another room startled him. At first, he thought it was his dad, Susumu, but realised it was coming from the living room. He smiled to himself as he drifted off, used to the snoring in his apartment, reflecting that he'll miss the company for a while.

_It'll be alright. I'll soon be sleeping amongst this noise again. I just wonder how long it'll take._

* * *

><p>Veemon still couldn't believe that Davis was actually cleaning his room. He eyed his partner in disbelief as Davis zipped around his room, moving his old things around.<p>

'Don't just stand there gaping! Help out, will ya?' Davis called to him while moving junk frantically.

As Veemon started to help him sort it out and put them into junk piles and whatnot, Veemon wondered aloud, 'Why are you suddenly interested in cleaning your room? I mean you always complain when anyone reminds you of how dirty your room is...'

Davis scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Well, the truth is... I may have misplaced my digivice...'

Veemon's mouth opened incredulously. 'What!?'

'Veemon, keep it down!' Davis shushed.

'Yeah!' Jun cried from her room. 'Some of us need our beauty sleep!'

Veemon sighed. _All of Jun's sleep is 'beauty' sleep. At least her room is a bit cleaner than Davis', though she is almost as lazy as Davis when it comes to her own room..._

Veemon lowered his voice. 'You know you need your digivice by tomorrow!' He scolded worriedly. 'Where was the last place you had it?'

Davis waved his hands cluelessly. 'I don't know! It was weird, I always keep it with me. Therefore - it is impossible for me to think where it could have gone! That's why I think it's gotta be somewhere in here!'

After around an hour of searching, Davis looked about ready to give up. But that didn't stop him from trying.

Veemon then had a thought. 'Davis, is it still on you somewhere?'

Davis shook his head. 'Of course not! You think I would make a stupid mistake like that? I've already checked all my pockets and everything.'

Looking at Davis closely, Veemon examined his clothes. Then he looked at Davis' goggles, and began trying to pull them off.

'What are you doing?'

'Stay still! I just noticed that you're goggles are jutting forward more than usual...'

As Veemon took the goggles off, the digivice fell out and Veemon caught it. He then shook it in front of Davis' face mockingly, adopting an annoyed tone.

'We went through all that for nothing! Why didn't you remember this time?!'

Davis grinned nervously. 'I guess I tried to keep it extra safe and in the process kept it extra hidden...'

Veemon smacked his forehead. 'Whatever. Let's just get ready for tomorrow, OK? Honestly I don't know where you'd be without me...'

* * *

><p>Gabumon looked worried as he tried to sleep that night. The idea that they were going back into the digital like their old adventures was comforting in itself, but after glimpsing their enemies, he wasn't so sure anymore. 'Matt?'<p>

Matt was likewise staring at the ceiling with similar thoughts. 'Yeah?'

'What do you think about the plan? To find Calumon?'

Matt sighed. 'I think it sounds like a wild goose chase. I mean, Calumon is supposed to be a really small digimon, and only Guilmon and Renamon knows what he really looks like... I guess it's good Renamon will be able to sense him when we get near enough.'

'Yeah. I guess there's not much to worry about.' Gabumon said as he began to drift off. 'I'll try to sleep now... you get to bed soon too.'

As Matt was about to shut down his computer, he saw another email from Sora sent some time ago, asking him why they hadn't talked much lately. Matt frowned. _Us __dating is starting to get a little bit...annoying... can't she see that protecting the digital world is more important? Why did she even ask me out in the first place? I don't understand girls..._

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Gabumon noticed the message and Matt's expression.

'Matt, if you don't mind my asking - do you really like Sora?'

Startled that Gabumon was awake, Matt eased his expression. 'Yeah, sure I do, Gabumon.'

Gabumon got up and walked up to the computer to examine the message, before turning to Matt curiously. 'Then why _don't_ you talk all that much anymore?'

Matt simply shook his head uncertainly. 'We have too much to do to worry that much about our relationship...'

Gabumon sat up. 'She seems more worried than you. Isn't that a bad thing for you two?'

'Yeah, I guess... but it's so hard... You're lucky, Gabumon. In a way, it's good that you don't have to deal with girl troubles like I do...'

Gabumon glanced downwards. 'Maybe... but I want the best for you, Matt.'

'What do you mean?' Matt looks concerned.

'Sora... do you actually love her?'

Matt looked uncertain. 'She's a nice girl, and I like her a lot, but I just don't know, Gabumon.'

'Then why are you two... you know, dating?'

Matt shook his head uncertainly as he tried to recall any signs or motivation, but found little from Sora herself. 'She asked me out. And I liked her... but I don't know if I love her or not. After all, I'm not exactly an adult.'

Gabumon scratched his head sleepily. 'Why are humans so complicated?'

Matt laughed. 'Yeah, we're pretty stupid about some things; don't worry about it, Gabumon. Let's go to sleep now...' he yawned as he closed down the computer to join Gabumon.


	9. Test of the Curse

Chapter 8

Test of the Curse

* * *

><p>As Tai's alarm went off the next morning, he became slowly aware of a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw that Koromon had digivolved in his sleep, and Agumon's claw was sticking lightly into his torso.<p>

_He must have digivolved only recently, otherwise his claw would've woke me up. Then again, he could have just stuck it into me while sleeping..._

As Tai carefully grabbed and moved his partner's claw away, Agumon stirred. 'Uh... five more minutes...' he muttered, yawning.

Tai sighed. _Never eager to wake up when it's important... _'Come on, Agumon. You've digivolved, you know. Surely you're happy about that?'

Slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes briefly, Agumon examined his body, now returned to its original shape. 'Ugh... it's weird to wake up with extra limbs... you humans are lucky you don't digivolve and degenerate.' Agumon then quickly got up. 'But you still owe me that extra breakfast!'

Tai smiled cheekily. 'Sure, sure. I remember. But I didn't say _what _the extra breakfast was.'

Agumon looked slightly dismayed. 'Don't tell me it's just a pile of fruit...'

Tai shook his head quickly. 'Don't worry. You'll have it, anyway... it'll be good for us, and it'll be the last time we can choose so freely.'

As they walked in, Guilmon and Kari were already awake. Guilmon's ears perked up as they entered. 'Did I hear someone say extra breakfast? Can I have some too?'

'No, Guilmon,' Kari said, 'that was a special case, since Tai and Agumon are leaving for a while, as well as us. Not that you need more food anyway, I think...'

Guilmon smirked down at Agumon. 'I guess we won't have another eating contest for a while?'

Kari opened her mouth in astonishment. 'You _want_ that to happen again? Honestly you two, why, don't you learn?'

Getting his own breakfast, Tai opened the fridge, refusing to comment with a blank face.

'Well, I've learned.' Agumon objected. 'We just have to eat slower next time...' His eyes brightened as he saw some frozen party pies in the back of the freezer over Tai's shoulder. 'Tai! Can I have those pies as well?'

Kari rolled her eyes. 'Agumon... what were you just saying?'

Ignoring her, Agumon pushed his head under Tai's coat and grabbed some pies without waiting for Tai's response. He then shoved them in his mouth, frozen and all.

Kari covered her mouth in surprise. 'You can't eat pies frozen! Have you gone nuts, Agumon?'

With his mouth full, Agumon offered some to Guilmon. 'It tastes a lot better than it sounds, Kari.' He threw a couple at Guilmon over his shoulder. 'Here, Guilmon. Try some.'

Curious, Guilmon threw one into his mouth. As he chewed it up, he smiled with hunger in his eyes. 'They taste great! Almost as good as bread!'

Agumon shook his head, smiling. 'Glad you like it! Frozen pies are a great snack! But... they're better than any normal bread.'

Guilmon frowned as he gulped down the pies. 'Oh yeah? Have you ever tried Cheese and Bacon rolls? Or French herb bread?'

Agumon rolled his eyes. 'I said _normal_ bread. And you forget about pies - you know, that are actually cooked. Big pies, especially ones with extra chunky meat or mushrooms, are way better than any bread you could possibly eat.'

Guilmon shook his head vehemently. 'Well, you've never tried-'

As the two dragons began to argue, Gatomon walked in, rubbing her eyes. 'What's with them?' she asked groggily. 'If I have to wake up to this every morning, I'm going to blow a fuse.'

'Well, they're... arguing about food.' Kari answered, somewhat amused. Gatomon sighed expectantly. 'Of course...' Then she walked up subtly behind Agumon as he was preoccupied.

Smiling slyly, she crept up towards his rear, positioning her claws around his tail. She then grabbed it and pulled him down to the floor, causing him to yelp in distress as his head hit the floor.

He turned his head towards her, grimacing. 'Ow! Gatomon, you...!'

Gatomon snorted lightly, brandishing her claws. 'Only returning the favour.'

Agumon had to resort to backpedalling hastily to escape Gatomon's paws, causing Gatomon to sigh tiredly and go to her milk without responding any further. As she sat down, she looked apathetically at Agumon, still standing well away from her suspiciously. 'You're lucky I only pulled you down. I did say _pain_, you know.'

'Gatomon, that was a bit mean, don't you think?' Kari objected as she examined her.

'Yeah, Gatomon.' Tai agreed defensively. 'He can't help it if he's passionate about food; frozen pies no less.'

Gatomon's eyes widened slightly as she gagged and covered her mouth for a moment. 'I don't wanna know.'

Tai, seemingly unworried, got up as he finished eating. 'Don't worry Kari; he's tough enough for Gatomon's claws to not do too much. Anyway Agumon, finish the rest of your breakfast so we can go!'

Muttering under his breath, Agumon did as he was told. Guilmon prepared to see them off, sneaking a couple more pies in his arms.

A few minutes later, Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon were taking their supplies to Tai's computer for the trip. 'See you guys later!' Guilmon called from the doorway. 'And maybe we'll have another contest when you get back, Agumon!'

Agumon smiled back fondly, but Gatomon shot him a death glare. Gulping, Guilmon ran back outside as they entered City.

* * *

><p>As the siblings and their digimon arrived at the city entrance, they quickly found the rest of the team eating in the nearby cafeteria due to their digivices; some had not had breakfast yet, or from the look of some of the digimon, wanted to try the food anyway. Most of the humans looked rather bored or sick, while the digimon seemed to be enjoying their meal.<p>

'You guys enjoying your breakfast?' Tai asked with amusement.

The humans glared at him dejectedly while the digimon nodded enthusiastically. 'This place has great food!' Gabumon said. 'Sometimes better than Matt's cooking...'

Matt gave Gabumon a dismayed look. 'What?' Gabumon responded. 'You could get some pointers from these guys!'

Matt raised an eyebrow uncertainly before turning his head away from Gabumon's yoghurt. 'No thanks. Humans usually have different tastes, Gabumon...'

Agumon said with pride, 'Well I bet none of these chefs serve good pie... like I just had!'

Biyomon then looked up. 'Agumon! Back to your usual handsome mug, I see.'

Realising what she had just said, she blushed slightly and went back to eating. Agumon didn't seem to notice, seeing as Biyomon was pink anyway. 'Thanks Biyomon!' he said, smiling. Veemon and Gabumon, however, both groaned and facepalmed.

'So what kind of pie did you have?' Wormmon said through his own order of some salad.

'Frozen pies!'

'...What?' Veemon croaked, almost choking on his food. 'You're joking, right?'

Agumon shook his head enthusiastically. 'No, they actually taste really good!'

'That can't be good for you...' Gabumon pouted. 'You might get food poisoning.'

Agumon opened his mouth to object, but Gatomon leapt forward and held it shut. 'No more food talk. _Please_.'

* * *

><p>It was a good 10 minutes before everyone was ready to leave. Renamon appeared as soon as they finished eating, folding her arms impatiently. Several of them jumped in fright, and Wormmon hid behind Ken's chair. Renamon ignored their responses and studied the nearby terminal just by the entrance to the food court area. 'Any idea where the nearest terminal to our destination is?'<p>

Gatomon frowned. 'Wouldn't you know about that more than us? Didn't you say you met the Sovereigns already? That would mean you've probably been to that area before, right?'

'The terminal system was not fully operational then.' Renamon said simply.

'Izzy told me that the terminal we should go to was near the Volcanic Crater.' Tai began. 'Though he says it may be dangerous, as the place is pretty deserted.'

Bracing themselves, Tai and the others entered the terminal.

* * *

><p>As the group emerged from the monitor, they looked around to see a ravaged landscape, and were amazed that the small monitor on the ground behind them was still operational. The ground was seemingly flat all around, as they could easily spot the horizon in the distance, but there were a lot of large holes in the ground, with a bright orange glow coming from most of them. They edged their way along the upper level carefully, seeing their plateau ended in a lava pit not too far forward.<p>

'It's quite warm here...' Sora said uncertainly. 'It's not too hard to believe there's lava.'

'You only have to listen for it.' Renamon started forward, seemingly recognising the area.

'Do you know where to go, Renamon?' Tai asked.

She nodded. 'I can already sense a faint trace of Zhuqiaomon's presence...'

As they walked, they beheld the edge of a large lava lake. Only Agumon and Veemon were not disturbed at how hot and dangerous it looked.

'What do you think would happen to us if we fell in there?' Gabumon wondered fearfully as they passed a large cliff edge.

'I don't know... I don't think we would suffer too much, and hopefully we'd be sent to the primary village, or something...' Veemon answered obliviously. 'Though I don't think dragon digimon are much affected by it, anyhow.'

'How about you all just be careful, OK?' Sora asked them with concern.

As they continued to follow Renamon, many of the humans became sweaty and irritable under the unusual heat and lugging around their backpacks.

'Tai, you alright?' Agumon asked as he noticed Tai's moist face and slightly red skin.

Tai inhaled before speaking. 'Well, I don't know about you Agumon, but it feels like my throat is parched, and my back's getting awfully itchy...it's getting rather annoying.'

Agumon offered his arm. 'Here, I'll carry it for you. At least for a while.'

Seeing Agumon's example, most of the other digimon offered as well; however not all of them could live up to Agumon's example. Wormmon failed first; seeing as he could barely move under Ken's backpack, despite it being rather small, and Ken quickly took it back, insisting he was fine carrying his own. Most ended up taking turns; the backpacks turned out to be light enough for them to carry comfortably in between short breaks.

After picking up the pace for the next hour, the group stopped to have a rest, drinking from their water bottles. Each of the digimon also had their own bottle packed for them.

Gatomon looked frustrated as she observed their surroundings. 'We don't seem to be getting anywhere. The scenery hasn't changed at all.'

'Renamon,' Kari asked, 'how much further do you think Zhuqiaomon is?'

Renamon closed her eyes for a few seconds, and snapped them open, concerned. 'It's strange; we seem to be just as far away from him as we were before. Something's... not quite right, here...'

Veemon looked around worriedly. 'Do you think...maybe... it's a trick of some sort?'

Renamon tensed again, and found that Zhuqiaomon's trace presence directed them in a circle. Another digimon had used its consciousness to block hers. 'How could I not sense it before...? It seems we have been caught in an illusion; and this digimon's cunning, indeed. But perhaps we are merely intruding upon its territory, to lead us in circles like this. His presence is not so obvious... but I can sense it.'

'We'll have to deal with it, regardless.' Tai said. 'When we're ready, Renamon, lead us to this digimon. It can't be too far away to be directly impeding us like this.'

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Renamon could tell the digimon was close. The circle of illusion within her senses was shrinking the closer they came to it.<p>

'OK, enough of these games. Come out!' Renamon announced.

A large figure slowly emerged from a crevasse in the rock. As the orange light revealed his form, his small blue eyes scrutinised them tensely. He appeared to be a Samurai with his lower half attached to his armoured horse, with dark brown skin, and golden armour. The head of the horse was red and bony, and the Samurai carried two swords; one small, silver curved blade, and a large, straight golden blade with red runes along its edge. His voice was deep and charismatic as it boomed over them.

'So... you are the group that arrived recently.' He brandished his blades. 'My name is Zanbamon; and I safeguard the passage to the Sovereign's lair. Are you trespassers upon his territory?! '

Renamon stepped forward, unmoved by his entrance. 'We merely seek the counsel of Zhuqiaomon. And we do not need your permission. Move aside.'

Adopting a gentler tone, Tai stood next to Renamon. 'We don't mean any harm. We are the Digidestined; and we need to see Zhuqiaomon. It's a matter of the Digital World's safety!'

'I do not just let anyone pass.' Zanbamon retorted, gripping his blade. 'You have to prove you are worthy to receive his attention. Any groups of human and digimon could claim the same thing.'

Renamon narrowed her eyes. _Who is this fool? He wasn't here last time..._

'So how do we prove ourselves?' Davis asked determinedly.

He nodded towards Davis with approval. 'It is simple. You fight me; and I will decide if you are worthy. Hopefully... before anyone gets seriously injured.'

Agumon examined the group in comparison to the lone Zanbamon. 'It's not exactly fair on you, is it?'

Zanbamon huffed in amusement. 'I'm stronger than I look. I can, and will, vindicate any who cannot back up their words to their worthiness.'

With his declaration, Zanbamon charged.

'Let's go!' Tai cried, spurring the digidestined into activating their digivices.

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**ExVeemon...**

**Stingmon...**

**DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!**

**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!**

**Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon!**

**Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**

'What! What's going on...?' Agumon tensed in preparation as Tai activated his digivice, but nothing happened. 'Tai! What's wrong?'

Tai shook his head in disbelief. 'Impossible... it thinks... it doesn't even register your presence...' Tai sounded exasperated as he began pressing buttons on the digivice frantically. There was no response, only a blank grey screen showing.

'Say what!?' Agumon watched in dismay as the others engaged Zanbamon.

MetalGarurumon aimed his head directly at the Samurai. 'Cocytus Breath!'

Zanbamon dodged MetalGarurumon's ice beam with tremendous speed, but didn't bother dodging some of the champion's attacks, which didn't seem to affect him as they struck his armour. Paildramon raised his arms to expose his hip cannons.

'Desperado Blaster!'

Zanbamon drew his swords in front of him, and deflected all of Paildramon's bullets with great finesse.

'Celestial Arrow!'

'Fox Tail Inferno!'

'Meteor Wing!'

Angewomon's arrow, combined with the two fire attacks, sped towards Zanbamon body with flashing colours trailing behind, but Zanbamon simply cut through the flames, knocking the arrow back towards Birdramon, who hastily dodged it. Zanbamon adopted a mocking tone as they continued to fire at him.

'I would have thought the so-called Digidestined would actually be able to hurt me. Are you holding back? You know you must defeat me to pass! If you don't have the resolve, turn back now.'

Agumon, frustrated, moved forwards to join the fight, but the humans together held him back. 'Agumon,' Sora said as he struggled, 'you know you're only going to get hurt if you can't digivolve.'

'I have to!' Agumon protested. 'I have to be able to fight... If I can't, what use am I? I wouldn't deserve the title of a Digidestined!'

Breaking free, Agumon ran towards the battle. Seeing this, Zanbamon brandished his sword. 'I see the weak link has arrived. Do you honestly think you can hurt me?'

Agumon growled in annoyance before coating his jaw with flames.

'Pepper Breath!'

Agumon's attack hit Zanbamon dead on, but did nothing. Zanbamon frowned coldly, unsure if he was mocking him.

'If you are so foolish as to attack me in that state, you will pay dearly for it!' He yelled as he charged at Agumon. Every digimon rushed to help him.

'Agumon!' Birdramon cried. 'Get away! Sora, help me out here!'

**Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon.**

Garudamon grabbed Zanbamon's arm as he was charging at Agumon, pulling it away at the last second. Zanbamon lashed out sidewards with the blade, and she backpedalled with a gust of her wings. She eyed Agumon with concern as she struggled to avoid his attacks.

'Stay back, Agumon! It won't do us any good...'

Agumon, shocked, just stood there and let Tai and Davis drag him away to safety.

Seeing the group of ultimates and a mega, Zanbamon faltered as they combined their attacks more frequently.

'Cocytus Breath!'

MetalGarurumon attacked more aggressively, aiming for the unshielded skin of Zanbamon's steed. When Zanbamon braced himself to dodge again, his head turned abruptly as he found himself surrounded. Paildramon, Angewomon, Garudamon and Kyuubimon eyed him from four sides and primed their attacks along with MetalGarurumon's.

'Desperado Blaster!'

'Heaven's Charm!'

'Wing Blade!'

'Fox Tail Inferno!'

The four attacks engulfed his body in flashing projectiles and found he could barely move out of it, and eyed MetalGarurumon's opening maw with fear. Zanbamon abruptly raised his palm, causing MetalGarurumon to cease his attack.

'So you _are_ stronger... more than you appeared...enough. I don't wish to test you're combined strength when I am likely to be destroyed.' He conceded by sheathing his blade.

* * *

><p>As everyone degenerated, Renamon glared at Zanbamon with frustration. 'Was it really necessary to waste our time with this?'<p>

Zanbamon nodded. 'I had to be sure. I have some control over the landscape, so I had to catch your attention without you full-on attacking me. And I'm not completely sure...' He glanced at Agumon. '...about all of you being Digidestined.'

Frowning, Agumon stared downwards shamefully.

'Agumon, are you alright?' Sora asked worriedly, but she got no response from him.

Tai checked his digivice again. 'Still nothing,' he muttered. 'We should still go see Zhuqiaomon; but we have to get to the bottom of this once we get back.'

As Agumon continued frowning, Gabumon gripped his shoulder comfortingly. 'Don't feel bad, Agumon. We'll find out what's wrong... and we'll fix it, and you'll be as strong as you were before.'

Agumon smiled gratefully, but still didn't look convinced.'Thanks, Gabumon.'

Zanbamon looked slightly as he watched them. 'I'm sorry for taunting you like that. I had no idea you were supposed to be able to digivolve too... I thought you might have been some digimon along for the ride.'

'Well he isn't.' Biyomon retorted firmly. 'He's been with us since the start... as many of us have.'

Zanbamon bowed his head. 'I apologise for my brusqueness; however I had good reason to be on guard. Strange digimon have been appearing lately, and they seem to only want to destroy other digimon to absorb data, to make themselves stronger.'

Matt frowned. 'Don't they do that anyway? Well, not that often, but fights are inevitable in a world like this.'

Zanbamon shook his head. 'It's more so than usual; and it's unfortunate, but many innocent digimon have suffered. I try to maintain some order in this hostile place. If you can, try to protect the other digimon you encounter from these rogue digimon.'

'Of course,' Tai said, 'that's what we Digidestined do.'

'Hold a moment.' Renamon spoke shortly, studying Zanbamon. 'Who are you, really? Are you a replacement for the deva that used to guard this place?'

Ken blinked curiously. 'Deva?'

'Guardians of the Sovereign.' Renamon quickly clarified, before returning her attention to the samurai digimon.

He nodded slowly. 'Of a sort. I only saw how lawless and chaotic this area was becoming, so I took it upon myself to guard this region. The Sovereigns come and go often, so they don't have the time to secure the area.'

Rising, Zanbamon pointed towards a large depression in the landscape. 'That's part of the way you must go to reach Zhuqiaomon. There are only sheer drops around it; you must take care, as the lava constantly shifts the landscape in that pit. I would help you, but I must remain vigilant for these rogue digimon.'

Ken nodded at Zanbamon. 'Thank you for the help... and not attacking us any further than was needed.'

Veemon folded his arms impatiently. 'Too bad he also slowed us down.'

'Let it go, Veemon.' Davis stated lightly, sighing as he got up. 'We should get going. The sooner we cross that pit, the better.'

Zanbamon bid farewell with a nod. 'Good luck, Digidestined.' Zanbamon then descended into a similar crevasse from whence he first emerged.

'Hey,' Tai asked Sora. 'Why don't we get Birdramon or Garudamon to fly us over the drops he talked about? Sure, the pit will be hot, but the drops shouldn't be too bad.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'I could only carry a certain number at a time over a large distance like that; and we'll be separated while I'm doing it. It's risky.'

Veemon walked up to the crevasse Zanbamon had descended into. 'Hey Zanbamon!' he called.

After a few seconds, Zanbamon's grudging voice sounded back. 'What is it? I was going to have a short nap...'

Veemon frowned slightly. 'We're thinking about getting a lift over the obstacles you showed us. Any suggestions?'

'Yes - don't. There are many flying rogue digimon, too... and there are some lava eruptions that can get quite high. That pit I showed you has the lowest frequency of these eruptions. It is the safest, if not actually safe, way to cross. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to meditate for my next battle...'

Veemon sighed. 'I guess we have to cross the pit on foot.'

Davis nodded, then strode forward confidently, a silly grin on his face. 'OK then, let's get going!'

'Who went and made you leader?' Kari teased.

'He's just used to it.' Tai laughed as they started towards the large landscape depression, Davis marching ahead.


	10. Wind and Fire

Chapter 9

Wind and Fire

* * *

><p>Biyomon, and several others, noticed that Agumon was particularly withdrawn since their encounter with Zanbamon. They felt sorry for him, but knew there was little they could do.<p>

Biyomon went through the exact same thing for a time, or so she thought. When the control spires were erected, she was almost as powerless as the general digimon population. She didn't feel like a chosen partner at all, emptied of the empowerment of having Sora with her... but even with her partner around and the ability to digivolve to champion, giving up the crest's power had been costly for all of them.

The main question now was; why was Agumon not able to digivolve anymore, when everyone else still could?

'Sora?' she asked, after studying Agumon for a while.

Sora's gaze lingered on Matt before she answered. '...Yeah?'

'I've noticed that Agumon's been... well, more upset than usual. I mean, the last time this kind of thing happened, back when Ken was the digimon emperor, he didn't seem as bothered that he couldn't digivolve. Any idea why he seems so upset now?'

Sora thought for a moment. 'Well, there was an explanation last time around; as the spires were directly responsible... maybe he's just frustrated that he cannot find the source of his disability.'

Overhearing them, and Matt sensing the lingering eyes on his back, the bearers of friendship slowed to walk along side them. Gabumon quickly eyed Biyomon inquisitively.

'You're concerned about Agumon, I take it?' Gabumon asked.

Biyomon looked at him with surprise. 'How'd you know?'

Gabumon studied her closely. 'Agumon seems to be on your mind a lot lately, Biyomon.'

She glanced away and turning slightly more pink than usual. 'I'm just worried about him - that's all.'

'We all are.' Matt sighed. It seemed a little convenient for the mass kidnapping to happen right after Agumon's dream about BlackWarGreymon. However, recent events indicated to him that it was anything but. 'He's gone through a lot already.'

Gabumon also looked at Agumon and studied him as they walked, already thinking of ways to help his friend. 'He usually talks to me about his problems; though he would usually go to Tai first. He hasn't really talked with me about them for a while now...' Gabumon shrugged. 'I'm just as worried as you are, Biyomon.'

Gabumon almost smiled as he recalled some of the conversations they had together when they were younger. After having a nightmare about a monstrous burger, Agumon had become annoyingly paranoid about any burgers he saw afterwards. Veemon wanted to smack him upside the head, but Gabumon put it simply: "You're supposed to be the digimon of courage... and you're afraid. Of food." That snapped him out of it quickly. Unfortunately, unlike a mutant pastry, being afraid of your power draining away was very real.

'You and Agumon are basically best friends, right Gabumon?' He nodded. Biyomon thought for a second. 'So can you guess what his problem really is, and why he isn't telling us anything?'

Gabumon tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'Well, I think it has something to do with his self-worth... now that I think about it, he values himself mostly around how much he helps the Digidestined's efforts to protect both worlds and digimon, which is dependent upon his own strength. You noticed how much effort he put in helping construction of Digital City?'

Matt, Sora and Biyomon nodded. 'Of course.' Matt replied. 'Because of him and Tai, we didn't have much to help them with in the end.'

Gabumon blinked in acknowledgement. 'He was content then, knowing that he helped us all a great deal. In other words, his... self worth, revolves directly around the degree to which he can protect or help others. And now that strength, with little explanation, is now gone, and he has no idea if he will ever be able to protect others again.' He sighed. 'Did you notice how shocked he was when you had to protect him, Biyomon? He hates others suffering on his own account. He has little choice, but the concept of avoiding enemies is... well, strange. Especially since he's been one of the stronger Digimon all this time, as I've known too... there have been a few instances where's there's no other way.' Gabumon turned and gazed sympathetically at Agumon. _And sometimes, I wonder... why him? I'm just as much a candidate for this suffering as he is... It's... not fair._

Matt frowned slightly, trying to count blessings, but came up short; instead directing his attention to some of the other digimon partners. 'Yeah, but remember, Gabumon, a lot of us have been through worse. Gatomon, for example... she lost her best friend of many years. And who knows what happened to Kari and Ken in the Dark Ocean, and all that dark spore business...'

Absorbing Gabumon's words, Biyomon lowered her head with sorrow. _It makes sense; he's carried his own weight well; quite often he's perfectly capable of doing alot of the work by himself. And now, he has no idea what role he is supposed to play. Even I could do something against a mega, but he can't anymore._

Sora then faced Matt as Gabumon and Biyomon kept walking. 'Matt, I need to talk to you...'

'So do I.' Matt answered uneasily, as they both looked at each other nervously, knowing the topic in advance.

'Well...' Sora began, 'I've been asking myself... about us. What about you?'

Matt shrugged lightly. 'To be honest, Sora, I've been full up about this Alphamon business. Sorry if that sounds a bit harsh...'

Sora shook her head. 'No, no... I understand.' There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Sora sighed. You know... I've been wondering why I asked you out the first time... and... if they were good reasons or not.'

Matt looked slightly shocked at the direction this was going. '...and... were they?'

Sora gazed at him with a troubled expression. The look told Matt that she was doubting her own... adequacy. And that was the last thing he wanted her to do. 'I couldn't answer that myself. Tell me, Matt, what do you think of me? Honestly?'

Matt scratched his neck sheepishly. 'You're a very nice girl, Sora, and I want you to have someone who makes you happy... and I don't think it's me.'

Sora looked relieved. 'You think so? That it feels a bit... weird?'

'Yeah.'

'So... what? Where should we go from here?'

Matt looked troubled. 'Since we're so preoccupied at the moment... I guess, can we... go back to just being friends? For the time being, at least. I mean, it doesn't feel right to have to constantly worry about something like our relationship when we have much bigger problems.'

Sora nodded slowly. 'And after that?'

'Afterwards... we'll see.'

Sora nodded thankfully at his honest words. '...I suppose that's all right. I want you to understand though, Matt...' She moved closer to him, smiling gently. 'I do like you a lot, and I think you're a great guy. But I'm still so unsure about this... and now, this trouble with Alphamon starts to complicate things...'

Matt smiled back. 'I know... don't worry about it.'

As they turned forwards and started walking again, Matt wondered aloud to break the silence. 'On a side note... why _did_ you ask me out in the first place?'

'I don't know... I think it was something to do with Mimi and the other girls saying we'd be cute together...'

Matt's mouth fell open in shock. 'Are you serious? All that trouble... because of what other girls said to you?!'

Sora laughed uncomfortably. 'I really am stupid sometimes...'

Matt spotted Tai's eyes upon them before he quickly turned forwards. Matt smiled in slight shame, and pity for Tai. _I'm well aware of your feelings, Tai. If you decide to act upon them, I'd support your decision. I've suspected for a while that your affection for her is more genuine than mine ever would be..._

* * *

><p>Tai noticed that Agumon hadn't said a word since their encounter with Zanbamon. And the orange dinosaur seemed to be moving faster than anyone else save Renamon; yet he didn't even notice until Davis had to call out to him to stop repeatedly, albeit with a tinge of jealousy. Renamon seemed relaxed that he was being quiet, but Tai knew better; she only didn't know him well enough to know what silence really meant. And it barely came out of Agumon. Tai at last caught up with him long enough to talk, eyeing his partner with unbridled sympathy.<p>

'Agumon, talk to me. What's bothering you?'

Agumon only frowned at the ground morbidly, causing Tai to groan softly. It wasn't at all like him to shut him out like this.

'Agumon... I know you're hurting, pal. And it hurts me too if you keep it from me; especially if there's a way to help you...'

'No... there isn't.' Agumon responded softly. Seeing Tai's expression, he softened his tone. 'I...I'm sorry, Tai. I know I sound a bit whiny but...I just feel so helpless. Helpless to defend myself, and you and everyone else... I don't know what to do, Tai. I feel lost.'

Tai put a hand on his shoulder. 'You still have your friends, Agumon. You don't need to feel lost. We'll help you without hesitation.'

Agumon managed to grin wryly. 'I know... but I wonder if there'll ever be a time when you can't help me. I'm a bit scared, and...' His brow furrowed thoughtfully. '...you know it would be better for the mission to leave me behind.'

Tai frowned, slightly disbelieving that he would say such a thing. 'Agumon... you don't mean that. I would never leave you behind. We're partners; and we always will be. It doesn't matter to me if you're having trouble digivolving; we just have to figure out how to reverse whatever's causing it.'

Agumon smiled gratefully. 'I know... thanks, Tai. Maybe I haven't lost as much as I think...'

Tai grasped his meaning as he glanced around at everyone else, supportive gazes all around. Except Davis, who grunted obliviously.

'Come on, slowcoaches! Time's a-wasting!'

Tai quickly noticed how Davis avoided looking at them, and deduced that Davis was too embarrassed to show his own supportive gaze directly. He smiled fondly, before returning his attention to Agumon.

'Our best hope now is for the Sovereigns to give answers to your questions, Agumon. Maybe they'll know how to fix this.' He glanced upwards thoughtfully. 'I figure they're the smartest digimon around, right?'

'Yeah...' Agumon took a deep breath. 'I hope so.'

* * *

><p>As the group arrived at the edge of the pit, many of them cursed as they looked down. The abnormally large pit looked somewhat like a maze. Large pieces of rock, seemingly immune to the lava's burning grasp, slowly floated about, shifting a series of mini islands. There were some large, cavernous rock faces stretching across that were so wide they hid a significant amount of the lava pit, but they looked climbable, or, if needed, could be flown over.<p>

Looking to the skies, Renamon could discern many tiny, moving shapes. _Those must be the rogue flying digimon lurking up there._ _It's strange they don't just swoop down and attack travelers. Perhaps they fear the lava? _She pointed them out. 'It seems Zanbamon was correct.'

'Yeah, but he could have warned us about the pit being a damn maze!' Davis sighed impatiently and then walked towards the first path downwards.

'Davis, wait a minute!' Tai called. 'We should plan how we're going to get out of there once we reach the other side.'

Davis looked towards the other side of the pit for a minute. 'I can see a path that goes through that massive rock wall... and I can't see any part of the other side from here that isn't surrounded by a sheer drop or lavafall. The other side must be through that middle rock wall.'

Renamon also analysed the landscape alongside Davis. 'I can see that path... on the left end of that rock wall, Biyomon may be able to fly us over it, or just fly high enough to find the path on the other side, before we continue.'

'Sounds like a plan. Let's go!' Davis strode forward immediately, causing Renamon to narrow her eyes doubtfully. _He can't be the real Digidestined leader...can he?_

* * *

><p><em>Why do we have to go through all this just to see the Sovereigns? <em>Matt thought miserably as the group walked through the dry, hot terrain. _They better have some answers... _

The sound of bubbling lava surrounded the group. The only reason they weren't burning up was that the lava itself seemed cooler than normal lava, and didn't project heat the way real lava did. It also was rather still and rarely moved, though the group could hear the sound of eruptions in the distance. And of course, it was the Digital World, so whether it was lava at all was another question. As they walked towards the rock wall still off in the distance, Matt only now appreciated how large the pit truly was. Or rather, that he didn't appreciate the track length in the slightest.

After her conversation with Gabumon, Biyomon decided to ask Agumon about the situation herself, and she slowly approached him and tapped his shoulder when he didn't turn around.

'Agumon?'

He looked surprised as he turned to her. 'Biyomon? What's up?'

Biyomon lowered her head sadly. 'I just wanted to say... I'm sorry.'

He raised an eyeridge in slight confusion. 'Sorry? Sorry for what? You haven't done anything bad.'

Biyomon shrugged heavily. 'It's just... you have gone through a lot more than most of us digimon, and you've done nothing to deserve it. I just feel... sorry for you.'

Embarrassed, Agumon scratched his nose and grinned shyly. 'You don't have to feel sorry for me, Biyomon. I just... hope my weakness doesn't last forever. But, thanks for caring, at least.'

Biyomon smiled back. 'Well, you know if you want me to help, or just to talk, you know you can come to me.' Biyomon then slowed her walking back to Sora, appearing satisfied.

Agumon continued watching her over his shoulder until Tai called out warningly. 'Watch out for the edge!'

Turning abruptly, Agumon stopped, but found one of his feet in the lava. He quickly yelped distressfully and pulled it out, hopping on one foot. 'Hot, hot, hot!'

'Distracted?' Tai teased as Agumon stamped his foot on the ground a few times to put it out.

Turning pink as he hopped in place, he grimaced nervously. 'I guess...'

'Biyomon really cares about you, doesn't she?' Tai mused.

Agumon nodded slowly before recovering enough to keep walking. 'Yeah... No wonder she's Sora's partner...'

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking, they finally arrived at the foot of the rock wall. Staring up at the towering rock face, they found it hard to believe that they could simply walk through it. The lava created an orange hue that glowed around the lower edges, creating an ominous feeling that it could collapse on top of them any second.<p>

'Damn, that was annoying...' Ken looked down the length of the rock wall. 'It seemed closer than it really was. Looks like the passage through it is still a ways yet... I can't even see a way through from here.'

Renamon suddenly froze as she closed her eyes in concentration. 'What's wrong, Renamon?' Tai asked worriedly.

Renamon's eyes opened in alarm. 'One of the rogue digimon is coming for us. And at great speed!'

As everyone looked around in alarm, Agumon noticed a dark shadow around him. Then he quickly found himself in the claws of a dark winged, ninja like digimon, who suddenly sped off with him at tremendous speed away over the rock face and out of sight.

'Agumon!' Tai cried out helplessly, but was unable to follow, trying to go forward through the rock face, but couldn't run without danger of falling into the lava.

'Sora!' Biyomon cried as she prepared to take off. 'I'm the only one who can catch him! Let's go, quickly!'

Gabumon frowned dismally as he watched helplessly as the digimon flew away. _If I could just get MetalGarurumon's wings to work again... but I haven't used him enough since I got my power back, so I'm out of practice. Useless..._

Sora nodded hastily. 'OK.' She managed a quick glance at everyone. 'The rest of you may have to stay behind; if more come, then we'll be too slow to catch them. Stay together, and get to cover if you can!'

**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon.**

**Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!**

Sora quickly climbed into Garudamon's large scaly claw, and sped off in pursuit of Agumon. As Garudamon glimpsed the digimon, now in full view, she identified it, recognising the armour and single wing flier.

'It's Ravemon... a mega!'

'Let's hurry, guys!' Tai led the others up the path and proceeded to the passage through the wall, in hopes of meeting them on the other side. _I'm counting on you Sora, Biyomon._

* * *

><p>'Hey! Put me down!' Agumon struggled, but Ravemon's grip was strong. 'What did I ever do to you?!'<p>

'It's not what you've done,' Ravemon mused, 'but how powerful your data is. I could sense it since you came here... your data is potent, indeed. Perhaps if I destroy you and absorb it, I can get even stronger.' His voice was cold and calculating, and oddly monotonic.

'Not if we have anything to say about it!'

Ravemon glanced with amusement at the approaching Garudamon and Sora. Despite Garudamon being much bigger than Ravemon, he seemed unperturbed at their advance.

'You're only an ultimate.' He called mockingly. 'Do you think you can possibly stop me?'

Garudamon tensed, but didn't waver. 'Wing Blade!'

Ravemon dodged, but was unable to fight back and at the same time, keeping Agumon in his grip. Keeping Ravemon on the defensive and flapping her great wings, she managed to land a hit in Ravemon's back. 'Phoenix Claw!'

Ravemon growled with frustration as his chrome hand released Agumon as he flipped through the air before regaining his balance, watching his prey fall through the air. Agumon yelped helplessly as he went, disappearing into a smoke vent among a spiky rock formation nearby.

Garudamon sped into the smoke to try and catch him, but Ravemon was now able to attack. 'Raven Claw!'

Garudamon was barely able to dodge his attack, and as he flew past her with incredible speed, dispersing some of the smoke, allowing Sora to regain her breath. He regained his balance out of the attack and kept using Raven Claw repeatedly, forcing them to dodge constantly.

Sora, still holding on frantically, used her digivice to contact the others. 'Guys, we need help! We engaged Ravemon, but he's a mega, and we can't defeat him... Agumon fell into a tall rock formation. You have to find him!'

Matt responded on his digivice. 'Gabumon and I can't get up there... somehow you'll have to come to us if we are to defeat Ravemon. We are just through the rock wall. Come find us!'

As they broke contact, Sora muttered to herself. 'Easier said than done... Garudamon, we have to get back to the others!'

'But... Agumon...we have to save him...' Garudamon protested as Ravemon continued hampering them.. However, the ninja digimon proved to be too much of an obstacle for them to move. Garudamon then tried flying back, but was blocked by Ravemon's constant intervention. _Great, I can barely move...what now?_

Finally, one of Ravemon's attacks finally landed. As Garudamon was hit in the back, she grabbed Sora in her claws as she crashed heavily on top of a nearby plateau, a cloud of dust obscuring their vision as they slowly got up, disoriented.

'What can we do?' Sora whispered as she crawled out of her partner's grasp.

Garudamon groaned slightly before glaring up at Ravemon. 'Either, the others will have to find us... or I defeat him myself.'

Sora's eyes widened in terror. 'But you can't! He's too strong! You'll be... destroyed...'

'So will Agumon if we don't hurry!'

Ravemon looked amused as he hovered in the air above, studying his fallen opponent. 'You're strong for an ultimate, able to dodge my attacks like that, and not being destroyed in a single attack... impressive, indeed. But seeing as you're in my way, you're data will be mine, valuable or not.' He flashed his metal wing before charging.

'Blast wing!'

His attack struck her in the chest, and she shrieked before collapsing, degenerating into Biyomon. Ravemon pulled out of the charge and circled around, charging Biyomon again, now lying on the plateau.

Sora's crest then began glowing as she rushed to her partner's side, cradling her as she opened her eyes to look up at her. _Biyomon... I can't... won't lose you. We have to be strong! I love you, Biyomon..._

Biyomon quickly shook her head and managed to stand up to face Ravemon, looking at Sora with great conviction. 'We _are_ strong, Sora. I have to be, for everyone's sake, including Agumon's...'

Sora's digivice then shone in resonance with her crest, and Biyomon was enveloped in a warm light.

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

* * *

><p>As Agumon fell and cleared the smog, he saw a smooth concave rock face below him. Relieved, he landed with a thud and slid down it. Only slightly scratched coming out at the bottom, he stood up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a closed, hot rock pit, surrounded by over-arching obsidian stone. His fire affinity let him walk on the hot rocks without pain, but further into the cloister the lava would burn the skin off the bottom of his feet if he stayed.<p>

_I have to get back to the others... I'm a sitting duck by myself like this... where am I? I remember Ravemon flew east along the rock wall... guess I should go towards the west._

The sun was barely visible, but Agumon could discern its direction from the light. Thankfully, it looked like a narrow passage headed westward in front of him.

However, as he began to walk along the edge of the landing, a sharp burning pain erupted around his leg, and he was shocked to see a burning arm wrapped around his leg.

'Not so fast...'

Agumon's eyes widened briefly before he swiped down instinctively. 'Claw Attack!'

Agumon got the arm off his leg and leapt backwards, only for the arm to extend out of the lava and a body emerge. It looked like a lizard with its body made of fire; apart from a metal helmet and some large metal claws extending from its arms.

'What do you want!?' Agumon cried as he tensed defensively.

'You... as a meal...' It was a Flarerizamon, who examined him with hungry red eyes under his helmet.

'Wha... again?!' Agumon sighed, frustrated at being attacked by two digimon in a row who wanted his data. 'But... I just want to meet the Sovereign, and...'

Ignoring his words, Flarerizamon swiped his claw, but Agumon ducked under it. He growled lowly. 'I don't care... you have no idea how long I've waited for some data to walk into this pit.'

Agumon sighed angrily. 'I don't want to kill you... but it seems I have no choice, if I am to get out of here.'

The fire digimon raised himself to glare down at him doubtfully. 'You think you can defeat me? You are only a rookie... How foolish of you.'

Flarerizamon lunged at Agumon repeatedly with his claws. Agumon managed to avoid most of them, but had to block the strikes as he became trapped against a wall, which left large gashes on his arms.

'You're tougher than a mere rookie...' Flarerizamon observed hungrily, before Agumon opened his arms abruptly.

'Pepper breath!'

Agumon aimed for his head, but the orange fireball only hit the helmet, somewhat glancing off; the rest being absorbed into Flarerizamon's body.

'... but your attacks can't hurt me.'

Flarerizamon charged, but this time Agumon grabbed his claws, one in each of his own. Flarerizamon tried to overpower him and bit forward, but Agumon was strong enough to hold him away.

_Impossible...! How can a rookie be this strong...?_

Agumon then inhaled deeply. 'Spirit Fire!'

A large fireball with an intense blue hue hit Flarerizamon under his helm.

He groaned and staggered back as the blue flames lingered on his neck. _What is thi_s..._ fire normally doesn't affect me... it should make me stronger! Then it's more than simple fire._

Recovering, Flarerizamon roared angrily and smacked the blue fire out. 'You'll pay for that... Raging Inferno!'

He crouched briefly, pressing his palms to the ground, and columns of fire erupted through the shallow rock. One grazed Agumon on his arm, but despite the pain, Agumon managed to avoid most of the other columns, able to loose a fireball.

'Spirit Fire!'

Flarerizamon dodged, but the flames missed only by an inch.

'Blaze Buster!' This time Flarerizamon timed the attacks so Agumon would be too busy avoiding the flames to avoid a simultaneous physical attack. Agumon noticed this too late, and was helpless avoiding the fire as Flarerizamon charged at him again. Flarerizamon struck Agumon across his back with one claw, but Agumon managed to grab the other before he swiped again. The fire columns receding, Agumon launched himself around at Flarerizamon.

'Claw attack!' He struck Flarerizamon under the chin again, and followed up with another Spirit Fire.

Flailing, Flarerizamon struck him across the face with the back of his claws, sending Agumon flying into the opposite rock wall. Stunned, Agumon shook his head as Flarerizamon regained his senses.

The fire dragon glared at him, with blue fire still lingering in his face, and glanced around, blind. 'Where are you!? It doesn't matter if you blind me, I can still smell your data!'

Agumon slowly got up and tried to move away quietly, but his foot struck rock, and Flarerizamon's gaze shot in his direction. Without warning, he shot his arms forward to the ground, and a trail of flames flew towards Agumon with great speed.

'Flame Tower!'

The fire stopped at Agumon as he stepped forward and suddenly surrounded him, erupting around him in a large column. Agumon howled in pain as the fire burned his flesh and he doubled over on the ground.

Flarerizamon grinned with satisfaction when he didn't hear his prey run away, and got up and crept forwards. 'You're mine now.'

Agumon's eyes opened slightly, looking up at the ominous, hazy figure, as it entered the flame field. Fighting off the pain, he worked himself to stand up as Flarerizamon tensed, opening his maw wide.

'Now die!'

Agumon leapt back out of the fire pillar just in time, firing off another blue fireball which hit Flarerizamon in the chest. The attack by itself didn't do much, but the blue fire quickly spread through the pillar, and Flarerizamon's blind eyes widened in fear as he found himself disintegrating within his own attack.

Agumon continued to shoot blue fireballs until Flarerizamon was incapacitated. Finally, Flarerizamon's data materialised around him. Without prompting it, Agumon slowly absorbed it, and as the pillar finally died down, Flarerizamon's Digi-egg appeared and gradually drifted away. _I hope... it goes to the primary village... for him to start again._ Agumon thought, with some regret.

Realising the stinging pain all over his body as well as his arms, Agumon noticed blood dripping from them. Clutching his injured right arm, he proceeded west out through the small passage he'd spotted earlier.

* * *

><p>The tide of the battle turned with Gryphonmon's warp digivolution, easily matching Ravemon's speed. The mythical beast digimon began to swipe repeatedly at Ravemon with swift movements of her long claws.<p>

'Storm Talon!'

Ravemon found it difficult to dodge her attacks. Her Storm Talon, despite missing, unleashed bursts of wind that put him off balance. He also found that he was helpless to retaliate; even if he could manage to attack, her own movements would put him off balance again.

'Solo Roar!'

Wind gusted from her jaws is a wide spiral. As Ravemon dodged, there was a split second opening as Ravemon paused in the air to stabilise his wing.

'Storm Talon!'

Gryphonmon's attack hit him in the chest and he fell through the air a few feet, before pulling up just before hitting a rock face. He shook his head in frustration.

_This is ridiculous! It's not worth fighting her anymore... that Agumon's probably dead by now. I'm pulling out._

Pointing his claw at her and causing her to pause uncertainly, Ravemon shouted warningly. 'You may have won this battle... but you may have lost your friend in the pit by now.'

Ravemon now flying away, Sora looked up at Gryphonmon with concern as she landed back on the plateau. 'Gryphonmon, do you have the energy to stay like this?'

Gryphonmon took a moment to speak as she let Sora climb up. 'I have to... find Agumon first...' She then took off and glided down towards the area Agumon fell. 'I only hope we're not too late...'

It wasn't long before they saw the lone orange figure after scanning the bleak landscape. After following the smoke vent and following a narrow path, Sora called out, and he quickly responded after seeing them flying overhead. Sora could see that he was hurt. 'Gryphonmon! Down there!'

Agumon looked up at them with surprise as they descended. 'Biyomon! You... warp digivolved? Into a Gryphonmon? That's amazing!'

'Never mind that, Agumon...' Sora got off and examined his injuries. 'Those wounds look pretty bad. What happened to you?'

He shook his head dismissively. 'I'll tell you when we reach the others... I need bandages. Can you help me onto her? That is, if you can keep going, Gryphonmon?'

Gryphonmon nodded, but didn't trust herself to speak, trying to preserve all the energy she could for the flight ahead.

* * *

><p>The others had been searching frantically after Agumon had been taken out the other side of the rock wall, but couldn't find a way to reach high ground to look for Sora and Garudamon. Nor could they travel far with the lava pits found around every corner. Everyone was therefore extremely relieved, and surprised, when they saw Sora and Agumon on the back of Gryphonmon gliding down towards them.<p>

'Agumon!' Tai cried out with relief. 'You're alright! And Sora and Biyomon too!'

'Biyomon?' Davis asked. 'Where?'

Veemon pointed at Gryphonmon flatly.

'What?!' Davis gaped at Gryphonmon. 'That's not fair! Why do you the older guys get warp digivolution so easily?'

Ken sighed. 'Stop complaining, Davis. We have Imperialdramon. And... warp digivolution does not come so easily as you make it out.' He frowned thoughtfully as he studied Gryphonmon. 'Strange. I would have thought Biyomon's mega form would be Phoenixmon... but I suppose not all Biyomon will digivolve the same way.' He hushed his last sentence so the others couldn't hear. 'Or perhaps it has to do with the Chronodata...'

As they landed, Gryphonmon degenerated after Agumon and Sora had dismounted.

'Agumon, you're bleeding!' Tai exclaimed.

'Yeah... I fought a Flarerizamon.'

There was a confused pause. 'You defeated it?' Matt said, amazed.

'Yeah, but not without a tough fight...' Agumon sighed in exhaustion and sat down against the rock wall. Biyomon followed suit and sat next to him.

Tai got bandages out of his backpack and Kari helped him wrap them around Agumon's wounds. _I thought I'd be using these on a human... _she thought as she worked. Kari eyed Agumon's right arm with concern. 'You got burnt as well... this is weird.'

'How so?' Matt asked.

Kari looked up at him, troubled. 'Our digimon don't normally get wounded like this easily. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a digimon actually bleed before Agumon. That's twice now, actually.'

Silence pervaded the group as they grasped her meaning. Agumon, however, didn't seem concerned.

'At least I may not be as weak as I thought I was...' Agumon mused hopefully.

'Yeah, but you also get hurt worse than normal...' Tai looked at Agumon with concern, checking for any other wounds.

'So what exactly happened to you guys?' Gabumon asked.

Agumon described his fall as Biyomon tried to rescue him, and his battle with Flarerizamon. Sora also told everyone about her and Gryphonmon's battle and the warp digivolution.

'Maybe we won't need Calumon after all.' Matt wondered aloud.

Tai shook his head gently. 'Maybe not, but still, we can't be sure everyone can warp digivolve as easily as Biyomon could. And after all this time, only she, Agumon and Gabumon were able to warp digivolve. We should still find Calumon.'

'You forget about Guilmon and I...' Renamon added. 'I don't have a... partner to help me... if I am to warp digivolve, we'll need Calumon.'

'What makes you think that you can warp digivolve?' Kari asked.

'Because I've been mega before, in no small part due to Calumon.'

Tai got up after double checking Agumon. 'We still need to get out of this pit. Agumon, Biyomon, if you're too tired, we can carry you...'

'We only need a little rest first...' Biyomon then closed her eyes as she attempted to doze. 'Then we'll be... fine...'

After five minutes, Agumon and Biyomon got up, and the group continued towards the other side of the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Biyomon's mega form, Gryphonmon, does not have a metal helmet like the original model, retains blue eyes, and the mouth on the end of her tail is smaller.**


	11. Meeting with the Sovereigns

Chapter 10

Meeting with the Sovereigns

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for them to get out of the pit after the coast was clear. Once Biyomon had recovered, she managed to fly high enough to glimpse the path out of the pit. It seemed that after her battle display, the other flying rogue digimon had decided to stay well away from them and retreated out of sight.<p>

Carefully making their way through, slightly slower now that Agumon and Biyomon were injured, they found a narrow stone path that quickly led them to the edge of the entire lava pit, and simply hugged the wall until the path led them up a rough slope. As the group finally exited the pit after ascending the path, Renamon could discern a familiar shape in the distance as she scanned the landscape. The ominous Sovereign Lair in the middle of surrounding sheer drops quickly became obvious as they got closer. The sky in the distance was filled with strangely coloured, predominantly red, clouds. The stone ground quickly ended, instead spreading out in red metal sheets in large plates that were hardly discernible from the overall crimson sheen. In the middle of the sheer drops, a large shell-like structure loomed out of the ground. Of the four bridges surrounding it, the closest to them was decorated with curved, spiky stone arches. The stone within the deep pit shone in contrast to the surrounding crimson, in a crystal turquoise.

'That must be the lair, not too far off.' She pointed it out to the others. Despite her previous experiences with the Sovereigns, the place still filled her with a sense of foreboding, as well as the faint traces of power she could feel already emanating from it. From what she could tell, Zhuqiaomon's menacing aura remained, as if a minor shroud over the land.

Davis squinted curiously. 'It looks _really _weird... are you sure that's a place a Sovereign would live?'

Kari sighed tiredly. 'Why can't the digimon we meet ever live in normal places?'

Tai waved off their objections. 'Quit complaining guys; at least we can see our destination now. Let's go! It's still far away yet... though I'm not so sure about it now, looking at it like this.'

Kari frowned oddly for a moment before taking her camera off from around her neck. 'Well, I guess I should get a picture of it. It may look weird, but it's worth taking home on film!'

Ken frowned in confusion as she took her shots. 'It doesn't look too good for a picture, Kari.'

Kari simply shrugged. 'Well, we're not going to be coming back here very often, are we? Might as well capture the moment.'

Davis studied her camera before his expression brightened. 'Is that a new camera, Kari?'

She nodded, smiling pleasantly. 'Yeah. My mom gave it to me for my 14th birthday. It's a lot more useful now - do you like it?'

Davis grinned sheepishly. 'Sure! As long as you do...'

Veemon stifled a slight groan before Kari wrapped her camera around her neck again, allowing them to proceed.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the edge of the cliff drops surrounding the lair, the group stopped for one last rest before confronting Zhuqiaomon, taking care to stay clear of the sudden edge which Renamon had warned about before they arrived. Given their first glimpse of the place, along with the dangerous pitfalls of their recent experiences, they weren't at all surprised when they glanced down the deep chasms cautiously. The way ahead was quite obvious; a lone circular platform at the chasms edge on an unusually thin light strand, seemingly to transport them to the centre.<p>

Tai pondered in his head how the meeting, if it would be called that, would turn out. From what he'd heard, only the Phoenix Sovereign would give them trouble. He instinctively hoped it was Azulongmon, or even anyone but Zhuqiaomon. However, just in case...

'Hey Renamon,' Tai asked nervously, 'Do you... have any last minute advice for dealing with Zhuqiaomon, if it turns out to be him?'

Renamon looked at Tai for a second, and then nodded in agreement, spotting his troubled gaze. 'Yes... well, he is difficult to deal with... and he may not take kindly to you humans at first glance.'

'What do you mean?' Ken asked uncertainly. 'That he might... attack us?'

'I don't think he would go that far, but...' Renamon glanced away doubtfully. '...it's been some time. I don't know what he would think of humans now.' She shook her head and focused. 'In any case, I should be the one to go first, and perhaps some other digimon should come with me... so long as they feel brave enough.'

The digimon were silent for a while. 'Would it matter too much if we all went?' Gatomon asked.

Renamon looked back at her indifferently. 'Perhaps not. I see no reason he would hate digimon - but, as for the digidestined...'

Her tone didn't help matters. 'So, we send the digimon in first to talk to him?' Kari objected worriedly. 'That sounds too dangerous.'

'Well, do you see an alternative?' Renamon asked. 'I'm the only one of us who has met him before.'

'She's right.' Tai affirmed after a moment's thought. 'She knows him best; we should trust her judgement. Still...' He eyed Renamon, Agumon and the others seriously. 'Be careful. We won't be far behind.'

As everyone eventually agreed enough to keep quiet, the group then traversed the spirit bridge to the lair, mentally bracing themselves, and some with uneasy churning within their stomachs.

* * *

><p>The group of digimon nervously stayed together on the light bridge as they were transported with great speed, over the glowing bridge to the lair, Renamon standing tall lookout in front. Once they arrived at the island's edge, they all got off and waited for her to go first.<p>

She approached the imposing entrance carefully as she lead the way with the others following slightly behind, remembering the danger she had encountered the first time one year ago. The shimmering halls grew slightly warmer as they went. As she slipped through the red stone arches, she soon sensed the presence of three other great beings, partially masked by Zhuqiaomon's prevailing presence. _Could they all be here as well?_

The lair dimly lit by a purple light that projected from within, and the area itself seemed to be made of some red chitinous plating. There was only darkness towards the other end of the large room, which made them all feel extremely insignificant looking up at the towering dome ceiling.

She took a deep breath, before projected her voice throughout the lair. 'Zhuqiaomon! Are you there, Sovereign? The Digidestined and I seek your counsel!'

After a few moments, they heard the gust of great wings, and many of the digimon cringed a little with each beat. A great phoenix descended slowly from the ceiling until he landed on the dais in front of them, making the room seem much smaller in his presence. The great red bird had five pairs of wings, each pair a different size and shape. The two lowest had claws that resembled feet, while his largest jutted out diagonally and upwards, which seemed to influence his lift the most. He had a grey feathered neck, with many yellow feathers running along the edges of his wings and may triangular yellow and orange stripes running down his spine, tail, and back wings. His long, red head had four small red eyes with yellow irises, a sun-like yellow layer of feathers above his neck, and many red orbs orbiting it, which could only be digi-cores. He gazed down and studied Renamon with mild interest.

'So. It is you again... that fox digimon.' He spoke as if he had been interrupted; with an annoyed tone. 'I didn't expect to see you back in the digital world... and who are these other little digimon with you?'

Renamon knelt respectfully, with the rest of the digimon imitating her motion. 'They are the Digidestined digimon, Sovereign. They and their partners seek your counsel on a matter, if you would permit it.'

Zhuqiaomon ruffled his feathers in disgust, quickly surmising the situation Renamon presented. 'You mean human partners. Bah! It was bad enough I had to tolerate their presence in the digital world.' He lowered his voice slightly. '...along with Azulongmon's constant reminders on how they've helped us...' He sighed. 'Fine, fine, if they truly are the Digidestined, I will see them, humans or no. And perhaps the other Sovereigns could join our meeting, which were so kind as to _rudely _interrupt.'

'So they _are_ here.' Renamon confirmed to herself quietly, keeping still as to avoid aggravating the Sovereign any further.

Agumon went back outside to signal their partners and, as they all arrived on the next light bridge, one by one looked up at Zhuqiaomon in awe, who had at least waited to see them. _Another sovereign... and this one looks way scarier than Azulongmon or Baihumon..._Davis thought as Zhuqiaomon scanned them in deadly silence.

After waiting for a minute or so, unsure of what to say, Zhuqiaomon grew impatient. 'Well? Are you going to ask me something, or are you going to keep gawking? Because a Sovereign has a busy life, you know. I've got much better things to do than talk drivel with a bunch of humans-'

'Sorry, but...' Tai cut in, 'you're the only one who may be able to help us!'

Zhuqiaomon looked at Tai with irritation, surprised by his direct address. 'Out with it then, human.'

'Well... we're looking for Calumon. We need for...' Tai faltered briefly, unsure of how Zhuqiaomon would react to another enemy emerging to threaten the digital world.

'For what?' The phoenix asked impatiently.

Tai hesitated. 'We're up against an enemy that's too powerful for us to defeat on our own. We need our digimon up to maximum strength; and the best way we can see now is to get Calumon's help in digivolution.'

Zhuqiaomon paused thoughtfully for a moment. 'It seems he has become quite a nuisance since we let the Catalyst exist in a digimon's form. Now, you Digidestined humans and your partners have need of him yet again... and yet he's exactly the kind of digimon that is hard to find. Rather; he doesn't want to be found.' He groaned tiredly. 'How inconvenient...'

Renamon spoke up firmly. 'Zhuqiaomon. Do have any idea where he could be?'

Zhuqiaomon sighed. 'I, at least, have a good idea of where he is. The last time I saw him, he said he wanted to go find some more Digi-gnomes. I told him it was foolish and a waste of time, but he kept annoying me until I let him drift off on his own. That child is a handful.'

'Digi-gnomes? What are they?' Davis asked curiously, to which Veemon frowned slightly in annoyance. _Not important right now, Davis..._

Zhuqiaomon snorted some smoke from his beak. 'You insects are starting to annoy me! I'm not here to educate you on the fauna of the Digital World. Are you really the Digidestined? Show me some proof!'

Everyone held out their digivices, and he bent his neck for a closer look, before leaning back with what might pass as satisfaction.

'Hmph. Having a digivice, and knowing how to use it are two different things anyhow... wait.' His great head swung around to look at Tai's digivice, which was unresponsive. 'What is wrong with yours? The only time that a digivice would become unresponsive was if your partner is deleted.'

Tai smiled. 'No, my partner is right here, thank you very much.' He gestured towards Agumon, who waved and smiled pathetically.

'Why does your digivice not respond to him?'

'Well, there was an incident...' Tai began. 'Agumon, he, well - absorbed Chronodata...'

'WHAT?!'

Everyone cowered as Zhuqiaomon thundered a shriek and tensed with hostility, spreading his large wings and backing away from Agumon. 'Chronodata is perhaps the most dangerous substances in existence! You shouldn't even be roaming freely, let alone meeting me! I should...'

'Enough, Zhuqiaomon!'

Relief swept through them as a familiar blue light shone through the partially open roof. The phoenix looked up through to Azulongmon's massive form glistening with impatience.

The Azure Dragon of the East had a long, relatively thin translucent blue body, which was wrapped with spiralling chains. Several pairs of small white wings lined his back. His large, silver-bearded face was dark indigo with yellow lightning patterns adorning it, with a single, crystal like horn shaped in the likeness of a lightning bolt. He had four, misty claws coming out of his body, with several light indigo orbs circling them.

Azulongmon adopted a soothing tone as he craned his massive head towards the Digidestined. 'We, perhaps, should join this discussion... Zhuqiaomon, Digidestined, proceed outside and across the bridge you came. We have much to discuss.'

* * *

><p>As the Digidestined waited for the Sovereigns, once again on the crimson terrain, Agumon shifted uneasily. Tai scratched Agumon's head encouragingly. 'Don't worry buddy. I'm sure Azulongmon will root for you if Zhuqiaomon wants to do anything drastic... so don't worry. It'll be fine.'<p>

'I hope so.' Agumon pouted. 'I didn't think a Sovereign like Azulongmon could be so hostile.' He frowned hurtfully. 'Not to mention rude.'

Renamon looked up at them expectantly. 'That's Zhuqiaomon for you... he almost killed me, you know... and other companions of mine.'

'Companions?' Ken questioned curiously. 'Who?'

Renamon turned away and folded her arms. 'Now's not the time. Suffice it to say, Guilmon was one of them.'

Ken only shook his head cluelessly as Zhuqiaomon arrived and hovered nearby. Almost immediately, Baihumon and a massive tortoise who could only be Ebonwumon also emerged from beneath the lair, with Ebonwumon climbing up to stand on a nearby cliff while Baihumon quickly leapt up to climb the walls and stand beside him. Ebonwumon was a large, brown, two headed tortoise with an enormous tree growing out of his back. Both heads had red eyes, one had a black armoured top and the other had a thinner, brown cap. Several dust-coloured orbs orbited the tree trunk.

As Azulongmon arrived, Zhuqiaomon thundered up at the larger Sovereign furiously. 'What is the meaning of this, Azulongmon?! Why was I not informed that an altered digimon was roaming freely? He could have destroyed so much data beyond our reckoning, and -'

Azulongmon gave along, tired sigh that partially silenced Zhuqiaomon. 'Gennai did not inform you because he knew how you would respond; exactly like this. Unreasonably. We've have little evidence of Chronodata being capable of such levels of destruction. Sometimes I wonder if you make these tales up. Those tales of Arkadimon are mere myth.'

Zhuqiaomon brushed of his subtle insult. 'How little we know is exactly what makes Chronodata dangerous! This Agumon should be imprisoned-'

Baihumon roared in protest. 'You know that it is not his fault! And there has been no indication that he is dangerous - nor Chronodata. You are simply afraid because next to nothing is known about it. That's not enough reason to imprison a chosen digimon.'

Zhuqiaomon shook his head. 'Perhaps not now. But – perhaps, eventually, he will turn feral, a beast - destroying everything! He cannot control it... he will become a monster!'

The other three Sovereigns glanced at him doubtfully. 'Don't ya think, perhaps - you're jumping to conclusions, my overly feathered friend?' Ebonwumon's armoured head spoke up wittingly. His voice sounded deep, but he spoke quickly, and seemed to have a slight Scottish accent. 'Not to question your authority, Zhuqiaomon, but this is one of those nice folks who freed us from the Dark Masters in the first place. And have you forgotten that we voted to create the D-3 for the new wee digidestined?'

Davis scrounged his face with slight annoyance at being addressed like that, but the Sovereingns took no notice.

Zhuqiaomon glanced between the three in annoyance. 'I voted against that decision.'

'As with a lot of decisions recently...' Azulongmon remarked.

Biyomon then spoke up at Zhuqiaomon. 'You can't talk about Agumon like that! He's always been our friend! Just because... you're a Sovereign...'

Zhuqiaomon looked down at Biyomon, clearly not amused, to which Biyomon backed up a little in fear. 'I wonder how he inspires such loyalty in you.'

Tai spoke up this time. 'Because he's our friend! And my partner! I won't let anything take him away from me, even you.'

Agumon, however, suddenly looked slightly ashamed. Zhuqiaomon picked up on it right away, and addressed Agumon with sly arrogance.

'Agumon! What say you? Do you deserve such friendship, as they boldly claim you do?'

Agumon frowned for a moment, before glaring up at Zhuqiaomon defiantly. 'I don't need to earn it anymore. And I'm past that... incident... with SkullGreymon.' Agumon glanced downwards with an ashen look on his face, seemingly unsure. '...I think.'

Tai placed his hand on Agumon's shoulder. 'It was me who wanted you to digivolve so badly... and I was being a jerk for a while before that. I was to blame, not you. You know that.'

Agumon nodded reluctantly, but faced up to Tai all the same. 'But I remember...when I became SkullGreymon – I wanted power, not to protect others, but for myself. I've always regretted that day, because I felt, I could never take back what I did, and I couldn't make it up to you guys...' He groaned sadly. 'I thought... I was long past that...'

Biyomon then gently touched his other shoulder. 'Come on, Agumon... we never held it against you. Stop beating yourself up over this.'

'It's no good for anyone to dwell on past mistakes,' Ebonwumon's lighter head calmly added, with a slightly lighter voice but with a similar accent. '-when you cannot do anything about it. Better to try and avoid those same mistakes... though that would also depend on you bein' responsible in the first place.' Each of his heads glanced at Davis and Tai separately. 'Am I right?'

Agumon looked up at the Sovereigns. 'I've tried, and yet... there are things that keep reminding me of what I did... like my dreams.'

Azulongmon then glared at Zhuqiaomon with disapproval. 'You're not helping, Zhuqiaomon. You were supposed to help them progress on their mission, not burden them with doubt.'

Zhuqiaomon remained rigid with defiance. 'You know that my primary concern is the safety of the Digital world, first and foremost, regardless of how these "chosen ones" feel. You're too reliant on them, Azulongmon.'

Baihumon ignored him and lowered his head towards Agumon. 'Are you not at least grateful that you retain at least some of your strength?'

Agumon looked up at Baihumon, neither shaking his head nor nodding. 'Not if it means I would hurt my friends again.'

Baihumon raised his head and growled sombrely. 'There is little we can do for you, young one. All you can do is work to improve yourself; if the Chronodata cannot be removed from you, then you must somehow learn to suppress or control it.'

Azulongmon and Ebonwumon nodded in agreement. Zhuqiaomon, however, looked furious.

'You would trust this...' He grumbled under his breath. '...digimon with Chronodata!? You know that is terribly risky...'

'And so, after all this time, all they have done...' Azulongmon countered.'...you still do not trust the Digidestined?'

Zhuqiaomon sighed uneasily. 'Perhaps they are trustworthy... but the same cannot be said for all humans or digidestined, especially those masses coming in...' He flicked his head towards Tai and Agumon. '...thanks to these particular two.' He paused for a moment, before abruptly turning to leave. 'Fine then, have it your way.' His feathers seemed to slump slightly in defeat, before he croaked over his shoulder at them. 'Calumon said he wanted to look for Digi-gnomes in the Tranquil Glade. That's in Ebonwumon's realm.' He glanced at Agumon with scrutiny. 'I hope, all of you, that your trust in him will be vindicated... for all our sakes.' He then flew off into the distance.

Baihumon looked after Zhuqiaomon with annoyance. 'Never mind him, Agumon – he's only trying to look out for the interests of the Digital world. Even if he can be a complete dolt about it.'

Matt quickly noticed that Davis was covering his mouth as if stifling his laughter. He frowned with confusion.

'Wha... Davis, how could you be laughing at a time like this?'

Davis uncovered his mouth and gave a short guffaw. 'A dolt!? He's like my sister on bad hair day.'

Matt gulped nervously as everyone slowly glanced away from Davis, including Veemon. 'Ookay...'

Agumon rolled his eyes before looked up at the White Tiger hopefully. 'So... do you have any suggestions as to how I could possibly control the Chronodata?'

Baihumon frowned thoughtfully. 'The only possible first step I can give you depends on your own pain threshold... use of the Chronodata doesn't usually damage your body in small bursts, but any release of its energy does put it under a lot of stress. It is easier to deal with the strain if your body is in better condition. However...' He adopted a warning tone. 'It is inevitable you will suffer in trying to control it. Until you've adapted fully to it, the Chronodata will cause a lot of pain, even though it doesn't necessarily damage your body.' He grunted apologetically. 'That is all I really know, Agumon. I'm sorry I can't tell you more.'

Agumon clenched his claw with conviction. 'Well, at least I've something to go on.' _If I am to control this data... I have to train myself harder than I did before. _

Tai could only glance at Agumon uneasily. _Do I really have to watch him go through this? I'd hate to see him suffer... even if it could be for the best - which even Baihumon isn't completely sure of._

Baihumon also turned to leave, leaping in the direction of the portal from which the Digidestined came. Ebonwumon slowly began making his way down into the lair, clinging to the walls like a giant gecko. Azulongmon then addressed them one last time, frowning with a troubled gaze.

'Good luck, Digidestined... I fear we are somewhat helpless against this new enemy. From what we can gather, this... AbyssGreymon – he has most likely been altered by Chronodata as well. Therefore, AbyssGreymon surpasses mega, judging from your previous battle. That should be enough to grasp the weight of the situation.' The Digidestined looked surprised, but unperturbed. 'Be cautious. It is likely there's more than Alphamon behind the veil of mystery.'

Azulongmon then slowly ascended into the clouds, leaving the Digidestined to stare after him in wonder.

* * *

><p>TK yawned as he walked down the street that evening. It had been ages since he had done anything really interesting, what with the investigation into their recent battles. With the plan to find Calumon, the guard team had been digging up local leads, and were limited to Digital City in the digital world. Izzy spent a lot of time in the lab, and keeping an eye on scanners, radars; any news the digimon may bring.<p>

_Izzy's got the interesting job...in comparison, anyway. _TK sullenly thought at how tedious it was trying to find leads on Calumon in the real world. Even if he was seen, the media would most likely go to a great deal of effort to cover it up. _Of course, they wouldn't hesitate to broadcast some huge, dangerous digimon just to show that they're dangerous... but they won't admit that the little digimon are basically the same type of creature._

Patamon touched TK's face with his wing as he landed on his head trying to keep relatively still as other humans passed by. 'Thinking too much again?'

TK sighed. 'Sorry, Patamon. I'm just... kinda frustrated, and bored. We're not really getting anywhere, looking for a little digimon like Calumon around here... or anywhere, for that matter.'

Patamon tickled TK's ear with his wing. 'Think of it this way; if it was me that was lost, you wouldn't feel like that, would you?'

TK smiled. 'You're right... and I wouldn't give up until I found you again.'

Patamon snickered. 'Then just pretend that you're trying to find me! Then you can find Calumon.'

TK shook his head lightly. 'That's kinda silly. I always know where you are. But... thanks anyway.'

As they continued, they noticed a small commotion around a large bakery. Strangely enough, the group of people consisted of as many children as adults.

'What's going on over there?' Patamon wondered out loud.

'Let's go see. It sounds like a welcome change of pace...'

As they approached the bakery, they caught wind some of the things people were saying.

'It's some kind of little monster...'

'It could be dangerous... stay away, kids.'

'Think we should call animal control?' The parents were beginning to agree to this trail of thought. The children, however, seemed delighted at the sight.

'Wow, he's so cool!'

'Daddy, let go...!'

'Aw... his face is pretty cute...' one girl squeaked.

As TK and Patamon pushed through the crowd, they glimpsed the red dragon gazing hungrily at the display of assorted bread.

'Hey, mister! Can I have that one?' Guilmon said, pointing at a particularly large chunk of pastry.

The owner, however, looked utterly shocked at his newest customer, and didn't respond.

Guilmon gazed at him, confused. 'Didn't you hear me, mister?'

'Guilmon!'

Guilmon ears twitched and he turned around. He looked surprised as he saw the large group of people, and smiled happily. 'Did you guys want to get bread too? Wow, the bread here must be good. Now I want it even more!'

Patamon sighed quietly when Guilmon immediately turned back to the baker, who was visibly fighting the urge to run. 'No, they aren't here for the bread, Guilmon...'

TK shook his head in disbelief, before touching his arm gently. 'Guilmon, you do realise that you can't just go around in broad daylight, where everyone can see you? We've got to get you of here before this gets out of hand...'

TK then glimpsed Tai's dad, Susumu, running towards them frantically. TK quickly guessed at who he was looking for.

'Hey, Mr. Kamiya! Over here!' TK waved as he called.

Susumu looked over and relief spread across his face as he saw Guilmon. Approaching them, he reassured everyone that Guilmon was simply his son in a costume when passed through. The children looked disappointed, but the adults breathed a sigh of relief. The baker remained frozen.

Guilmon cocked his head in confusion. 'But I'm not your - whatever you called me! I'm a digim-'

TK quickly covered Guilmon's mouth. Susumu then nervously scratched the back of his neck as he addressed the baker. 'He's a bit eccentric about his costumes... heh heh. Never you mind him, we'll be leaving now.'

As they hastily dragged Guilmon away, Susumu then hissed under his voice, 'Yuuko was worried sick about you! What were you doing?'

Guilmon's eyes blinked innocently. 'I was, uh... trying to find Calumon!'

TK laughed. 'And you just happened to get sidetracked with your favourite food?'

'Uh... yeah? Calumon does kinda look like a cream puff.'

Susumu sighed. 'You're such a handful. Can you at least tell us if you want to go next time?'

Guilmon frowned indignantly. 'Why? I can take care of myself.'

Susumu simply shook his head in disbelief. 'You certainly act like a baby sometimes...'

TK cleared his throat. 'If you two are finished, we should probably all get home before it gets dark.'

Susumu raised his eyebrows and looked at his watch. 'Yeah you're right... Come on, you little monster, let's get back to Yuuko.'

'Oh all right...' Guilmon half whined as they left. 'By the way, what exactly is a 'son'? Cos I've heard that a grown-up before... but no-one would explain...'

TK smiled as they left.

'They sure get along quick, don't they?' Patamon pouted in surprise.

'Yeah. I reckon it's because Guilmon is quite similar to Agumon. Or maybe when he was younger.'

TK and Patamon then turned and started for home, as well as the small crowd nearby dispersing and going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Hiroaki looked up as TK walked through the door, and quickly surmised that TK was visiting, beaming with pleasure as his son walked in after a short knock, leaving Patamon to perch on the railing. 'TK! What a nice surprise! How was your day? I've heard about the situation from Matt already, so did you turn up anything?.'<p>

TK shook his head. 'No, but I met Guilmon, and... he seems to get into trouble a lot.'

Hiroaki sighed with slight envy. 'At least you've seen some action... nothing really happens at the TV station except paperwork.'

TK laughed. 'And... when Digimon attack.'

Hiroaki immediately gave a mock frown. 'Yeah, I guess. A little too much excitement for all of us.'

TK sat down at the table while Patamon glided down onto it. 'Hey Dad?'

'Yeah?'

TK chose his words carefully. 'You ever seen any reports of Calumon? You know, the little Digimon I told you to look out for? And if they've... been shoved out of the way?'

Hiroaki thought for a moment, before shaking his head. 'Even I don't get to see all the footage that goes through the station. But you know, for that purpose, it _would_ be so much easier if Calumon was big and dangerous.'

TK frowned dismally. 'Why exactly is that?'

'We can't really help it son... the station wants an audience, and money. I'm afraid that the repeated appearances of you and your friends' digimon have depleted the interest in the little, friendly digimon. I wish I could help more with this... but a job's a job.'

TK shrugged dismissively. 'Well, thanks anyway, Dad. I guess we have to keep trying by ourselves...'

As TK got up, Hiroaki then piped up curiously. 'When's Matt getting back, by the way?'

TK shrugged. 'Dunno. Haven't received word from them... last I heard, they were going to some isolated area to meet Sovereigns.'

Hiroaki sighed worriedly. 'Honestly, with all this digital business... it has me concerned for their safety.'

'Yeah, but, we love it there dad, and many of the digimon are our friends. And Matt's a big kid, he can handle himself. And Gabumon too.'

'Yeah, yeah...' Hiroaki said distractedly before grinning encouragingly. The image of Garurumon's sudden appearance years ago told him Gabumon would protect Matt with his life. 'Well, good luck.'

TK chuckled to himself as he walked out the door to rejoin Patamon, who was waiting for him, jerking out of a sunbathing trance when he poked him lightly. _It's not like I'm doing any of the hard work..._


	12. Nature of the Curse

Chapter 11

Nature of the Curse

* * *

><p>After the investigation team had finished their meeting with the Sovereigns, the group quickly backtracked for the rest of the day back to the monitor in which they had come through. With the rogue digimon gone, Biyomon was able to digivolve and ferry them across the lava pit without much difficulty.<p>

After relating the events of their meeting with Zhuqiaomon and the others to Izzy, they retired for the evening. That night, Tai had quickly decided to see Izzy again, as well as Joe, to help examine Agumon's condition in the Digital City's hospital.

That morning, Izzy and Joe frowned at the scanner's readings of Agumon within the internal capsule, with Tai standing by apprehensively as their expressions went from surprised to shocked as Agumon was scanned within the machine.

'Well? Uh...anything weird?' Tai asked.

Izzy was silent for a moment, tensing his brow. 'It's all weird, Tai... the readings are all over the place.'

Tai glanced at the screen, but couldn't see any obvious problems. From what he knew of the device, if there were any problems, such as corrupted data or wound, there would be large red or orange overlays. Since Agumon's minor wounds now were bandaged up, they were concealed by the bandage itself. 'What's so weird about it? It doesn't look like there's anything really wrong with him... he seems quite healthy - apart from not being able to digivolve, anyway.'

'That's... part of the problem, Tai.'

Tai frowned, downright confused. _How could being healthy be a problem?_

Izzy turned back to the control panel as Joe began to explain. 'Well, Tai...we've calibrated the scanner to ignore the Chronodata flowing through his body, and... well, there's not much to indicate that he's all that different from an ordinary, real world creature.' Joe touched his chin thoughtfully. 'But even so, he would still be considered extremely abnormal among them, due to his cell density...'

Tai frowned, still utterly confused. _Cell density? Digimon have cells? _'So... what? I don't see the problem...'

Izzy smacked his head lightly in exasperation. 'Okay. It's...well, it's hard to tell, but...he might not be a full digimon anymore.'

Tai was silent for a while. It wasn't like them to beat around the bush, even when Izzy went off on technical tangents. Agumon was slid out of the machine, and he sat up quietly as he listened. 'So...what's that supposed to mean? What aren't you guys telling me?'

'I'm not sure, Tai – there isn't enough information about Chronodata for me to make concrete conclusions, but... as far as I know, the only sure thing I can say is... that if Agumon is destroyed, he will not come back - in other words, he will die.'

Tai and Agumon both flinched. Agumon relaxed after a moment, but Tai remained tense. _I... don't know what to do for Agumon now... _He then reflected on what Davis once told Willis, examining his partner closely. _Davis once said that digimon can't die. What does this mean for Agumon? Is he not a digimon anymore? Or can digimon actually die..._ Kari had described her adventure with Willis in America, describing how they had fought his corrupted Kokomon, and how Willis was reunited with his old partner. Davis had never seemed worried that Kokomon wouldn't come back; of course, he hadn't witnessed what had happened to Wizardmon with Tai's own experiences. Wizardmon was gone; there was no doubt of that.

Izzy then deactivated the scanner. Tai was surprised that Agumon seemed fine despite hearing Izzy's addendum.

'Agumon... are you all right pal?' He murmured uneasily.

Agumon smiled. 'Sure, why wouldn't I be?'

Tai shook his head, closing his eyes. 'But Agumon... if you go on trying to fight Alphamon and AbyssGreymon - you could die! And the worst part is that they seem to be targeting you.'

Agumon frowned with determination. 'That doesn't change anything - I still have to get stronger. All this means is that I can't fight opponents that are too strong... and be more careful.'

Tai was alarmed when he didn't hear Agumon mention either AbyssGreymon or Alphamon as being those strong opponents. Holding back tears, he bent down to hug Agumon. 'I don't want to lose you, Agumon. I'm not sure if I could bear it...'

Agumon only smiled encouragingly and patted him on the back. 'I'm not dead, Tai. Besides...' He frowned solemnly. 'Don't you get it? The bigger problem is, I can't protect you anymore. If I can't digivolve, what use am I?' He grew morbid as he pondered what he just said. _There's got to be a way for me to get stronger..._

Izzy looked concerned as he watched them, looking over at Joe, who was still examining the readings. 'Should everyone know?'

Joe nodded as he turned his head to Tai and Agumon sympathetically. 'Yes... Agumon might not like special treatment, but they need to know.'

Agumon frowned. 'Damn right I don't. I don't want anyone to coddle me.'

Tai stood up and wiped his eyes. 'You're part of the Digidestined, and you always will be. Every one of us is an important part of a team, so what affects one, affects us all.'

Agumon sighed. 'Fine...I just hope everyone doesn't make such a big deal out of this when they find out.'

Izzy frowned dejectedly as they left, even Joe, as they had not bothering to say goodbye, but shrugged his shoulders. 'Now to take that isolated Chronodata... hopefully the most advanced terminal built by Datamon can comprehend its structural makeup. This could mean big things for digital science! Okay, first measure - how about memory size?'

He smiled enthusiastically as he typed away at the terminal, preparing it for a basic scan.

'Here goes nothing!' He stuck out his tongue instinctively to one side as he braced himself and pressed enter.

His eyes widened in shock when smoke began to billow out the top of the machine as it began vibrating violently, quickly filling up the small room of the hospital, with a multitude of warning symbols adorning the screen before a large 'EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN' appeared on the screen.

'Oh... crap.'

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Agumon, many of the digidestined <em>did<em> make a big deal out of it. Izzy sent emails to most of the guard team, as the investigation team would head out to Tranquil Glade after a brief visit to City for one more day. Tai's parents were especially frantic. They started by demanding that Agumon come straight home, as Tai found themselves caught in a conversation with them from over a private City visual communication terminal, and quickly sat down to mentally brace themselves before opening the channel.

'But I need to go!' Agumon protested. 'And I know what you'll do if I came back.'

'What are you talking about?' Yuuko asked.

Agumon simply closed his eyes and folded his arms. 'You'd probably do something like chain me up and lock me away.'

Yuuko looked shocked, and slightly affronted. 'Why would we do such a thing?'

He opened his eyes to stare into hers. 'Because we all know there's nothing else you can do to stop me. I cannot live like that - hiding, while everyone else is still doing their duties.'

Yuuko and Susumu sat in their seats, speechless. Susumu took his turn.

'Agumon, I know this is important to you, but you have to realise it's not always good to go charging off after finding out about... something like this...'

As they began to argue again, Tai sighed sharply, cutting them all off.

'Mom, Dad, don't bother... I've already tried to reason with him. He's way too thick headed to change his mind about this... so let it go.' Tai then smiled at Agumon. 'I promise that I will take care of him, just as I always have. You don't need to worry about him all the time.'

Tai then heard some approaching heavy footsteps, and saw Guilmon's ears sticking up over the desk. As the red lizard glanced up at the computer screen, his face lit up as he saw Agumon and he jumped abruptly onto Yuuko's lap.

'Ow! Guilmon! Get off...' She protested, squirming her way out from under him.

'But I wanna talk!'

Yuuko sighed before freeing herself from Guilmon's weight. 'I guess we should leave now, dear... good luck, Tai, Agumon. Stay safe, both of you.'

Yuuko left, and Susumu gave a final respectful nod towards them as he followed. Guilmon then looked at them, slightly sad, indicated by his ears drooping slightly.

'So,' Agumon began, 'did you hear about me, Guilmon?'

Guilmon cocked his head at them curiously. 'Yeah, but I don't really understand what's going on. I mean, I've seen Digimon... die before, and they didn't come back. So why is everyone so shocked? I mean, I know it's bad, but it's not like it's the first time you've seen something like that, right?'

Agumon nodded. 'I know. Not all digimon come back as digi-eggs.'

Tai frowned. 'Agumon, I know you might think that nothing's changed because of this, but... you know you have to be more careful.'

Agumon smiled confidently. 'I know, Tai.'

Guilmon also grinned. 'Hey, look on the bright side - nothing's really changed, except that stuff about digivolving...' He glanced downwards briefly, before his expression brightened up again. 'You can still eat pie, right?'

'Guilmon, you know neither of us can stomach too much food...' Agumon chuckled.

Tai then intervened before they started another argument. 'No offense, Guilmon, but we gotta talk to a few other people in the time we have left before we leave, if you don't mind.'

Guilmon ears drooped. 'But it's boring, staying in the real world looking for Calumon. And the worst part is, Yuuko and Susumu keep making me eat things like... fruit and veg-e-tables. That stuff gets boring quickly.'

* * *

><p>Mimi and Palmon were quite a bother for Agumon, as they were the first to call them up right then.<p>

'Agumon, I'm so sorry!' Mimi blew her nose loudly before continuing, apologising seemingly for the hundredth time. 'I can barely even think about you dying, seeing as how many of our other friends have died too, their memorials along that beach...'

Tai quickly shook his head, trying to cheer her up to no avail. 'But they all came back, didn't they Mimi? And we've seen them all at least once since they came back...'

They both sweat dropped as Mimi cried even louder.

'It's only worse! Even if Agumon... died... he could never come back, right? Isn't that what you just said?'

Agumon glanced at Tai from the corner of his eye uncomfortably. 'Nice going, Tai.' He whispered.

As Mimi continued to blabber incoherently, Palmon simply patted her shoulder comfortingly, before smiling at the two of them sadly. 'I think she's pretty much said what comes from both of us. Sorry that you had to put up with this, but for what it's worth... be careful. Both of you. I think we'll leave you alone now.'

Tai and Agumon also had brief conversations with the other Digidestined that evening. Agumon became increasingly frustrated with the excess condolences and well wishing he received, but Tai told him to hide his annoyance because they still meant well.

TK and Patamon, however, proved to be quite different in their approach.

'Agumon? It's ...strange, isn't it?' Patamon said softly, as if in wonder.

Agumon looked surprised regarding him. 'Patamon... how come you aren't acting all sad and telling me to be careful like the others?'

Patamon smiled. 'Heh heh... sounds like you hated talking to them.'

Agumon grinned wryly. 'Yeah... but nevermind. Maybe I won't hate talking to you guys.'

TK then gave a small smile. 'Patamon was the only other Digidestined who was reformatted... your situation is a bit different, but we know how it feels - the possibility of losing your partner.'

'Patamon came back, though.' Tai said hopefully.

TK shook his head. 'He came back because I asked him to.' He and Patamon held their gazes briefly, before Patamon nodded. 'I've... never actually told anyone this, Tai, but...'

TK shifted uneasily. Patamon then touched his wing to TK's face comfortingly, before he continued.

'When I saw Angemon disappearing, I could only think of how lonely I would be if I lost him, and cried desperately for him to stay. But I was too young to realise that sacrifice is sometimes necessary in order to destroy evil. So Devimon didn't completely get destroyed, either. That much is kind of obvious now, in hindsight.'

Tai looked at them in shock, while Agumon looked at TK and Patamon with a newfound respect.

'I can't believe you went through all that...' Tai shook his head in disbelief. 'Do you... ever regret Patamon staying with you?'

TK shook his head. 'I try not to dwell on that anymore. Patamon is my friend; I wouldn't wish him to die. But I can't be sure... if it would ever be necessary for him to sacrifice himself like that.'

Patamon then hung his head. 'I just don't know how to make a choice like that, to keep a friend, or destroy the enemy. It's... very hard. It's even worse seeing the looks on your friends faces.'

TK looked down at Agumon, eyeing him gently, who seemed deep in thought. 'Agumon, don't be mad at everyone for caring about you. I know you don't like the attention, but you can't stop them. I would do it too, but no doubt you've already heard enough. Don't take your friends for granted.'

* * *

><p>When the two had finally had their fill of conversations, and were sure everyone had talked to them, they slumped back in their seats, mentally exhausted.<p>

'Man... I need some fresh air.' Tai mused.

Agumon grinned at him brightly. 'I've got an idea... I've been wanting to go back to my outpost to train. Wanna come?'

Tai perked up enthusiastically. 'That sounds fun. How long were you planning to stay there?'

Agumon raised an eyeridge uncomfortably. 'Uh... all night. And I plan to visit the nearby village, too.'

Tai quickly decided to stay with Agumon, feeling rather more protective of him than usual. Having been to the village before, Tai knew where to go if they temporarily separated, and nodded.

'I'll get some gear for tonight, then. Where should we meet?'

'At Ponchomon's place! You know, that tavern? With that cool music?'

Tai grinned uncomfortably as he nodded. 'Oh, I remember that place, alright...' _I hope they're not playing the same tune over and over again... like the last time Agumon took me there..._

* * *

><p>Tai found himself wanting to get away from his apartment quickly as Yuuko was still around, constantly asking how Agumon was.<p>

'He's fine, he's fine...' He casually repeated as he distractedly gathered his sleeping back and other essentials for the night.

'Where are you going!?' Yuuko asked insistently as Tai moved towards his computer with a packed rucksack.

'To Agumon's place. I need to watch him, remember? Please, Mom. He needs a friend right now.'

Yuuko examined him with glistening eyes, then she nodded in understanding. 'OK. You know him best, dear. I guess we'll see you tomorrow.'

Tai smiled appreciatively as he raised his digivice. 'Digiport... open.'

The screen came up with Agumon's desert area, and after he went through the portal, Tai found himself looking around the familiar dusty terrain. The town, which resembled an outback west style, was situated to his left, whereas the pillars of rocks and outcrops where Agumon normally spent his guard time in the distance to his right. It was late afternoon, and the sun was quickly setting, illuminating a slightly purple sky. Many flame lanterns were coming on in the village. He quickly spotted Agumon waving next to the entrance to one of the large wooden buildings. 'Tai! Over here! You hungry?'

Tai smiled and approached, and quickly heard loud music emanating from the building. He grinded his teeth in slight annoyance, but knew that Agumon liked it here. 'Don't they always play the same music?' He complained as he arrived.

Agumon shook his head. 'No. Can't you tell? Deputymon's playing the piano! Pretty well, I think.'

Tai scratched his head in wonder. 'Deputymon? Where have I heard that name before...'

Agumon proceeded to lead him inside, pushing through the traditional pair of wooden swing doors. Tai gulped nervously as he followed, remembering some of the past incidents in this place.

'Hey guys!' Agumon announced loudly as he passed through the doors.

Tai glanced around as several shady looking digimon glanced at Agumon dejectedly, seemingly shying away from the sight of him. The two bartenders' expressions brightened as they approached. One was a Starmon, whose body was coated silver, his small black face with two large blue eyes. Unlike other Starmon, he wore a brown akubra hat, which covered his vertical star which seemed to pass off as his forehead. His limbs seemed to be made up of many black buckled belts, and his boots and gloves were indigo and red leather with steel cuffs. He also had small star patterns on his gloves, and two yellow ribbons flowing behind him. He raised his hat politely towards them, revealing a red ruby engraved in his forehead.

Ponchomon, the owner of the bar, looked like a cactus with a large sombrero, a rather silly look on his face with his long tongue sticking out, and large red fists with dark bands wrapped around them. He hovered in the air, the bottom of his orange and green cloak ending in tatters, like a Bakemon.

'Greetingsh, Agumon!' He spoke up brightly. 'It'sh been a while since I last shaw you. How about a shparkling glass of mineral water?'

Agumon nodded agreeably as he and Tai sat down. 'Sure. Tai?'

Tai simply shrugged, smiling in slight amusement at hearing Ponchomon's speech. 'Whatever, anything sounds good.'

As Ponchomon hovered over to the fountain, Starmon studied them before speaking up. 'Gotta say, Agumon, it feels safer around here with you around. Trouble's always brewin', especially down in here.' He lowered his hat courteously at Tai. 'Can't complain, though... ever since Ponchomon moved onto ma scene, I was a little edgy, but he's a good guy. I sure like how my place turned out do to our partnership. He's very resourceful...' He turned slightly as Deputymon ended his solo. '... unlike some sidekicks.'

Deputymon, seeming not to have heard, pulled up a seat next to Agumon. 'Hit me, sheriff.' He exclaimed, raising a glass.

He looked almost exactly like a human, wild west citizen, except he had no skin, completely replaced by strands of cloth for his arms, and a black face with circular yellow eyes. His torso was a massive handgun, it's barrel pointed forward, and he always carried two smaller pistols, which were currently tucked away into his brown belt.

Starmon only growled lowly in response, but Ponchomon arrived quickly and gave the three a glass each. 'Enjoy! And I take it you'll be ordering dinner, Agumon, yesh?'

Agumon nodded as he gulped down his glass. 'Yes, please. And...' He glanced at Tai. 'Try to give us something a human could eat, too.'

Tai looked around at the other patrons with interest, them regarding him in the opposite fashion. Deputymon turned to scrutinise Agumon.

'Well, well. If it isn't the ol' Dracon. I knew you'd be showing up to buck some heads sooner or later.' The whole room seemed to momentarily silence.

Tai's eyes widened at Agumon. 'Dracon? Is he serious, Agumon?'

Agumon scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment. 'Not much. Definitely not enough to have this reputation which Deputymon's so...' He hesitated, picking his next words carefully. '..._helpfully _spread my deeds around.'

Starmon chuckled heartily. 'Agumon simply helps us track down some of our more elusive thugs. Though it's more effective if _certain_ people kept their mouths shut.'

Deputymon simply chuckled and swigged his glass around, shoving it in Starmon's face to refill. 'Ah, but it's good to a have a worthy rival. Speaking of which, Agumon... how 'bout another round of poker?'

Agumon quickly shook his head. 'Uh... no thanks. I wouldn't want to lose again...' He leaned over towards Tai. 'I always win...' He whispered. 'He just gets mad.' Tai almost laughed, but covered his mouth.

Deputymon chuckled lightly, leaning backwards. 'Damn right you wouldn't! I can tell a good poker player when I see it - and currently I'm number one...' He glanced around towards the other digimon. 'Hm. Time to find me another sucker.'

Starmon covered his face shamefully. 'Ugh... not again... and he still calls himself a deputy...'

Agumon's attention was diverted away from Deputymon when Ponchomon brought them two large steaming plates of assorted Mexican food. The cactus digimon's bright expression begun to fade as he looked over towards Deputymon. 'Better hurry, both of ya. I sushpect trouble'sh about to be brewin' soon.'

'Hey you!' They heard Deputymon's voice sound loudly. 'You in the corner.'

For being in the corner, the figure was brightly coloured and stood out. Tai quickly recognised it as a Kokatorimon.

'Get lost.' He squawked in annoyance. 'I came here to get some peace and quiet. Turns out this place is the worst for that.'

'You got that right!' Deputymon said in opposition. 'And I challenge you to a poker match!'

Kokatorimon eyed Deputymon greedily. '...interesting. What's in it for me?'

Deputymon jingled his pockets, with a multitude of metallic noises sounding from them. 'The rest of what I own, punk.'

'You're on!'

Everyone quickly lost interest in their exchange for a while, as did Tai and Agumon when they ate, faster than normal. Then Deputymon abruptly leapt up on the table, glaring down at Kokatorimon, brandishing a firearm accusingly.

'You swindler! I saw that move - I saw those cards slipping under your wing!'

Kokatorimon's face screwed up in anger. 'Are you calling me a cheater!?'

'Damn right I am.' Deputymon stated coolly before pointing hi pistols at Kokatorimon. 'Put 'em up. I'ma takin' you to the big house.'

Agumon's eyes widened in alarm, and he hastily gulped the rest of his dinner in one gulp, hastening Tai to finish his as well. When they had finished, Agumon grinned quickly at Starmon and Ponchomon. 'Thanks guys. Gotta go!'

Tai grinned in appreciation. 'Yeah, from me too.'

The two waved goodbye as they sped for the exit, as violent chanting began to rise in the tavern as Kokatorimon and Deputymon stared each other down. 'Don't forget to spread the word!' Ponchomon announced heartily.

The two exhaled once they had reached the exit of the town, under a large wooden signpost that read 'Ghost Town'. They quickly heard sounds of flying furniture and loud crashes, to which Agumon laughed shortly.

'They're pretty fun guys, aren't they?'

Tai snorted with amusement. 'Yeah. _Hilarious_. I thought I knew that idiot Deputymon from somewhere... and it was from Sora's annoyed descriptions.' He suddenly frowned. 'What about our dinner? Shouldn't we have payed for it? I can only imagine the way Digitamamon would have reacted...'

Agumon grinned. 'I don't ask payment for any of my help, so they let me have food and drinks on the house as a favour.'

'Yeah, well, those must be pretty big favours.' They stood up straight, with Tai shivering slightly at the cold breeze. 'Good thing a brought an extra layer. It gets really cold out here at night, doesn't it?'

Agumon nodded with approval. 'Yep. But I'll make us a fire.'

They walked for about half an hour, before Agumon's eyes widened in recognition as they came up to a stable looking stone pillar, distinguished by its relative blocky smoothness. 'This one I never smash.' He explained. 'So I know where it is.'

They quickly built a fire, and for the rest of the night, Tai watched as Agumon attacked the larger rocks repeatedly, and could tell he was getting quickly frustrated, seeing as he couldn't digivolve to a decent size anymore. However, he was quite surprised when Agumon's fire came out in blue fireballs compared to his normal Pepper breath. After doing this for three hours, Tai got up and urged Agumon to rest.

'Agumon, look what you've done to yourself. You'll run yourself ragged. Come on - we've still got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, so let's get some shuteye.'

Agumon yawned widely and nodded without speaking, walking up to the large signpost rock and curled up beneath it. Smiling, Tai sat next to him and covered themselves with a blanket, staying with him throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em>There was a huge, moving shape, beating its large wings against a grey fog. It looked very familiar to Agumon, yet it seemed... different this time. It looked like AbyssGreymon, but its proportions were slightly different, as it seemed quite a bit bulkier. Since it was night-time it was hard to discern the distinguishing colours and markings of the creature.<em>

_Alarm shot through him when he saw Digital City right in the creature's flight path. The digimon within flew into a state of panic, and Agumon wanted to get in there and help them, but for some reason, he couldn't do anything but watch from the nearby trees as the dragon descended upon the city entrance, roaring ferociously before it began tearing down the walls._

_Agumon then saw the Digidestined emerging to face the dragon. Tai looked dead serious, and in a lot of pain, as he coordinated the humans and digimon to digivolve to their strongest forms._

'_Where am I? Why am I... not with them?'_

_Agumon's question went unanswered as the Digidestined engaged the dragon._ _He watched helplessly as the dragon brought down each of the digimon, one by one._ _After a long and painful struggle, Gryphonmon was the only one left. She was exhausted, but she seemed to be struggling emotionally as well, like she didn't want to hurt the dragon._

'_Run! Save yourself!' Agumon yelled at her. 'Take everyone and run!'_

_Gryphonmon and the Digidestined made no indication that they had heard him. Their attention was focused on the dragon, each side staring each other down._

'_Please...' Gryphonmon said softly. 'Don't do this.'_

_The dragon growled back softly._

'_Come back to us.' Tai whispered._

_Clawing at its head, the dragon backed up and faltered. The Digidestined looked at him hopefully, but the dragon then reared back, then lunged himself at them, claws brandished._

_Tai then screamed up at the dragon._

_'Please stop! __AGUMON!'_


	13. Deepest Fear

Chapter 12

Deepest Fear

* * *

><p>'Agumon, you look terrible!'<p>

Biyomon, Gabumon and Veemon looked over Agumon's numerous cuts and bruises from his training session, as he and Tai arrived at the Digital City square the next morning. Agumon grinned sheepishly as he scratched his nose. 'Sorry. I guess I'm not used to getting bruises so easily...'

Biyomon sighed. 'You're such a dimwit... you've got to be more careful when you train.'

Agumon cringed. 'You guys aren't going to lecture me too? I've had enough already...'

Veemon lightly punched his shoulder. 'Seeing you like this makes me think you've been punished enough.'

Gabumon smiled. 'Don't worry about a lecture, Agumon. We all know just how much you hate it.'

Davis sighed impatiently. 'Well, Agumon, we _are_ worried about you... but I know you spent ages listening to the other guys, so we'll let you off the hook.' He smiled encouragingly. 'But we've still got a job to do!'

Tai looked at everyone as they nodded in agreement. 'Is everyone here? Are we ready?'

'Oh Agumon...!' A light sing-song voice suddenly sounded.

Everyone turned to see a Floramon hurrying towards them. Seeing her, Biyomon groaned. _Great... not her again. Won't she just give up?_

Several of the Digidestined remembered Floramon as Catherine's partner, a French Digidestined that Tai and TK had encountered during their digimon world tour. She was a plant digimon, similar to Palmon, with a green body, two stalks as legs, with light blue arms ending in flower-shaped purple hands. Her face seemed obscured behind may rose-coloured petals, but still exposing her blue eyes. Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, she had moved to live in Digital City, though several of them suspected she had only done so to be near Agumon.

Agumon flinched but gave a forced smile as the plant digimon approached gleefully. _Oh come _on_. We were just about to leave, and she had to show up. We don't have time for this...! No no, be nice..._

Agumon braced himself as Floramon flung herself at him and hugged him around the neck. Those who hadn't met Floramon before all gaped at them in surprise, those being Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Veemon, and Renamon; though she only gave them a flat stare.

Floramon, after giggling for a while, looked up at Agumon. 'Wow... it seems like you've gotten a bit bigger since the last time we met. Have you been training even harder than before?'

Agumon grinned nervously. 'Well, yes I have, actually...'

'Why? You're already strong enough.'

'Uh, well...' Agumon stammered awkwardly. 'Not really...'

Biyomon cleared her throat loudly. When Floramon looked at her, Biyomon shot back a stern look. 'We're _kinda _busy, Floramon.'

Floramon frowned dejectedly. 'Too busy to say hello? Where are you going?'

Veemon groaned and folded his arms. 'That's none of your business, Floramon. Can you please leave?'

Floramon then let go of Agumon to face Biyomon, smiling condescendingly. 'On the contrary. Anything to do with Agumon I consider _my_ business.'

'Oh really?' Biyomon countered. 'Do you really know anything about him, apart from your own odd fantasies?'

Gabumon leaned closer to Agumon curiously. 'What's her problem?'

Agumon shook his head, dumbfounded. 'I dunno. Who are you talking about?' Gabumon groaned and sighed impatiently, but couldn't work up the nerve to say anything to them.

Observing the ensuing argument, Renamon flicked her ears in annoyance. _Why is she bothering us? It's clear she doesn't have anything to say or do to help our mission. And she's obviously bothering Agumon; it's clear that he's annoyed by her presence to; but for some reason, he's hiding it. She's in the way; it's time I got rid of her._

Renamon stepped forward in between them and shot her hand in front of Biyomon, and turned to address Floramon. 'Get to the point - what do you want?'

Floramon looked slightly shocked at her brevity. 'Nothing really. I just wanted to see Agumon. Is there a problem?'

Renamon gazed at her sternly. 'There is when neither he nor Biyomon clearly don't enjoy you bothering us with trivial matters.'

'They are not trivial matters!' Floramon objected.

'Oh really?' Biyomon half-mocked. 'What are those 'matters' then?'

'Uh well, I...'

Floramon stammered while Renamon crossed her arms impatiently. After waiting half a minute, Renamon then slammed her foot down. 'We don't have time for this! If you're not going to tell us why you're here, then leave! We have an important mission to get to.'

Floramon opened her mouth, and looked like she wanted to say something, but then shrugged. 'Oh... fine then. I'll leave you to it, but you haven't seen the last of me. Especially you, Agumon!' She then blew a kiss at him as she left, causing him to turn slightly red.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Agumon sighed with relief. 'Thanks, Renamon. But next time, don't you think you could have been a bit nicer?'

'Being nice doesn't matter when she's hampering our mission.' She stated flatly, before turning to leave before Agumon could respond. Sighing, he followed along with everyone else.

As they walked, Biyomon walked up to pace with Renamon. 'Um... Renamon?'

'Yes?'

Biyomon smiled up at her appreciatively. 'Thank you... you know, for dealing with Floramon. She's been bothering Agumon for nearly a year now.'

Renamon paused for a second before voicing her thoughts. 'I see... but why does she waste Agumon's time?'

'Isn't it obvious? She was flirting with him.'

Renamon frowned cluelessly. 'Flirting?'

Biyomon nodded. 'Yeah. Know what I mean?'

Renamon studied her briefly before returning her attention ahead. 'It's none of my concern.'

'What?' Biyomon said incredulously. 'But you just asked...?'

'Such things like that has never been of any consequence to me, or any digimon I've known.'

Biyomon sighed. 'Don't worry about it, then.'

* * *

><p>Matt, Veemon and Gabumon walked with Agumon, with Veemon eyeing him jealously. Seeing this, Agumon turned to him questioningly. 'What?'<p>

Veemon simply paused as he continued to study him. 'How do you do it, Agumon?'

'Do what?'

Veemon sighed. 'Make girls chase you like that. The things I would-'

Agumon frowned. 'I don't _do_ anything. And it's not exactly a good thing, Veemon.'

Veemon shrugged helplessly. 'Maybe. I still find it amazing though.'

'Why do you put up with her?' Gabumon asked.

'Well...' Agumon pouted. 'I just don't want to hurt her feelings.'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'I suppose I know how you feel, Agumon. I had similar trouble with Jun, once.'

Agumon looked up at him. 'So...how did you...you know, get rid of her?'

Matt then scratched his neck. 'I didn't really do anything , but one day, she just left me alone...'

Gabumon then poked Matt in the stomach. 'You know exactly what it was. Sora, right?'

'I suppose... Jun got mad at me after that. It wasn't even my fault!'

Agumon glanced downwards. 'I guess I can't do much about Floramon... I mean, all I did was return a friendly kiss, once! And she hasn't left me alone since. I don't even really know what she wants with me.'

Veemon then pointed an accusing finger. 'So you _did_ do something.'

Matt glanced at Agumon. 'It's not too much to worry about, so just forget it.'

Agumon cocked his head, confused. 'Huh? Come on Matt, tell me. Is there some trick?'

Gabumon facepalmed, and Veemon fought the compulsion to punch him in the face and knock some sense into him.

* * *

><p>'So... has anyone here been to Tranquil Glade before?' Tai asked as they approached the transport terminal.<p>

Ken and Wormmon looked at each other, and Ken talked to his feet. 'Yes... we have, but...'

Wormmon looked up at Ken with sympathy. 'Well... this was when he was the Digimon Emperor.'

Tai nodded. 'Oh. Well, you don't have to tell us, Ken, but... we would appreciate any knowledge you have for us.'

Wormmon spoke while Ken stayed silent. 'We found it, and I remember that it was...different to most areas. There was no hint at all that it was of the digital world, like it is part of another world, kind of like the real one. And, as far as we know, we found no digimon there.'

'What? No digimon? Then why exactly did you go there?' Matt asked.

Wormmon hesitated and looked at Ken, but he nodded for him to continue. 'Ken thought there might be useful data hidden away. Since there were no digimon, Ken thought the Glade held something different; something valuable.'

Sora nodded. 'And what did you mean when you said the glade was different?'

It was Ken who spoke this time. 'It feels... almost surreal. At first, you'd think it'd look like a normal forest. But it's almost as if the trees themselves are watching you... or something is, but I don't know if any creatures at all live there.'

'There might be Digi-gnomes living within.' Renamon said thoughtfully. _I should keep on my guard. It's possible hidden digimon may ambush us._

Davis smiled enthusiastically. 'This place sounds great! I just hope there isn't another crazy digimon there.'

'We're lucky that there's a terminal right near it.' Tai said. 'Strange that there aren't any digimon; it sounds like a good tourist spot. Well, let's go!'

* * *

><p>As the group arrived at Tranquil Glade, they gazed around in wonder at the forest when they emerged from a concealed monitor within a bush. The Glade itself was very different from any area they had been to. The most obvious difference was the silence. Not eerie, but calm, peaceful silence; with the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves, and, more surprisingly, the calls of small birds. The trees were larger than any other trees seen in the digital world. There were also so many of them that the canopy blotted out most of the sunlight, letting many small beams of light through. All the vegetation looked a healthy green.<p>

'Wow! This place is beautiful!' Sora beamed, almost as if she wanted to run right into it.

'Be careful,' Tai warned, 'looks can be deceiving.'

As they made their way through the glade, it became apparent that no digimon was likely to jump out and attack them. But it was also appeared unlikely that they would find any digimon whatsoever.

'There's basically nothing here!' He had looked under many rocks and bushes already, but there was no visible signs of life like a digimon. He glanced up at the trees and heard faint chirping, one of the only animated signs they encountered. 'Do you think the birds can help us?' Davis asked sarcastically, somewhat frustrated.

There was an awkward silence as everyone thought about what to do next.

Renamon tensed, to no avail. _Why can't I sense... anyone? Something's wrong... it's like there's mental barriers throughout this forest._

Eventually, without realising how far they walked, the group slowly emerged out of the forest into a huge valley.

'Wow... this place...' Tai observed with awe. '...amazing.'

There was a huge river running down the middle of the valley, looking almost crystal clear apart from some soil flowing along with it, climbing over many rocks in the shallow parts. There were many trees similar to the forests', but less dense, scattered in many plantations of trunks all around the grassy hills. There were also large mountains in the distance, obscured by a blue hue. The sun was beginning to set behind them, illuminating the sky in brilliant colours.

Biyomon stared at the sunset for a while. 'I'm glad we came, even if we don't find Calumon here. This is the most beautiful place I've ever been to...'

Agumon reacted by glancing downwards. 'Yeah...it'd be a shame, if a place like this were to be destroyed...'

Biyomon turned to him in surprise, especially at his unusually morbid tone. 'Why would you say something like that?'

Agumon avoided her eyes. '...nothing. Never mind me.'

Biyomon looked at Agumon with concern, but Agumon turned away. _What's wrong with him? Why won't he look at me?_

Tai also looked at him with concern. 'What's wrong, Agumon? You seem sad.'

Agumon stayed silent. 'This forest... even if it is kinda remote, evil digimon could just come and destroy it.'

Davis looked at Ken. 'Hey, Ken. You didn't actually do anything when you came here, did you? This place seems untouched.'

Ken nodded. 'Yeah, but I remember that I came close, especially when I didn't find anything after searching all day.'

Matt laughed self-consciously. 'We're in the same situation now.'

Tai then knelt down and looked Agumon in the eye. 'Maybe you're right, Agumon. But there doesn't seem to be anything for those digimon to gain by destroying this place - so, I don't think this place will be fine.'

Agumon didn't look convinced, and Tai scrutinised him as Agumon glanced away from his gaze. _Is that really what's bothering him? I should talk to him about it later._

Tai stood up. 'In any case, we're tired, and I think we should make camp here. What do you guys think?'

Davis jumped with delight. 'Sounds great!'

Kari sighed. 'You won't go running off on your own or something, right? We still need to keep looking for Calumon tomorrow, remember.'

Davis rolled his eyes slightly, folding his arms behind his head as they started back towards the forest. 'Yeah yeah - I got ya, Kari.'

* * *

><p>That night, the group splintered off into their own little groups. Agumon, Veemon and Gabumon had made one of their own, around a fire that Agumon started up quickly. The two of them studied Agumon with concern as he poked the fire with a stick distractedly. They could see some sadness in his eyes.<p>

'So...' Veemon began. 'What's eating you, Agumon?'

Agumon scrunched his face briefly. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Gabumon sighed. 'I think you do. We know you pretty well, Agumon, well enough to know when something's bothering you. Ever since we came to this glade, you've been distracted. This is a great place; everyone feels it except you. It's not like you to be this aloof.'

Agumon stayed silent. Veemon looked at him sternly. 'You know we're just going to keep pestering you about it until you give. Might as well be now.'

Agumon frowned for a moment, then closed his eyes and exhaled lightly. 'Fine.' He put his stick down and rested his head in his claws. 'I do think this place is pretty... beautiful, even. It's because it is that I feel... sad about it.'

Gabumon tilted his head slightly. 'You think that it will be destroyed?'

'I dunno. But it's possible.'

_Since when has he ever been worried about what could happen? _Veemon opened his hands questioningly. 'Then why are you so worried? We can protect it from other digimon, if we have to. And there isn't a digimon we've fought so far that we haven't been able to defeat.'

'But what if we can't protect it from... ourselves?'

Gabumon and Veemon gaped at Agumon, before he averted his gaze and looked back towards the fire.

'What are you talking about?' Gabumon said with concern. 'That's kinda sudden. We would never destroy a place like this!'

Agumon studied the fire. The rocks around it prevented it from spreading from its base, potentially across the grass. _The fire is under control now... but one out of control could destroy this entire forest. A place as... fragile, and precious as this, wiped out by something else - natural, but dangerous at the same time. And who knows how much power that fire has?_

Agumon looked up from the fire. 'It's... me I'm worried about.'

'You mean... you think you will destroy this place?' Gabumon asked uncertainly.

'You wouldn't ever do that!' Veemon objected firmly. 'Why would you?'

'It's the Chronodata.' He clenched his eyes shut. 'I'm scared... that I won't be able to control it.'

Gabumon and Veemon processed his words. 'What will you do, then?' Gabumon asked uneasily.

'I...don't know.'

They sat in silence, staring at the fire. Agumon started to prod the fire again.

Eventually, Agumon broke the silence. 'You know, I'm... thinking of leaving.'

'Leaving, what do you mean, leaving?' Veemon objected with shock.

'I... thought I might be able to keep everyone safe if I stayed away, maybe...'

Gabumon shook his head. 'You don't have to do that. There's no reason for us to believe that you're dangerous.'

'Not yet... but sometimes I feel like I can't risk it. Zhuqiaomon seemed insistent that I should be locked up.'

Gabumon looked at the fire thoughtfully. 'You know, everyone, including us, would be very sad if you left, or got locked up. It isn't the same without you.'

Veemon nodded vehemently in agreement. 'Especially Tai. And Biyomon.'

Agumon glanced over at him in surprise. 'Biyomon? What makes you say that?'

'You never noticed – that she's been spending a lot more time with you now?'

Agumon smiled as he looked back to the fire. 'Yeah. She's been great to me, especially since the business with the Chronodata. She doesn't coddle me or keep reminding me of it... she just tries to help me. She's a true friend.' Agumon smiled at them. 'Just like you guys.'

Veemon grinned slyly. 'I think she's interested in you as more than a friend.'

Agumon suddenly turned pink, dropping his eyes and poking the fire faster in an attempt to distract Veemon. Seeing this, Gabumon pressed him further. 'Do you... feel the same way about her?'

'I'm... not sure...'

Agumon dropped the stick and started twiddling his claws. 'She's... kind, and caring to everyone, not to mention pretty... and... ' He managed to smile, despite himself. 'Cute... _really _cute...'

Gabumon laughed. 'It sounds like you like her too.'

'...yeah. I guess.'

'Have you told her how you feel?'

Agumon shook his head. 'I can't do that.'

Gabumon looked at him incredulously. 'Why not?'

'Because... I don't want her to get hurt.'

'Hurt? How?' Veemon asked.

Agumon sighed with a hint of exhaustion. 'Isn't it obvious? Out of all of us, I am the most likely to die.'

Veemon gaped with slight shock, before adopting a sombre expression. Gabumon looked concerned, and scratched his head. 'Maybe... I don't know much about these kinds of things. Perhaps you should ask Tai for his advice. Most digimon aren't really concerned about dying, but... we aren't most digimon, I guess.'

Veemon sighed. 'You really are a handful sometimes, Agumon. You have to do something about it, otherwise you'll keep moping around like this.'

'Yeah,' Gabumon agreed, 'you're usually quite cheerful, Agumon. Everyone notices if you're down on yourself.'

'I guess I'm lucky my friends can read me so well...' Agumon gave a small smile. 'Thanks guys. I guess...I'll talk to Tai next chance I get.'

* * *

><p>Tai, Matt, Sora, Biyomon and Renamon were discussing their next steps, but with little progress given with what they had to work with. A vague reference to the Tranquil Glade, and a small digimon that looked like a cream puff.<p>

'Any ideas on what we should do to find Calumon?' Tai asked. 'If he's even here.'

Renamon shook her head. 'My ability to sense minds is useless for some reason. Here, there are strange barriers... I can't even sense the minds of any animals that would live here.'

Matt folded his arms impatiently. 'We have to find him the old fashioned way, then.'

Sora sighed. 'As nice as this place is, we can't afford to get sidetracked.'

'Would it help if I flew over for a view of the area?' Biyomon asked.

Tai shook his head. 'I'm not sure... who knows how thick that canopy is. If Calumon's in the forest, you can't spot him that way. But if he was in the surrounding valley, maybe you could spot him...' Tai shrugged. 'I guess it's a start.'

Biyomon nodded with approval. 'Then that's what I'll do.'

Matt frowned. 'What about the rest of us?'

'I guess...' Tai began, 'we just keep searching.'

They all groaned. Tai turned his hands helplessly. 'Hey, unless anyone's got a better plan, then that's what we're going to try.'

'Fine,' Matt said as everyone got up. 'But, just so you know, I think we would have found Calumon by now if I was in charge...'

Tai laughed. 'If you want to be the leader, all you have to do is ask.'

Matt blanched. 'Uh... no. Because that went _so_ well the last time I thought like that.'

'Well, if you can't back up your words...'

'Cool it, you two.' Sora sighed. 'It's late. We should think about getting sleep soon.'

Tai smiled. 'You're right - thanks, Sora. And I still need to talk to Agumon about something.'

Biyomon glanced at him worriedly. 'I hope you can cheer him up... he seems really down about something.'

'We all noticed.' Matt went to get Gabumon. 'Good luck, Tai.'

* * *

><p>As Veemon and Gabumon left for bed, Agumon pondered what he should say to Tai. <em>He'll probably be able to help me, but... does he even know what it's like, to wield dangerous power like this? Does any human?<em>

Rustling footsteps signaled Tai's return. Tai put down his backpack and started to set up his sleeping bag. As he sat down upon it, he scrutinised Agumon.

'Tai... I need to talk to you.'

'So do I.' Agumon scratched his nose nervously. 'You first.'

'What's the matter, Agumon? You seem really down lately. And enough so that everyone notices.'

'It's... the Chronodata.' Agumon glanced away sadly. 'I'm... scared that something terrible will happen to those around me if I can't control it.'

'So... you can't control it? Is that what's been bothering you?'

'I... don't know.'

_What? That doesn't make sense... Baihumon told us a way for him to control it. _Tai went and sat next to Agumon. 'Did something happen, Agumon? You've never doubted yourself before... why now?'

Agumon closed his eyes. 'It was... another dream.'

Tai looked at him with concern. 'What happened in it?'

'I saw... Digital City. It was being attacked by a big dragon, and all of the Digidestined fought to defend it. And... you all lost against him...'

Tai looked confused when Agumon didn't mention himself as part of the Digidestined. 'What does that have to do with you? That dragon was obviously AbyssGreymon or some other digimon we don't know about.'

'It wasn't.' Agumon said solemnly. 'It was me.'

Tai flinched in shock, but after a moment, he forced himself to relax and gave a small encouraging smile. 'Hey, you don't need to worry. It was just a dream, Agumon.'

'Maybe...'

'And if you are down all the time, it does you no good. What we're doing here is important. You still care about the Digital World, right?'

Agumon raised his head to look at him, taken aback. 'Of course I do!'

Tai gently rubbed his shoulder. 'Then you know you have to be strong if we are to get anywhere. We still need you, Agumon.'

Agumon smiled. 'You're right. But...' He shifted, uneasy. 'I hope I can still help AbyssGreymon... somehow.'

Tai thought for a while. _How can we possibly save him? I know it's important to Agumon, but we don't have the power to even touch him... _Tai examined Agumon. _And Agumon would certainly die if he goes after him._

'Agumon... do you still want to save him?'

Agumon looked at him incredulously. 'Of course. I always will.'

Tai shook his head uncertainly. 'Agumon... I don't think we can.'

'What?'

Tai looked down at him sternly. 'How far are you willing to go to save him?'

Agumon frowned determinedly. 'Whatever it takes.'

'Even your life?'

Agumon gaped at him, but frowned seriously after a moment. '...yes.'

Alarm shot through Tai's gut. 'But...why, Agumon?'

Agumon thought for a moment. 'He proved himself when he sacrificed himself to try to keep Myotismon at bay. And now, he's being used again, and he doesn't deserve it. And I could've stopped it.'

Tai frowned distressfully. 'I know you could, but it's too late for that now! We keep telling you this... you can't kill yourself trying to save him.'

Agumon stood up and paced away, quickly getting agitated. 'Who else will? I'm the only one who can save him!'

Tai stood up after him. 'You can't chase him, Agumon! You're no good to th_e _Digital world dead.'

Agumon turned to him angrily. 'I can't... don't make me choose between them, Tai.'

'You have to wake up! Saving him isn't as important as –'

Agumon suddenly swung his claw at Tai, momentarily enraged, refusing to listen any further. However, as his claw scratched Tai's abdomen, specks of fire erupted from his claws and burned Tai's side. Tai yelled in pain and staggered backwards onto the ground. Hearing the commotion, the others rushed to them and saw Agumon brandishing his claws and Tai on the ground, clutching his side.

Sora rushed to Tai's side and examined his wounds. She then looked at Agumon, horrified. 'Agumon... why?'

Agumon was staring at his claw, clenching it, trembling, _terrified_.

Gabumon stared at him. _No... not that..._

Agumon met his eyes. They were full of fear, something Gabumon had never seen so strongly in him. It felt wrong to Gabumon. So wrong.

As Agumon beheld the group, all looking at him, horrified, he gave one final look at Tai. He was in pain, and staring up at him in shock.

_Not only am I risking Tai's safety by because I can't protect him, but now I'm actually hurting him... how did it come to this? I... can't be a digidestined partner like this. There's... only one thing I can do to protect everyone now._

With that, he turned and fled.

'Agumon!' Tai called after him. 'Come... come back!'

Biyomon looked at Sora, and was met with pleading eyes. Without hesitation, she flew after him.

* * *

><p>Agumon ran as fast as he could, with tears flowing behind. He'd never felt this terrible before. He and Tai had never hurt each other... argued sometimes, but never like that. He felt so ashamed that, at the moment, he couldn't bear to see Tai's fearful gaze.<p>

'Agumon! Wait!'

Biyomon could see Agumon slow down. But he didn't turn around as she landed when he stopped. She gently reached forward. 'Agumon...'

'Please... stay away, Biyomon...' Biyomon could see tears dripping down from his face. 'I don't want to hurt you too.'

Biyomon shook her head as she stepped forward. 'Agumon. No one blames you for what happened - we all know you're going through a rough time. Please, just come back, and we'll sort this out...'

Agumon turned to her. Biyomon was shocked as she saw his terrified expression.

'I can't, Biyomon. I have to go. I can't stand hurting my friends, especially Tai...' Agumon threw his claws up helplessly. 'You don't have any idea, Biyomon, what it's like... my friends are the most important things to me. To see them in pain... hurts me... but it's worse when I'm the one who caused it. My purpose, in the beginning, was always to protect Tai, my partner, and later, as the Digidestined formed, my purpose joined with them in protecting both worlds as well. What happens when I can't do that? What's the point, if I just end up hurting my friends instead of protecting them? I can't stand it...'

Agumon began sobbing, his face downcast. It hurt Biyomon to see him like this, but she couldn't think of anything that could possibly cheer him up, the way he almost always was. 'You talk as if... you're not a Digidestined anymore.'

Agumon shook his head, flinging tears to the side. 'I don't deserve to be called one now, after what I've done. I... wouldn't blame Tai, if he hates me... he most probably is afraid of me now.' Agumon opened his eyes. 'Everyone's most likely afraid of me now. And they're right.'

Biyomon gazed at him sincerely. 'Well, I don't.'

Agumon was surprised by how certain she sounded. He looked at her closely. _Why... why isn't she at all scared? Everyone else seemed to be..._

Agumon swallowed. 'Wh-why? Why do you trust me so much, Biyomon? I don't deserve it...' He gasped slightly as Biyomon slowly began walking towards him. 'Biyomon...! What are you – '

He was then caught off guard as she put her wings around him and hugged him tightly. 'Because I'm your friend. You're important... to all of us. You always will be, no matter what happens to you. And...' She smiled over his shoulder. '...you're important to me, too.'

Not knowing what to say, Agumon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Then, slowly, he hugged her back. 'Thank you, Biyomon... I... I'm glad you trust me.'

They stayed in that position for several minutes, neither of them wanting to let go. Biyomon noticed something about Agumon she never did before; a subtle, draconic musk that was so obviously male that she felt her face heat up and her heart beat faster.

'Biyomon?'

His voice snapped her out of her trance, and she slowly pulled away. Blushing slightly, she glanced away sadly. 'Are you really leaving?'

Agumon glanced at her apologetically. 'Yeah.'

'And nothing I say can change your mind?'

'...no. I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can keep you, Tai and everyone else safe - both from Alphamon and me. I have to go and train myself harder, without putting anyone in danger, so I'll never let something like this happen again.'

Biyomon shook her head worriedly. 'But...you...'

Agumon smiled apologetically. 'Putting myself in danger is better than doing that to everyone with me.'

As Agumon turned to leave, Biyomon, still blushing, studied him closely. _He's... amazing. Even after everyone he's been through, he's always thinking of others before himself. Why did it have to come to this... I wish I could help him more..._

'Agumon!'

They both saw Sora running towards them, carrying Tai's bag. She stopped in front of them, panting, and when she recovered, she looked at Agumon, with sadness, but strangely, also with admiration.

'Sora? What are you...?' Biyomon asked.

Sora handed Tai's backpack to Agumon. 'Tai said you might need this.'

As Agumon took the backpack carefully, he looked up at Sora. 'Is he OK?'

Sora nodded. 'He's fine, after I bandaged him up a little. He told me that if you really wanted to leave, you wouldn't let anything stop you... so he gave me his backpack. He said you would need it more than he does. It's got his digivice, so you can still avoid Alphamon and AbyssGreymon, if you look at it every now and then.'

Agumon stared at the backpack, and another tear left his face. 'Please, Sora, tell Tai...everyone – I'm so sorry.'

Sora smiled. 'Agumon, I'm telling you - you have nothing to be sorry about. We know it was an accident.'

'Please, Agumon, be careful...' Biyomon said.

After wiping his eyes, Agumon flashed her an encouraging smile. 'Don't worry about me. I'm... tougher than I look.'

Sora glanced at him with concern. 'Where will you go?'

Agumon shrugged. 'Somewhere... anywhere, as long as I can find... a cause – my purpose. And... it doesn't matter where it is, I'll keep trying to find it, and train along the way. I hope I can come back to you... one day, once I've brought this under control.'

_Agumon..._ Biyomon gazed after Agumon as he started towards the valley and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. _I hope so too._


	14. A Gem among Garbage

**Thanks to all having read this far. And... if you've forced yourself to get this far, don't. There's no point reading fanfiction if you don't enjoy it... which I found out the hard way when trying to research other fanfics in the same setting as mine. I need inspiration and ideas, but at the same time... ugh. Can't decide.**

**I wanted to upload my chapters in groups of 6 before this, but now I'm not going to bother. A group of six chapters is - well, six times harder to do than one.**

**Thanks to all reviews so far. Any that aren't flaming/destructive criticism are much appreciated, and I'm lucky that I haven't received any thus far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And I don't wish I did, either... only have the right to change basically everything. I guess that's not possible, huh?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

A Gem among Garbage

* * *

><p>'You again!'<p>

Yuji shook his fist at the red dinosaur, who was once again pestering him for bread. Yuji admired his persistence though, especially just for a bit of pastry. Unfortunately, several of his customers sitting down had already been scared away by his distant presence, though some stuck around to see what all the commotion was about.

Yuuko and Susumu had tried to stop Guilmon from visiting the bakery, coming to collect him after figuring out where he always went, but after the seventh time of him sneaking out they gave up. Guilmon was just too determined to look for new bread.

As Yuji had seen Guilmon approaching, he went to stop him before he entered the bakery. It didn't stop the onlookers, however.

'Please, mister?' Guilmon pleaded. 'The only bread I can have right now is... well, boring and kinda dry, and I'm not-'

Yuji sighed. 'Look, I'm sorry, but I can't serve you Digimon, or whatever you are. The health inspectors, especially, will begin asking questions about you and your little grimy friends. My business could be shut down!'

Guilmon's ears drooped and then slunk off slowly, seemingly beaten. Yuji felt a little sorry for him, as he thought Guilmon was nice for a strange little dragon, and could make a good customer; but it was too big of a risk. Especially given how many things he'd knocked over this time around with that large tail.

As Guilmon rounded the corner, he peeked back around, trying to figure out another way to get his hands on that bread. He sniffed the air, and could discern the main source of the smell, being the bread on display and intense scents from the inside. But he also smelled some of the same coming from the back of the store, mixed with something else.

_Is that... garbage? Yuck! But...if there's no other way to get that bread... hopefully someone threw away a nice enough slice._

Guilmon then snuck his way behind the bakery, so Yuji wouldn't see him as he attended to his other customers. As Guilmon saw a large rectangular dumpster, he covered and wrinkled his nose at the smell coming through the closed lid. _Eugh...__ so much for fresh stuff. I'd hoped to find something new, but... it might make me too sick to be worth it._

After a few minutes of searching, it was clear Yuji's customers were seldom wasteful with their orders. There was little left edible in that pile of garbage; almost nothing but clean containers (relatively) and large bags sealed up.

After a short while of looking, not touching, Guilmon glimpsed a patch of fluffy white on the pile in the dumpster. _Mmm... that looks good enough. _He jumped on the dumpster and clamped his teeth on it, softening its impact as he wanted the thing intact.

'OW!'

The fluffy pastry squirmed in his grip. Surprised, Guilmon let go. He watched the fluffy pastry wriggle out of the pile and brush off some dirt indignantly. His full form revealed, Guilmon saw the little white digimon with big white ears, and big, playful green eyes. His large ears had purple edges along with the bottoms of his feet. The most peculiar characteristic was the symbol of the Zero Unit on his forehead, a large red triangle with a dark triangle as its backdrop. He frowned up at his attacker indignantly.

'What'd you do that for, you big meanie!? I should-'

Calumon looked up at Guilmon with big eyes. As he recognised his old friend, his ears expanded and he jumped with glee.

'Hi Guilmon! Long time no see!'

Guilmon sniffed closely at Calumon, causing him to giggle as Guilmon's nose tickled his stomach. Guilmon quickly stopped and leaned back with a disappointed look on his face.

'You sure you're not a pastry?'

'No silly!' Calumon laughed. 'But I guess you had the same idea I had? Some of those kids told me this place has the best baked food! Good thing this place is so dark; it was hard to get away from them!'

Guilmon glanced backwards as if someone was watching them. 'Did you ask that baker for some? He wouldn't let me near the store this time...' He sighed heavily. 'And I tried so hard...'

Calumon cocked his head. 'Huh? What's a baker? I thought this was the place to get the food. Free food? Free food?'

Guilmon snickered as Calumon called his last phrase repeatedly, still sifting through the garbage despite how dirty it was making him. Then he raised his head, quickly remembering that everyone was looking for him.

'Hey! I just remembered; Calumon, there are a bunch of guys and their digimon trying to find you!'

Calumon shrank back a little. 'They aren't... bad digimon, are they?' He asked rather fearfully.

Guilmon shook his head encouragingly. 'No, not really... they're actually very nice. They need you for something big, but I can't remember what it was... exactly. You should come with me and see them.'

Calumon jumped off the dumpster with Guilmon. 'OK, let's go! Maybe they can have nicer garbage, hee hee!'

* * *

><p>Tai couldn't sleep all night. He still couldn't believe what had just happened, like he'd just had a very real nightmare. The pain he saw in Agumon's eyes made it far too obvious that something about their bond had gone terribly wrong.<p>

_This feels... familiar somehow. I guess it's similar to when Matt decided to leave... but the situation then was completely different. Matt left because he thought TK didn't need him anymore, and kinda resented me. Agumon basically left for something similar - he feels kind of useless now, but... did he really believe that he was dangerous? Agumon... I know you only want to protect us. But if anything were to happen to you, it would hurt me more than you could imagine..._

'Tai? Tai!'

Matt was shaking him gently as he lay in his sleeping bag. 'It's dawn. Sorry, Tai, but we should really get going.'

Gabumon studied Tai as he sat up. He was still gripping his wound in pain, and his eyes were bloodshot and had small dark patches under them. Gabumon quickly guessed that Tai wasn't in a rush to leave, in case Agumon wasn't really leaving and decided to come back for him. He understood, because he felt the same way. It was as if a large cloud had passed over the forest when he left, and everyone was rather subdued; even Davis. 'Do you want to talk about what happened?' He asked Tai gently. He didn't answer, and continued staring into his makeshift pillow silently.

Matt sighed. 'I'm not sure he'll come to his senses unless we do...' He then grabbed Tai and sat him up. 'Tai, listen to me! Snap out of it!'

Tai just continued staring downwards, a morbid frown adorning his brow. Matt sighed heavily.

'Tai, what happened wasn't your fault, or Agumon's, or anyone's, except maybe Alphamon. There's no point in moping now, because that doesn't help him, yourself, or anyone.'

Tai blinked and looked up at Matt slowly.

'The best we can do for him now is to find Calumon, so we can stop Alphamon and AbyssGreymon! Agumon will be safe if we can find a way to stop them. If you care about Agumon so much, you, of all people, should know what we need to do. Keep going.'

Tai eyes focused on Matt, and conviction slowly returned to his eyes. 'For Agumon... I would do almost anything to make sure he's safe.' Tai stood up as Matt let him go and managed a wry grin. 'Thanks Matt. I needed that... and I'm glad you didn't have to punch me this time around.'

Matt gave a small smile. 'What are friends for? Come on.'

* * *

><p>The others were still arguing over what to do about Agumon, but the discussion never went in that direction for long, and instead dithered towards Agumon's motives, and sometimes, his sanity. Davis was still roaming that subject when Matt, Tai and Gabumon returned, who slipped back in without too much notice apart from a nod from Renamon.<p>

'What was he thinking?!' Davis paced in frustration. 'He's only going to get himself killed! We've got to go after him.'

Kari could only frown at the ground sadly. 'We've been through this, Davis. I admit, Agumon's complicated our mission... but the best thing for us to do is find Calumon first. Once we can defend ourselves against Alphamon and AbyssGreymon, we can worry about finding Agumon... as hard as it is to admit...'

'But Kari, Agumon's the one in real danger!' Davis objected in exasperation. 'Remember that Alphamon said he seemed to want to get rid of Agumon first.'

Renamon twitched her ears. 'So what do you propose we do against AbyssGreymon? Even if we did find Agumon, AbyssGreymon will find us eventually as he hunts around. Not to mention that Agumon is more than likely unwilling to cooperate in this case.'

Kari sighed. 'Davis, you can't force Agumon to come with us. I know that he's our friend, even like a brother...' Her lip trembled slightly. '...and that we have to protect him... but there isn't an easy way to do that anymore without endangering everyone else.'

'Think about it, Davis.' Renamon began. 'Agumon is a far more elusive target than a large group of Digidestined. Since he's got Tai's digivice, he has the same chance to avoid encounters with AbyssGreymon as we do. But AbyssGreymon is far more likely to spot us than Agumon. Alone, he may be safer than you think.'

Davis folded his arms. 'I still don't think it's a good idea to let him be. I don't think it was right for him to just leave like that, even if he did hurt Tai...'

Renamon sighed and closed her eyes as Tai glanced down at his bandaged side. 'It doesn't matter if it was right or not; it was the best option from his perspective. Apart from the... accident itself. '

Kari looked as Tai, Matt and Gabumon arrived. 'You all right, big brother?'

Tai nodded slowly, grinning. 'Matt... gave me a bit of a talking to. Without the punching, for once.'

Davis gave Tai a small smile, but frowned a little. 'How much did you hear?'

Tai's grin fell slightly. '...enough.'

'So...' Davis said nervously, 'do you have any advice? Or have you made a decision about what to do?'

Tai looked around at them all slowly. 'I suppose...Agumon... did what he thought what was best for all of us.' He gathered his thoughts and picked his words carefully, even those he didn't know were true. 'He made a sacrifice, so that we could be safe... I don't know if his fear of hurting us was really justified, but I guess that doesn't matter now.' He nodded affirmatively. 'What matters now is that we continue our mission, for the sake of the digital world, the real world, and Agumon.' Tai took a deep breath. 'So... we try even harder... to find Calumon, and to find out how to stop Alphamon and AbyssGreymon.'

* * *

><p>Yuuko was unhappy with the smell coming off Guilmon as he returned from his last bakery raid. However, she quickly forgot about scolding him as soon as she beheld Calumon riding on the red dinosaur's head.<p>

'Aw, what a cutie!'

Calumon giggled as Yuuko scratched him around the ears and under the chin and proceeded to tickle him. When Yuuko finally stopped, Calumon sat there, panting breathlessly after so much laughter and sighed as he caught his breath again. 'Why do humans keep tickling me so much? It might not look like it, but it hurts!'

Yuuko looked ashamed as she bowed her head apologetically. 'Oh, I'm sorry dear... I just couldn't help myself. You're just so adorable!' She gave a contorted grimace, remembering Myotismon's attack and his minions. 'Especially compared to many digimon I've seen...'

Guilmon's ears drooped slightly. Seeing this, Yuuko smiled scratched behind his ears too.

'Don't worry Guilmon; you're plenty cute too!' She then caught another whiff of garbage from both of them, covering her nose and waving the air. 'Ugh! But for all your cuteness; you both just love to play in dirt and other smelly things... well you can't have everything I suppose...I think I know what to do about it.'

Guilmon blanched as he caught her meaning, but Calumon smiled innocently. 'Are we going to do something fun? Anything that involves eating ice cream? I love that stuff!'

'Oh no, not eating, but it should be... just as fun!'

Susumu had been watching from the side, before clearing his throat, causing Calumon to turn towards him inquisitively.

'So what's your name, little guy?'

'Calumon!'

Susumu studied him for a moment before lowering his head and whisper into Yuuko's ear. 'You know that Tai would want to know about him... he matches their description perfectly.'

Yuuko put her hand over her mouth. 'I completely forgot about that mission of theirs! I should tell Tai right away!'

'You know they're out in the digital world right now, right? We should call one of his friends that are still in the real world and get him to them ASAP.'

Yuuko looked quite disappointed. 'Oh, but – I wanted to spend some time with Calumon, at least... Tai and the others will grab him immediately.'

Calumon and Guilmon cocked their heads at the two whispering to each other. 'Guilmon...' Calumon pointed a stubby white arm up at them. 'Why do adult humans do that so much? Talk mumbo jumbo so no one can hear? They do lots of weird stuff...'

Guilmon scratched his head. 'I dunno - I don't get it either. The grown-ups do it a lot.'

* * *

><p>Biyomon and Sora were sent to scout the valley as she had suggested, but they couldn't find any leads towards Calumon or Agumon throughout the next day. In fact, none of them had any luck, and by the end of it, once again, they felt that they had gotten nowhere at all. They felt quite discouraged that all they had gained was a runaway digimon. That night, they sat around another fire, wondering what to do next. After some discussion, it was clear that there were no obvious solutions to their problem as their choices didn't hold any guarantee of progress.<p>

Renamon had repeatedly tried to sense any digimon presences throughout their. It wasn't until that night that she actually felt something significant as she momentarily breached the barriers within the forest.

'Everyone, be quiet!' She silenced them as she focused on the presence. _It's faint, but... there is someone here - a digimon. And, if I can concentrate hard enough, I may be able to lead everyone to it._

She opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her. 'Well?' Ken asked.

'I can sense something... it's faint, but it's a start.'

Tai smiled. 'Finally! Something to go on! Can you lead us there, Renamon?'

Renamon nodded. 'I can, but... don't get your hopes up.'

In the darkness, it was incredibly difficult for Renamon to navigate her way through the forest, and even harder for th_e _rest of the group to keep pace with her. She had to remember to stop every now and then, as the others didn't possess the same sense of balance and direction as she did. It took them a good hour before she finally stopped in front of what seemed like an abnormally large tree.

'Where is it, Renamon?' Davis looked around cautiously. 'We better be ready for an attack. Veemon?'

Veemon just shook his head, unable to detect any digimon nearby. Many of the other digimon had the same reaction.

Renamon focused on the presence, apparently right in front of her. 'What's going on? It should be right here, and yet I can't see or hear anything of the digimon... just the tree trunk.'

After waiting for a minute, a soft, but firm voice suddenly reverberated throughout the forest, seemingly from the plant before them. It felt much louder as it echoed through their heads as well as their ears.

_'I see you will not leave on your own. Who are you, humans, and digimon alike? Why do you come to this place?'_

The Digidestined looked up towards the tree. Tai spoke up guardedly. 'We simply came here looking for a digimon by the name of Calumon. We mean you no harm.'

The voice was silent. Then, slowly, a light emanated from the tree trunk and a large glistening figure emerged. She was a fairy digimon, with a gold crest and purple flower covering her eyes. She was brandishing two staves in a guarded stance as she hovered down to the ground, revealing her size was much the same as an adult woman's.

'I am Lotosmon. You say you mean no harm? Many have said the same... but their deeds did not match their words. Many of which I destroyed.'

'What? Did you... kill innocent digimon?' Tai asked guardedly.

Lotosmon shook her head. 'I don't kill digimon for trespassing. But there were some who came here seeking to damage this place and exploit its secrets. Those were the ones I destroyed.' She inclined her head across the frightened faces. 'I do not enjoy it, but I would do anything to protect this sacred place.'

The Digidestined tensed. 'What will you do to us?' Renamon asked.

Lotosmon examined them all, taking particular note of their digivices. 'You are... Digidestined, are you not? If you do not seek to harm this place, I have no quarrel with you.'

Matt frowned, not showing his slight relief. 'So who were some of these... digimon, who wanted to harm this place?'

'Mainly sinister digimon such as Arukenimon, or the horrible Argomon... one of the toughest battles of my life, but I bested even him. Most digimon who come here seek power, and they believe that this place holds enough data for any digimon to digivolve fully into their most powerful form. Most are not even worthy of such power.'

Ken examined her with slight awe. 'You're some type of guardian? You don't remember me, by any chance?'

Lotosmon nodded. 'I have guarded this place for as long as I can remember... though most of that time I believe I was sleeping or dormant, and not conscious of corporeal events... events of late have forced me to keep a watchful eye. I remember your... aura, would you say, but you didn't pry too deep to garner my attention.'

Sora nodded to herself. 'Recent events... you're talking about the increased number of rogue digimon, right?'

Lotosmon looked surprised. 'That is what you call them? Indeed, they fit the description...' She shook her head. 'But I digress. That is not why you're here, is it? What digimon were you looking for again?'

Biyomon glanced downwards dejectedly. 'Calumon is his name... but, Agumon, one of us, recently left as well... '

Recognition seemed to flash across Lotosmon's face, her head rising slightly. 'Was that him? That presence... his spirit burned brightly. Why would he leave you? He didn't seem the type for a coward.'

'He's not!' Tai retorted. 'He only left because he believed he was protecting us!'

Lotosmon paused, and then inclined her head. 'Forgive me. But I am not used to dealing with most digimon. But that digimon I sensed leaving; he was no ordinary digimon.'

'Did you see him?' Gabumon questioned. 'What did he do? Where did he go?'

Lotosmon shook her head as she explained. 'It was easy to track him while he was here, but I cannot sense him now. On that night, when I presumed he left, he travelled deep into the neighbouring valley near the river, and stayed there for a few hours; I assume to sleep. Unfortunately, he crossed into the desert earlier today, where the river itself ends.'

Tai frowned worriedly. 'What do you mean, unfortunately? He basically lives in a desert.'

Lotosmon adopted a grim tone. 'That he entered that desert means that he will likely have no food or water for days, on foot. That one is one of the most expansive in the Digital World. But fear not,' she reassured them as she beheld their worried expressions, 'I don't think something like a three day fast is enough to stop him. There's something about him...' _A Sovereign's mark seems to be imprinted - a digicore, perhaps... but I am unsure what that truly means as of yet._

Tai sighed. 'Thank you... but we don't know if we'll ever see him again. I hope I do...'

Lotosmon inclined her head. 'I wish you luck in your search, and eventual reunification with your partner.'

Ken sighed. 'So, what about Calumon? A fluffy white one?'

'Calumon?' Lotosmon tapped her chin. 'Calumon... Ah yes. That strange little digimon... I basically ignored him, since all he did was call for the digi-gnomes, but they do not often come out. Oh, they indeed live here, but they have little cause to enter the corporeal world. They did appear for him, and stayed for some time. It was very strange, but I left them alone. The digi-gnomes are easily startled, even by me.'

'Do you have any idea where he is now?' Ken asked.

Lotosmon shook her head. 'I did not pay attention. And I doubt he would just blurt out his travel plans to digi-gnomes, so they will be no help even if they did appear for you.'

Tai sat down, feeling suddenly lost. 'Great. Will we ever find him? I don't know-'

Matt's digivice then began flashing. 'What?' Sora asked.

Matt read the message. 'It says Calumon has been found! From Izzy!'

The group roared with elation. 'Finally!' Tai exclaimed ecstatically. 'Where should we go?'

'Izzy says to meet them in the Digital City hall.' Matt's eyes widened as he read further. 'And get this - Guilmon was the one who found him.'

Renamon looked especially startled. 'Really? I don't believe it...'

Lotosmon retreated back into the tree, fading as she did so. _'Good luck then, Digidestined...farewell. And, I'd appreciate it if you kept knowledge of this place to yourselves...'_

Tai nodded. 'We will. Thank you, Lotosmon.'


	15. A Bittersweet Realisation

Chapter 14

A Bittersweet Realisation

* * *

><p>Agumon studied some grass in his claws which he'd just pulled out of the dry dirt. It was the first patch of green he had seen all day, and he was very hungry and thirsty by now. Food was a welcome sight as he spotted the oasis he had gotten the grass from.<p>

He hated the sight of it.

_Almost nothing to eat but grass since I came here. Even an oasis doesn't give me much... what I'd give to have Tai shove some fruit down my throat again..._

He reluctantly shoved the dry grass into his mouth and chewed, often flinching in discomfort at its rough, dry texture, whilst peering around surveying the desolate landscape of the desert. He was sitting in the shade of a lone tree, but any other trees in the distance were a rare sight. When he first came upon the desert, he was somewhat comforted by the fact it resembled is old home of several years.

As he swallowed the last mouthful of grass, he grimaced at the taste. _I wonder if eating this stuff is even worth it... so long as I can make it until I find some meat, I'll be all right. I've never been so hungry before, but I did hear that humans can go for weeks without eating. I wonder how long I can go. I think the longest I went without food was... maybe a day..._

He started digging into the sand, hitting the soil underneath, until he could see a small puddle of water forming and he could fit his head in it. There was no pool in this oasis, but he figured the plants must get their water from somewhere. He carefully drank from it, sticking his mouth uncomfortably into the hole. When he finished, he covered the deep hole up again with the dirt he dug out.

As he sat there, he felt a sudden wave of the same loneliness that panged him ever since he left. The sudden separation from his friends, combined with the fear he may never see them again if AbyssGreymon caught him, left a degree of uncertainty that he had not felt before, even when he was afraid of hurting Tai or his other friends.

_Tai, Biyomon, Gabumon, Veemon... all of them... I miss them. I hope they're all right without me now, but... Tai probably doesn't understand. I need to be able to control myself, so I can stay with him again..._

Agumon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the digivice's alarm sound from Tai's backpack. Startled, he got it out and examined it, he saw a large flashing red dot on the screen heading straight for him.

'Damnit.' He hid in the small group of bushes at the base of the trees, not daring to look. He soon felt the gust of air and swaying of the bush as a large black shape passed overhead, casting an enormous shadow over the oasis as AbyssGreymon passed.

After waiting for a minute until he couldn't hear any wing beats, Agumon poked his head out of the bushes. Seeing that the black dragon was nowhere in sight, he warily stepped out and sighed with relief and frustration. _How long do I have to do this? Well, as long as the others are safe, I'll keep going, no matter how long it takes for me to figure out how to stop those two._

He examined his claws slowly, remembering how the fire burst from them so easily before. While he didn't relish it happening again, he knew it would help greatly in combat if he could control it.

'All right, let's see if I can do anything with it...'

He grinded his teeth as he tried to summon the fire again. At first nothing happened, but when it did, there was only a small burst of smoke from the edges of his claws.

His body suddenly felt weaker and he almost collapsed on one leg, panting heavily. He could feel pain beating throughout his body, though it was receding quickly. He shook his head as he eventually got up.

_Not a good idea in this place... I've got to find some place with enough food and water. Then I can worry about training. I can't afford to weaken myself._

Agumon scanned the landscape again. After a while, he discerned a shape in the distance, which looked like a large tree; obscured by a dust storm before.

_If a tree that large can live over there... it can't be a desert, or at the very least, it probably has a lot of water and sunlight. I might to be able to find some fruit there..._

With that, Agumon attempted to shake off the pain and set off towards the large tree in the distance.

* * *

><p>The Digidestined stared at the new little digimon prancing around them in City Hall, apparently happy to meet another group of humans and their digimon, only elevated at their numbers. Tai remained reserved about what happened, and let Sora detail what had transpired while Calumon examined them one by one with unbridled curiosity. Most were saddened and shocked by Agumon's sudden departure, but seeing Calumon's downed reaction to this, they decided to smile for now. The little white digimon looked especially happy when he saw Renamon, prancing around her and waving aimlessly while Renamon remained passive, keeping an eye on him.<p>

'Renamon too! A bunch of new and old friends! Hi everyone!'

Mimi and Yolei were all over Calumon in a second. 'Who knew the little guy would be so cute!?' Yolei squeaked as she picked him up, before Mimi got her turn, much to Calumon's confusion as he squirmed a little out of their grasp.

As the rest of the Digidestined paid attention to Calumon, Guilmon held a newly acquired bag in his claws nervously as he eyed Renamon. He approached the vulpine and tapped her on the shoulder.

Startled, she whirled around defensively and hit Guilmon in the face with her tail, knocking him to the ground. After opening her mouth in surprise, quickly helped him up with a confused expression.

'Sorry, Guilmon. But you shouldn't sneak up on me like that.'

Guilmon rubbed his head. 'Ow. That hurt. You're too strong, Renamon!'

She twitched her ears. 'Uh... thanks. But what did you want?'

Guilmon held up his paper bag to her and grinned timidly. 'I... want you to have this.'

Renamon took it, slightly hesitant. 'What is it?'

'Open and see!'

'It better not have one of Impmon's fireballs.' Renamon opened the bag and carefully took out a large slice of baked pastry, lined with cheese and strips of tomato. She eyed it for a second, then gave a small smile and handed it back to Guilmon, who cocked his head.

'That's a nice thought, Guilmon... but I don't really like bread, especially such a sophisticated and expensive one such as this. You should have it... I appreciate the thought.'

Instead of disappointment, Guilmon's face lit up as he beheld the great pastry. 'Yay! Now I get to try one! I've never had this kind before...'

As Guilmon stuffed his face full of the pastry, Renamon eyed him flatly. 'You know, you're supposed to be disappointed if I reject a gift... moron.'

'Aw... you're so mean, Renamon...' Guilmon said through his large mouthfuls, undeterred in his hungry enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Calumon cocked his head as the Digidestined asked him about help with digivolution. 'Huh? What are you guys talking about?'<p>

'Can't you make our digimon digivolve?' Davis asked hopefully, thinking to himself of what ExVeemon would become if he became an ultimate.

Calumon scratched his head thoughtfully. 'I... guess I can, but it doesn't happen often. And I can't control it either. My special power... it's weird. It seems to have a mind of its own.'

Davis pulled his hair. 'You mean all we went through was for nothing?! Argh...'

Calumon's ears shrunk. 'I'm sorry, but I can't make your digimon digivolve just like that.'

Mimi patted him on the head. 'It's not your fault, Calumon. We'll still need your power, but... I suppose we have to figure out how to use it.'

Calumon glanced at Davis warily. 'Ohh...'

Patamon landed in front of Calumon and smiled encouragingly. 'Don't worry. We won't make you do anything if you don't feel like it.'

TK patted Patamon on the head. 'We'll look after you. You want to come live with us?'

Calumon smiled. 'I'll live with all of you!'

Mimi shook her head. 'Uh...Calumon, we may be the Digidestined, but we all live in different places. And even so, our digimon don't always live with us.'

'So is it one Digimon for every human, apart from Renamon and Guilmon?' Calumon looked around. 'But there's one missing. Do two humans have one digimon or what?'

Tai's face was suddenly downcast, and Davis groaned. _Mentioning Agumon around Tai is becoming taboo... _He gave Calumon an annoyed look, but Tai began to leave.

'Let's all go home... Calumon, you can go with TK and Patamon if you want to.' Tai said softly, and left without saying another word.

Calumon's ears shrunk as he beheld the expressions of everyone. He looked at Patamon. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Patamon sighed. 'Now's not the time, Calumon, but we'll tell you more about it once we get to our flat.'

Calumon gave a small smile. 'So I can go with you? Great!'

Izzy walked up alongside Tai as he was leaving, though Tai didn't really slow down. 'I'll let Gennai know the situation... though he'll probably just let us figure out how to use Calumon's powers. Hopefully the Sovereigns will know something that'll help.'

Tai nodded distantly. 'Yeah... thanks, Izzy.'

'Tai?' Izzy frowned sadly. 'I'm sorry about... you know. I'm not sure if I can track him or not...'

'If it might give his position away to Alphamon... then it could be too dangerous, Izzy.' Tai sighed. 'I'll tell you if I change my mind... I just need some time, if you don't mind.'

Izzy nodded as Kari and Gatomon joined him to enter the terminal just outside the hall's entrance. 'OK. I'll keep up to date with Gennai. In the meantime... take care of yourself, OK? You too, Kari, Gatomon.'

* * *

><p>Tai and Kari gulped nervously when they got home that night. It was hard enough for Kari to process Agumon being missing, let alone their parents. Tai knew they'd have to deal with it as a family, which was only made harder as they no longer felt whole. He raised his hand and knocked on the inside of his own door. 'Mom? We're home.'<p>

'Tai?' Yuuko's voice echoed from the kitchen. 'Good, you're just in time for dinner! It's just a bit of boring leftovers though.'

When they came in, she looked up and blinked in surprise. 'Hm? Only Gatomon? Did Agumon stay behind at his outpost again?'

Tai and Kari glanced at each other sadly, and Gatomon spoke up with a frown. 'Not... exactly.'

Yuuko's face fell a little. 'What happened?'

She studied Tai and noticed him holding his side a little. Kari nodded to him and took him to the bathroom to help stitch him up a bit more.

While they waited, Gatomon told Yuuko everything as she was served some old meat and vegetables. Yuuko listened silently, but remained relatively calm throughout the tale.

'So Agumon's out there alone, with AbyssGreymon after him, so Tai hasn't been the same since...' Gatomon sighed heavily. 'It shook a lot of us when it happened.'

'I imagine that Tai and Agumon were shook the most...' Yuuko murmured. 'I mean, they're just like brothers. They do argue sometimes, but this...' She sighed and shook her head. 'Perhaps it wouldn't be so grim if Agumon wasn't in so much danger.'

Gatomon stared at her food silently. 'I just wish there was something I could do.'

Yuuko stood up straight and put on a brave face. 'If I recall... Agumon knows his way around the digital world, right? Given all your adventures so far, he's sure to have other friends out there. Maybe they can help him.'

Gatomon raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'I didn't think of that. Though...' She groaned. 'There's no way of knowing for sure. Not yet.'

Yuuko doubted her own words more than she let on, but she had learned how to deal with the unknown with her own children before. It was very difficult for her and Susumu to accept their children's parts to play in the Digital World. When they finally did, it came down to one thing above all others - they knew their children, and they trusted them. They were so sure of themselves, enough that she believed they could do it.

_Yes... trust them. Just like they should trust Agumon to take care of himself. I mean... _She managed a small smile. _He and Gatomon lived on their own after their first adventure, for who knows how long. Not to mention Gatomon's constant prodding with those claws of hers._

* * *

><p>When TK, Patamon, Matt and Gabumon arrived at Matt's place, TK staying for dinner, they all flinched the moment they turned on the lights to Calumon's energetic squeak. 'Ooh, nice place!'<p>

They quickly had their hands full with Calumon poking his nose everywhere in every room; even into the private areas under the beds and deep into the cupboards. TK quickly got an idea, and told Patamon to try babysit him outside on the roof, which Calumon was surprisingly happy about. Gabumon set about tidying up the scattered supplies as Matt started making dinner while the two fliers made their way out the front balcony. When they sat on the top, Patamon quickly noticed how Calumon's ears bulged slightly when looking down over the bright lights; a sight that even made Patamon's stomach feel queasy.

'Do you think I could fly over the whole city?' Calumon wondered out loud. Patamon held him back when he braced himself as if to jump.

'Calumon... we don't want you getting lost, silly.' Patamon sighed. _I see what Zhuqiaomon meant... he's got way too much perk._

Calumon started whining. 'But I'm bored! I can't just sit here all night... especially when the sky is so pretty.'

Patamon admitted that the clear sky was comforting, but being in the city there were hardly any stars, only the blaring lights from below. It wasn't at all like the Digital World.

'What about the sky back in the Digital World?'

Calumon touched his cheek thoughtfully. 'I guess I spent too much time staring at it that it's boring compared to here, where it's all upside down. And it's got more colours too! And they make noise!'

They sat there for a while before Calumon lost interest in staring at the view. When Calumon became fidgety, Patamon thought of things to talk about.

'Hmm...' Patamon pondered his options. 'I guess... I can tell you why we're missing that one digimon now, if you'd like.'

That had Patamon's desired effect. Calumon forgot about flying immediately. 'Oh really? So can you tell me who it is?'

'His name is Agumon. He was one of the stronger digimon... well, for a while, anyway.'

'Stronger digimon?'

Patamon nodded. 'Gabumon and Biyomon are the other two who can digivolve to the mega level. But Veemon and Wormmon can make one of the strongest Digimon we've ever known.'

Calumon gazed at him in wonder. 'Really? Gabumon?' He glanced downwards, slightly startled, before returning his attention to Patamon. 'So why did this Agumon leave? Did he lose his powers or something?'

Patamon scratched his head. 'You know, I don't really know too much about it. I wasn't there when it happened - '

Suddenly, Gabumon's head popped up from the veranda. 'Perhaps I can help?'

'Aah!' Calumon yelped as he almost fell off the roof, only to be saved by Gabumon, who caught him before he tumbled off the roof.

'Sorry.' Gabumon helped Calumon back on to the roof as he climbed up. 'I managed to put everything back where it was, so I came to check on you two.' When Calumon's ears fell slightly with guilt, Gabumon simply smiled. 'Well, Calumon, I can tell you all about it... but it's not so easy to tell. He's one of my best friends.'

Calumon's ears shrunk. 'I'm sorry... but I don't know anything about Agumon. And I'd really like to.'

Patamon stared at him. 'Really? You've never heard of Agumon... or any of us? We Digidestined were famous all over. You're telling me you've never heard of the Digidestined?'

Calumon scratched his head. 'I...uh... don't remember?' He gave a small smile. 'The digi-gnomes tell me all sorts of stuff, but most of it makes no sense to me!'

Gabumon looked at him incredulously. 'What have you been doing, Calumon? Living under a rock all this time? With these digi-gnomes?'

Calumon giggled. 'No, silly. Well, maybe _giant _rocks. And between them... I've just been drifting... well, wherever the wind takes me! I'm quite good at flying, you know.'

Gabumon sighed. 'Just like Patamon thinks he is...' He muttered.

Patamon frowned dejectedly. 'What was that?'

'Uh...nevermind.'

Gabumon sat down on the roof and glanced at the sky. 'I wonder how he's doing now.'

Calumon flew up and landed on Gabumon's head. 'So why did he leave? Tell me? Please?'

Gabumon nodded. 'Agumon... I think something made him doubt himself. And I couldn't see it until it was too late... he believed he was putting us all in danger by staying with us. And, maybe after a disagreement, or something... he hurt Tai. That's never happened to us before – a digimon actually hurting their partner. I think he ran away because he thought it was the only way to protect us.'

Patamon and Gabumon looked at each other sadly. Calumon, seeing this, cocked his head. 'You two seem so sad. Were you both friends with him?'

Patamon sniffed. 'Yes... and I miss him. And perching on that hard, bony head of his...'

Gabumon smiled. 'He was a good friend. And his leaving has left us all fearing for his life. Man... how did it come to this? We have to find him.'

'Why don't you?' Calumon piped up.

Gabumon sighed. 'Right now, the only thing keeping Agumon safe is secrecy... if we draw attention to him, AbyssGreymon or Alphamon could find him and kill him.'

Calumon looked terrified. 'That's horrible... why would anyone want to kill him? That's too – mean.'

Patamon looked back up at the sky. 'The only way to save Agumon is to somehow stop AbyssGreymon and Alphamon first. That's why we need you, Calumon.'

Calumon nodded. 'Okay. I'll try for Agumon's sake.'

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as she opened the door to her house. Her mother was most likely asleep by now. Biyomon entered quickly, seemingly distracted, as she had walked past the kitchen bench long after Sora had stopped next to their room.<p>

'Bee? Biyomon! Where are you going?'

Biyomon stopped and looked back at her in surprise. 'Oh. Sorry, Sora...' She grinned shortly. 'I guess I'm just a bit tired.'

After she got out the dinner for them in the microwave, Sora studied Biyomon closely as they sat down at the dinner table. Her pink partner was picking at her food, barely eating anything, without saying a word.

'Biyomon?' Sora broke the silence. 'I can't help but notice something's very wrong. You barely eat, or talk, and you seem to be distracted all the time.' She gazed at her imploringly. 'Talk to me.'

Biyomon kept picking at her food without responding. Sora nodded to herself slowly.

'You know, I can guess who it's about. And you know I won't let this go if it's bothering you. I won't let you tear yourself up.'

Biyomon glanced at Sora uncertainly, her beak trembling a little. 'You can guess? Who? I... barely understand it myself.'

Sora rolled her eyes lightly. 'It's so obvious. You care about Agumon.'

Biyomon looked unsurprised. 'We're all worried about him, Sora. It's no different for me.'

'That's not true.'

Biyomon looked at Sora in surprise, and she moved her chair closer to Biyomon, keeping her voice low and gentle. 'It hurts you, doesn't it?'

Biyomon sighed sadly and sagged against her chair. 'Yes... in a way I haven't felt before.'

'Please - tell me, Biyomon. You shouldn't hold it in. We're partners - if it's affecting you, I need to know how you feel.'

Biyomon lowered her head. 'I feel just... terrible. The fact that he's all alone by himself, and those two are trying to kill him... it hurts; not knowing if he's even still alive, and tears me up inside. I can't stop thinking about him, but when I do, it hurts so much, and I try not to... but I can't help it. Nothing I try makes these feeling go away!'

Biyomon was now crying, and Sora was slightly shocked at her emotional outpour. Sora gathered Biyomon in her arms gently and took her to their room. Sora sat on the bed and gently stroked her back until she stopped crying.

'I'm just... confused.' Biyomon sounded through her crying as she calmed down a little. 'Why do I feel like this? I don't understand... no Digimon has affected me like this.'

Sora chuckled lightly. 'You know, for the bearer of Love, you're quite clueless, Biyomon.' She smiled down at her. 'I've seen the way you act around him, and the way you looked at him when he left. You're... in love with Agumon, aren't you?'

Biyomon stared at Sora as she comprehended that suggestion. The fact that surprised her most was that a Digimon could feel that romantic love, as she had never observed it in other Digimon before. Thinking back on what happened between Sora and Matt, along with other similar things with TK and Kari, she questioned the notion that she could be feeling the same things.

'But... how? Is it even possible for Digimon?'

'I don't see why not.'

Biyomon then noticed that Sora was smiling very brightly, and raised an eyeridge in confusion.

'Um... why are you smiling?'

'It's just... I'm happy for you, Biyomon.'

'But... why would you be happy if I feel so terrible?'

Sora sighed. 'That's not the reason I'm smiling, Biyomon. Agumon is one of us, and I'm worried about him too. It's just that, if things work out...' Sora exhaled a little and shrugged. 'Do you remember how you felt when he was around?'

Biyomon gradually smiled as she thought about the past. 'Well... I always felt happy when he was around. And the group felt safer, closer together... he and Tai seem to have that effect on us. And there's something else about him that makes me feel that he's important, and it makes me want to protect him, and... I can't explain it.'

Sora nodded as if confirming something. 'Did you tell him how you feel?'

'Well...I...' Biyomon stammered, 'I can't. I didn't even understand it until now...'

Sora stroked her feathers. 'Maybe it isn't, Biyomon... if you really want to, we can see if there are any leads on where he might be – and maybe we can convince him to come back. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're happy, Biyomon.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'I don't think it's as simple as that. My... happiness... is not as important as our mission and the safety of the two worlds. If my... feelings... complicate that, I'm not sure I can tell him.'

Sora frowned. 'It's not usually a good idea to keep feelings as strong as yours bottled up, Biyomon. But it's up to you what to do with them.'

Musing over the situation suddenly made Biyomon feel even more exhausted, and her eyes began to close. As Biyomon yawned slowly began to nod off, she mumbled, 'Thank you, Sora...' and as she fell asleep Sora tucked her into her bed. Sora smiled down at her. _Biyomon... I hope you don't fail where I did._

* * *

><p>Agumon's vision was fading fast. Crossing the empty desert for days without proper water or food had taken its toll. He hadn't found a single oasis since the first, keeping his failing eyesight fixated on the tree ahead.<p>

_I... have to... get to that tree... find some water..._

The tree was close, but it still felt so far away. He could feel grass under his feet, but without the sound of running water, he was dangerously close to losing consciousness.

_No... I can't die here... so many people and digimon are counting on me! Wait... there's something moving..._

Agumon could discern a large white shape hurrying towards him, shrieking many inaudible words to him. He sank to the ground and watched as the white shape was covered by darkness.


	16. The Village of New Beginnings

Chapter 15

The Village of New Beginnings

* * *

><p>It took a long time for Agumon to realise that he was alive; feeling the grass digging into his back and his tail curling away from it instinctively. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a nest of leaves under the shade of a giant tree. The tree was odd, not only because it looked like an enormous Christmas tree as he looked up at high branches – but that all the decorations were like eggs... Agumon peered at the eggs closely, and gaped. They were Digieggs – thousands of them, and were also hanging on the bushes and other plants in the area.<p>

Agumon then heard someone humming to the side. As he looked to his left, he recognised the white shape he saw before, carrying a basket full off eggs and hanging them on the bushes with motherly care. She was a large bird digimon, with metal plate armour covering her head and legs and a silver plate necklace around her neck. Agumon also noticed she was quite beautiful, becoming slightly flustered as he studied her.

She turned around, her face lighting up as she hurried over to examine him. 'You're finally up. You had me worried, passing out like that.'

Agumon looked around curiously. 'Who are you? What... is this place?'

She smiled pleasantly, inclining her head respectfully. 'My name is Swanmon - and this is the Village of New Beginnings. It's where many Digieggs hatch and enter the digital world. I found you in a bad way, stumbling and disoriented - so I did my best to make you comfortable... after forcing some water down your throat.'

Agumon cleared his throat and scratched his head. 'But... I thought the Primary Village was where digieggs hatch. I've never even heard of another village...'

Swanmon smiled. 'Oh, plenty of eggs end up other there as well. But having two hatching villages in different sectors of the Digital world helps us divide our duties, as Elecmon happens to be a good colleague, and friend, of mine.' Her expression darkened slightly. 'Though the same can't be said for his ability to protect the eggs...' She shook her head dismissively. 'But where are my manners? Are you thirsty or hungry? I couldn't get you to eat anything before. Plus, those teeth...'

Agumon's stomach rumbled, his face reddening. 'Uh... yeah, I'm pretty hungry. I've been eating nothing but grass the last few days.'

'Oh, you poor dear. Well, I'll get you some fruit from our garden.'

'Uh...' Agumon stammered hungrily. 'Could I maybe get... some meat, or something like that?'

Swanmon studied him briefly before nodding. 'OK. I'll see what I can dig up.'

Agumon, smiling appreciatively, began to stand up. Swanmon eyed him worriedly. 'You shouldn't really be walking yet. Take it easy. You were quite exhausted – it wouldn't surprise me if you collapsed right now.'

He shook his head modestly, not liking the idea of being a burden. 'No, I'm fine-'

Swanmon gripped his shoulders and sat him back down. 'I'm going to have to insist you stay put. I won't have you collapsing again and me having to carry you. You're surprisingly heavy for your size.'

Taking that as an insult, Agumon's wounded pride kept him sitting down as Swanmon went to gather fruit for him. Quickly becoming restless, especially given his lengthy trek through the desert, he looked around and studied the place. The sounds of baby digimon playing together quickly reached him; it was all too familiar from his work with Tai in connecting humans and digimon. Part of him wanted to go see them; but he didn't want to cause Swanmon any more trouble than he already was. And so he waited.

It wasn't long, however, before they came to him, their innocent curiosity making him smile. A small group of babies soon gathered around Agumon, seemingly unafraid. Seeing Digimon apart from Swanmon or other baby stage digimon was a rare sight for them.

A Yuramon touched his foot with a long purple feeler, causing him to laugh at the tickling sensation. From her voice, he guessed she was one of the older ones.

'Ooh, a guest? We don't normally see visitors here.'

Agumon shrugged. 'Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be here...'

A Botamon smiled and bounced before him with excitement. 'But it gets so boring around here! And Swanmon likes you, and she let you stay! Can you play with us?'

Ignoring his last question, Agumon studied the black infant curiously. 'What do you mean, she likes me?'

Botamon gave a slight shudder. 'Swanmon may seem nice, but she's quite mean to strangers. She chases most digimon off, unless they have business delivering or taking eggs or other baby digimon. Though she's nice to us, she's a bit... cold... towards others... she can be scary sometimes.'

'Excuse me?'

Swanmon walked towards them with a load of fruit in a basket. The babies looked at her nervously. 'Oh nothing, Swanmon... we weren't talking about you or anything...'

Swanmon smiled. 'I don't mind. It's all true anyway; I won't hide from it. It _is _what makes me good for this sort of thing.'

Swanmon sat down next to Agumon and started handing out the fruit to everyone, placing smaller portions in front of their small recipients. Agumon accepted them gratefully, and even got extra helpings in a small pile, and was quick to shovel them down his throat. He looked up excitedly when she held up another container towards him.

'This is the meaty food I give to our dragon and beast type little ones.' She frowned apologetically. 'I'm sorry, but it was the most meat-like food I could get you.'

Agumon's expression brightened as he caught its scent, but frowned remorsefully. 'Wait... does this mean other babies won't get it if I have it?'

Swanmon smiled. 'Don't worry; I've had plenty of extra food shipped, and the proportion of dragon and beast types has been lower this year. So help yourself!'

The meat feed proved to not be as much as Agumon wanted, but he didn't complain as he gulped it down, an entire mouthful at a time.

'Well, aren't you a hungry one?' Swanmon teased. 'I'll go get some more.'

As Agumon finished eating, he burped loudly. Botamon bounced onto his lap curiously. 'So what's your story, big orange lizard? How did you end up here?'

Agumon's expression quickly became crestfallen as he remembered his friends.

'Oh, sorry...touchy subject?'

Swanmon then returned after a short while of silence, looking around confused. 'What happened? Anyone still hungry?'

'No thanks.' Agumon mumbled.

Swanmon looked at him with concern. 'What's the matter? Just a moment ago, you're stomach was still growling.'

Botamon looked up at her sadly. 'I think I asked him something I wasn't supposed to...'

Swanmon nodded to herself. 'I think I know some of the answer.' Agumon looked at her in surprise. 'There's little that happens here that I don't know about, Agumon.'

Agumon quickly realised the real reason she was being nice. 'So... you know who I am?'

'Of course I do. Most of the digital world does. Why do you think I helped you so readily, without hesitation? I know you can be trusted, Agumon. Though I meant to ask why you aren't with your human partner, Tai, and the other Digidestined... Elecmon's told me quite a lot about all of you.'

Agumon looked at the group nervously. 'Well...I...'

Swanmon touched his shoulder gently. 'You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to.'

Agumon shook his head. 'I haven't talked to anyone since I left. I – do want to tell you. It's just hard... remembering what I did...'

Swanmon and the toddlers waited patiently as Agumon hesitated.

'Well... to start, something's very wrong with me. I can't digivolve anymore. But... I seem to have power... that I can't control properly. Because of that, I accidentally hurt Tai...'

'Wait, hold up!' Botamon said. 'How are you still getting power? Why can't you digivolve? And-'

'Ssh. Quiet Botamon. Don't interrupt.' Swanmon focused her attention back to Agumon.

Agumon sighed. 'I'd rather not go into the details... especially since I don't know a lot about it myself. We Digidestined digimon were all captured at once, and had some experiment done on us... and I'm the only that was really affected... at least, that's what we think so far. So that's why I can't digivolve... and part of the reason I'm losing control.'

Botamon shook his head. 'You don't seem to be losing it now. All you've done is twitch your foot when Yuramon touched it.'

Agumon shook his head. 'It only happened when I got angry... and... part of me thinks I should leave here now, in case I hurt one of you.'

Swanmon frowned. 'Wait... so you're running away?'

Agumon lowered his head in shame. 'I... just don't see any other way, until I can control my powers. If I ever can.'

Swanmon shook her head with disapproval. 'You can't keep running forever. And you may never be able to control it. You do realise this, don't you?'

Agumon gaped at her. 'I know that! But I don't wanna hurt Tai ever again.'

Swanmon looked down at him. 'Look at you. Wandering around aimlessly, and nearly dying of thirst. How does it help anyone if you run yourself ragged? You'll most likely need Tai's help to resolve this, Agumon.'

Agumon stayed silent for a while. 'I couldn't face him if I hurt him again. I...don't know what to do.'

Swanmon inclined her head and closed her eyes. 'Well... in any case, you seem very confused. You need to push yourself to keep going forward.'

Agumon sighed. 'So what do you suggest?'

'The only advice I can give you... is to find some way to believe in yourself again. If you don't trust yourself enough to try and protect your friends, and, indirectly, the digital world itself, you cannot possibly protect all of them.' She smiled down towards the baby digimon. 'But... it seems they trust you. Don't you?'

The baby digimon smiled. 'Of course we do!' Botamon said. 'We get excited hearing some of the stories Swanmon tells. We still admire the digidestined, and believe in them; even if you've made some mistakes.'

Agumon stared at them, as they reminded him of the way Biyomon still trusted him right after he attacked Tai. _The look in their eyes... it's the same. They trust me and believe in me unconditionally. I dunno if I deserve it, but they're part of the reason I want to protect the digital world so much. I don't wanna let them down._

Seeing Agumon's affectionate expression, Swanmon gave a satisfied smile. 'Do you see it, Agumon? The way they look at you? I haven't seen them trust someone so readily; myself included.'

Agumon slowly nodded, and stood up. 'Thank you... everyone. But I should leave soon... I may've attracted the wrong sort of attention to this place.'

Swanmon sighed sadly. 'If you really want to go, I won't stop you.'

The baby digimon started whining and some cried softly, especially Botamon, who jumped right into Agumon's claws. 'Do you have to go? We wanted to spend more time with you. We wanted to hear more stories... happy ones.'

Swanmon smiled slyly. 'Surely you don't want to disappoint them, Agumon?'

The baby digimon all stared at Agumon with big eyes. Finally, Agumon admitted defeat, his shoulders slumping with a tired sigh. 'Aw, come on... you know that's not fair.'

* * *

><p>Agumon spent the next couple of days helping Swanmon take care of the baby digimon and the other digieggs. It was a strange experience, and involved a lot of hard work; more than he expected for the Digieggs, which he had presumed were a bunch of inanimate objects. The bushy areas containing the eggs had to be exactly the right temperature, the right humidity, and had to be taken down in cases of extreme weather and gathered into incubation baskets. And they were heavier than they appeared. Not to mention the fact that every single one was different. Agumon didn't even realise there could be so many types of eggs, and by extension so many species of fresh digimon that could hatch.<p>

Agumon found taking care of the freshly hatched digimon somewhat easier than the eggs due to his previous experience with other young digimon. They didn't cry easily around him, and if they did, he could always find a way to cheer them up. Usually he played games with them, all the while avoiding bearing his teeth or looking scary. And he felt a great deal of affection for all of them and equally protective. They behaved themselves well especially when it came to feeding time.

It was especially thrilling when he witnessed the eggs hatching. The birth of new digimon was amazing. After seeing so many die, some by his own hand, he was filled with both joy and a slight regret with memory as the digimon hatched. While holding another fluffy Yuramon who had just emerged from her digital shell, Agumon's thoughts drifted to what she would become, remembering Palmon and her further digivolutions, as well as many of the digimon who got in the Digidestined's way. _They can become stronger and better at protecting people they care about. But... so many digimon can become corrupted... or victims of evil. It just... seems unbelievable, that something so innocent can... go so many ways._

Seeing Agumon holding the wriggling Yuramon, Swanmon smiled warmly. 'Isn't she a cutie?'

Agumon nodded, somewhat reluctantly. 'Yeah. I guess...'

'What's wrong?'

Agumon gave Yuramon back to Swanmon. 'What will happen to her... after she grows up, I mean? Maybe when she digivolves?'

Swanmon gazed at Yuramon with affection. 'Well, I usually take care of them until they are ready to travel on their own. We also have many visitors, primarily from villages or cities, who come to adopt babies who are ready to leave. It's always sad for me to see them go, but it's what's best for them. I guess that's what keeps me going.'

Agumon looked unsure. 'Do you know what happens to those who leave, eventually?'

Swanmon shook her head. 'I have to let them go, Agumon. No, I don't know where most of them go. It's... impossible. There are too many. I have to focus on those I care for in the present.'

He shook his head worriedly. 'Do you ever wonder if they were involved in... those bad things that happen all over the world? All those that die... maybe even causing them...'

Agumon could barely comprehend the enormous burden of responsibility for Swanmon, clenching his claws in frustration.

Swanmon watched him calmly, and placed her wing on his shoulder. 'I've... learned to deal with it, Agumon. There's little point in wondering about what could have been, when all I can do is keep trying, and if I did fail some of them, so be it. I simply try harder for the next one I take care of...'

Agumon looked at her with admiration. 'It sounds like it's – quite a burden. How'd you deal with the responsibility?'

Swanmon laughed. 'I know my place is here. I've never cared for having children of my own if it means abandoning these little wonders. I love them all as if they were my own. Even with the enormous responsibility that comes with raising these children... I am happy here.'

Agumon tapped his jaw in confusion at her wording. 'Wait... having children? Of your own? Does that mean – '

Swanmon smiled and nodded. 'Yes - many of the babies here came from their parents, who believed they would be in better hands with me, than with them.'

Agumon gaped at her in amazement at the whole notion. 'I understand how they feel. I wouldn't trust myself to be responsible in that situation...'

Swanmon giggled. 'You don't? Ever think about having children of your own?'

Agumon quickly turned very red and shook his head and claws frantically. 'What? Me? No! I mean...' He continued stammering as Swanmon chuckled to herself. 'It never even crossed my mind! Not until now...'

'Why not? You clearly love these babies almost as much as I do...'

Agumon regained his composure shook his head. 'But I'm a Digidestined. We have other, more important duties... to even think about that stuff...'

Swanmon looked a little sad. 'So it's impossible for Digidestined to have children?'

Agumon thought about Sora and Matt dating. And the fact that each of the humans had their families and the possibilities for them having different ones in the future. 'I guess... not. At least, for the humans.'

'Why should it be any different for you digimon?'

'I don't know why. It just is, and has always been.'

Swanmon went to feed Yuramon. 'Perhaps that could change. When you return, maybe you could share your experiences, and perhaps you'll change their minds; assuming they're the same as yours. Believe me, having children to love and take care of – even if they aren't my own; it is a blessing, as well as a great responsibility. Remember that.' Swanmon smiled at him sweetly. 'I think you'd make a good father, Agumon... if only all this trouble with Alphamon and AbyssGreymon were over and done. I guess you're right in a way... it would be terrible for a baby to be born into a world that is ravaged and spoilt. I hope you can find a way to stop it.'

Agumon started making a bed for Yuramon. 'I know. That's kinda why I'm even here...'


	17. The Weapon Duo

Chapter 16

The Weapon Duo

* * *

><p>Veemon tapped his foot on the apartment floor impatiently as he waited for Jun and Davis to finish yet another argument. Normally, he would listen in on what they could possibly be arguing about, but he learned a long time ago that it was often not worth investigating; since it would be about something trivial. It most often was about 'personal space' or sharing the TV; which they repeatedly argued about and never resolved. The fact that this pattern would continue forever between them as long as they lived in the same building annoyed Veemon to no end. <em>Will those two ever get along? Sometimes humans are quite silly. I mean; they keep arguing about the same things over and over, and yet neither of them seems to do anything about it. I can't exactly judge them, though. I have no idea what it's like to have a brother or sister... unless I count Davis as my brother. Do we even argue about these things?<em>

Bored, Veemon went to look at Davis' collection of pictures. For some reason, the top of the wardrobe was the cleanest part of his bedroom. He quickly rolled his eyes as to the reason: many pictures of the gang included Kari, which Davis adamantly kept.

Veemon took one of the pictures, this one with Gatomon in it alongside her partner. Kari was holding her, with Gatomon's tail wrapped around her arm. Veemon stared long at Gatomon, blushing slightly. He never got tired of looking at her; she was so full of grace and beauty.

While staring at the photo, Veemon didn't notice Davis had stopped arguing and had quietly entered the room. Noticing the photos, Davis grinned over his partner's shoulder.

'Whatcha looking at?'

Veemon quickly hid the photo behind his back as he faced Davis. 'Nothing...'

'Come on buddy; I'm not that stupid.'

Sighing, Veemon pulled the photo back out. 'I was just admiring her...'

'Again? Will you ever get over her, Veemon?'

Veemon simply sighed. 'Well… did you ever get over Kari?'

Davis was silent, and Veemon raised an eyeridge.

'Well?'

'I...'

Davis had a pained look on his face. After a while, he gave a small smile. 'You got me. I guess not.'

Veemon studied him sympathetically. 'Do you think you ever will?'

Davis sat on his bed, tracing a circle in his quilt distractedly. 'Yeah... I guess. One day. In the beginning, I didn't want to give up, but she just doesn't like me that way. I don't think she ever could.'

Veemon glanced downwards uncertainly. 'Do you think – it's the same for Gatomon and me?'

Davis snorted in amusement. 'No. She's just that clueless. Haven't you been... you know, flirting with her for a year now?'

Veemon turned red and put the photo down. 'What are you talking about?'

Davis laughed. 'It's all you ever do. It's so obvious to everyone; except Gatomon, of course. Whenever she's near you, you get this dreamy look on your face, and you seem to stumble into things more often, distracted by her. And you have no idea how deaf you seem-'

'All right! I get it.' Veemon looked very flustered now. 'You don't have to go on and on about it, Davis.'

'True. But there's a _very_ long list.'

Veemon sighed and sat on the bed. 'So what am I supposed to do? I can't keep chasing her like this. Part of me wishes I didn't like her so much.'

Davis frowned. 'That's... not good, Veemon. Sounds like tough love for you.'

Davis sat next to Veemon and gripped his shoulder. 'You don't really know how Gatomon feels about you. I say; don't give up, Veemon. If you still feel so strongly for her even now, I say you have those feelings for a good reason.'

Veemon grinned appreciatively. 'Yeah... thanks Davis. I just hope I don't turn out like you.'

'What? What's that supposed to mean?' Davis retorted.

His partner glanced away nonchalantly. 'Oh, nothing...'

* * *

><p>Agumon could feel something soft and furry bouncing on his face as he lay in a pile of leaves. Annoyed, he swatted it away, trying to slip back to sleep. The bouncing ball wouldn't go away and kept coming back, rebounding on other parts of his body if he swatted it away. <em>This'd better be good… not another game of hide and seek…<em>

He eventually succumbed to his curiosity. He could see a dark shape through half lidded eyes. After a moment, he sat up and recognised the shape as Botamon.

Rubbing his eyes, Agumon yawned widely. '...what time is it, Botamon? Did I oversleep or something?'

To Agumon's shock, Botamon looked on the verge of tears and rather distressed. 'Botamon? What's wrong?'

Botamon cringed while he spoke. 'There... there are monsters here. Two scary-looking digimon. I saw them coming, so I told Swanmon, and she came right over. She's talking to them right now... but I had a bad feeling about them. Can you help, Agumon? Can you get rid of them?'

Agumon was now wide awake, eyeing the fresh digimon with concern. 'What can you tell me about those digimon? What did they look like?'

Botamon glanced away thoughtfully. 'The main reason they got here so fast was because they were flying. They kinda look like dragons, except they have no legs, just a tail, and their arms looked like they were made of metal...'

Agumon looked at him thoughtfully. _They sound kinda familiar... I guess I should check it out._

* * *

><p>As Botamon led Agumon towards the scene, he could hear sounds of Swanmon and the two digimon talking. The unknown voices sounded unpleasant. One almost like scraping metal, and the other sounded oddly like someone choking slightly as they spoke. The voices were very deep; Agumon quickly guessed they were virus type digimon.<p>

Upon hearing their arguing, Agumon stopped to listen. Taking the cue, Botamon stopped and stayed silent.

'...so lady, have you seen the Digidestined Agumon recently?'

'No, of course not. As far as I know, that Agumon remains with his human partner. Isn't that what Digidestined digimon normally do?'

'Not according to our source. He told us that the Agumon abandoned his partner and is travelling alone.'

'What?' Swanmon feigned surprise. 'Hmm... if I may ask, why are you looking for him?'

One of the voices chuckled coldly. It sent shivers down Agumon's spine. 'Heh. Alphamon told us that he contains powerful data, and would be easy prey.'

_Alphamon! He's sent more after me..._

Swanmon sounded horrified. 'Why would you do such a thing? He hasn't done anything to deserve this.'

'How would you know, lady?'

Swanmon avoided the question. 'Don't tell me he asked you to go after the other Digidestined as well...'

'No. It was strange. He specifically told us to stay away from the other Digidestined digimon. He made no mention of the humans however...'

'Yeah. I don't know why he was so concerned for those weaklings.' The other voice joked.

Agumon gave a low sigh of relief. _So they're alright... Alphamon doesn't seem concerned with the humans. Tai... I hope they stay protected..._

The voices now sounded suspicious, the scraping one voicing his doubts. 'You sound unusually concerned for someone who doesn't know Agumon.'

'How many times are you going to ask me about that? Because the answer will not change; I haven't seen him. So stop bothering me.'

The choking one spoke. 'I don't like your tone, lady. I think you're hiding something.'

Swanmon sighed. 'I'm very busy. One who takes care of this many eggs runs a tight schedule. A schedule that is currently being interrupted by a pair of rude hooligans.'

At that, one of the digimon growled and Swanmon shrieked in pain. Without thinking, Agumon ran out of the cover of the bushes towards them.

'Leave her alone!'

A Gigadramon had his claw pinning Swanmon on the ground, while a Megadramon was hovering next to him. There was also a small group of baby digimon who seemed frozen in fear. The two looked at him with anticipation. Swanmon, seeing Agumon, shook her head in fear. 'Don't do this, Agumon...run...' she whispered.

'So, you finally showed up.' Gigadramon's voice was the one that sounded like scraping metal. 'I knew she was hiding something.'

Megadramon brandished his claw. 'We've been looking for you for a while, Agumon.'

Agumon cocked his head and glared at them. 'You talk like you know me.'

Megadramon frowned. 'You don't remember? Well, no matter. We certainly remember you.'

Gigadramon lifted Swanmon and tossed her aside as he faced Agumon.

'Swanmon!' Botamon tried to go to her, but Agumon held out his claw in front of him. 'Wait! It's too dangerous now.'

Gigadramon and Megadramon slowly advanced upon their small target with hungry eyes, hovering ever so slightly over the bushes. 'Ever since you tore up our master, we've wandered the digital world without purpose. We are living weapons. Without our master, we have nothing - no focus, no direction. And it's all because of you.'

Agumon's eyes widened. _Their master... Machinedramon! So, it's those two...they served Machinedramon, but after I destroyed him..._

_**Kari was unconscious, from fever or exhaustion, Tai had no idea. 'Kari, wake up!' He called to her frantically as he held her.**_

_**WarGreymon, who had found the strength to warp digivolve, charged at Machinedramon. With all of his strength, he swung his claws relentlessly and slashed repeatedly at Machinedramon. After using Mega Claw, WarGreymon degenerated to Koromon.**_

_**Tai gaped at him. 'Koromon!'**_

_**Kari, at that moment, started coming around. '...huh?'**_

_**Seemingly unaffected, Machinedramon looked down at Tai and Kari. 'Now I will finish you once and for all!'**_

'_**I don't think so.' Flinching from his exertion, Koromon turned around. 'You missed what I did as WarGreymon. I sliced you like an onion!'**_

_**Andromon and the other Digidestined looked on as Machinedramon slowly digitised, and eventually dispersed into data, and was gone.**_

Agumon tensed, anticipating a fight. 'So what do you want, really? Revenge?'

Gigadramon looked down at him with contempt. 'Maybe. Since we're weapons, absorbing data and becoming more powerful is only beneficial. You'll be easy to defeat, especially since you can't digivolve anymore.'

Agumon hesitated. 'But - I freed you from Machinedramon! Weren't you tired of being his servant? We don't have to fight...'

Megadramon laughed. 'Then you understand nothing about us. Violence is all we know.'

Seeing the sorry look on Agumon's face, the virus dragon grew angry. 'I don't want pity. Especially from the likes of you.'

'I... don't want to kill you.' Agumon backed up a step.

'Why's that? Because you're weak? Or because you're actually concerned for us? Either way, it doesn't matter.' Megadramon opened his claw and pointed it at Agumon. 'Makes it easier for us then.'

'Agumon, look out!' Swanmon cried as she tried to fly back.

'Dark Side Attack!'

Agumon tried to dodge the many missiles that burst out the metal claw. Most impacted on the ground, spraying dirt and leaves in all directions, but a few stray missiles were left on target, which he quickly destroyed with a puff of a large blue fireball.

'Interesting.' Gigadramon studied him with satisfaction. 'It seems you have been augmented by the Chronodata... good. This could be more fun than we thought.'

'Feather Tornado!'

Looking up in annoyance, Gigadramon ducked under the large gust of wind projected from Swanmon's wide wings. 'So you wanna protect this weakling? Fine by me.'

As Swanmon engaged Gigadramon, she yelled down at Agumon. 'Run, Agumon! Get away from here!'

Agumon looked back up at her anxiously. _Run? But I can't. If violence is really all they know, they'll kill all of you if I try to escape. Not that I could anyway, them being able to fly..._

'No, Swanmon.' Agumon called back. 'Our only option is to beat them.'

Megadramon laughed tauntingly as he kept launching his Dark Side Attack, causing Agumon to circle around to avoid any more damage to the village itself, throwing up large dust clouds as he hit drier earth. 'Don't talk so tough. You don't have the power to defeat us now. Pathetic, when you so easily destroyed our master.' A menacing grin coated his jaws. 'Then again, you _are_ all alone now, aren't you?'

While Megadramon was talking, Agumon braced himself, before launching at him as he ceased firing with claws outstretched. 'Claw Attack!'

Megadramon quickly closed his metallic claw with a sharp clink, a thin blade quickly spurting out the middle of the cannon's segments. 'Ultimate Slicer!'

Agumon's eyes widened and clenched shut as Megadramon swung the blade, and quickly raised his arms to attempt to block it. He was still struck, and felt the side of Megadramon's metal claw hit him first before the constructed point grazed his arms as he crashed to the ground. Slowly getting up, he clutched the large gashes made by Megadramon's claw on his arms, which were bleeding profusely. He'd felt something - like something had lessened the blade's impact just before it hit him, deflecting it enough to only graze him rather than slice clean through.

Megadramon was surprised that Agumon was still alive. 'Impossible! How does a weakling like you survive that? If you were just a normal digimon, that would have cut you in half!' He rotated his cannon arm for a reload. 'I suppose that's why you're data's different.'

Swanmon was having a battle of survival with Gigadramon. The only reason she wasn't beaten already was because Gigadramon was slower than her, and she could dodge most of his attacks. However, she could never gain openings to attack, for risk of being hit by a Genocide Gear. Gigadramon, however, made no effort to gain an advantage; seemingly finding it entertaining.

'I wonder how long you can keep this up, eh?' Seeing Megadramon, he called out. 'Hey Megadramon! Don't kill him too fast. I want to have some fun with him before I'm finished with this lady.'

Swanmon then managed to hit Gigadramon with a Feather Tornado as he spoke, but it only stunned him briefly before he simply smirked and resumed his attack.

Agumon managed to let off Spirit Fire, but Megadramon was too fast for him to land a direct hit. After a few minutes of repeated exchanges, neither of them hitting the other, it became obvious that the two dark dragons were toying with them. Swanmon was now rather exhausted, Gigadramon was showing signs of twisted boredom.

'Genocide Gear!'

Gigadramon aimed well this time, and Swanmon fell out of the sky as the multitude of flying gears struck her, causing her to crash heavily to the ground. Agumon wanted to help her but was still hampered by Megadramon.

Without a glance at his former opponent, Gigadramon joined Megadramon and, seemingly without effort, rammed Agumon over a distance into the great tree and pinned him against it, high off the ground. Agumon gasped as the impact jarred his entire body. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth and his vision blurred slightly, managing to raise his head at Gigadramon. As Gigadramon beheld the defiant expression on his face, he laughed mockingly in his face.

'You shouldn't look at me like that. It will only make your death more painful. It would be far easier for you if just accept your fate.'

'Agu...mon...' Swanmon cried weakly.

Agumon struggled against Gigadramon's claw, but his grip was too strong, dwarfed in the presence of the overbearing metal claw.

'Spirit... Fire!'

Gigadramon used his other claw to block Agumon's attack. He could feel his claws pressed under Gigadramon's metal ones, and despaired as he realised he couldn't do anything to free himself.

'Well?' Gigadramon felt Agumon go limp. 'Any last words?'

Agumon spoke quietly under his breath. 'I... I can't protect you, Swanmon, Botamon, everyone...' He looked at Gigadramon again and raised his voice. 'I don't care if you kill me, but... please, leave Swanmon and the kids alone.'

Megadramon snorted. 'And why should we do that?'

Agumon's eyes widened in shock. 'What?'

Gigadramon laughed greedily. 'It doesn't matter who our prey is. If destroying and absorbing any digimon increases our power, we'll take it, no matter the prey.'

Agumon began glaring at them again. 'You... how could you say that? Swanmon is only protecting them, and they're innocent...'

Gigadramon narrowed his eyes coldly. 'Innocent, guilty... it doesn't matter. All prey that contains data; we hunt them all without mercy or quarter. It is how we survive in this world...'

Agumon began trembling with anger. 'You would kill these digimon... just so you can satisfy your own... hunger? The lives of digimon are more precious than just some... thing you take for yourself whenever you feel like it.'

The two dark dragons laughed at this. 'There's no point in preaching to us, weakling. Valuable or not, we will do as we please.'

Megadramon quickly frowned with impatience. 'Hurry up and kill him, Gigadramon. I want half his data, remember.'

'Don't be in such a hurry. I think I'll slowly crush him...'

Swanmon slowly got up. 'Please... stop...'

'You're out of your mind, lady. This is too much fun. We-'

Megadramon looked at Gigadramon as he froze in confusion. 'What it it?'

Smoke was billowing out from under Gigadramon's claw, and he was scrounging his face in pain and disbelief. A blue glow was emanating from Agumon as he made a low, menacing growl through Gigadramon's claw. To the dark dragon's shock, it sounded almost nothing like him, but more like some sort of great beast. Finally, Agumon's right claw erupted in blue flames and he stabbed it forward, melting the centre of Gigadramon's claw. The dragon screeched in pain as he doubled back from Agumon, letting him fall heavily to the ground on all fours. As he got up, blue stripes gradually appeared along his back and tail, as if they were being burned into his skin. He didn't show any pain from the spontaneous etching, continuing to glare up at the two dragons.

While Gigadramon attempted to recover, Agumon charged at him, brandishing his claw. 'Dramon Claw!'

Gigadramon took aim at Agumon with his other claw, but Agumon was quicker, striking the claw right in the middle with a sudden leap. With a melted core, Gigadramon's claw made a small explosion from the Genocide Gear within. Gigadramon collapsed, paralysed with pain as small shockwaves reverberated throughout his cyborg body.

Megadramon, now enraged, loosed more missiles towards Agumon, flying high into the air to hover directly over Agumon.

'Spirit Fire!'

Agumon's flame field was wider this time and engulfed all the missiles of Dark Side Attack, melting them all into ashes within seconds which rode away on the wind. Megadramon clenched his claws in frustration at the battle's sudden turn. _Well if that doesn't work..._

He charged towards Agumon, blade at the ready. Agumon tried to dodge, but his vision suddenly flickered, as he'd lost too much blood, and he clutched his wound.

'Feather Tornado!'

Swanmon's attack caught Megadramon in the side of the head and he flinched momentarily, closing his eyes. His momentum still carried him towards Agumon, and Agumon focused blue fire into his claw once more. 'Dramon Claw!' Agumon jumped up at just the right moment, stabbing his claw into Megadramon's neck, embedding himself on the dragon's large body for a few seconds.

Megadramon gave a shriek which pierced everyone's ears, data and fire bursting from the wound. As he lost his balance, he crashed into the ground, Agumon managing to avoid being crushed under him by launching himself off Megadramon's body to the side, rolling before coming to an exhausted stop.

Megadramon's data continued to flow away from his body as he writhed in pain. Agumon looked at him with sorrow, and began to walk towards him.

'Don't you dare!' Gigadramon growled. When Agumon and Swanmon looked at him, he was lying flat on the ground, still writhing and incapacitated. 'It's an... insult... to be beaten by a tricky coward like you...'

Agumon shook his head in disbelief. 'You don't care that he's in pain?'

'Pain's purpose is to make one stronger.' Gigadramon retorted.

Agumon turned towards Gigadramon angrily. 'Then... what would you suggest?'

'Leave him. If he's weak enough to be defeated by you, then he's gotten what he deserves.'

Agumon frowned at Gigadramon with disapproval. Shaking his head, he reached out and began absorbing Megadramon's data. Agumon wasn't sure what would happen to him, but the Village's tree emitted a soft glow behind him, and after he was done, a Digiegg materialised out of Megadramon's silhouette, and Agumon caught it gently.

Gigadramon glared at Agumon. 'What will you do to me now? Disgrace me as well, by showing me mercy?'

Agumon looked at Gigadramon sadly. 'Can't you do anything but fight?'

Gigaramon's feral eyes continued to stare. 'No. And I never will. Being a weapon is all I have ever known. So you shouldn't bother.'

'I don't want to kill you, but if you go on to hurt other innocent Digimon, I have to.'

Despite Gigadramon's protests, Agumon slowly began absorbing his data as well. Gigadramon looked straight into Agumon's eyes with confusion. 'Why? Why do you bother with us? We... we have always just been weapons, used by others. And we have only tried to destroy you and your...friends. We have done nothing to deserve mercy. You have no reason to help us.'

'Do I need a reason?' Agumon gave a slight chuckle. 'You know, it wasn't until my own...mortality... that I realised how many digimon have died, who got in our way. Back then, I never really questioned it. Tai and the others must have believed it was necessary to protect the digital world, and I trusted that he knew what was best. But Tai couldn't really understand why I wanted save another, someone who isn't so different from you; taken and used by Alphamon. He being my friend was one reason, but...' He glanced towards the sky, wondering. 'I think it's because he's a digimon like me, and that's enough for me to feel - sorry, for the Digimon I have and will kill. Including Megadramon, and you. Some things – I have to decide for myself.'

Swanmon eventually stood up and walked towards them as she beheld Gigadramon's body slowly fading. As Gigadramon studied Agumon, he looked upon him with newfound respect. 'I don't really understand this... compassion of yours. But... somehow, that mercy... not just the Chronodata, makes you stronger. And... I suppose I'm not as ashamed to have lost to someone like you as I thought I would.'

Gigadramon closed his eyes as he too, faded away, and metamorphosed into a Digiegg. Agumon also gave Swanmon Megadramon's egg, but suddenly knelt on the ground, clutching his wound again, groaning. Swanmon quickly put down the eggs and helped him up.

'Come on, Agumon... we need to stop that bleeding.'

'OK...' He let Swanmon help him, wounded as she was, still trying to piece together everything that had just happened, and giving thanks that they were all still alive.

* * *

><p>Botamon and the other infants crowded near Agumon as Swanmon cleaned his wounds and patched them up, using some crushed leaves and some prepared medicines she kept in case. He scrunched up his face each time she dabbed the mixture into his wounds, as they stung badly, and several infants flinched just watching him. However, Botamon and many others were ecstatic that Agumon was alright.<p>

'You were amazing!' Botamon cried.

Agumon gave a small smile, but he looked uneasy. 'I'm sorry you guys had to see that...'

'See what?' Botamon asked cluelessly.

'All that blood...'

Botamon shook his head dismissively. 'I don't mind. I've never even seen it before. But...' He glanced around at some of the other digimon, clearly put off by the ordeal. 'I guess you've got a point about the others...'

Agumon sighed regretfully in response.

Swanmon looked at him sympathetically. 'Don't blame yourself. No matter how much they hurt us or you, you regret killing them, even if they will return to us. It was for the best.'

'Yeah.' Agumon groaned with sorrow. 'And until now, I didn't even stop to think how many digimon died by my claw, which didn't come back as Digieggs...' He looked at the two new Digieggs hanging in the bushes. 'Swanmon.' He sounded oddly serious, which made Swanmon look at him in the eyes. 'Please, take care of them for me. They deserve a second chance; to be something more than just being used by others.'

Seeing the strong conviction and emotion behind Agumon's eyes, Swanmon smiled. 'Don't you worry. I'll treat them the same as any other Digi-egg. I don't hold grudges easily, and I don't hold what they did against them.'

Agumon nodded gratefully. He then sighed with relief as Swanmon gave the last wound its treatment, and leaned back against the tree trunk, drifting off to a well needed nap.

* * *

><p>When Agumon woke up the next morning, Swanmon was surprised to see how much his wounds had closed up, given the limits of her own medicine. 'It seems you can heal pretty fast on your own.'<p>

Agumon smiled. 'I guess there are some benefits from the Chronodata too... as well as the data I absorbed.'

Agumon hurried to get Tai's backpack and checked that he still had everything, fearing that more digimon may be coming. Swanmon seemed unsurprised, but Botamon whined softly at the prospect of not having his new playmate around. 'You're leaving, aren't you?'

Agumon looked up at Botamon. 'I'm sorry, but... the stronger I get, the more likely it is for Alphamon or AbyssGreymon to find me. And I can't lead them here, given the damage even two ultimates can do.'

Swanmon folded her wings expectantly. 'Are you going to return to your friends?'

Agumon looked away uncertainly. 'I... I'm not sure.'

'Agumon, listen.' Agumon looked back at her uncertainly. 'Don't let regret or sorrow take over you. Instead, use it to motivate yourself to push forward. And returning to your friends without fear will show how far you've come. I believe you are capable of great things ahead of that goal. There are many things that you cannot do alone.'

Agumon nodded. 'I know. But... I'm still not sure if I can truly control my new techniques...'

'You seemed quite good back there! Not to mention you look quite different!' Botamon piped up. 'You look cooler with those stripes.'

'Huh? Stripes?'

Agumon blinked with surprise took a look at himself, and was bemused as he saw the crystal blue stripes lining his back and tail. He then bent over and examined himself, seeing if his body changed in any other way.

'What the hell...? When did this happen?'

'It was when you were fighting those two.' Botamon answered. 'After you burnt Gigadramon's first claw, those stripes appeared. It looked they were being burnt into your skin. You didn't feel anything?'

Agumon shook his head. 'I don't remember. I was so angry at that point...'

Swanmon shook her head. 'Anger should not be the catalyst for fighting. Perhaps your idea of training yourself is best.'

Agumon sighed, knowing he still had a long way to go before he was ready to go home. He needed to be able to fight at that level without losing control. 'Swanmon? Can you do me a favour?'

'Of course. What is it?'

Agumon paused thoughtfully. 'Can you send a message to Tai, and tell him I'm alright? Since it would come from you, it should be safe.' He glanced towards Tai's backpack, before getting the digivice out. 'Here.' He held the digivice towards her. 'You should probably take note of Tai's... code that'll let you find his computer.'

Swanmon quickly wrote it down as it displayed on the screen, carving it into a piece of bark and storing it. She studied Agumon sadly as she returned.

'Thank you, but...are you really going now?'

'Yeah.' Agumon strapped on the backpack. 'Thank you, Swanmon, Botamon, and everyone else, for believing in me, and looking after me.'

'Thank _you_ for protecting us.' Botamon squeaked.

Agumon shook his head, smiling. 'They wouldn't have come if I wasn't here.'

'Agumon.' Swanmon stated respectfully.

Agumon looked at Swanmon. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Embarrassed, Agumon scratched his nose. 'What was that?'

'It's just... something about you, Agumon. As I said, I believe you will go on to great things.'

She slowly walked towards Agumon, and stopped in front of him. For a minute, she simply gazed down at him. Then she knelt down and kissed him on his forehead. Agumon was caught off guard, blushing slightly. Swanmon smiled down at him, waving alongside all the fresh digimon, as he slowly walked away towards the grasslands and meadows further on.

'I wanted to give you a proper goodbye. We will not forget you, Agumon. Good luck in all your endeavours!'

As Agumon continued into the nearby woodland forest, his thoughts drifted to the heavy loneliness he'd felt before. Instead, he now felt hope, in anticipation of seeing everyone again, now that he had a goal to work towards.

He found himself thinking about how Swanmon had trusted him from the start, with no reservations. He smiled to himself.

_She's kinda like you, Biyomon. Kind, loving, protective... I'll be glad when I can see you, and everyone else, without fear of hurting you anymore. _


	18. Flight of Honour

Chapter 17

Flight of Honour

* * *

><p>The past three weeks had been difficult for the Digidestined. Without any means of knowing how to utilise Calumon's ability, they found themselves without direction or guidance, especially since Tai always seemed too distracted to give any solid leads as of yet. He and Izzy had tried to scan Calumon and test his apparent ability, but nothing they came up with wrought any reaction from Calumon. Izzy had requested Renamon and Guilmon's cooperation in scanning their data as well, trying to explore other possibilities to allow further digivolution. He didn't turn up anything new from either of them, which disappointed him since he found it fascinating they could digivolve so easily by themselves.<p>

For now, they had concentrated on answering any requests from the digimon through City. Rogue digimon were making more frequent appearances, and many of these requests involved defending a village from these creatures.

Today was no different. Biyomon and Gabumon, along with Matt and Sora, were investigating a sighting near a small waterside village. Upon their arrival from the nearest monitor, they inspected the small village as they approached. It had no walls, only a few towers populated by Rookies such as other Hawkmon and Monodramon, along with the occasional Parrotmon or Kokatorimon. The interior of the village was nothing more than a collection of mostly small shacks and some market stalls messily scattered about.

'I can see why they're scared.' Matt observed. 'A village this size would be a sitting duck for any ultimate or higher – assuming they don't have any of their own.'

Sora could see that many of the digimon were hiding in their homes, afraid of the possibility of being attacked or abducted. As the digimon sentries saw them arriving, especially Matt and Sora, they looked relieved and, what appeared to be the leader, emerged to greet them from a lookout platform. He was a Baromon, and was rather anxious, looking over his shoulder towards the horizon as he ran towards them.

'Thank goodness you're here!' He exclaimed. 'That digimon has been roaming the outskirts of our village for days now. Please help us! The citizens have been confined to the village for days...'

Biyomon squinted at the shape causing all the trouble, her keen eyes picking up a shrouded, winged figure. It looked familiar to her. 'Has it... actually done anything yet?' she asked.

Baromon shook his head as he approached them coming off the tower's ladder. 'Well... not directly. But it came close yesterday, brandishing its claws threateningly!' He glanced over their shoulders in the direction Biyomon was facing. 'It taunted the strongest of us to come and fight him, but everyone hid the moment he came close.'

Matt sighed. 'I hope this doesn't turn out to be some wild goose chase... but we'll check it out.'

Baromon shook Matt's hand, causing him to smile uncomfortably. 'Oh, thank you! If you can, convince it to leave. I'd rather none of you come to harm in this matter…' He frowned in frustration as he let go. 'It's a shame, I would have requested Coredramon's help, the leader of the neighbouring village, but he seems very busy of late - I suspect it had something to do with that new arrival of theirs.'

* * *

><p>Agumon had been travelling for a few days, encountering small villages on the way, all of which welcomed him open arms. He found himself travelling more comfortably than he would've predicted, able to take a lot of the food they offered and storing it in Tai's backpack, as it became easier to carry more the further his training progressed.<p>

One such village he approached happened to be against a lush, tropical area, almost reminding him of the Forest Terminal, from which he had just been travelling. As he scanned the area, he spotted the edge of a dusty plain full of Trailmon tracks on the other side of the village, it being enclosed in a large hollow tree, its roots coming out of the ground slightly and leaving many entrances on the bottom level. Agumon mentally braced himself as he approached, as he imagined his reception of the plant digimon.

He inwardly cringed when he spotted multitudes of Floramon around inside, seemingly making themselves busy, pouring a yellow liquid from grown flowers and plantations into leaf containers and putting them away. They were humming pleasantly as they worked. After a while, a subtle breeze flowed through the plantation, and the Floramon's expressions relaxed even further. Agumon was also affected; he felt a lot of tension in his belly unwind, even though he was unaware of it before. His relaxation was interrupted as one of the Floramon spotted him and approached in a friendly manner, opening her leafy arms invitingly. 'Welcome to Breezy Village! May I ask who our next guest is?'

Agumon grinned pleasantly. _That's a pretty good name for this place._ 'My name's Agumon. But… I'm not really a guest, I'm just passing through...'

Hearing him speak, it wasn't long before the rest of the Floramon dropped what they were doing to come over. Several of them blushed upon seeing Agumon, and smiled shyly but didn't speak much, and he only gave them a confused look.

'Oh, don't go!' The first Floramon insisted. 'At least let us treat you to our special homemade brew! A hundred percent organic!'

Agumon sniffed the air briefly, giving a satisfied grunt. 'I guess it does smell pretty good.'

As they smiled and got back to their work, Agumon turned around.

'Huh? Where are you going?' Floramon asked. 'Don't you want your nectar juice?'

Agumon nodded as he looked at them. 'Yeah... I'll just be outside. Might as well get some training done while I'm waiting.'

He flinched as several of the Floramon let out thrilled squeals and sped up their tasks, before shrugging and heading just out of the tree's roots, as to avoid damaging them. Putting his backpack against one of the roots, he held out his right claw, and prepared to summon the fire again.

His eyes brightened hopefully as small blue flames visibly burst out, but were extinguished abruptly and his body sagged slightly again, and he began panting heavily.

'Agumon, it's ready...'

Floramon's eyes widened as she saw Agumon kneeling on the ground. 'Everyone, come quick!' She called backwards in alarm. 'Agumon needs help!'

Agumon wanted to shake his head but found he could barely move. Floramon quickly walked up to him, set her leaf bowl next to her and examined Agumon closely. 'Are you all right?'

Agumon tried to nod, but it came out just as a small inclination. 'I... still need practice...'

Floramon nodded in understanding, seeing that he wasn't in danger. '…lean back for me.'

'Huh?'

He felt her touch his back gently. 'Lean back, so I can get you to the village where you can rest and have your nectar.'

He reluctantly allowed her and some others to half-drag him back towards the village, setting him against the same tree root as his backpack, and offered him the nectar juice. Several of the other Floramon came out with their own bowls, offering them one after another. Agumon accepted them gratefully, slurping the sweet beverage, one bowl at a time.

* * *

><p>As Matt, Sora, Gabumon and Biyomon approached the flying digimon from afar, it suddenly twisted around angled a descent towards them to hover overhead. Biyomon's eyes widened as she recognised him before he stopped. 'You!'<p>

Ravemon looked surprised to see her as well. 'So we meet again, Biyomon.'

Gabumon gaped in surprise at her. 'You know this guy?'

'He's the one who attacked us on the way to Zhuqiaomon's lair.' Sora explained as she glared at him. 'What do you want? Are you hunting these villagers?'

Ravemon frowned. 'No... ever since Gryphonmon defeated me, my honour has been... diminished. I was forced to flee given the upper hand she gained at a moment's notice… I've sought worth opponents in battle, but these villagers are all pathetic. They're not worth fighting. I could still take their data, if I was so desperate...but I am not.' He looked down at Biyomon with a mix of anger and respect. 'It seems I get a second chance... if I can fight Gryphonmon again. This time; I won't run away; should we do battle.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'That's assuming I'll fight. Don't forget; Gabumon's here too.'

Ravemon laughed. 'He won't do you much good. Unless he can fly, he can't help you; he may only hit you his attacks.'

Biyomon looked at Sora. 'What should we do?'

Matt looked up at Ravemon. 'We only want you to leave these digimon alone.'

Ravemon inclined his head firmly. 'I never cared about them anyway. What I want is to fight Gryphonmon, one on one, so that I may gain satisfaction.'

Sora knelt next to Biyomon and looked at her, worried. 'This isn't a good idea, Biyomon...'

'How else can we get him to leave the villagers alone? I can do this, Sora. I'm stronger than you know.'

As Biyomon stepped forward, Sora hesitated, and then smiled. She was briefly reminded of the first time she became Garudamon… and how far they've come since then. 'Well… OK. I trust you, Biyomon.' She looked at Matt and Gabumon hopefully. 'And we've got backup, just in case you get into trouble.'

Ravemon grunted his approval when Biyomon stepped forward. 'So you've accepted my challenge?'

'Only if you promise to leave the villagers alone.'

Ravemon clenched his gauntlet. 'Very well. Have at you, Digidestined!'

'Sora!'

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

'Spiral Raven Claw!'

Gryphonmon just managed to dodge in time as Ravemon missed his mark and flew past.

_He seems faster this time...he's been preparing for this._

Matt clenched his fist as he watched. 'Are you sure there's nothing we can do, Gabumon?'

Gabumon shook his head. 'I would just get in Gryphonmon's way. Ravemon's too fast in the air for me to get any decent hits in. I wish I could fly, but I haven't been able to so soon after getting warp digivolution back…'

Sora turned to them. 'There _is_ something you two can do. Go back to the village. If Ravemon decides to attack them, you will be able to defend them properly; since he'll have to come close to the ground at some point if he does attack the village.'

Matt and Gabumon nodded, and immediately started running back to the village to tell them about the situation.

Gryphonmon was having a harder time than she anticipated. Without her catching him off guard when she digivolved last time, Ravemon could anticipate her attacks quicker and, with both their speed, neither could gain the upper hand.

'Blast Wing!'

'Storm Talon!'

As her claws and his wings clashed together, Gryphonmon struggled to subdue Ravemon, but his metal wing was cutting her claws as she gripped it. Strangely, Ravemon gave no leeway, or indication of falling, despite one of his wings being locked down. Using her hind legs, Gryphonmon kicked Ravemon in the torso, and he grunted in pain and wrenched his wing from her grip.

'How can you still fly!?' she cried.

'Don't you notice I never flap this wing?' His metal wing made a forward jutting motion. 'This wing's purpose is for stability and slicing opponents. Many have fallen victim already...You were one of the few who bested me.'

Gryphonmon hissed. 'You... so you hunted Digimon for their data?'

'Yes...' Ravemon clenched his gauntlet. 'However, most kills gave me no satisfaction. In truth, they were unnecessary-'

'What do you want!?' Gryphonmon yelled. 'And I mean what do you really want? You want my data to make yourself more powerful, is that it!? Or do you just want revenge for your defeat? I refuse to believe our meeting here was coincidence.'

Ravemon smiled. 'I knew you were one of the few Digidestined that could truly test me after our battle. You may not realise it, but much of the digital World knows about Agumon's disappearance, and hence, Omnimon is no more. And yet, since our battle, you don't believe it's worth sending Imperialdramon to take me out. You're perhaps the only digimon who can give me a decent challenge.'

Gryphonmon shook her head without taking her eyes off him. 'I don't want any part of your games. I just want to stop you hurting digimon.'

Ravemon laughed. 'And that's exactly why you _will_ take part in my "games". You Digidestined are so predictable.'

Gryphonmon scrunched her face in anger before opening her beak. 'Solo Roar!'

Ravemon dodged the attack easily, but stayed near the blast, brandishing his metal wing. 'Blast Wing!'

Gryphonmon closed her mouth and tried to dodge, but too late. Ravemon managed to slash her across the chest before she rolled away in mid-air.

Drops of blood ran down the fur around her neck. _I can't afford to keep getting hit like this. I have to calm down..._

Suddenly, a clap of thunder startled the two of them. Sora looked up towards the east, and saw storm clouds approaching, along with a strong gust of wind that caused Ravemon and Gryphonmon to lose their balance in the air for a moment.

After a few minutes of continued fighting, a rain drop hit Gryphonmon in the face, and it wasn't long before it was pouring rain. She had difficulty staying in the air under the relentless waves of large droplets. As she looked at herself, she realised that her wet feathers and fur were making her movements sluggish, whereas only Ravemon's black feathered wing seemed to be affected by the rain at all. _This isn't good. With our bodies soaking wet, he's faster than me. What am I supposed to do now?'_

As Gryphonmon looked around fleetingly, she noticed Sora wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Good. It's too dangerous for her to stay out in a storm._

As they resumed their attacks, they landed hits on each other more often, as neither of them could dodge properly. However, Ravemon was slowly gaining the upper hand. Numerous cuts and gashes soon became apparent on Gryphonmon, and the loss of blood was getting to her head, as she had trouble focusing on Ravemon through her gradually blurring vision and the drops of rain in her face.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed and struck Ravemon, and his entire body lit up as the electricity ran through his body. After recovering from her surprise, Gryphonmon saw an opening as Ravemon hung in the air for a moment, stunned.

'Storm Talon!'

She struck across the face, causing him to plummet to the ground. She felt somewhat guilty as she saw him degenerate into Falcomon.

Quickly realising he could die if he hit the ground from that height, after a moment's hesitation, she quickly swooped down and caught him in her claws. As she landed, Sora hurried out to her.

'Sora!' Gryphonmon exclaimed as she raised her head. 'Why're you still here!? It's too dangerous!'

Sora nodded. 'Exactly. That's why I had to stay in case you needed help.' She looked at Falcomon. 'Is that... Ravemon?'

'Yes… we should get him to the village; he needs help.'

Sora picked up Falcomon, and Gryphonmon degenerated as they both hurried back to the village through the intensifying storm.

* * *

><p>After leaving Breezy Village behind, Agumon travelled for another day before encountering the edge of an ocean. He didn't recognise the beach on which he found himself, but after scanning the area he recognised a large shape in the distance, partially hidden by clouds. The feature that triggered his memory was the large peak sprouting out from the middle of it.<p>

_Infinity Mountain... File Island! It's been a long time since I've been there... that place sure brings back memories._

Suddenly overcome by a desire to revisit, he frowned in frustration as he eyed the water. _Great. There's no way I could swim that far. Even with the little food I've got left._

As if on cue, he heard a squishy bouncing noise coming from his left. He spotted a large Sukamon with Chuumon on his head. He looked like a large yellow blob with a wide mouth, his long pointy tongue flailing about, with thin arms in which large metal buckles were wrapped around, along with small ones on his fingers. Chuumon looked like a small purple mouse, with odd eyes looking in different directions.

'Hey, look who it is, Sukamon!' Chuumon exclaimed upon spotting him. 'It's that Agumon, remember?'

Sukamon stopped bouncing to rest in front of Agumon, looking up at him and scratching his head. 'I don' remember an Agumon, Chuu. What you talking 'bout?'

Agumon snorted with amusement. 'I definitely remember you two. How've you been?'

Chuumon shrugged. 'Oh, you know, eating, sleeping, wandering in circles. And… oh! We've been put in charge of a ferry service, from here to File Island. We do like to visit this beachhead often, so we may as well help others get across.' He grinned wryly. 'It took a while to explain it to Sukamon, though.'

At the mention of a ferry, Sukamon began hopping enthusiastically. 'Oh yeah! We were going to stay here for a few days, but I came 'cos you looked like you wanted to go. Do you?'

Agumon looked surprised at his perception, and smiled appreciatively. 'Sure - as long as there's a way to get out of there once I'm done there. Can you two wait for me to go back?'

Chuumon grinned. 'Sure, if you want. Follow us!' Sukamon turned around and began bobbing across the beach. 'We have the ferry tied to a wharf... though I have no idea how it got there in the first place. Some say they both fell from the sky! Crazy, right?'

* * *

><p>'Bee...'<p>

'What!?'

Sora looked at her partner uncertainly as they passed through the small entrance. 'I don't think the villagers will take kindly to a digimon that just attacked them.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'He didn't attack them; he didn't even attack me, really. He just... wanted to challenge me.'

'And that's an excuse?'

Biyomon sighed. 'What, then? Just let him die?'

Sora looked down at Falcomon's battered form, and cleared her thoughts. 'No. You're right Biyomon - I'm sorry.'

Biyomon smiled. 'He'll be fine; we just don't tell the villagers who he really is, and I'll just say we found him after driving that 'rogue' digimon away.'

Sora frowned. 'Matt will probably figure who he is, right away, though.'

'You can talk to him when I talk to the villagers.'

Sora nodded. 'Yeah.'

She looked at Biyomon with concern. 'What about you? I saw you get hurt...'

Biyomon glanced down at herself for a moment. 'The healers can help me afterwards, if I really need it...'

Matt and Gabumon were waiting for them just inside the village. Upon seeing Falcomon, Gabumon immediately gasped.

'A Falcomon!? That's-!'

Biyomon immediately jumped forward and covered his mouth. 'Not so loud!' she whispered. 'Sora will explain. Right now, Gabumon, I need you to help me. Can you get him to the village healers?'

Gabumon nodded, and Sora slowly lowered Falcomon into Gabumon's arms, while Biyomon accompanied him as they headed further into the village.

Matt just stood there, dumbfounded. 'So... what happened? Was that who I think it was?'

Sora nodded. 'That Ravemon who attacked us before... that's him. Gryphonmon managed to beat him, but she saved him; and I brought him here.'

'Why?'

Sora frowned, and glanced towards where Biyomon was. 'I'm not sure what you mean.'

Matt frowned uncertainly. 'You know what I mean. He's the enemy! He took Agumon first, and you two had to fight Ravemon to rescue him! I'm not so sure he can be trusted.'

Sora nodded admittedly. 'I know that. But... this was Biyomon's decision, not mine. And I believe she did the right thing.'

Matt looked worried. 'How can you be so sure? If we let Falcomon stay here, he may digivolve back to Ravemon eventually, along with possibly turning on the villagers.'

Sora looked away, suddenly looking run down. 'I know that, but... aren't you tired of it, Matt? Always fighting, always killing... I know that I would rather try to save our 'enemies' if I knew it was possible. They're digimon, too... Biyomon realised it before I did.'

Matt studied her for a while, and gave a small smile, but still looked doubtful. 'I hope you're right, Sora. I always thought just destroying enemies was the simple answer, but... I guess it isn't always the right thing to do.'

* * *

><p>As Gabumon and Biyomon approached him, Baromon rushed forward to meet them in an open hammock shack, sheltering them from the rain. 'Is it done? Is it gone?'<p>

Biyomon nodded. 'Yes, but this digimon we found needs help! He may have been attacked by that rogue digimon as well.'

Baromon glanced down at Falcomon in Gabumon's paws, and then gave a signal whistle; a Piximon hurrying towards Falcomon from outside, taking him away and inside the infirmary building nearby. Biyomon gave a sigh of relief, but Gabumon remained uncertain with what they'd just done. Then another Piximon came out to them, examining them for injuries.

'Miss Biyomon?' He asked. 'Do you also require medical attention?'

Biyomon glanced at herself again, and shrugged. 'Yeah... but I need to talk to Baromon first.'

Studying them, Baromon leaned towards them and said, in a low voice, 'I know who he is, Biyomon.'

Biyomon looked shocked for a moment, and then became confused. 'Really? Then why didn't you... you know...tell anyone?'

Baromon gave a slight chuckle. 'You're not the only one tired of digimon dying. I never actually asked you to kill him, did I?'

Biyomon smiled gratefully. 'So... you won't cast him out? You'll take care of him?'

Baromon looked towards the infirmary. 'Well... it depends on him. If he's actively hostile, you'll have to do something about it. We'll most likely find out when he wakes up.'

'That's fine. I'll wait for him.'

Gabumon looked at them uncertainly. 'So... what happens now?'

Biyomon sighed. 'I'm not sure. We'll just wait for him to wake up, and see if he'll put the village in danger or not; then we'll decide what to do with him.'

Gabumon eyed the Piximon waiting by the door. 'You should probably go and get yourself checked.'

Biyomon nodded slowly. 'Yeah… come find me if you hear anything.'

* * *

><p>Agumon sighed in satisfaction as the wooden ferry, only comprised of several tree trunks and a large flap of cloth, ran aground on Coela beach; the very same place where he'd first digivolved. Chuumon looked rather distressed as he examined the battered ferry.<p>

'Damnit, Sukamon! Now we have to find more wood to replace that stuff we lost, because of your crappy steering!'

Sukamon frowned dejectedly. 'You were the one who kept yelling confusing things in my ear! At least Agumon got to where he wanted.'

'Thanks, guys.' Agumon said distractedly as he began walking. 'I'm not sure how long I'll be here, so just stay around here, OK? There'll be enough time for you to repair the thing, don't worry.'

Sukamon and Chuumon glanced at him briefly before they continued bickering.

He found himself backtracking swiftly through the familiar areas, and even saying hello to some old friends. He encountered Centarumon near the ruins, and Meramon near the Yokomon village; in which he stayed for a few hours. Seeing them felt good, averting some of his former loneliness, along with their confidence about his training as he progressed. He no longer felt drained from a single session anymore, but pain continued to wrack his body after them.

After getting through the dense forest, after backtracking from the Yokomon village, he emerged to see a familiar lake with a tiny island in the middle. He grinned as he spotted the old trolley car still there, the same one Tai and the other humans had used to get back to the real world. He blinked with some confusion after a moment.

_Lucky we don't need that thing anymore. I was kinda worried about Tai and the others when they went... that thing looks old and rusty. Why's it even here...? Oh well; the Digital World is weird sometimes._

He walked around the lake, looking for a good spot to spend the night. Instead, his eyes brightened when he saw a lone figure sitting cross-legged, facing the lake with his eyes closed.

'Hey! It's Leomon!'

Leomon opened his cat pupils to give a small smile as Agumon ran towards him, a relieved smile spread across his face.

'Greetings, Agumon. Strange coincidence, meeting you here.'

Leomon was taken aback as Agumon hurried over, gripping his paw and shaking it vigorously. 'I wasn't sure if you had come back... I'm glad to see you're alive.'

Leomon was caught off guard at the strength of Agumon's grip, recoiling slightly as Agumon finally let go, and wrung his hand a little. He then raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'I thought I'd informed Gennai when I was reborn.' He snorted fondly. 'I suppose he is not as reliable as he appears.'

Agumon prepared to take his backpack off. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Not at all.'

Agumon sighed lightly as he sat down next to Leomon. Staying like that, they both gazed at the lake for half an hour in silence. Eventually, Leomon spoke up, noticing the obvious changes in Agumon's appearance.

'Care to elaborate?'

Agumon sighed quickly. 'I know. But it's a long story.'

'Go ahead. Life's been rather dull since MaloMyotismon's defeat, if not peaceful.'

Agumon proceeded to recount the events of the past couple of months, which he found strange at the ease of which he told them once again, not as bothered or disturbed as he was in the beginning. Leomon nodded sympathetically after he was finished. 'I see. Only under such circumstances would I even think you capable of leaving your partner.'

Agumon glanced at him curiously, wanting him to share his thoughts. 'Whaddya mean?'

Leomon closed his eyes as he recalled. 'Do you remember our first encounter? I don't remember much at the time, seeing as I was being controlled by Devimon, but... I attacked you and Tai. Even exhausted and powerless, you didn't hesitate to step in front of Tai and take my attack. I always remembered you as a brave and loyal digimon. And now... from the sound of it, you're not as powerless as you describe yourself to be. Your cause for concern is diminishing.'

Agumon shook his head. 'No... I guess it is. But being powerful doesn't always make things easier.'

He remained silent in thought for a while, before Leomon spoke again.

'About Alphamon and AbyssGreymon... I know it may seem impossible to fight AbyssGreymon, but remember that every enemy has a weakness, no matter how powerful. A good example is when I joined Mimi and Joe with their digimon when MetalEtemon came back... we had to use teamwork, where Zudomon cracked his armour with his hammer, and I finished him of by puncturing that weak point.'

Agumon frowned solemnly. 'But... you died shortly after that.'

Leomon chuckled slightly, caught off guard by the comment. 'Yes... I suppose I did.'

'And a lot more of my friends could die against AbyssGreymon...'

The two of them were silent for another while. Eventually, Leomon grunted restlessly and stood up.

'Well. Sitting around isn't going to do much for you, is it? I suggest sparring, you and I. That will, after all, contribute to your objective.'

Agumon looked up at him in surprise, before grinning and standing up to face him. 'That sounds like fun. But be careful; I don't want to hurt you too badly.'

Leomon smiled in anticipation. 'Let's see you prove your stories were true.'

They both tensed, waiting for the other to make the first move. Leomon then threw his fist forward.

'Fist of the Beast King!'

An ethereal Lion's head shot towards Agumon out of Leomon's fist.

'Dramon Claw!'

Agumon quickly struck out towards it, extinguishing it within a second. Leomon nodded with approval.

'Good. Now let's try something else.'

He moved his arm around to his side, drawing his blade, before leaping forward.

'Beast Sword!'

As the blade came down, Agumon struck out with his claws again, deflecting it, and head-butted Leomon in the stomach as he was recoiled from Agumon's deflection.

Leomon clutched his stomach slightly, before looking up at Agumon in admiration. 'It seems I can't even get close to you.'

Agumon grinned slyly. 'Then don't hold back!'

They continued to exchange similar blows, but Leomon became increasingly frustrated when the result seemed to stay the same, no matter what he did. 'I don't think there's any more use in this... unless you're willing to fight me as SaberLeomon. However, I fear it will be too risky - you could get wounded.'

Agumon shrugged dismissively. 'I'll probably be fighting megas one day. I might as well get some practice.' He faced him again. 'Don't worry too much about me; I heal pretty quickly, even for a digimon.'

Leomon studied him with slight concern, before inclining his head. 'If you insist.'

He crouched down on all fours, concentrating to release the familiar energy he had felt from the Digidestined's digivices.

**Leomon warp digivolve to... SaberLeomon!**

* * *

><p>Sora, Matt, and Gabumon waited while the healers worked on Falcomon and Biyomon. Matt and Gabumon went around the village to see if they could help others around the village with mundane things, while Sora waited with Biyomon after she was patched up. It was a good 3 hours before Piximon finally led them in to see Falcomon.<p>

'So he's awake?' Biyomon said hopefully. Piximon nodded. 'Did he... attack anyone?'

'No, no.' Piximon looked relieved. 'His wounds weren't that bad, but his body will be quite numb for days after being hit by lightning, so he won't be moving from the bed any time soon. You should be able to talk to him with no difficulty, though. Come in, if you like.'

Matt and Gabumon joined them after seeing Piximon, as they entered the small building. They saw Falcomon wrapped in some bandages, tucked away in a small bed against the wall. Seeing Biyomon, he turned away slightly, ashamed.

'Falcomon? How are you feeling?' Biyomon asked uncertainly. He didn't respond.

'Is something wrong?' Sora asked.

Falcomon reluctantly looked at Biyomon. 'Why? Why did you bother to save me?' He sounded like Ravemon, but his voice was lighter and contained hints of remorse. Biyomon took note of how polite and refined he seemed now.

Matt laughed. 'We've learned that not all our enemies have to die, Falcomon. And we're not entirely sure that you're our enemy. Are you?'

'I... don't know.'

Biyomon spoke gently. 'Nothing says you have to be an enemy. I want to think... that we can change you, for the better.'

'You already have,' Falcomon said gratefully.

Biyomon cocked her head. 'What are you talking about?'

'I no longer feel the compulsion to absorb the data of others; but I don't know if I'll go back to the way I was. I know I don't want to...'

Biyomon studied him sadly. 'Can't you find... some other way to satisfy yourself? I think you'd craved power for too long, and became obsessed with it. You could stay here, help the villagers. Maybe it'll give you time to think.'

'Perhaps... thank you, Biyomon... and everyone else, for caring enough to help me.' He looked at Biyomon with admiration. 'Though... I'm ashamed that you went to all this trouble, despite all I've done to you.'

Sora shook her head. 'Don't dwell on it. We forgive you, Falcomon... as long as you try and help undo some of the damage you've done in the past.'

Falcomon nodded, but his eyes became misty and his eyelids drooped. Piximon frowned.

'I think that's the best you can really do. You should let him rest.' As Piximon showed them out the front gate along with Baromon, they both bowed to the four digidestined. 'Thank you for all your help. We'll call on you again if Falcomon gets into any sort of trouble.'

* * *

><p>As the four of them returned to Digital City, they said their goodbyes as they returned home through the monitors. Sora and Biyomon eventually appeared in their room, and only just realised how exhausted they were and stumbled through their apartment before collapsing on Sora's bed.<p>

'Bee?' Sora said softly.

'Yeah?'

'I just wanted to say... I'm proud of you. For what you did today.'

Biyomon smiled at the ceiling. 'I only did what I thought was right.'

'Perhaps it is... but you took the initiative to care for Falcomon, when you had no other reason to. I guess we can all learn that lesson, can't we? How we see our enemies... it's good that we saved him. It feels... different and satisfying; that we could change his heart for the better.'

* * *

><p>'Howling Crusher!'<p>

SaberLeomon struck out with his long claws, while Agumon hastily ducked under them. For the past twenty minutes, they had traded blows non-stop, but SaberLeomon was clearly holding back since Agumon was technically a level below him. Despite the handicap, Agumon had numerous gashes and bruises, some of which he had received when they first traded blows. Leomon had objected to prolonging the fight, but Agumon insisted they continue.

'Dramon Claw!'

SaberLeomon, despite his movement growing quite sluggish, still managed to leap away before ramming Agumon with a headbutt, sending him skidding across the ground. He slowly got up, sweating heavily, and his limbs ached painfully, especially his legs which wobbled frequently.

'Stop. Enough, Agumon.'

Relief swept through Agumon as he collapsed with exhaustion, and SaberLeomon quickly degenerated back into Leomon as well, who was almost as exhausted as he was.

'I think...' He panted breathlessly. 'That'll do, I think. Go too long, and you might not wake up from your slumber tonight... It's getting quite late.'

Agumon nodded meekly, gasping for air. Leomon allowed himself to recover his breath, before gathering a hand-made wooden bowl from Tai's backpack, and getting Agumon some water from the lake. Agumon slurped it gratefully, and soon had enough energy to go down to the lake himself to drink. Leomon followed suit.

'Thanks... Leomon.'

Leomon almost asked why, but the satisfied look on Agumon's face told him everything. 'You're welcome.'

He gaped in alarm as Agumon suddenly began growling in pain, shutting his eyes tight.

'Agumon... what's wrong?'

It took a minute for Agumon's pain to subside, before Agumon looked up at Leomon weakly. 'I thought it had stopped... at least it's getting less frequent now.'

'What's getting less frequent?'

Agumon slowly got up. 'These... pain fits. It feels like the inside of my entire body is burning... but it was a lot worse. It used to happen every time I even used that fire in my claws.'

Leomon examined him sympathetically, but Agumon ignored his gaze and looked at the river again. Eventually, Leomon voiced his concerns. 'Do you have any plans after this?'

Agumon's eyes widened in alarm as he slapped his face. 'Damn... I forgot. I left Sukamon and Chuumon at Coela Beach. I figured I could spend at least a day here, but... I should probably go check on them.'

Leomon studied Agumon curiously. 'Do you plan on leaving with them?'

'Yeah.'

'And then what?'

Agumon frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before relaxing his shoulders and sighing tiredly. 'I'm tired of running, Leomon. I want to see my friends again.'

Leomon nodded with approval. 'I thought as much. Well, you don't have to go back with Sukamon. There's a single monitor on the island - nearby, actually. Don't worry - I'll tell Sukamon about it, and that you said thanks and goodbye for their help.'

Agumon grinned appreciatively. 'Wow. You basically read my mind, Leomon.'

Leomon nodded modestly. 'You should go there tomorrow morning, after you've rested here. But... that monitor only ever seems to display a portal to what looks like a wall made of wood, with metal square containers and tables. From what I know of the real world, it looks like an office or lab.' He shook his head of his own curiosity. 'Anyway, will you be all right for a while as I go to Sukamon?'

Agumon yawned widely before nodding. 'Yeah. I'll be fine. I don't remember there being any digimon here I can't handle now.'

Leomon glanced at Agumon respectfully, before bowing. 'It was good to see you again, Agumon. When you see Tai, and Mimi, Joe... give them my regards.'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion as Leomon's heavy footsteps began to shuffle away. 'Wait... why does it sound like I'm not going to see you again?'

Leomon paused. 'I'm leaving soon. Like you, I don't stay in one place too long. You'll find the monitor if you just look up towards Infinity Mountain and head for it - the monitor is hard to miss.' He turned and gave Agumon one final smile. 'Goodbye.'

Agumon looked slightly sad that Leomon was leaving so soon, but that sadness was quickly replaced by anticipation of returning to the real world through the monitor tomorrow. He stared down at the water, looking at his own reflection. His eyes widened slightly as he saw it, and touched his face, almost disbelieving that the figure was himself.

_Is that really me? I look so different... compared to that photo we took the first time of us and our digimon friends five years ago._

He was. His body was proportionately bigger now, and his arms and legs seemed longer too, his claws sharper. He seemed to have more teeth too, but his face seemed very much the same as it was. Remembering what Botamon had said about stripes, he turned around and looked at his reflection, before grinning self-consciously. _He was right... I do look cooler - more like Greymon. _He smiled at his reflection, waving a claw as a test. 'Hi!' His eyes widened as he heard his own voice. It sounded different; it didn't seem at all squeaky like it used to be. Studying himself further, he looked at his tail in surprise, willing it to move, and he was startled at how long and thick it seemed. He turned around and coiled it around his back and grabbed it in his claws, examining it in fascination. _I've never had such a close look at my tail before. Even though I never wanted this to happen... I've gotta admit it's not all bad. The pain might go away one day, after all._

He took one last look at his reflection before walking back up to the forest edge next to Tai's backpack. Making himself comfortable, his eyes began to droop sleepily even as he gazed at the stars.

_Tai... Kari... Biyomon... I wonder how they'll react? I guess there's only one way to find out - tomorrow. I'm coming, guys._


	19. Reunion

Chapter 18

Reunion

* * *

><p>As Tai woke up in the morning, he found himself, once again, staring at the ceiling blankly; and finding it hard to bring himself out of bed. Over the past few weeks, he tried keeping up the facade that he was alright around everyone else; continuing to help Izzy keep updated on the Digital World's events as well as uniting newborn digimon and their prospective partners. However, he knew everyone suspected he felt otherwise, and while Kari could only try and comfort him, Matt confronted him the day before.<p>

_**'Tai...can I talk to you?'**_

_**Tai had just finished helping Izzy in the Digital City's lab, and was surprised to see Matt waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall in and lost in thought. 'Matt? What's wrong?'**_

_**Matt opened his piercing blue eyes to study him sympathetically. 'You, Tai. I know you're hiding how you're truly feeling about all this, and it's wrecking you.'**_

_**Tai frowned in confusion. 'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But how does it help anyone - moping about Agumon? It's out of my hands...'**_

_**Matt shook his head. 'That's not what I meant, and you know it. Whatever Davis says, you're still our leader, Tai, and no offense... but you're not acting as much of a leader as you should. You're not really using your head.'**_

_**Tai grinded his teeth a little, given he'd pondered this on his own enough already. 'What can I do, Matt? You tell me. I'm trying to handle everything I did before; I'm still trying to handle the new digimon arrivals to meet new partners, and Izzy's helping me handle the requests from the Digital World. It's hard... much harder without Agumon, but I'm doing my best, Matt.'**_

_**Matt was silent, still frowning, before he sighed tiredly. 'I know, but... I can't help but feel like we're not doing our part, for Agumon. I feel like I'm not doing enough.' He sighed. 'That's what I'm trying to say, Tai. The load on you's too much...'**_

_**Tai sighed apologetically. 'I know you want to help me, Matt. But unless you can think of a way for us to find Agumon without exposing him to Alphamon or AbyssGreymon, we can only keep doing... this. Right now, all I can do is stay hopeful that he can look after himself, and that he'll come back soon.'**_

_I... don't know what do. It's true... I feel lost without knowing if he's alright. If I could just have... a message, a sign! Anything to know that he's all right._

Tai then heard a faint knocking, along with Yuuko answering the front door. Their cat, Miko, suddenly gave a low hiss at the sound of footsteps, prompting Tai to sit up hopefully. _He doesn't normally hiss like that! Is it...?_

Tai raced out of bed, throwing his door open and skidding towards the front door. 'Agu-!'

Tai was dismayed as he saw Guilmon walk through the front door. 'Oh, it's just you... Guilmon.'

Guilmon, seeing Tai's disappointed expression, lowered his ears. 'I'm guessing... you were expecting someone else?'

Tai sighed heavily and sank into a chair, massaging his forehead tiredly. '...Yeah.'

Yuuko shook her head. 'Tai, you really scared me like that!' She covered her mouth in slight amusement as she looked him up and down. 'Bursting out of your room in your pyjamas...'

Tai sighed. 'Sorry, Mom. It's just, when I heard Miko hissing like that...'

Yuuko inclined her head. 'It did sound familiar, didn't it?'

Guilmon looked back and forth between them, confused. 'Uh... what are you guys talking about?'

Yuuko looked down towards Miko fondly, who had returned to his usual lazy slumber, flicking his tail periodically. 'Miko - he's our cat... _hates _Agumon. Susumu or I would usually stop him from attacking him whenever he comes. To tell the truth, I was hoping it was Agumon, too...' She sighed lightly. 'I'm starting to wonder if he's actually alright.'

Tai got up and slowly made his way back to his room. As he started to get dressed, he heard a ringing noise from his computer, wrenching a sharp groan from him. _What could it possibly be this time? Don't tell me it's another rogue digimon. I really don't need this right now._

He reluctantly opened the chat window, and was mildly surprised to see a Swanmon smiling at him, among some bushes, green grass and a large tree behind her. 'Uh... can I help you?'

Swanmon chuckled lightly at seeing him in his pyjamas. 'Whoops! Sorry for waking you up, but the fresh digimon will stir and cause a racket soon, so this is probably the best time for me to talk to you.'

Tai smiled politely. 'You didn't wake me up - it's just not the best time, is all. Who are you?'

Swanmon smacked her head lightly. 'I'm Swanmon, and I'm in charge of raising fresh digimon at the Village of New Beginnings; I don't know if you've heard of it. I know you, Tai, from my colleague Elecmon; who once encountered your friends TK and Patamon.'

Tai nodded with recognition. 'Yeah, we knew about that little adventure of theirs, with the crying babies and the tug of war...' He shook his head and eyed her with concern. '...so, are there rogue digimon troubling you? Do you need help?'

Swanmon paused. 'Rogue digimon? What... oh yes.' She smiled. 'Well, no. Not anymore. I wanted to talk to you about your partner, Agumon.'

Tai moved closer to the screen tensely. 'Do you know something? Have you seen him?'

Swanmon nodded. 'Yes, I did-'

Tai let out a heavy sigh of relief and lowered his head, nearly touching the desk. Swanmon waited until he regained his composure, and he looked back up at the screen before she continued.

'I found him thirsty and starving when I found him; I'm guessing that he crossed the nearby desert. After I helped him recover, I let him stay awhile. He was quite a big help with taking care of all these little ones - it seemed to please him to have work to take his mind off dwelling on things.'

Swanmon proceeded to recount her time with Agumon, up to the point where he left.

'Do you know which way he went, and when?' Tai asked frantically.

'I can, but - this was all a couple of weeks ago.'

Tai paused, slightly dismayed. 'So how come you waited until now to tell me?'

Swanmon frowned seriously. 'To keep Agumon safe. I know that Alphamon is hunting him; so I waited until he was well away from here before I decided to give you his message. And it's for that same reason that I cannot tell you which way he went; he only wanted you to know that he was safe.'

Tai looked downcast. So he was alive and well, but he still had no idea where he was - only half of what he was hoping for. 'So you have no idea if, or when, he'll come back?'

Swanmon smiled. 'I believe he will come back to you soon, Tai. I gave him a good talking to - so I'm confident he's at least making progress in his training by now. He told me that he would come back; but only when he believes he can control his power properly. You only have to wait for him - I know it's hard, but...'

'Thanks... I know.' Tai gave a slight frown. 'But... it feels so long. I've already been waiting for a month. It feels like forever.'

Swanmon shook her head. 'From what I gathered from the bond you two shared... I believe you'll be willing to wait however long for your partner to return safely. Aren't you? It was rather obvious you were important to him, too, and he clearly misses all his friends.'

Tai leaned back in his chair. 'Yeah...well, thanks, Swanmon... for telling me. I appreciate it - more than you can imagine.'

Swanmon nodded as he turned to get up. 'Oh, there's one more thing, Tai.'

'What?' Tai asked impatiently, but not unkindly as he looked down at the monitor again.

Swanmon smiled knowingly. 'Agumon may look... a bit different than you remember. But you should know your partner no matter what he looks like, shouldn't you?'

* * *

><p>Mr. Fujiama was currently teaching his 6th grade math class about algebra. He had been Tai's teacher four years ago, and found few students who paid as little attention as he had. Despite that, he missed his old students and their bright young faces, but as a teacher, he never allowed that to detract from teaching new students. However, several members of his current class were in a bored stupor, and he couldn't find a way to grab their attention when it came to mathematics. He had dark brown eyes and hair, wearing large thick glasses, and wore a light indigo coat over a yellow shirt and blue jeans; and sometimes wondered if his attire contributed to his apparently dull setup. He gestured at his whiteboard yet again.<p>

'Now, for this next problem, 14a times 3b equals? Any volunteers?'

He sighed when the same enthusiastic girls and boys raised their hands, though each of them had answered at least two questions each. He sighed and shook his head slightly. 'I suppose I have no choice...'

He aimed his pointing stick towards a boy with light brown, unkempt hair, and uninterested blue eyes. 'You, Tsutomu! Do you have any idea? Have you been paying attention?'

Tsutomu blinked the sleep out of his eyes and yawned as he raised his head, before looking at the question written on the blackboard. '42ab, sir.'

Mr. Fujiama raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'That is... correct, Tsutomu.'

Tsutomu nodded before putting his head on top of his pencil case again. 'Mr. Fujiama - your questions are so easy! No wonder so many of us are bored.'

Some of the classmates laughed in response, and Fujiama actually grinned self- consciously. 'I suppose you've got a point. I'll have to make the examinable material harder.'

He snorted with amusement as everyone groaned sullenly, simply shrugging. 'Well, you asked for it. And now for the next question...'

He raised an eyebrow in confusion when all the student's eyes were suddenly wide awake, and seemed to be listening out for something outside. He listened with them as well, and heard strange noises coming from a room nearby. A woman shrieked slightly and sounded like she fell on a chair, and Fujiama almost went to see what was wrong when he heard the excited sounds of the students.

'Wow! I didn't think my 3D model would come to life! This is amazing!' A boy's voice sounded happily.

'Uh... Juro, that looks nothing like your pathetic drawing.' A girl's voice objected. 'It looks way cooler.'

'Oh... sorry, lady!' Another voice sounded, this one was much louder and sounded too deep to be one of the boys in the class. 'I didn't know you guys were having a class in here. I'll just be going...'

'Wait! You're my creation!' The boy's voice sounded again. 'Now you'll do what I say!'

There was a slight pause, before the girl laughed. 'He looked at you like you were the stupid one. Your "drawing" is smarter than you! Hah!'

'... shut up, Mori.'

'Mr. Muro!' The teacher's stern voice suddenly sounded. 'What's this about you designing lizard monsters!? How does this relate to the assignment, may I ask?'

Silence followed shortly after, and Fujiama cleared his throat. 'Those computer science guys and their imaginations...'

He groaned in frustration when even after another minute, the students' were still not paying attention. 'Now class, if we'll just - '

'Uh... excuse me?'

That same voice from the computer lab sounded from the door. Fujiama closed his eyes in slight annoyance. 'What is one of the computer nerds doing here - '

His jaw dropped as he looked at the visitor. The large orange lizard was scratching the back of his neck, grinning nervously. 'Sorry. How do I get to Highton View Terrace from here? I'm kinda lost.'

Fujiama was speechless, and so were several of the students. However, Tsutomu's eyes brightened and he beamed enthusiastically. 'That's easy. Just find your way to the cafeteria - follow the horrible smell - and go out the door to your right. Then go out the door and continue down the street until you see a sign that points left that says 'Highton Alley', it's the large apartment complex on your right as you go down that alley.'

Agumon smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks!'

'Wait!' Agumon looked back towards Fujiama with surprise at his exclamation. 'Can't you stay longer? No one's held my students attention so easily... you wouldn't happen to know anything about maths, would you?'

Agumon stared at Fujiama incredulously. 'I know how many pies to eat in a day to not be hungry...' Some of the students laughed and he flushed with embarrassment. 'Sorry, mister teacher. I need to go find my friends.'

As he sped down the hall, Fujiama exclaimed in dismay when most of his students got up from their seats to follow him. 'Hey! Class is still going! I'll have to mark you absent - '

His protests rung hollow as they all ignored him. He sighed, then shrugged submissively. 'Aw, why not? It's not every day I see a large talking lizard in my classroom.'

He dropped his stick and followed his students enthusiastically, and followed Agumon until he left the school, seemingly in a hurry. Fujiama guessed his class wasn't the only one emptied on his account.

Agumon sweat dropped slightly as he tried to get away from the student's prying eyes. _I've got to try and keep a low profile, keep in the darker spots, if I can... but still follow that boy's directions._

* * *

><p>Armadillomon was looking forward to the weekly grocery shopping even when Cody wasn't. His mother, Fumiko, had asked him to do pick up some fruit and vegetables from the local market. Seeing as this was the first time Cody was tasked with something just with Armadillomon, he felt that it was a privilege and responsibility. But Armadillomon just liked browsing for food anywhere.<p>

Cody looked at his small shopping list as they arrived at the market not a few steps from school.

'Let's see... 3 tomatoes, one cucumber, 5 bananas... hmm... also some seaweed for sashimi and sushi... sardines...'

As Cody was busy looking at his list, Armadillomon began tugging his pants. 'Cody! You're going off track. We missed the turn to the fruit and vegetable section a couple of blocks ago.'

Cody sighed. 'And... let me guess. You were too distracted by the other food stands to notice?'

Armadillomon pawed the ground nervously. '...maybe. You were distracted too... let's just go back.'

As they turned around, Cody heard a gruff voice call out loudly.

'Hey, you there!'

Turning his head, Cody could tell the voice was coming from Yuji, the owner of the bakery. However, he was even more surprised at hearing the voice that answered.

'Huh? What-me?' The voice sounded extremely wary.

Cody gaped as he saw an orange figure approaching the bakery from a shady alleyway. Cody quickly hid behind a nearby wall corner, dragging Armadillomon along with him.

'Cody, what are you doing?'

'Sh! Just keep still.' Cody kept his hand on Armadillomon's head as he continued listening.

'Welcome! Is there anything here that tickles your fancy?'

'... maybe. But something's not right here.'

Cody could recognise the voice, but when Agumon looked hungrily at the assortment of pies, he knew for sure.

'Cody, tell me what's going on!' Armadillomon demanded curiously.

Cody pointed around the corner and let him raise his head. 'Look who's at the bakery.'

Armadillomon peeked around the corner, and gaped incredulously. 'Is that really Agumon? We should go get him! Everyone's been worried sick, right.'

Cody shook his head. 'Not yet. I don't want him running away if we approach. Better to get Tai and some of the others to come first; then we'll do it.'

Armadillomon touched a paw to his chin uncertainly. 'Are you sure he wants to come back? I guess he wouldn't be in the real world if he wasn't but...'

Cody nodded. 'That's why I want to be sure.'

He tried to activate his D-terminal to send a message, but quickly remembered that Tai had already mentioned giving it to Agumon. _Who's the closest to Tai's place? Izzy! I'll call him first._

* * *

><p>Agumon folded his arms doubtfully as Yuji began showing him pies across the display cases from a few feet away. While his mouth watered a little, there was something off about the way Yuji was talking to him.<p>

'What's the matter, sir? You looked pretty hungry before; hopefully, for pies?'

Agumon studied Yuji's face with a serious expression, which made Yuji nervous as he continued trying to smile.

'What are you up to, old man?'

Yuji, suddenly changing his demeanour, slapped the counter as if his act was up. 'Old man!? What's your problem? I was only trying to offer you something to eat.'

'Well...you know what I am, right?'

Yuji gave him a puzzled expression. 'Yeah. You're a digimon. That isn't a problem, is it?'

Agumon laughed. 'That's kinda the problem. Normally, you'd be backing away, yelling for help or running away screaming...'

Yuji sighed submissively. 'Well, to tell you the truth, I've already had the, uh... pleasure of meeting other digimon, and decided to give them a chance as real customers.'

Agumon raised an eye ridge suspiciously. 'Really? There's gotta be more to it than that. Believe me, I know that it's hard to make humans trust digimon around here.'

Yuji sighed. 'OK ok... here's how it is. I'm running out of business here. Basically everyone says my stuff is too unhealthy, and the... regular adults don't really like eating here much anymore. However, after another digimon like you – a red, overgrown lizard – visited here, I've seen kids passing by that've pestered their parents to come here more often, in hope of seeing digimon. Since that day, I'm actually doing pretty good, and now I see digimon as a good way to bring in business.'

Agumon smiled at the mention of Guilmon. 'That, uh... "overgrown lizard's" name is Guilmon.'

Yuji grinned hopefully. 'Oh! I see! Friend of yours?'

'Yeah... but wait.' Agumon was still confused by the explanation. 'You...use digimon for business? That doesn't sound smart. Most people are afraid of digimon.'

Yuji frowned. 'Most people aren't aware that there are... agreeable digimon too. So, anyway, what would you like? Since it's your first time here, I'll give some on the house!'

Agumon smiled submissively, rushing forward with enthusiasm. 'Thanks old man!'

Yuji gave a low offended growl, but Agumon didn't take any notice as he picked his pies. Agumon suddenly frowned curiously, sniffing the air as if detecting a familiar scent, but simply shrugged as he began stuffing his face full of steak pies.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Tentomon were ecstatic as they got Cody's message in their apartment's room. Izzy quickly opened the urgent message and smiled widely. 'Really? He's at the bakery!?' He quickly looked to his partner beside him. 'Let's go, Tentomon.'<p>

Tentomon waved his front legs in protest. 'Izzy! You haven't told Tai yet!'

'Oh. Right. Sorry.'

Izzy got out his laptop and sat on his bed, calling Tai without the visual for faster conneciton. 'Tai! It's Izzy.'

'...what's up, Izzy?'

'Agumon's come back!'

'WHAT!?'

Izzy flinched at Tai's exclamation bursting through his laptops speakers. Izzy could hear Tai rummaging through his room getting ready to leave.

'Wait Tai! He's at the bakery, near the market! That's where Cody said...'

Izzy then heard silence after a moment, signalling that Tai had already left. Izzy sighed, while Tentomon pointed at Izzy's contact list. 'You should tell some others, too.'

'You're right. I should tell Sora and Matt. The eight of us should be more than enough to get Agumon back.'

Yuji smiled, seeing that Agumon was clearly enjoying himself. 'So... you like pie?'

'Love it! Thanks again – uh... what's your name, old man?'

Yuji sighed. 'Yuji. Yuji Akaira.'

'Thanks for the pie, Yuji!'

Yuji glanced over Agumon's shoulder and grinned happily. 'You see? You've already caught some attention! And with some more digimon, too.'

'Huh?' Agumon said through the pie in his mouth. 'Digimon?'

Turning around, Agumon's eyes widened as he saw Tai, Matt, Sora, Cody and Izzy with their partners, all just standing there, staring at him, as Agumon's pie slowly jutted out the side of his mouth. Tai gaped in disbelief as they eyed each other.

_Is that really him? Since when did his tail touch the ground when he sat... it doesn't matter. That gleeful look on his face with pie - it has to be him!_

Without warning, they all sprinted towards him, with Cody and Armadillomon hanging back.

'AGUMON!'

They yelled with joy as they tackled him, causing his pie to fly into the air. After rolling around for a while, laughing, they let Agumon up. He slowly turned his head, dismayed, at the splattered pie all over the ground.

'Guys! You ruined my pie!'

* * *

><p>After Tai examined his reunited partner for only a second, he exclaimed. Swanmon was right - he looked <em>very <em>different. It almost freaked him out when he thought about it, as he'd never heard of digimon changing their appearance so much without digivolving or degenerating. 'Agumon... what happened to you?' His expression grew slightly worried as he noticed several prominent bruises and gashes coating his arms and wrists, though it looked like they were healing quickly.

Agumon looked at his stripes again obliviously. 'What, these stripes?' He studied his right arm. 'Oh, and everything else? It's... well, a long story, and I'd rather tell it to everyone who wants to hear it.'

Matt smiled. 'Did you want all of us to gather in City Hall as a welcome back? That's a good idea.' He glanced over at Tai expectantly. 'Shall we? Everyone's been waiting for him to come back.'

'That is,' Sora said uncertainly, 'if you _are_ coming back for real, Agumon?'

Agumon grinned. 'You bet I am! Especially since I can do this!'

As they looked at him questioningly, he held his claw in front of him, and small blue flames suddenly erupted around it, causing everyone to jump back in alarm. After a few seconds, Agumon extinguished the flames, and Tai smiled proudly.

'So you can control it now?' Gabumon asked hopefully.

Agumon nodded modestly. 'Yeah. But I think I still have a ways to go... I haven't fought any digimon since the Village of New Beginnings...'

Biyomon flushed a little as she studied him, noticing he was significantly more physically mature than the night he left. His skin also seemed a shade darker more akin to gold than orange and his eyes' tint had become more developed into an emerald colour. As she continued to stare at him, he looked back quizzically. 'What's wrong, Biyomon? You're looking at me funny.'

'Oh, it's... nothing.' Biyomon glanced away shyly. 'It's just obvious that you've gotten stronger, Agumon.'

Agumon looked down at his claw, frowning. Tai touched his shoulder.

'Is everything all right, pal?'

Agumon's eyes found their way to where he'd slashed Tai before. Noticing this, Tai showed him that he had healed, raising his shirt to see that his skin was smooth. 'I'm fine now, Agumon. Don't worry.'

Agumon seemed to have trouble speaking, tears coating the edges of his eyes. 'It's not really that, Tai... I-'

Tai, finding himself in a similar tearful predicament, quickly bent down and hugged him tightly. 'You don't need to... say anything, Agumon. We're just so glad you're safe.'

Smiling, Agumon hugged him back. As Tai let him go, Agumon glanced at his ruined pie. 'I sure hope you've saved up some pies for me, Tai!'

Laughing, Tai began decided to lead him home first. 'Come on. Mom, Dad, Kari and Gatomon have missed you. Even Miko. You'd better see them before we meet everyone else at City.'

Matt nodded in recognition. 'OK, Tai. We'll see you later. How does an hour sound?'

* * *

><p>Tai's heart felt so much lighter after they'd been home as Matt, Sora and Izzy waited outside with their partners. All the weight and tension they'd had seemed to lift in the moment Agumon was embraced by Yuuko, Susumu and Kari. Gatomon hung back, but nevertheless gave him a warm smile.<p>

As soon as they were done with Yuuko's teary reunion, Kari and Gatomon joined them, all of them opening a digiport through Tai's computer. Izzy had already sent everyone messages about Agumon's return, so it wasn't long before many were waiting at the Digital City's community hall with their partners.

As the rest of the Digidestined arrived one by one at the hall once again, they all reacted to Agumon's return in the same fashion, greeting him with obvious joy and reassuring Tai that everything worked out fine. It was soon noticed by many that Guilmon and Renamon were missing, but as everyone else arrived, he proceeded to recount everything that happened to him over the past month. _I'll tell Guilmon and Renamon about it later, if they ask... _Agumon thought to himself, though to be honest he was looking forward to seeing Guilmon again.

Sora noticed that Biyomon was getting increasingly agitated the longer things went on, especially as Agumon told them about his encounter with a village of Floramon and a couple of Mushroomon living nearby, who used to terrorize the Floramon but now lived in peace with the Floramon.

'...so, in the end the day before I left, I told them about how I wanted to train myself to control the Chronodata, and they went... a little crazy.'

'Crazy? How do you mean?' Matt asked cautiously.

Agumon scratched his nose. 'I dunno... it was weird. They kept offering me some of that nectar juice, over and over, even though I was sick of the stuff, and they asked weird questions; like if they could watch me train. Nothing about who I was or where I've been, or anything...'

'_Watch _you train?' Biyomon objected incredulously, feigning the idea was ludicrous.

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah; I thought it was strange too. They didn't really offer to help me with it. And when I started training well away from the village, they eventually left me alone long enough for me to get away.'

Gatomon was snickering throughout Agumon's description of the Floramon, but Kari nudged her indignantly before Agumon noticed.

Before Agumon could continue, they all heard loud thumps on the main door to the hall. Veemon went to open it, but the door burst open and he was knocked over; ending up stunned on the ground. As Guilmon and Renamon came through hurriedly and closed the door again, Agumon glimpsed a small crowd of digimon trying to get through the door, before they were shut out and the door was locked. He grimaced uncomfortably when he realised they were here to see _him_.

Veemon slowly got up, rubbing his nose. 'Ow... hey! What's the deal, Guilmon!? I nearly lost my nose, and it's small enough as it is!'

'Sorry.' Guilmon apologised, seemingly ashamed about something more than Veemon's wounded pride.

As everyone looked at Guilmon quizzically, Renamon sighed. 'Don't mind the moron. He just went and blabbed, is all.'

Guilmon looked at her, exasperated. 'All I said to them was that we were going to see Agumon...'

Frowning, Renamon smacked him lightly on the head. 'Yes! And now we've got quite a crowd of digimon here, trapping us.' She glanced towards Agumon. 'And from the looks of you, you're in no condition to deal with your... fans, Agumon. What have you done to yourself?'

Taking her meaning, Tai examined Agumon again, and took Agumon's right claw despite his protests. Examining it more closely, he was dismayed to see much of the flesh was dry and pale, as if it had been repeatedly burned and slightly healed over time. Tai shook his head helplessly when he figured how much rest his partner needed. 'We've gotta get you some medicine, Agumon.'

Matt frowned as he listened to the beating on the door. 'So, now what? I don't see an easy way to get rid of them.'

Izzy frowned in concentration. 'Maybe I could...'

'No.'

Everyone glanced at Renamon questioningly. 'Renamon?' Agumon asked. 'What's the matter?'

Her ears lay flat coldly. 'Guilmon should get rid of them.'

Aghast, Guilmon whined, 'How am _I_ supposed to get rid of them?'

'I don't know. Figure it out; you're the one who got us into this mess.' She folded her arms apathetically. 'I would suggest we toss Guilmon out there to deal with them.'

Gabumon gaped at her. 'Is that really necessary? Maybe we can work this out with them if we just...'

'It's OK...' Guilmon submitted. 'I'll go.'

Surprised, Renamon watched as Guilmon slowly unlocked the door. Agumon and Veemon kept the doors from opening further while Guilmon edged his way out, and they heard a sharp yelp as he was pulled into the crowd.

'He's doomed...' Gatomon said sadly. Renamon looked slightly concerned despite believing Guilmon should own up for his own mistake.

'Hey, that's not Agumon!'

Everyone listened as Guilmon addressed the mob.

'Uh yeah... they're in a meeting. But it was too boring for me.'

'Did you see Agumon? Is he in there?'

Guilmon sounded uncertain; it was obvious he was having trouble coming up with anything. 'Yeah... but... since he heard everyone out here... he tried – sneaking out the back door!'

Everyone was silent for a second.

'If you hurry, you might catch him!'

At that, they heard many exclamations and the mob's thundering footsteps began receding away, around the side of the community hall. Guilmon opened the door to poke his head in. 'All clear! By the way, does this place actually have a back door?'

Izzy got up. 'No! They'll be back. Guys, we better clear out before they find out... head for the terminal we came through! But try and go to separate locations... I don't think Yuuko would appreciate a repeat stockpile after the lab incident.'

As they all began leaving Renamon addressed Guilmon under her breath. 'Guilmon - I'm impressed. Perhaps you're not as much a fool as I was led to believe.' Guilmon blushed slightly as they headed out the main entrance.


	20. Ambiguous Passing

Chapter 19

Ambiguous Passing

* * *

><p>Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, TK and their partners decided to have dinner together that night, though while they had offered the other Digidestined to join them, they all more or less had their own obligations, whether they be in the real world or other matters in the Digital world. Matt offered to host the dinner this time, though Tai objected vehemently, continuing to do so as they all went on short walk to the park before making their way back to Matt's place. Patamon, who was now riding on Agumon's head, sighed even as Matt and Tai went ahead still trading the occasional suggestion.<p>

'Why is it always like this with them?' Patamon wondered out loud.

TK laughed as he watched his brother furrow his brow with annoyance as well as tolerance. 'They wouldn't be Tai and Matt if it wasn't. _Then_ we'd know something would be wrong.'

Agumon rubbed his eyes sleepily. 'It doesn't matter; I'm just happy we're going somewhere indoors. The fresh air and grass was nice, but I need a lie down...'

Biyomon looked at his face carefully, quickly noticing his involuntary nods of the head and drooping of eyelids. 'You're right - you look pretty tired. I guess running around training for a month isn't all it's cracked up to be?'

Agumon snorted lightly before giving a silent yawn. 'Yeah. I _really_ thought it would be a vacation... running around aimlessly, being chased by a black dragon, not to mention being always hungry...' His stomach growled a little. 'Damn I miss pies.'

Biyomon sighed. 'You know you shouldn't always eat those things.' She poked his belly, causing him to recoil a bit. 'You just came back after a month of your so called 'hunger' – yet you're meatier than when you left.'

Agumon gave her a look of mock aghast. 'What's that supposed to mean? I've been training my tail off!'

'Well, you are _clearly _bigger than when you left...' Tentomon observed uncertainly, seemingly afraid to peruse the subject from Agumon's reaction.

Gabumon scratched his chin. 'What kind of things did you eat? You certainly don't look underfed.'

Agumon groaned thoughtfully, and began counting his claws. 'Let's see... whenever there was grass, I ate it, and I hated it. Heh. Fruit was plentiful for a while. I got some vegetables too...'

Tentomon shook his head. 'You're leaving something out - _meat_. You haven't mentioned any; but that's the only way you could come out looking like this. And I refuse to believe that you ate enough pies at that bakery for a month's worth of nutrition in the short time you were there.'

As they all studied him with scrutiny, Agumon glanced around at them nervously. 'Well... there was the occasional snack, whenever I met some digimon; they usually pointed me to where I could eat...'

Biyomon frowned. 'Occasional snack? _Really_, Agumon? How big were these 'snacks'? And how often was 'occasional'?'

Agumon fumbled with his words. 'Uh... the snacks were...' He sighed in defeat. 'Prepared feasts.'

They all gaped at him expectantly. 'And?'

'Occasional was... basically every village I came across...'

Biyomon started laughing, and before Agumon knew it everyone was laughing with her. Tai and Matt quickly stopped arguing and glanced at the five digimon curiously, along with Sora and Izzy. TK just rolled his eyes as he listened.

'Yeah... I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind, Agumon.' Gabumon snickered fondly. 'Order some "occasional" snacks, then you'll be satisfied. I'm sure I wouldn't get fat just having them!'

Agumon tried to hide his face, embarrassed. 'Aw... shut up, Gabumon...'

'What's going on back here?' Tai asked as he slowed to join them.

'Everyone's making fun of me...' Agumon whined.

Biyomon finally toned down to giggling. 'Be careful when you exaggerate, Agumon.' When she stopped giggling, she frowned thoughtfully. 'Wait a second... prepared feasts? So that means those digimon just let you eat their food like that?'

Agumon nodded with a satisfied smile. 'The month wasn't all bad. Almost every digimon I came across were real friendly, and offered me some shelter and food. And they all promised not to keep my visit as much of a secret as they could, as I left each one...'

'Wow.' Patamon said in wonder. 'You're that famous, that basically everyone is willing to give bucket loads of food? That's...kinda hard to believe.'

Agumon nodded obliviously. 'Yeah, I know.' He quickly frowned. 'Wait, what? Bucket-'

'You _were_ very lucky.' Tai pat Agumon on the back. 'And so am I. I'm so glad you're back, Agumon.'

Agumon grinned. 'So you finally forgot about arguing with Matt?'

'Huh? Why do you say that?'

Gabumon pointed, causing Tai to glance upwards at the apartment building, spotting Matt already making his way to the ground floor's elevator. 'Because we're already here.'

'Come on in guys!' Matt waved them in as Izzy, Tentomon and Sora followed him inside the elevator.

Tai stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. 'Hey! I'm not finished with you, Matt!'

Matt snorted. 'Yes we are; because we're already here. You were just too busy arguing to notice us coming here.'

As the others filed in to the elevator, Biyomon looked at Agumon somewhat apologetically. 'Um... Agumon?'

'Yeah?'

Biyomon glanced downwards shyly. 'I don't actually think you're fat. You're fine the way you are; and...' She grinned. '...you know the others were just kidding.'

Agumon laughed with relief before heading inside the floor's entrance behind her. 'I knew that all along.'

'Hurry up, you two!' Matt called from the quickly filling elevator. 'You wanna squeeze in or what?'

* * *

><p>As soon as Agumon saw the couch in Matt's apartment, he flung himself on it without saying a word. Hiroaki quickly went over to say hello, but Agumon was already snoring by the time Hiroaki had finished greeting everyone, making him smile as if to say "typical".<p>

'Well, isn't that something.' He said as he beheld Agumon sleeping, glancing sidewards at Matt. 'Not one word and he's already out. Must have had a hell of a month.'

Matt nodded, also examining the orange dinosaur's stunningly deep slumber, one arms hanging off to the side and his mouth hanging open. 'Yeah, it was... and he probably doesn't want to recount the whole thing again.' He grinned apologetically. 'So...don't worry about him, Dad. And don't worry about dinner, either. TK and I can handle it. And I can always tell the whole story to you later if you want.'

Hiroaki nodded mildly and yawned. 'Yeah... later sounds great...'

TK looked a little crestfallen that he wouldn't spend as much time reminiscing with them as he thought. 'Ugh... you could have said _something_ before we got here.'

Matt glared at Tai, who scratched his head nervously. 'Yeah... my bad.'

'Don't worry, TK!' Sora asserted enthusiastically. 'We can help too. It's basically for Agumon, anyway.' She smiled fondly as she started counting up how many supplies will be emptied from Matt's larder. 'And you _know_ how much he can eat.'

Izzy scratched his chin. 'I'm not sure how, but Tentomon and I will try and help as well. I need something to do with my hands for now, and I can't stand around idle.'

Hiroaki sighed with relief and went away to his office room, not bothering to offer help. Matt couldn't blame him, given that his father was gradually staying later at the TV tower more often now, and always ended up groggy in the mornings when they saw each other. In fact, Hiroaki's demeanour reminded him of when Wizardmon's ghost came back and caused service interruptions and scares over a year ago. He made a mental note to himself to ask his father about it after dinner.

* * *

><p>When the meal in its entirety was just about ready, Tai went to wake up his partner, surprised that the enticing smells coming from the oven, as well as the colder food out and ready, were not stimulating him enough to wake him up.<p>

'Agumon? Agumon! Come on! Dinner's just about ready, and I don't wanna look rude by starting before you...' He glanced briefly at all the platters waiting for them. _I could get used to this kind of food..._

Agumon simply gave a half-snort half-grunt and turned away from his voice. Tai frowned as he shook him, but Agumon was in deep, not even recoiling at the contact like he normally would.

Tai sighed, thinking quickly under the expectant gazes of the cooks, grinning cheekily. _There's only one thing that can get him up at a time like this..._

'Oh well, too bad Agumon. Looks like you'll miss out on your share of the massive shepherd's pie we managed to whip up... and I'll get it all to myself!'

Agumon's eyes twitched slightly.

'I get to have that all that cheesy mashed potato on top... oh and I get to tear up the pastry piece by piece...'

Agumon's stomach rumbled audibly as he abruptly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Tai sheepishly, stifling a yawn. 'Did you say pie? Tearing it up in mouthfuls?' His eyes quickly brightened. 'Not without me!'

'Finally! You're up. Dinner's ready, pal.'

Agumon quickly got off the couch, causing the floor to shake a little, suddenly looking a bit doubtful. Tai looked at him thoughtfully. 'What's the matter? I'd think you'd be more excited about shepherd's pie.'

Agumon folded his arms thoughtfully. 'Hm... really? How'd you pull off something that fancy? Somehow I don't-'

Tai grinned as Sora and Biyomon brought out a massive circular bowl containing potato on the surface, and Agumon gaped gleefully.

'It... is? You didn't...!'

His mouth watering, he rushed forward, but Biyomon and Sora quickly stepped in front of him.

'Hey! What's the big idea?' Agumon objected hungrily.

Biyomon shook her head. 'You can't just go and ruin it for everyone else.' She pointed at the closest chair. 'Wait for your turn.'

Sora smiled. 'You still get first picks anyway, though.'

Agumon immediately sat and began shovelling large portions of the pie onto his plate. Everyone else sat at the table and started helping themselves as well alongside him, quite a few in a hurry before Agumon or Tai got too much of the share.

'Oh, I almosht forgot.' Agumon said through his mouthfuls before swallowing. 'What have you guys been doing while I was gone?'

Gabumon sighed. 'We've been running all over the digital world trying to handle the digimon's requests dealing with more rogue digimon. It hasn't been easy, let me tell you.'

Tentomon nodded in agreement as he continued. 'Mostly, the requests involve getting rid of any rogues that the digimon sighted near their dwellings. However; the number of attacks has been increasing over time, though only about half of the rogue digimon sighted have actually attacked the digimon.'

Matt sighed. 'If only we knew what was causing the digimon to wild and violent, then maybe we could root out the source of the problem.'

Izzy frowned thoughtfully. When they first reached the digital world, it was quite normal to see violent and wild digimon around; the most obvious memory being that of the two Monochromon that were fighting over territory. During their visits with the younger Digidestined, though, the occurrence of such digimon had decreased to record low levels, with more or less all digimon being intelligent enough to communicate with. Izzy had speculated that the influence of the Dark Masters had distorted the balance of the digital world; and the digimon in the wilderness were most affected by it. Could Alphamon already be having a similar effect?

'I'm not exactly sure what's happening over there. According to the number of requests, rogue digimon are appearing more frequently ever since the Chronodata incident. However... the rogue digimon may have been around longer than we thought and we just didn't know they existed; especially since we got the message system running only rather recently...'

'So you mean rogue digimon may have always been a problem?' Gabumon asked.

'Maybe. And I also don't know if it's something we can stop so easily. If it's something to do with the Digital World's balance...'

After hearing this, the group was silent for a while. Then Hiroaki spoke up.

'Come on, guys. Lighten up! Things can't be that bad, especially I can see you're all working so hard, along with your apparently larger numbers.'

Sora smiled. 'Well, we did manage to save one of those rogue digimon...'

'Really?' Agumon asked. 'Who was it?'

Biyomon raised her head towards him. 'It was Ravemon. You know, the guy who tried to take you before?'

Agumon's eyes widened. 'Really? You saved him? How'd you do that?'

Sora and Biyomon gave a brief account of their encounter with Ravemon. Agumon couldn't help but look impressed, as even he and Gabumon hadn't fought many megas single-handedly. 'That's amazing, Biyomon. I don't think I could have done as much.'

Biyomon examined him quizzically. 'What do you mean? You'd want to save him too, right?'

'Yeah.' Agumon glanced away self-consciously. 'But he would have wiped the floor with me. You've gotten pretty strong, Biyomon.'

Gabumon sighed. 'I just wish I could have done a bit more to help.'

Hiroaki frowned, slowly nodding his head to himself. As time passed, it seems the complexity of the digital world followed that of its protectors. A part of him approved, however; like the real world, things only get more complicated as you grow up, and it's better that they learned it sooner rather than later. 'Sounds like the Digital world has its own share of troubles.'

'You got that right.' Izzy half-groaned. 'It feels like if we stay still for even a minute, an entire village could be destroyed, or an area of the digital world may get levelled...'

Hiroaki sighed before he smiled gently. 'It seems being Digidestined is basically a full time job. At least I've got some good news for you, even if it's a bit off topic.'

Tai raised his eyebrows. 'What kind of good news?'

Hiroaki scratched his head as he gathered his thoughts. 'Well, it's not exactly news, but more like a... growing trend. You all realise that Digimon have been sighted far more frequently nowadays - in the real world?'

Everyone looked apprehensive. 'Will they be OK?' Agumon asked.

Hiroaki nodded quickly. 'Unlike before, they're just the smaller, low-level digimon. Presumably, they're just like all you guys. I'm... assuming they're also partners to other kids just like you, given the reports of their apparently good behaviour. So... they won't be hunted down or anything like that. But we do try and keep an eye on them.'

Tai sighed with relief. 'So what's that got to do with this "trend" you mentioned?'

Hiroaki tapped his chin. 'Well...people aren't as - afraid of digimon nowadays. In fact, quite a few seem sympathetic to them, especially since the Juggernaut incident recently... I've made some effort to make sure any reports we may have of them are impartial rather than speculating our doom and whatnot. I've also been trying to convince my co-workers that not all digimon are giant, rampaging beasts. I believe I've mostly succeeded, though they may be reluctant to admit it.' He looked at everyone's digimon. 'It was digimon that also stopped the others. You guys, for example: you stopped Myotismon; you helped save the plane that would have crashed otherwise. Myotismon may have been a rotten digimon, but it was you digimon and partners who stopped him; we humans by ourselves would have been helpless without your help. That's what I've been telling people, and I really believe we're getting through to them.' He smiled. 'I just thought I'd let you guys know.'

'Wow.' TK said aloud in wonder. 'I wonder what this means? Do you think...?' He stopped and laughed awkwardly. 'Nah...digimon living in the real world is still kinda out of the question... at least for other digimon.' He looked at Patamon. 'What do you think Patamon?'

Patamon shook his head. 'Well, we do like being here with you and all, but... we become weak if we spend too long in this world. So it does sound far-fetched.'

Gabumon scratched his head. 'I dunno... it seems like we can spend more and more time here. Far more than we could before. I can't exactly put my paw on it...'

Hiroaki suddenly frowned, thinking of another digimon that spent too long in the real world. '... there has been some bad news of late. Actually, it's more like old news.'

Matt's eyes widened, quickly realising his familiar weariness. 'Don't tell me something's messing up the TV tower's equipment again?'

Hiroaki shook his head. 'No, not really, Matt. Though it's caused me just as much trouble. The strangest thing is, only I seem to notice it this time. Like my eyes and ears are playing tricks on me.'

Everyone stared at him with concern. 'Don't tell me... it's Wizardmon again?' Izzy asked guardedly.

Hiroaki frowned with his head placed on his head. 'I... I don't know. It's like I see... pulses of light, or dark shapes, but they happen so irregularly I keep telling myself it's my imagination. They're always different shapes and sizes. But just when I think it's gone for good, it happened again today.' He sighed tiredly. 'I've half a mind to ask you guys to investigate it again, seeing as you get results with this kind of thing. Thing is, I have to explain to my fellow workers about my decision, and they insist it _is _my imagination. Without further proof, I can't make this problem go away so easily.'

Frowning thoughtfully, everyone around the table stared at their dishes in thought. Eventually, Agumon sighed dismissively. 'Come on; the food'll get cold.' He slowly started gathering shares of the vegetables and other dishes on the table. Taking his cue, everyone began eating again. However, Agumon was thinking just as much as they were to shovel it down so easily.

_Wizardmon... didn't Gatomon lose him to Myotismon, many years ago? If he's still there... that's a terrible fate, especially for a digimon._

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone stuck around, just enjoying each other's company. Tai smiled as he beheld how relaxed everyone was, with Izzy going to help Hiroaki with fine tuning his computer, to Matt showing Sora some of his developing songs, and the digimon sitting at the table together attempting to play a game of poker - or that's what he guessed. Knowing that things were under control and that the Digidestined were whole again had quite an effect.<p>

_We still have Alphamon to deal with... but, since Agumon's back, everyone can be at ease again... at least until our next challenge. _He leaned his back against the wall he was standing against, allowing himself to relax if only for a while.

Agumon, however, suddenly excused himself from the table, to which Veemon smirked as he swiped his chips, earning some disapproving looks, and Agumon went outside to the balcony. Seeing his oddly serious expression, Tai followed him.

As Tai opened the door to the balcony, a cool breeze blew through his thick hair. He quickly spotted Agumon towards the end corner, standing up higher to gaze out at the city. Tai went up next to him and joined him in his passive observation, eyeing him curiously.

'Something wrong, Agumon? You still look troubled. Haven't you finished the training stuff?'

Agumon slowly raised his claw, and small blue flames appeared, shimmering around the tips of his claws. Tai frowned over his shoulder as he extinguished them, as if he was frustrated at how small the flames were.

'You... think it's not enough?'

Agumon nodded. 'Of course it's not - you know that, right? I still can't digivolve or anything.'

Tai put his arm around him comfortingly, hugging his now larger partner to his side. 'You don't even know if you're going to be the one to fight, Agumon. And maybe we can find some other way to save AbyssGreymon.'

Agumon nodded hopefully. 'That's what I hoped too. But, if there isn't another way, I have to get even stronger, but I have no idea how.' He sighed dismally. 'And if the Sovereigns don't know...'

Tai sighed as he retracted, looking down thoughtfully. 'We don't know that much about Chronodata. No one does. All I can really think of is the fact that Izzy mentioned it was "Chrono" - data... basically time data. Maybe that's all you need. Time. Who knows?'

Agumon looked up at Tai with determination. 'I know that AbyssGreymon got his power from it. And... if I have it too, then I think I'm the one who's supposed to stop him.'

Tai frowned. 'What makes you think there's no other way?'

Agumon turned back to looking at the city. 'Well... I dunno, but...it's just something Biyomon once told me.'

Tai raised his eyebrows. 'What did she say?'

'That fighting AbyssGreymon may be the only way to save him. And... that I can't give up, not on him, or myself.' He looked with a sense of finality. 'That's what it would take for me to protect the digital world... and you, Tai.'

Tai smiled warmly. 'I guess Biyomon can give good advice. Still... I wish there was another way.'

Agumon gave him a solemn nod. 'I do too...I guess we'll find out one day anyway.'

After staying for a few minutes, Tai turned to leave his partner to himself. 'I'll leave you to keep pondering away some more. But come in soon. Don't need to be so glum anymore, right?'

'...Tai?'

Agumon sounded unusually agitated. Tai looked back at him. 'Something else you're thinking about, pal?'

Agumon looked nervous. 'Yeah... it's... well, Biyomon.'

'What about her?'

Agumon seemed to have trouble thinking of what to say. 'Have you noticed that we've been... hanging out more often now?'

'Yeah... she spends as much time with you as much as Gabumon and Veemon. You're basically best friends, aren't you?'

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah. She's been really good to me; and being very supporting and trusting. But sometimes... I'm not sure, but it feels like we're more than just friends.'

Tai looked surprised as he grasped Agumon's meaning. 'Really? You like Biyomon, Agumon? _Like_ like?'

Agumon blushed. 'Yeah, of course I do. She's kind, strong, pretty – 'He suddenly shook his head. 'But I still feel like something's wrong...'

Tai went back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Is it because of the Chronodata?'

Agumon looked up at him questioningly. 'Yes, but – how'd you know?'

'Izzy said that Chronodata affects digimon to make them age like humans do. You're... afraid, aren't you?'

Agumon stared intently as Tai continued.

'You're afraid that if something happens to you, whether it's aging or battle, you could...' He gulped. '...die. And you're more worried about how Biyomon will feel.'

Agumon slowly nodded. 'I don't want her to get hurt like that...'

Tai looked at him sadly. 'You know none of us will just let you die, Agumon. We'll still do everything we can do protect you.'

Agumon shook his head in an attempt to cheer him up. 'Maybe - but I can't stand the thought of how you, Biyomon and everyone else will feel if I did. I want to protect all of you, too. You see why I want to get stronger? I can't just be shut away from things forever.'

'I guess you're right...' Tai said slowly. 'If it puts you at ease for her safety, you can... well, bury your feelings. It's hard, believe me, I know, since I've done it myself. If you... really believe it protects her, though, I won't judge.'

Agumon sighed as he contemplated what to do. 'Thanks for listening, Tai.' He glanced sidewards as he remained, continuing to gaze at the city as Tai went inside, moved by how their priorities had skewed so quickly.

* * *

><p>As Tai came back inside with a worried look on his face, Biyomon looked at the door to the balcony worriedly. 'Is he all right?' She asked.<p>

Tai nodded with a positive grin. 'He's just got a lot on his mind. He'll be fine.'

Matt grinned to himself. 'That's a first.'

After a few minutes, Sora noticed Biyomon getting fidgety, and taking the cue, she nudged her partner's wing gently. 'Go talk to him, Bee.' She whispered.

'I'm not sure. Am I ready?' Biyomon whispered back. 'But... what if I make a fool out of myself?'

Sora smiled. 'I know you've been restless ever since he got back. You've been holding your feelings in for a while. You should tell him how you feel - it's much better than bottling it up. I'm sure that, even if you make a fool of yourself, Agumon won't laugh at you or anything.'

Biyomon smiled back. 'Yeah. I guess he gets that all the time.'

She sighed, then slowly excused herself from the table. 'Alright, I'll go see how he's doing...' she said as she left. Tai flashed her a worried look but quickly averted it when Sora looked at him. 'What's the matter, Tai?'

'...nothing.' Sora could swear he looked a little guilty.

* * *

><p>'Agumon?'<p>

At hearing her voice, Agumon's arm upon which he was resting his head, jerked with a start. 'Biyomon! Sorry, I'm a bit distracted right now...'

She walked up and stood next to him. 'What're you thinking about?'

He smiled. 'Not much. I was just telling Tai that I have a ways to go. I kinda just realised that, right now, you're stronger than me, Biyomon. Feels kind of weird.'

Biyomon blushed. 'I'm not that strong. I couldn't have done what you did; and I still had Sora with me. I don't think I could have survived like you did, without Sora...'

Agumon shrugged. 'In a way, it makes me happy. If you can warp digivolve too, not only are we stronger as a whole but... it might mean everyone can get to mega one day.'

Biyomon grimaced with a little scepticism. 'It was hard enough for me to get to mega. Who knows how long it'll take.'

'Maybe you're right. Still...' Agumon stared at his claw. 'I need to get stronger so I can catch up to you.'

There was a slight pause as they looked at each other. 'So... uh...' Agumon began awkwardly. 'Why are you out here with me? Shouldn't you be with everyone else in there? Veemon's probably stolen your chips too.'

Biyomon snorted with amusement, fumbled slightly with her words. 'I... just wanted to see how you're doing.'

Agumon grinned. 'How do I look I'm doing?'

Biyomon stared at him for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, tears welled in her eyes.

Agumon gaped at her in surprise as she started crying. 'Biyomon!? What's wrong?' He hesitated, then gently grasped her shoulders. 'You know can talk to me about it, Biyomon. We're friends, remember?'

Biyomon tried to stop the tears by shaking her head and wiping her eyes with her feathers. 'It's not important. But... I... was just so worried about you, Agumon. All that time.'

Agumon's eyes widened fearfully. 'Really? You... thought about me that much?'

To her surprise, Agumon didn't sound at all happy at what he was hearing. When she looked up at him, he was shaking his head with a pained look on his face. She couldn't understand why he'd look like that.

'You shouldn't cry for me, Biyomon. I'm... not worth it.' His voice was unusually low, and was heavy with guilt.

'What... what are you talking about?'

Agumon seemed to be falling over his own words. 'I... you... can't get so close to me. I'm sorry, Biyomon... but you'll only get hurt if we...'

Biyomon shook her head. 'I don't understand... I didn't even...'

Agumon let go of her, and backed up slightly. 'I can't do this. I can't.'

Agumon turned to leave. 'Agumon, wait!' Biyomon cried desperately. 'Tell me why - '

'I'm... so sorry, Biyomon...' Agumon whispered, clenching his eyes shut, running and shutting the door behind him, leaving Biyomon staring after him, dumbfounded and frozen in shock.


	21. Unusual Siblings

Chapter 20

Unusual Siblings

* * *

><p>As Gatomon got up the next morning from Kari's empty bed, she stretched herself, purring with satisfaction. She saw Miko wake up in a similar manner near the door, and she watched him make his way into the kitchen. She mentally braced herself for the expected ruckus when Miko saw Agumon for the first time in a month; especially since she could smell toast outside.<p>

She found herself waiting, and yet nothing came, even after a few minutes. Her curiosity and hunger eventually incited her to investigate.

As she walked into the kitchen, she checked and made sure Miko was near enough to have seen him. In fact, Miko was purring as he drank his morning milk. Agumon, however, kept shooting wary glances at the usually scratch-happy cat from the other side of the table, as if expecting him to pounce at any moment.

'Hey, Agumon...' Gatomon exclaimed. 'How come you're not covered in scratches?' She looked around. 'And Tai's not up yet, I take it?'

Kari looked up while Agumon continued watching Miko. 'Morning, Gatomon. For your first answer; Tai's still asleep. And about Miko... ' She glanced at the cat inquisitively. '...it's weird. When he saw Agumon, I immediately readied myself to stop him, but Miko just brushed against Agumon's leg and went to his milk.'

Agumon shook his head. 'I think... Miko might've had some bad milk... somebody pinch me.'

Gatomon immediately walked up to him and obliged.

'Ow!' Agumon rubbed his shoulder. 'I didn't mean you! You've got sharper claws than Miko.'

'Well, serves you right.' Gatomon stated with disapproval. 'Especially after the way you treated Biyomon.'

Agumon gaped at her. 'How'd you find out so quick?'

Gatomon sighed. '_Everyone_ knows by now, Agumon. You weren't exactly subtle with your hurried exit from Matt's place. Tai had to stay behind and apologise for you.'

She walked up to her slightly raised chair and sat, glancing at him, attempting to figure him out. 'Patamon was worried about you, too. He told me he'd never seen you so... disturbed. And that's saying something. I didn't think you had the brain power to be disturbed.'

Agumon stopped eating, glancing downwards in shame, too troubled to snap back at her.

'So why? Why'd you do it?'

Agumon looked her in the eyes sadly. 'I just thought it was the right thing to do.'

'_Right_?' Gatomon scoffed. 'You know, it's been obvious to a few of us that Biyomon really likes you. Do you really think it's _right_ to hurt her without even having the decency to let her finish what she wants to say, or to even give her a straight answer? You're basically playing with her feelings!'

'Gatomon!' Kari objected. 'It's more complicated than that.' She glanced at Agumon with sympathy. 'Tai told me the story, Agumon. I know why you did it, but... I guess it doesn't make things better.'

Gatomon looked back and forth between them. 'What do you mean?'

Agumon sighed. 'I... did it to protect her.'

'From what?'

'From... me.'

Gatomon stared at him for a few seconds. 'What...?' She shook her head. 'That doesn't make any sense.'

'He means...' Kari began, 'that he likes her too.'

Gatomon's expression slowly went from confused, to shocked, and finally angry. Kari tensed, but Gatomon remained in her seat.

'Of all the... you really are an idiot, aren't you?'

Agumon frowned. 'So what if I am? I can't stand the thought of what would happen to her if I told her how I truly feel. And then I... go and fight Alphamon or AbyssGreymon or whatever comes... I just don't know if I can stay safe for her sake.'

Gatomon smacked the table in frustration. 'Don't you get it? Neither of you will be truly happy until you both open up and be honest with each other. Sometimes, you have to take risks. Now you're both going to be miserable because of it.'

Agumon was silent for a while. When he didn't answer, Gatomon sighed sadly.

'I'm sorry for... jumping to conclusions.' She began gently. '...but I still think you're making a mistake. Think about it some more. You dying is up to chance - you could say the same for all of us; but what you're doing is sure to cause you both pain. Don't forget; all of us will be heartbroken if you died.' She glanced down sadly. 'Even me...'

Agumon gave a short nod, remaining rather passive. 'I know. I understand... thanks... I guess.' He slowly frowned and gave up eating, making his way to the front door, and slammed it behind him. Kari shook her head tiredly as she looked at her partner scornfully.

'Jeez, Gatomon... you're so hard on him. The poor guy just came back from a long trip and you're already berating him.'

'What's with all the noise?'

Tai walked in, rubbing his eyes and still half-asleep. Kari smiled fondly, given how much Tai had been walking in still in his pyjamas.

'Oh nothing... just Gatomon giving Agumon a talking to.'

Tai frowned. 'Talking to? About last night? Man...' His shoulder slumped a little. 'He looked like he'd just fought a Dark Master or worse. I've never seen him so upset.'

Tai sighed as he sat down gathering his breakfast. 'Gatomon, would you do me a favour? Go easy on him. He's obviously mad at himself over what he did. I'm not sure what he should do... it all depends on him. Whether he lives or dies... I can't help him when it comes to stuff like that.'

Kari and Gatomon looked at each other before Gatomon glanced downwards sadly. 'You're right, Tai.' Gatomon said. 'We should do something for him to cheer him up... as much as I complain, I prefer Agumon his usual annoying self rather than this.'

'You're right. But what?' Kari asked thoughtfully.

Gatomon tapped her chin. 'Perhaps we should just go out together; just the four of us. The only problem with that would be if Yuuko and Susumu couldn't get back in...'

Kari nodded. 'I think that's a good idea. Mom said they each had their own key... as long as we bring the last one, we can go out with no problems for them.'

'We should go get Agumon then.' Gatomon stated firmly, hopping out of her chair.

'Yeah, alright.' Tai said through his mouthfuls. 'Just let me finish up first...'

* * *

><p>As the three of them went outside after gathering some food and supplies for lunch, they heard Agumon mumbling off to the side of the main balcony linking the apartments. Gatomon shook her head in slight exasperation. 'What now...?'<p>

They saw Agumon kneeling on the ground, seemingly distracted by something he was holding out of sight. Kari was about to tap him on the shoulder when she heard him talk.

'Agumon... digivolve... to...!'

'Uh... what are you doing, Agumon?' Kari asked with a confused frown.

Agumon seemed not to hear her for a second. Then he turned to her, looking disappointed. 'Nothing. Just seeing things...'

Tai smiled lightly. 'Miss being able to digivolve?' Agumon sighed, and handed the digivice to Tai, who stared at it in surprise. 'How'd you get this?'

Agumon grimaced sheepishly. 'I took it while you were asleep. I wasn't going to eat it, honest!'

Tai grinned back. 'Uh huh. So why _did_ you have it?'

'Well, it's just... this morning, I was about to get food when I heard it beeping. And when I touched it, it seemed to respond. Actually, it's more like it was overloading, but then it just went silent after a few seconds. It hasn't done anything since then, though I really want it to.'

Gatomon glanced at the digivice, then regarded Agumon with sympathy. 'I remember when I lost my tail ring the first time. I hated not being able to digivolve because it made me feel useless. I understand how you might feel, Agumon... but you're not powerless, you know. Didn't you fight a Flarerizamon by yourself? '

Agumon shook his head. 'That's not really the problem... I know I'm not helpless anymore. But... it still bothers me how I had no control over how I changed. Whether the change is a good thing or not, I'm still not sure.'

As they were talking, Agumon heard a subtle purring. On instinct, he tensed as he saw Miko approaching. Kari gaped as Miko meowed at them from their door.

'You followed us out? You know you shouldn't be outside, Miko.'

Miko ignored her and deftly approached, brushing against Agumon's leg again. Agumon cautiously picked him up and looked at him guardedly. 'I think he's got a hairball loose.'

Tai also studied Miko before looking up at his partner. 'Heh... yeah. It's too bad we can't take him with us today. We were thinking of going out for the day; just the four of us.'

Agumon's expression lit up, before he dropped Miko abruptly, earning a screech. 'That sounds great! I've kinda missed this place... well, a lot, actually.'

'But where can we go?' Kari asked. 'Apart from the park, I mean.'

'We could go to the field and play soccer!' Tai said enthusiastically. 'What do you guys think? Tag teams?'

Kari laughed. 'You boys always lose when you're together, you know.'

'Hey, it's not easy when you can't use hands!' Agumon protested.

'That's not why you lose, Agumon.' Gatomon jeered. 'It's because you always end up destroying the ball! No wonder Tai keeps his favourite ball locked away whenever you're involved.'

Agumon growled. 'Just because _you_ can play without using your claws...'

Kari sighed. 'Sounds like they're into it, Tai.' She picked up Miko and proceeded to put him back in the apartment before locking the door.

'I almost regret mentioning it.' Tai laughed as he beheld Agumon and Gatomon staring each other down. 'Guys! No tackling yet! To the park first, OK?'

* * *

><p>'Can't you guys keep up?' Agumon called back at Kari and Gatomon, him and Tai in the lead, as they made good progress towards the park and its adjacent soccer field.<p>

'Well, _excuse_ us for wanting to enjoy the scenery.' Gatomon huffed as she and Kari struggled to keep up. 'It's not exactly fair; everyone's legs are longer than mine! Not to mention, Agumon, you've got an unfair advantage now...'

Agumon scoffed. 'If you've got the energy to complain, put it into walking faster!'

'Agumon, go a bit easier on her,' Kari began. 'We'll all need the energy to play soccer, won't we? Besides, you should be enjoying the scenery more than us anyway.'

Tai seemed to be struggling as well, which surprised Agumon especially; causing him to wonder if Tai managed to get any soccer matches done recently. 'She's... got a point, Agumon.'

Agumon exhaled. 'Fine, fine. We'll go slower. I guess I've gotten too used to running.'

After walking for a while, Tai pointed up at the TV station. 'I wonder how Matt's dad is doing in there. He did say that the opinions of the public were changing for digimon. How does he manage to make people believe the truth? I wonder if that's true.'

Agumon grinned at Tai's tone. 'You make it sound like "people" are stupid or something.'

'Aren't they?' Gatomon sneered.

'Well, uh...' Agumon scratched his head. 'How am I supposed to know? I don't keep up with events in the human world. Hm... what do you think?'

Gatomon gracefully flicked her tail. 'Well, it all depends on what they think of me. If they think I look beautiful or cute, then they make accurate judgements. Of course, those who think I'm a ruthless monster are just being silly.'

Agumon snickered. 'I guess you'd call me silly then.'

Gatomon suddenly grinded her teeth angrily reaching towards him. 'Why you...!'

Tai gave her a confused look. 'There's more Digimon than just you, Gatomon. Some Digimon actually look like monsters. Some are also ruthless; if you know what I mean.'

Kari frowned darkly. 'You mean like that creep Myotismon? I'd understand why digimon like him need to be destroyed.' She sombered up. 'It's just too bad that a lot of digimon are judged based off the actions of a few evil ones.'

'And it's those people who are stupid.' Gatomon asserted. 'Of course, digimon who think all humans are stupid would be guilty of the same crime.'

'Yeah.' Tai chuckled. 'And I certainly don't think all digimon are stupid. Even due to... hey! Agumon! Where are you?'

Agumon waved from a small oval. 'Over here!'

_Did he hear any of that? _Tai shook his head, smiling, as they joined Agumon.

* * *

><p>'Well, Gatomon? Give up yet?'<p>

Gatomon huffed with frustration as she kicked the ball, and again, Agumon was fast enough to intercept it without difficulty. Tai and Kari were taking on defensive roles in front of marked goals, while she and Agumon were utilising forward positions. However, she hadn't been able to get the ball past Agumon at all this game.

'When did you get so fast?' She asked in exasperation.

Agumon grinned as she approached him with the ball at her feet. 'When do you think?'

With great effort, Gatomon kicked the ball to Agumon's left, towards the marked goal which Tai was guarding. With apparent ease, Agumon ran up to the ball and booted it before it reached the goal, causing the ball to fly way out. Tai sighed heavily.

'Just because you're stronger and faster now, doesn't make you any better at soccer.'

Agumon grinned sheepishly. 'I guess. I'll go get it.' The ball had stopped to rest a hundred metres away, only just in sight between the trees. As he returned, Gatomon glared at him venomously, Agumon glanced back questioningly.

'What's the matter?'

'You.' Gatomon started. 'Acting all high and mighty, just because you can keep up with me now.'

He shrugged dismissively. 'Haven't I earned it? You acted that way to me before, you know.'

'What's that supposed to mean?!'

Kari walked up beside Gatomon. 'I did mean to say something about it. You are a bit demeaning when it comes to Agumon.'

'A bit?' Tai said incredulously. 'You've always been... rather critical, Gatomon. And sometimes - downright mean.'

'Hmph.' Gatomon turned away slightly as she continued scrutinising Agumon. 'I'd just like to see you prove that you've actually earned it.'

Agumon chuckled. 'What? You wanna test me?'

Gatomon tapped her chin devilishly. 'It'd be a nice change of pace to your incessant boasting.'

Kari looked between them frantically. 'You can't be serious! You two can't fight!'

'What are you guys thinking?' Tai objected with confusion.

Agumon smiled at them. 'I'll go easy on her. I doubt it'll be a real fight, anyway.'

Gatomon brandished her claws. 'Are you mocking me!?'

'I'm just saying what I think. We'll find out if it's true or not.'

Hissing, Gatomon leapt at Agumon, and the two of them ended up rolling over each other in the dirt while the ball rolled away. Tai began to move forward on instinct, but refrained when he saw that Agumon was laughing while Gatomon continually tried to subdue him; to no success.

Tai gave a sigh of relief. 'Don't worry, Kari. Those two are just sorting out their differences.'

'I guess. But neither of them should've goaded each other like that...'

After a few minutes of wrestling, Agumon sighed and held back Gatomon by her forehead as they both stood up. 'Are you sure you want to keep going, Gatomon? You look exhausted.'

'I'll... show... you...exhausted!' Gatomon huffed as she struggled, then sighed and collapsed onto her knees. Normally she'd be bothered by all the dirt and grass covering her glossy fur and gloves, but right now she'd just had her pride wounded. Being a champion sibling to a rookie had suddenly been turned on its head.

'Why, Gatomon?' Agumon asked curiously as Gatomon tried to catch her breath, and looked up at him in defeat. 'Even when I got sauce on your gloves you weren't as bad as this.'

Gatomon hung her head, it and her chest suddenly emptied of all the anger she'd just vented out. 'I... don't know. I guess I'm just... used to the fact that I could basically tell you what to do, and criticise you whenever I wanted without worry of retaliation.' She looked up at him in what passed off as respect. 'Part of me doesn't believe that you've changed...I guess I can't boss you around much anymore, can I?'

Agumon looked at her uncertainly. The idea of Gatomon completely shutting up sounded appealing at first, but quickly realised he needed some of her censures. Change wasn't always welcomed, it seemed, even to him. 'What's that supposed to mean? Just because I can beat you in a wrestling match, doesn't mean you have to stop being you. I don't want you to stop criticising me, because I know you do it for my own good. That's what sisters are for, right?'

Gatomon looked up at him, surprised. 'Sister? Yes... that's right.'

Agumon smiled, then offered his claw. Gatomon nodded and smiled back as she took it with her own. 'Fine then. Just because I may have some... respect for you now, doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently!'

'I never asked you to.' Agumon retorted. 'Remember, I hate being coddled!'

Tai approached them with the ball calmly as if nothing happened, holding it up. 'Well now that that's over, can we continue? I want to win at least one game today!'

Gatomon sighed tiredly, suddenly noticing the debris on her. 'I don't feel like playing soccer any more today, Tai.'

Tai sighed. 'Fine, fine. I don't know where we should go next, though.'

'Uh... Tai? You do know what time it is?' Kari pointed at her watch. 'It's already 6. We should get home. And I'm actually quite tired; not to mention Gatomon is gonna want a wash or two.'

Surprised, Tai only just noticed how hard Gatomon was panting. 'Wow. Time flies when you're having fun.'

'It wasn't fun for us!' Gatomon retorted.

Tai smiled back. 'Hey, it's not about who won, it's about having fun!'

'Easy for you to say.' Kari folded her arms. 'It's rare for you to lose on your own. And that "fun" attitude doesn't exist when you're playing a real game.'

Agumon glanced at Tai. 'She's got you there.'

Tai scratched his head. 'Yeah, well...uh... nevermind. Let's get outta here.'

Agumon followed eagerly. 'I wonder what's for dinner this time?'

As they left, Gatomon slowed to a stop and looked back at the TV station solemnly. After a few moments, Agumon noticed she was lagging behind, and looked back at her. 'Gatomon! Everything OK back there?'

Gatomon scoffed, slowly turning to follow them again, but not before Agumon saw the sadness in her eyes, wondering at it. _Is it... Wizardmon? Even after all this time..._


	22. Armed, Violent and Tiny

Chapter 21

Armed, Violent and Tiny

* * *

><p>Sora was still shocked at what happened last night. She pondered why things had gone so wrong for Biyomon as she washed her face. When she examined it, she noticed her face seemed harder, more tired - and she knew it was because of her strong concern for her partner and events leading up to now from when Agumon returned.<p>

She sighed as she headed back to where Mimi and Palmon were with Biyomon. It was obvious that Biyomon was still upset. She frowned as she recalled the events of that night.

_**Agumon shut the balcony screen behind him and leaned against it, sweating and out of breath. Sora then heard Tai groan under his breath. **_

'_**I knew this was a bad idea...'**_

_**Sora frowned. 'Tai? What do you mean? What do you know about – '**_

'_**Tai! We've gotta go.' Agumon pleaded. **_

_**Tai opened his mouth to answer, but Agumon was already rushing for the door. Everyone stared as he left, leaving Tai rather flabbergasted in wake of his partner's hasty exit.**_

'_**Jeez, I'm sorry guys... but I've got to take care of Agumon. I'll see you later, OK?'**_

_**Sora was about to object, but Tai had already left after Agumon. Izzy scratched his head. '...What just happened? Did I miss something?'**_

'_**Isn't it obvious?' Gabumon pointed back over his shoulder towards the window sadly, hearing Biyomon's sniffles through the window. 'Agumon upset her... in some way or another.'**_

_**As the others started asking Gabumon probing questions, Sora went to the balcony to see Biyomon. 'Biyomon! Are you all right?'**_

'_**No... I'm not, Sora.'**_

_**Biyomon looked back up at her with traces of tears in her eyes. By the sound of her voice, she was more frustrated than anything else.**_

'_**I'm so... confused. I tried to tell him, I really did... but the look he gave me was so cold. It seemed to hurt him... and I have no idea where we stand now.'**_

_**Sora slowly hugged her. 'It's alright. You'll get another chance. Don't give up.'**_

'_**I know.' Biyomon wiped her eyes. 'Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll still try to protect him – even if he doesn't want me to.'**_

_**Biyomon looked uncertainly back towards the apartment, and by her expression Sora knew she had heard what was said inside. 'He's already gone, hasn't he?'**_

_**Sora nodded slowly. '...yeah. But it'll be OK, Biyomon. You'll have to talk eventually... and I should have a word with Tai about what's going on, too.'**_

Sora stayed and listened to them for a while as she mulled over why Agumon had took off so quickly when Biyomon had tried to express her feelings. Only a couple of things came to mind, however, and none of them would help Biyomon right now.

Sora gave up and decided to join them. As she entered, Mimi and Palmon smiled at her before going back to listening to Biyomon's worried ruminations.

'... and now it feels like he's avoiding me. And I also have a weird… inkling, that we'll keep going in circles like this and never get anywhere…'

'What makes you say that?' Mimi asked.

Biyomon inclined her head. 'It's like... I thought I knew him, as we're good friends... and when he came back, I thought I might get through to him if I was just honest. But the look he gave just seemed… wrong. Like he was afraid - that's not something I expected from him. He seemed pretty much the Agumon I knew when he left, but now…'

Palmon turned a light shade of red. 'But at least he's gotten a bit... hotter.'

Both of them went rather tongue-tied, and Mimi sighed empathetically.

'It sounds to me like Agumon's afraid of… well, commitment.'

Sora raised her eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'This situation reminds me of myself a little bit. I've had a few… guys in school ask me out a few times. Once or twice, we went out long enough for us to start hanging out all the time.' She sighed tiredly. 'It isn't always easy. Sometimes I wonder if he's the right guy or not, and then I even question if I'm even old enough to be making such decisions. Even if it's only dating, it's still rather daunting.' Her eyes darted over the digimon with something akin to parental affection. 'It's even worse for you two; I'm not sure if you have any experience with guys like…' She blinked self-consciously. '…well, like _that_.'

Sora rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Mimi. Aren't you just exaggerating a little bit? I've had some doubts of my own, but it's not like you're getting married any time soon. Though since you moved, I wouldn't know too much, I suppose. Maybe things work a bit differently in America.'

Biyomon looked a little confused. 'What does this have to do with anything? Do you have any idea what I should do, Mimi?'

Sora smiled and touched her wing comfortingly. 'Just remember what I told you - he'll come around and open up to you eventually. You are friends, right?' She nodded. 'Good. So don't worry too much, Biyomon.'

Mimi frowned to herself, then patted Biyomon's shoulder. 'And you've always got us, regardless of how things turn out.' She tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'But… I might not be able to be here all the time. You know, because I don't live here.'

'Ever think about coming back?' Sora asked hopefully. Remembering how much of a shock it was to learn she was moving away with her family, part of her hoped she would one day come back to stay – though she knew in her heart there was a good reason Mimi's parents moved.

Mimi sighed. 'I try not to. I'd rather just make the best of the situation.'

Palmon studied her curiously. 'I never figured out why you moved from here in Japan to this place called America. All human lands kinda seem the same to me.'

'Why?' Mimi laughed. 'Because you feel weird out of the digital world?'

Palmon rolled her eyes, leaning towards Sora a little. 'Come on Mimi. At least try and explain why you can't come back. Look at Sora's face!'

Mimi sat back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. 'I wasn't happy when they told me. That's for sure. Just… thinking about leaving everything I knew behind was a more than a _little_ scary. I had such a fit! But eventually I had to face it; they're my parents, and I couldn't abandon them or get left behind. What helped was I actually liked the idea of an adventure into a new world – thanks to the Digital World, in a sense. After the first one, I guess it wasn't enough. That's how I eventually came to look at the picture. I'm thankful that despite moving, I still have all my old friends, even if I can't be with them all the time.'

Biyomon gave a sad smile. 'Do you ever miss all of us, hanging out together?'

Mimi nodded heartily as she sat forward. 'Of course I do! But isn't that basically what I'm doing right now anyway? And it's not like I never see you guys. We can always meet in the digital world, even when I'm staying in America. But I have to say, it does feel weird, using the Digital World as a transfer between America and Japan. I would even go as far to say I get jetlag every time.'

Sora shook her head fondly. 'Travelling through the data links? You can't call it jetlag – more like, Digilag!' At this, everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mimi and Palmon prepared to leave, towards Sora's room's computer.<p>

'Well, we'll be off.' Mimi grabbed her handbag. 'Palmon and I have business in the Digital World tomorrow…'

Palmon nodded. 'A few of my friends need some help sorting out their junk. Thankfully it's rather clean junk – which is the only reason Mimi can stand it.'

Sora and Biyomon looked a little surprised that they'd spend a Saturday doing that. 'Really? You both agreed to help with something like that?'

Palmon grinned. 'She can't admit it, but Floramon's got a big problem with "personal belongings." Heh… too bad all of that is enough to fill a garage. We need to help her clean it out. Maybe even have a garage sale - especially since we want to keep Digital City the same clean place it's always been. And Mimi might pick up something nice that she wants to throw away.'

'Well, good luck.' Sora shrugged as she waved goodbye, watching her friends begin to walk down the road to visit Joe before going back to America. 'Sounds like quite a task. It seems we're all quite preoccupied, seeing as my next exam is coming up...'

Mimi shrugged back as if to say "good luck with that", before waving back as she turned to leave. 'See you later!'

As Sora went to go inside, she noticed Biyomon was still standing at the door. 'Bee? You coming?'

'Just a sec.' She answered softly.

Sora smiled as she went back inside her house. Palmon looked at Biyomon quizzically.

'What is it, Biyomon?'

Biyomon looked uncomfortable. 'I... I was just wondering...'

'Come on, Biyomon.' Mimi urged a little impatiently, maintaining a gentle smile. 'We don't have all night, you know.'

Biyomon hung her head. 'Well... I just wanted to say – I'm sorry, Palmon.'

Palmon looked surprised. 'For what?'

'Agumon... I should have told you before.'

Palmon looked confused. 'Whaddya mean? Why would what goes on between you two have… something to do with me?'

'I... thought you liked him.'

Palmon smiled knowingly. 'Everyone "likes" Agumon.'

'You know what I mean.'

Palmon looked away for a moment. 'Well, he's cute... but...you don't have to worry about me, Biyomon. It's clear that your feelings run quite a bit deeper than mine. It... makes me happy, in a way.'

'Why?'

Palmon laughed. 'It's just... this kind of thing has never happened. At least to those I know. It's got a kind of - beauty to it... and excitement. I'd like to see what the future is for you two.'

Biyomon smiled, and slowly pulled Palmon into a hug, feeling somewhat better with friends who understood the sensitive situation, even though they didn't need to share her burden; they made great listeners.

'Thanks, Palmon.'

Palmon nodded as they broke the hug, but noticed that Mimi was nowhere in sight. 'Sorry, Biyomon... I'll see you later.'

She ran and tried to catch up with Mimi, who had already gone ahead obliviously.

* * *

><p>Ken and Wormmon sighed as they saw Davis and Veemon head off to yet another noodle stand in the market; hoping to spend their Saturday actually doing something constructive. But given it was Davis, even Ken had to admit to himself that was unlikely...<p>

'Davis... I think you've had enough noodles for today.' Ken observed, somewhat scornfully, right as Davis ordered a ready-to go pot of steaming noodles.

Davis replied through a mouthful of noodles. 'Nonshensh! I've barely started.'

Veemon groaned as he looked over the menus. 'There's nothing new here, Davis. I'm kind of getting sick of eating so many noodles...' He glanced down at his white belly. 'I'm getting flabby here.'

'Thatsh becaushe you don't exshershishe...'

Ken cleared his throat loudly. 'Please stop talking with your mouth full, Davis. You'll get noodle scraps all over my clothes that I only just got out of the wash.'

'Well, _shorry_.'

Wormmon looked at the menu curiously. 'These look quite tasty, Ken. Can we try some?'

Davis grinned. 'That's the way, Wormmon!'

Ken looked skeptical. 'I don't know... I'm trying to watch my weight here, Davis. Those noodles have got gravy and meat all over them…'

Davis gripped his shoulder. 'Come on, Ken. You have to let up and eat a treat at least once in a while. Otherwise you might go crazy. Look at me! I eat so much of this stuff, and I'm not getting fat!'

Ken smiled in amusement, knowing full well Davis' body was the type that didn't put on weight easily. 'That's because you're... a little weird, Davis.'

Veemon and Wormmon grinned and snickered. Davis harrumphed dejectedly and returned to his noodles.

'So? Can we try some, Ken?' Wormmon piped up.

Ken shrugged. 'I guess... but I won't do this often. You hear me, Davis?'

'Thanks, Ken.' Wormmon examined the menu again as Ken waited for Davis to respond. 'Now, which one, which one...'

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of glass breaking, along with heavy footsteps in the distance away from them, and Ken spotted some debris flying over a nearby rooftop in an apartment complex.

As everyone looked towards Davis expectantly, he looked up towards the noise and groaned through his last mouthful. 'Not now! Argh...'

Ken glanced at Wormmon. 'I hope that's not what I think it is... but my better judgement says otherwise. Davis! We have to go!'

Davis nodded heartily in agreement, gulping down his noodles. 'And I just started eating!'

Veemon snorted. 'Yeah, but nearly finished anyway.'

* * *

><p>After Veemon managed to drag Davis away from his noodles, they soon saw the cause of the disturbance. A large black digimon, a Devidramon, was tearing its way through an apartment building, with many bystanders fleeing from the ground level. Aghast at the extensive damage already, Ken took out his digivice. 'Come on! We have to stop him. How could it just come out of nowhere like this...'<p>

'Nevermind, Ken... let's just get him!' Davis nodded firmly as his hand shot to his pockets. 'I'll just... wait...'

Veemon sighed sharply. 'What now?'

'I can't find it!'

Veemon casually jumped at Davis' head to pull at his goggles, only for them to snap back painfully after the digivice landed on the ground.

'Veemon! Be more careful!' Davis exclaimed indignantly as he picked up the digivice, ignoring the stinging on his brow. 'You could've smashed it!' Veemon only rolled his eyes disdainfully in response.

Ken glanced at them expectantly. 'Ready?'

'Ready!'

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**Veemon digivolve to...**

Davis yelped in surprise as Veemon's champion form was revealed. 'What!? Who are you?'

'What's wrong?'

'You! You're...'

His partner looked very different from ExVeemon. He was more heavily built, with a relatively large belly and skull. His large white claws clenched with long spikes. Long, silver horns protruded from the top of his head backwards, along with a smoother spike coming up out of his nose. The blue "V" symbol was larger on his white chest.

Ken furrowed his brow thoughtfully as Veedramon looked around at them cluelessly. _Veedramon? Would this have something to do with the Chronodata too?_ Ignoring Davis' exclamation, he headed for the apartment building. 'Come on! We can still use Veedramon!'

Davis looked amazed. 'Veedramon?'

'I don't get it either, Davis... but we still have to try and stop Devidramon. Should we call the others for help?'

Davis shook his head. 'Nah... it's only a champion. Though I'm not sure about what'll happen if we try DNA digivolution...'

Veedramon nodded, knowing the risk Devidramon posed to the people if they wasted time trying to merge. 'Let's go, then.'

Davis and Ken tested their digivices, but a large red blip appeared briefly on their screens, prompting Ken to study Veedramon expectantly. 'Oh well. We'll see how this new form turns out for you, Veedramon.'

When they reached the apartment, Ken quickly noticed that a tiny figure was hovering around Devidramon's head.

'Spiking Strike!'

Stingmon caught Devidramon in the neck, and appeared to cause severe damage, as Devidramon stopped his onslaught immediately. The figure swooped towards them before stopping and calmly observing them. Ken saw that it was a Giromon; as it approached slightly and grinned darkly.

'What's this? Yet more pests come to invade my server?'

'_Your_ server?' Davis retorted. 'You're the one who's invading! This is the real world. Humans live here, not digimon.'

Giromon let out a high pitched cackle that sent shivers down their spines. 'Ha! It doesn't matter where you are; you digidestined are a parasite unto the digital world. If I delete even one of you, Alphamon will reward me with data!'

Stingmon backed off from Devidramon, it suddenly docile in Giromon's presence. 'I remember... were you the one who kidnapped Tentomon? He did say a Giromon captured him.'

Giromon scratched his head. 'What, that bug guy? Bah! He wasn't nearly worth the effort. Alphamon always give me the low jobs.'

Davis pointed at him. 'So you work for Alphamon?'

Giromon grinned. 'Of course! Though he doesn't tell me much about his plans... as long as I keep doing my job guarding my server, he'll keep feeding me data... delicious data...'

Davis tried to object and cut him off, but Giromon soon descended into an oblivious monologue.

'And if he keeps feeding me delicious data, I will be very powerful, yes... and I'll eventually be able to overthrow Alphamon, and I can guard all servers! And eat all who dare to enter... I won't have to be hungry anymore! Heh...'

Veedramon lowered his head next to Davis'. 'I think he's got a screw loose.'

Giromon immediately frowned as his red eyes shot down and glared at them. 'Quiet! No one interrupts my plotting! Devidramon, tear them apart.'

Devidramon's gigantic arm narrowly missed Stingmon as he flew upwards and back towards Ken and the others.

'This could be... problematic.' Stingmon said as he analysed their situation. 'A champion and an ultimate, in the middle of the city... and with Veedramon, we cannot digivolve further.'

Veedramon laughed. 'Come on! We've handled worse than these guys before! Besides, that Giromon isn't too bright.'

Enraged, Giromon began swinging his chainsaw above his head. 'No one insults me and lives!'

Ken flinched fearfully. 'I think we'd better get away, Davis.'

Davis sighed submissively as he and Ken retreated towards a block behind them. 'All right. Good luck you guys!'

Veedramon looked up at the charging Devidramon. _Now... let's see what this guy can do..._

'V-Breath Arrow!'

The attack missed Devidramon's head, and narrowly missed the top of a nearby building, causing Davis to grimace worriedly.

'Careful, Veedramon! There're still people in here!'

Ken pulled Davis back down. 'Keep your head down! That Giromon is dangerous... and I'm worried that he hasn't attacked yet. What's he planning?'

Devidramon began advancing on Veedramon in the street, which allowed Stingmon to circle around behind. Ken was still surprised when Giromon made no move to intercept him, and quickly began looking around for another digital device.

'Spiking Strike!'

Stingmon caught Devidramon in the back of the head, and quickly flew upwards out of the way. 'Now, Veedramon!'

'V-Breath Arrow!'

The attack hit Devidramon in the face, and he roared in agony, unable to retaliate as both of them continued to intercept his blows, staying on opposite sides as they kept up their attacks. All the while, Giromon made no move to help. Finally, Devidramon's stopped moving long enough for Ken to approach with Davis as they opened a digiport and quickly send Devidramon back to the Digital World.

'Finally!' Giromon said expectantly as the digimon vanished and shrunk away. 'I figured that if I fought you with Devidramon, it would be unfair. Now I can beat you two all by myself! With Devidramon it would have been too easy. He was annoying anyway; always so blundering and bumping into things and getting in my way.'

Davis stared at him in slight shock. 'That's a bit cruel, don't ya think? And... don't you think you're underestimating us just a little?'

Giromon grinned cheekily. 'Of course not! Deadly Bomb!'

He threw the bomb down at Davis and Ken, but Veedramon intercepted it and knocked it away before it exploded in the air. Giromon cackled playfully as Davis and Ken dashed for cover.

'Play baseball with my bombs then! Too bad I won't run out!'

Giromon then proceeded to bombard Stingmon and Veedramon with more bombs. The metal wrecking ball seemed to have an unlimited supply of bombs, and Veedramon and Stingmon were getting worn out quickly as they constantly weaved away from them before they exploded.

'Stingmon!' Veedramon called out. 'You're faster than me! You have to stop him somehow...'

'I cannot if he keeps throwing those bombs with such accuracy! You'll have to get his attention!'

Veedramon looked up at the midget maniac, daunted. 'Well, that's kind of a tall order... but I'll try.'

As Giromon eyed Stingmon and prepared another bomb, Veedramon shouted up at him.

'Hey Giromon!'

Giromon glared down at Veedramon with annoyance. 'Don't interrupt me! I'm kinda busy destroying you!'

'I was just wondering how you manage to lob those bombs with those puny arms of yours. Must be heavy, huh?'

Giromon turned to Veedramon. 'What? How dare you! You're obviously too feeble minded to understand how powerful a great digimon like me really is!'

Veedramon sneered. 'Oh really? Perhaps _you're_ feeble minded... especially since you can't tell the difference between a real world and a server...'

'You know nothing!'

Veedramon gulped as Giromon began chasing him as his chainsaw began to grind and roar.

'Giro Chainsaw!'

Veedramon had a hard time staying out of range of the small chainsaw. Despite appearances, he knew that the tiny weapon could cause serious damage. _Damnit Stingmon, where are you!?_

As they got close to the side of a building, Stingmon leapt out from behind a cafe stall.

'Spiking Strike!'

Caught off guard, Giromon was hit right in the face, and he bounced backwards and flipped him through the air. Veedramon quickly blasted him with another V-Breath Arrow, and stamped down on Giromon's little body with his claw, sending his chainsaw flying.

Grinning, Veedramon looked down at the furious Giromon. 'See? You're not so tough.'

Giromon squirmed, but to no avail. 'Curses! I'll get you for this!'

Stingmon shook his head. 'I don't think so. You won't escape.'

Veedramon looked to Stingmon warily as he unsheathed his purple blade. 'Wait. We may not have to destroy him.' He looked back down at his prisoner. 'What was your job, exactly?'

'Don't patronize me - you know what it was!' Giromon grinded his teeth slightly in shame. 'I was supposed to stop you all from entering my server - my data link to the digital world! And I've clearly failed...'

Veedramon sighed. 'You and Devidramon were the ones who attacked us. We were only defending our world.'

'Impossible! I...'

Giromon started muttering under his breath, staring off to the side.

Stingmon tensed. 'Are you suggesting we let him go? What if he keeps appearing here and just attacking innocent people?'

Giromon flinched. 'Wait, you're not actually going to destroy me, are you? Who will protect this... uh, my server? No one can do the job better than me!'

Veedramon grinned. 'Depends. Can you tell the difference between a human and a digimon?'

He saw Davis and Ken approaching cautiously. 'See? Those are humans.'

Giromon looked at the boys curiously, while Davis froze when he noticed Giromon. Ken however, continued towards them.

'They don't mean us any harm,' Veedramon assured Giromon. 'They won't invade the digital world, at least uninvited.'

Giromon looked back at Veedramon. 'What about you? What's stopping you from invading? You could be a virus for all I know!'

Davis scoffed. 'Look who's talking! You're one of the most evil looking digimon I've ever seen!'

Ken sighed. 'Davis, Giromon's a vaccine type digimon. And so is Veedramon.'

Giromon looked up at Veedramon, surprised. 'You are?' He asked, to which Veedramon nodded. 'I'm.. sorry for attacking you, then.' He then regarded Stingmon with suspicion. 'But still I have no idea what _you_ are.'

'Neither do I.' Stingmon replied. 'Nor do I care. Being a virus type doesn't necessarily mean a digimon is evil or dangerous. You should only be wary of those that clearly are.'

Giromon was silent for a minute, then slowly nodded. 'OK, I understand. Can you... let me go back to my server now?'

Veedramon reluctantly let him up, as Davis sprung backwards warily. 'You're supposed to defend your server; not attack other worlds. Remember that.'

Giromon quickly sped off in the direction of his data stream, grabbing his chainsaw along the way.

* * *

><p>Davis and Ken sighed as they started heading for home along with Veemon and Wormmon.<p>

'What a day.' Davis breathed.

Veemon nodded. 'Not to mention me spontaneously digivolving differently.'

Ken scratched his chin. 'This may not be a bad thing, you know. It could be possible that Wormmon and Veemon may not need each other to become ultimates. Whether this benefit will ever outweigh that of Imperialdramon, remains to be seen.'

'That sounds kinda neat!' Veemon piped up, before frowning slightly. 'But unless we can control when it happens, there's not much point.' He grinned cheekily at his partner. 'And I don't think dropping your digivice is going to be a reliable method, Davis.'

Davis grinned, feigning offense. 'Heh. You should be thanking me! It's only because I dropped it that you became Veedramon!'

Wormmon sounded worried when he finally spoke up. 'You know, I've been thinking about Alphamon...'

'What about him?' Ken replied.

'I'm wondering, since Agumon has returned, why has there been no sign of Alphamon? You'd think he'd easily be tracked here by now.'

Everyone paused at the implications of Wormmon's statement.

'I dunno...' Davis said uncertainly. 'That's got me a bit worried, now that you mention it. What if Alphamon attacks the real world? Attacks Tai's house!? We've gotta warn them.'

'I thought he had this figured out...' Ken sighed. 'Oh well. It's getting late Davis. I'll leave it to you two. Make sure you get home quickly after you see Tai and Agumon, OK?'

As Ken and Wormmon began walking away, Davis spread his arms dejectedly. 'Why are you pinning this on me out of nowhere?'

Ken spoke loudly over his shoulder. 'Because I know Veemon has another reason for going there!'

When Veemon grasped Ken's meaning, he flushed, embarrassed, with Davis glaring at him dismally out of the corner of his eye. 'Fine... have it that way.'


	23. Willing Accomplices

Chapter 22

Willing Accomplices

* * *

><p><em><strong>Even all of the Digidestined's attacks combined were not enough to stop Myotismon. He disintegrated all of their attacks with a smug grin.<strong>_

_**'He's strong...' Matt said. 'Too strong.'**_

_**TK and Patamon looked toward each other and nodded.**_

_**Myotismon looked towards Kari and Gatomon. 'Are you done? I'm bored. It's time to finish you off!' Kari and Gatomon tensed defiantly as he approached.**_

_**'Nightmare - '**_

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

_**Myotismon turned to the light, annoyed with the interruption. 'Now what?'**_

_**'Hand of Fate!'**_

_**Angemon's attack struck Myotismon in the chest, and he staggered, kneeling, while Phantomon dissipated as he was grazed by the attack.**_

_**'Have you had enough, or do you want some more?' Angemon called.**_

_**Myotismon slowly looked back up at Angemon, grinning. 'Actually, I was about to ask you the same question.'**_

_**Quickly turning to Kari and Gatomon, he unfurled his cape.**_

_**'Grizzly Wing!'**_

_**'Kari!' Tai yelled, as everyone looked on in shock.**_

_**Wizardmon desperately rushed forward to stop the attack. As he was hit, his hat flew off in tatters. Kari and Gatomon stared at his silhouette in shock as he fell.**_

_**Myotismon looked down at Wizardmon. 'Next time... don't get in my way!'**_

_**'Oh no... Wizardmon...' Kari knelt at his side and slid her arms partway around his neck. 'You're gonna be alright...' **_

_**Gatomon mewed sadly as she approached.**_

_**'Please don't leave... Wizardmon.' Kari called softly.**_

_**Wizardmon turned towards Gatomon. 'Are you all right, Gatomon?'**_

_**Gatomon stared down at him, crying. 'You saved me. I'm sorry.'**_

_**'About what?'**_

_**'Sorry I got you involved in this.'**_

_**'Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would've had no meaning... ' He smiled under his mask. 'I'm glad that you and I were friends.'**_

_**Gatomon gave a small gasp. 'Friends forever.'**_

_**Wizardmon opened his eyes. 'Thank you for everything, Gatomon.'**_

_**'Wizardmon... are you OK?' Kari asked uncertainly. 'Please answer...'**_

_**Kari's digivice in DemiDevimon's claw suddenly began glowing, much to DemiDevimon's protest.**_

_**'Look, it's Kari's digivice!' Tai said as he looked on.**_

_**'I can't hold on!' DemiDevimon yelled as he let go of the digivice. Tai caught it and immediately tossed it towards Kari. 'Kari, here!'**_

_**Myotismon's jaw dropped as she caught it. 'Not her, no!'**_

_**Gatomon became enveloped in the digivice's light.**_

**Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**

_**Kari, along with the other digidestined, stared at Gatomon's new form. 'Gatomon is an - angel?'**_

_**'Myotismon.' Angewomon began. 'You've tried to destroy the digidestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?'**_

_**Myotismon clenched his fist. 'I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the digital world, and no angel or digimon has the power to stop me.'**_

_**Angewomon paused.**_

_**'Myotismon,' Angemon interjected. 'Don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?'**_

_**Myotismon gave him a mocking glance. 'Heh. Nightmare - '**_

_**'Heaven's Charm!'**_

_**A golden halo rose above Angewomon, and a rainbow aura expanded from the ring and enveloped everyone present. Myotismon seemed to be paralysed, while all the digimon felt renewed.**_

_**'My power! It's growing!'**_

_**WereGarurumon jumped up to a platform nearby. 'Now!'**_

_**'Everyone give your power to Angewomon!' Garudamon asserted.**_

_**'Horn Buster!'**_

_**'Flower Cannon!'**_

_**'Vulcan's Hammer!'**_

_**'Wolf Claw!'**_

_**'Wing Blade!'**_

_**'Giga Blaster!'**_

_**'Hand of Fate!'**_

_**The attacks were absorbed by the halo, converting them into green celestial energy.**_

_**'Celestial Arrow!'**_

_**The energy manifested into a beam of energy along Angewomon's arm.**_

_**Myotismon looked on helplessly as she aimed the arrow at him. 'No. No!'**_

_**As Angewomon released the arrow, it impaled Myotismon through the chest, and he yelled in pain as he was enveloped by its holy light.**_

* * *

><p>Gatomon woke with a start. Her dream about Wizardmon's death left her suddenly down. She sat there, next to Kari, pondering Wizardmon's current whereabouts. The last place she recalled seeing his spirit was at the very place he died, on top of the TV tower they had seen yesterday. Recalling her encounter with Wizardmon brought back memories that left her feeling weak with sadness.<p>

After a while, she realised it was early in the morning, and that everyone else was most likely still asleep. Sighing, she got up from the bed and went out to the kitchen for a drink.

She noticed that Miko's small cot was empty. After checking to make sure he didn't sneak out the front door, she could guess at where he was now.

Going to Tai's room, she caught Miko pawing at the door. Annoyed, she shooed him off. _I really wish he would stop bothering Agumon... It's getting out of hand. Maybe Agumon should just kick him or something... but he's too nice. As usual._

Cautiously, she slowly opened the door to see if Miko woke Tai or Agumon up. Tai was still snoring, but she couldn't hear Agumon's.

'Gatomon?'

Agumon slowly approached her, rubbing his eyes. 'Something you need?'

Gatomon sighed. 'No... sorry, I was just wondering if Miko bothered you. Did I wake you up?'

Agumon shook his head. 'No, Miko's annoying meowing did a while ago.' He yawned widely as he looked at Tai. 'Might as well get up now. I still wonder how Tai slept through that. Miko still makes me uneasy, now in a different way.' He walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

'I think you should just get rid of him.'

Agumon cocked his head at Gatomon. 'How do you mean? I can't throw him out; he's the house pet. And that's not even up to me. It would be up to Yuuko or Susumu.'

Gatomon frowned. 'I meant just... do something to make him stay away from you. You know, kick him or scare him away. Anything...'

Agumon looked shocked. 'But that's... mean! I couldn't do that.'

'How else will you get rid of him?'

'I... uh...don't really know.'

Gatomon harrumphed as she went to get breakfast. Agumon followed, then caught sight of Guilmon sleeping on the couch.

'Guilmon! Where have you been?' Gatomon exclaimed.

Blinking open his eyes, Guilmon slowly raised his head and yawned. 'What do you mean?'

Agumon folded his arms. 'We would have invited you to play soccer yesterday, if you were there. Don't tell me you got into trouble around the city again.'

Guilmon shook his head innocently. 'No, I was just... strolling around.'

Gatomon smiled. 'Were you looking for someone? Renamon, maybe?'

Guilmon sighed. 'It's really hard to find Renamon. Believe me, I've tried.'

'So what were you doing?'

'Not telling.'

Gatomon was taken aback a little. _He seems happy, though... if it wasn't Renamon, did he see someone else? I wish he would tell me._

* * *

><p>As the three early birds ate their breakfast, Agumon kept noticing Gatomon's long expression.<p>

'Agumon... if you've got something to say, just say it.' She responded, annoyed.

Agumon scratched his head nervously. 'Uh... It's just... you've been looking gloomy every since I saw you this morning.'

Gatomon attempted to smile. 'Me? Gloomy? What are you talking about?'

'You know.' Guilmon interjected. 'Sad. Depressed. Not smiling.'

Gatomon sighed. 'I know what it means, Guilmon.'

Agumon tapped his chin. 'You had the same look on you as we were leaving the park yesterday.'

'You noticed that?'

Agumon frowned with concern. 'So you are gloomy.'

Looking between Guilmon and Agumon's stares, Gatomon slumped in her chair, and groaned. 'Fine. I guess you'll keep pestering me until I cough it up, huh?'

Agumon grinned. 'What do you think?'

Gatomon hesitated, then slowly began. 'It's just... every time I see that tower, I'm reminded of Wizardmon. And... I can't get my memories of those events out of my head...'

Guilmon cocked his head slightly. 'Who's Wizardmon?'

'He was an old friend.' Agumon answered. 'When Myotismon invaded the real world to eliminate the eighth digidestined, Wizardmon... sacrificed himself, trying to protect Kari and Gatomon.'

Guilmon's ears drooped slightly. 'I'm sorry, Gatomon... I've seen things like that happen before.'

Gatomon nodded in his direction, then continued. 'As I think about it, more and more I feel that I should do something... anything, to help him. His spirit is still there, trapped. I feel terrible for him. He doesn't deserve to be trapped in the real world - and he could be trapped forever.'

As Gatomon talked, tears slowly welled in her eyes as she remembered her last encounter.

Agumon looked at her sympathetically. 'I'm sorry... Gatomon. Tai told me what happened last year. That must have been painful for you.'

Gatomon wiped her eyes. 'I thought I had come to terms with it... but I feel - empty. Again. Just like the last time.'

'Does Kari know?'

Gatomon nodded. 'She does. She feels just like I do.'

Guilmon tapped his chin. 'So... are you gonna do something about it?'

Gatomon sighed. 'What can I do? I know most digimon are supposed to be reconfigured back into the digital world if they die here... but for some reason, Wizardmon remained.'

Agumon's eyes brightened. 'I have an idea.'

'What is it?'

'Why don't we just ask him?'

Gatomon looked shocked. 'What? You mean... go and see him? But...'

'But what?'

'He only appeared once, after three years! What makes you think he'll appear to us?'

Agumon shrugged. 'I don't know. But even if we can't, you'll feel better if you try.'

Gatomon frowned, troubled. 'I... don't know. I'll have to think about it...'

No longer hungry, she slowly went back to Kari's room.

'Uh... I think you made her even more depressed, Agumon.' Guilmon said uncertainly.

Agumon grinned. 'It doesn't matter. I'm going to help her and Wizardmon, whether she likes it or not.'

Guilmon cocked his head. 'You sound like you have a plan.'

Agumon laughed. 'Barely. But I will try to help her with Wizardmon.'

Guilmon nodded. 'OK. Count me in, too.'

'Huh?' Agumon studied Guilmon. 'You? Why?'

Guilmon looked embarrassed for a moment. 'Well... Renamon told me that she managed to digivolve to Taomon already. And... she kinda rubbed it in my face.'

'So you want to digivolve too?'

'Yeah.'

'What makes you think we're actually going to fight anything?'

Guilmon shrugged. 'Just a hunch. You guys often run into trouble.'

Agumon sighed. 'If you're right... this may be more difficult than I thought.'

As the two continued eating, Tai emerged dreary eyed. 'Morning guys.'

'Tai!' Agumon exclaimed. 'I need to ask you something.'

'I reckon.' Tai glanced backwards. 'Gatomon looked so depressed when she passed. Didn't seem to notice me. Did you have something to do with it? Either of you?'

Guilmon pointed at Agumon, earning a slight glare.

'It's... about Wizardmon, Tai. I want to help him and Gatomon.'

'What do you mean?' Tai asked, yawning.

'I'll explain later, but I want to call Izzy, and maybe Matt. We're going to need their help.'

Tai raised an eyebrow tiredly. 'We? Argh...'

* * *

><p>Izzy gazed at Agumon incredulously through the webcam. 'Are you out of your mind, Agumon?'<p>

Agumon threw his claws up in frustration. 'Why does everyone say that!? I mean it's not like it'll be hard...'

'That's not the problem. The problem is the sheer ambiguity to your solution. How do you expect to help Wizardmon, when we have little knowledge of how he was trapped here in the first place? Do you really want to do this, Agumon?'

'Yes!'

'Why?'

'Because... I consider Gatomon my sister. If this is still bothering her, I want to resolve it.'

Tai nodded. 'Not to mention Kari. Whatever affects Gatomon, affects her. We're going get permission from Matt's dad to get back into that tower, and we want your help, because you would know the best way to figure out this problem.'

Izzy sighed. 'I'm afraid flattery isn't enough in this case. What exactly do you intend to do? Bring Wizardmon back? Send him to the digital world?'

Agumon nodded. 'If that's possible.'

'And if it isn't?'

Agumon scratched his head. 'Well... I hadn't really thought that far.'

'Figures.'

Izzy sat back in his chair, thoughtful. 'All right Agumon, Tai. For a friend, I'll do what I can to figure out a solution in order to help Wizardmon. I should let you talk to Matt now. You'll get in trouble if you just break into that tower, but... good luck.'

* * *

><p>Matt raised his eyebrow. 'Really?'<p>

Tai sighed. 'Don't tell me Agumon's plan is stupid. He's got enough of that.'

'No, not at all.'

Agumon looked surprised. 'Huh? What are you talking about?'

Matt smiled. 'It sounds like a good plan to me. I'm amazed someone didn't think of it sooner.'

Agumon paused, uncertain. 'Really?'

'Of course. Wizardmon did a lot for us. In fact, if it wasn't for him, we may never have gotten this far, especially without Kari and Gatomon. Anything we can do to help, we will.'

Tai and Agumon saw a large yellow horn approaching. Agumon smiled as Gabumon's face came into view.

'How are you, Gabumon?'

Gabumon shrugged. 'Dunno. Wondering what mad predicament his friend has gotten into this time?'

Agumon rolled his eyes. 'Nothing madder than we've done before.'

'You may be right about that… even mad, sometimes that's what we need.'

Agumon cocked his head. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm guessing you haven't told Gatomon yet?'

Agumon shook his head. 'Of course not. She'd try to stop me all the way.'

Gabumon nodded. 'See what I mean? Anyway, just yell if you need us for anything. I think you're right; Gatomon needs this.'

Agumon nodded gratefully. 'Thanks guys.'

Gabumon sighed. 'I'd better make sure Calumon and Patamon are alright.'

'How are they?' Tai asked.

Matt smiled. 'Patamon and Calumon are getting along well, and TK does a good job of taking care of him, even without me.'

As Gabumon turned to leave, he noticed a small pair of tiny feet under Matt's bed. Sighing, he reached under the bed and poked at them.

'Ow! That tickles!'

Startled, Matt turned around, only to see Calumon glide out from under the bed. He gave a soft curse.

'Calumon…' Matt said guardedly. 'How long have you been here?'

Calumon grinned. 'Ever since Patamon started counting to 100! It's been a long time, and he still hasn't found me!'

Tai grinned. 'So much for taking good care of him…'

Matt frowned as he glanced back at the screen, then looked back to Calumon. 'Did you hear any of that?'

'All of it! And I'm coming too! Sounds like a party!'

Gabumon and Matt let out sharp groans. At this, Calumon's ears shrunk.

'What? You don't want me to come?'

'No, it's just…' Gabumon scratched his head as he thought of what to say. 'We can't keep taking you where it might be dangerous. We can't keep babysitting you like this…'

Calumon looked offended. 'I told, you don't need to treat me like a baby! And why is it dangerous even dangerous, anyway?'

Agumon cleared his throat. 'Well, Guilmon just had a hunch that-'

'Guilmon's coming too? All right!'

Agumon paused, then laughed. 'It'll be all right guys; besides, Tentomon and Gatomon haven't reached their mega forms. He could be useful.'

Gabumon thought for a moment. 'Fine… but if anything happens to him, I'm blaming you.'

Agumon nodded. 'OK then, I'll tell you when I we're ready to meet at the TV tower.'

Tai waved as he closed the webcam. 'Later guys.'

* * *

><p>Tai yawned as he saw the sun beginning to set in the distance. It was an exhausting day, and due to little physical activity at all, just dealing with people about Agumon's plan mentally exhausted him. The fact that so much mental activity could exhaust him as much as soccer, as well as increasing his appetite, unsettled him slightly.<p>

_Too much of this, and I'll be getting out of shape, staying inside all day... but it's for Agumon and Gatomon, so I suppose it'll be worth it._

Agumon was equally as exhausted, so any mention of exercise provoked a slight yawn in response.

Tai was startled when he heard the doorbell ring. He groaned as he headed to the door.

'Geez, not more... don't tell me you're meeting someone, Agumon?'

Agumon shook his head as he continued watching the TV along with Guilmon. 'Don't know who it could be.'

Tai opened the door to be greeted by nervous-looking Davis and Veemon holding a few flowers in hand. Tai scratched his head.

'I'm hoping those aren't for me.'

Veemon shook his head. 'No, but... uh... where's Gatomon?'

Agumon went over to greet them. 'Hmm... I wonder what you want with her?' He said, grinning slyly.

Veemon flushed. 'Shut it. I just wanted to give her something... ugh. This was a bad idea, Davis.'

Davis shrugged. 'It wasn't mine either. Damn it Ken...'

Agumon pointed over his shoulder. 'I think she's with Kari out back. Do you want to give her those yourself?'

Veemon seemed unable to decide. 'Uh... I don't know...'

'Oh come on, Veemon.' Davis said in exasperation. 'You finally work up the courage to do something worthwhile, and you won't even go through with it.'

Tai stood aside. 'Well, you might as well come in while you decide.'

Davis and Veemon headed to the couch where Guilmon was sitting. He looked up. 'What are you guys doing here?'

Davis rolled his eyes. 'We were _supposed_ to be giving these to Gatomon.'

Veemon looked at Davis dejectedly. 'You know you'd be just as nervous if it was Kari.'

At this, both of them fell silent.

Sighing, Tai offered a water jar to Veemon. 'If you can't give them to her yourself, we can still let her know you left them.'

Veemon nodded gratefully, but frowned after a second. 'Okay, but can you leave my name out of it?' 'What, you mean like a secret admirer?' Tai asked.

'..yeah.'

Davis sighed. 'All this and she won't even know...'

Veemon ignored him and placed the flowers in the jar.

Seeing no motion from them to leave, Agumon studied them. 'Is that really all you two came here for?'

Davis looked back at Agumon, suddenly worried. 'Actually, we wanted to warn you.'

'About what?'

'Well, we encountered a couple of digimon in the city today...' Veemon started.

'What? How come there was no warnings on the radio or TV?' Tai said.

Davis shrugged. 'Dunno. But it was a Giromon and Devidramon. Long story short, Veemon digivolved to a new form, and we drove them back to the portal that they came from. Problem is, the ease of the portal opening got us thinking... about Alphamon.'

Tai and Agumon froze slightly.

'You two do realise it's still dangerous? If Alphamon could come to the real world as easily as they did, you might be in trouble.'

Tai looked at Agumon worriedly, who frowned in thought. Guilmon, however, returned his attention to the TV. Veemon studied them.

'Do you guys have a plan, or something?' He asked expectantly.

'Yeah but...' Tai looked troubled. 'If what you're saying is correct, it might be even more of a problem than we thought.'

Agumon shook his head. 'No. I'm still going through with it, regardless of the threat of Alphamon.'

'It's not just Alphamon.' Davis leaned forward. 'We're not sure, but AbyssGreymon may find his way here too. I'm surprised they haven't already tracked you here.'

The room was tense as Agumon frowned, deep in thought, while Tai looked at him worriedly. 'Agumon? You all right, pal?'

Agumon sighed. 'I'm... fine. I just can't think of what to do about it...'

'I think the only thing you can do is remain hidden.' Davis suggested.

Tai sighed. 'Yeah, but what we have planned is far from subtle.'

Veemon raised an eyebrow. 'What are you going to do?'

Agumon smiled. 'It's for Gatomon. We're going to help Wizardmon.'

Davis scratched his head. 'Who's Wizardmon again?'

Veemon grew solemn. 'It was that ghost we found last year, remember? Gatomon was pretty sad after that.'

'Oh yeah.'

Veemon turned to Agumon. 'Can we help?'

'We haven't sorted everything out yet... but when we get permission to go into the tower, I'll tell you.'

Veemon nodded.

'Oh yeah, thanks for including my say, Veemon.' Davis said, disgruntled.

Agumon grinned. 'I know you're really doing it to impress Gatomon.'

Veemon grinded his teeth. 'Oh, what do you know? So much for gratitude...'

Agumon hit his shoulder lightly. 'You know I'm just teasing. Anyway, thanks. We've already got Matt, Izzy, Gabumon and Tentomon to help too, so you're welcome to join us.'

Davis grinned. 'Sounds like a plan.'


	24. Unwilling Patron

Chapter 23

Unwilling Patron

* * *

><p>It took all of the next day, but Matt talked his Dad into letting the group into the TV tower. According to Matt, however, it wasn't easy.<p>

'It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to talk him into letting us in to that particular room we found Wizardmon in.' Matt explained. 'As soon as he agreed, however, he prepared to shut the tower down for the day and made sure no one would come to work. I initially thought he was overreacting... but now, I think he may be right about trouble we might cause. I also have a feeling we'll run into danger ourselves. That's why I didn't tell TK about it... I don't want him getting into more trouble than he needs.'

The following morning, Tai, Agumon and Guilmon prepared to leave. However, Agumon still needed to break the plan to Gatomon.

As Agumon stood outside Kari's room, he raised his claw slowly to knock, but paused nervously as he contemplated how Gatomon would react. Guilmon began tapping the floor in impatience.

'Agumon, if you won't tell her, I will!' He grumbled.

Agumon sighed. 'Fine. Here goes...'

He knocked twice, and waited a moment for Kari to open the door. As Kari appeared, she looked at the three of them quizzically. 'What's up with you guys? You look like you're going somewhere...'

'We are.' Agumon asserted. 'And we want you two to come with us.'

'Gatomon as well? What is this about, Agumon?'

'It's about Wizardmon...' Tai said slowly.

'Oh. Right...'

Kari went over to Gatomon, who was napping lightly. Kari gently shook her awake. 'Gatomon, come on, wake up.'

Meowing as she yawned, Gatomon squinted at everyone in the doorway. 'You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my beauty sleep.'

'Believe me, it's a good reason.' Agumon hesitated. 'We're going to help Wizardmon, and we want you two to come.'

Gatomon rubbed her eyes, then looked at Agumon again. 'Are you serious, Agumon?'

'Uh... yes! We're leaving soon.'

Gatomon frowned. 'I told you, I needed time! I haven't decided yet.'

Agumon gave a mock shrug. 'We're going, with or without you, so if you're not interested...'

Hissing slightly, Gatomon got up and faced Agumon. 'It seems you've given me little choice, Agumon. I don't appreciate you doing this without telling me… but I'll settle this with you later.'

If Agumon was scared, he didn't show it, and instead, grinned. 'Glad you saw reason.'

'We're meeting everyone at the base of the TV tower,' Tai began, 'so we'll wait for you outside when you're ready.'

* * *

><p>Tai, Agumon and Guilmon waited at the bottom of the block for what seemed like forever. Agumon yawned, while Tai paced impatiently.<p>

'Why do girls always take so long? Gatomon more than Kari, though. Weird.' He pondered.

Guilmon touched his jaw quizzically. 'I don't know what you mean. They may be slow, but the others I've known aren't like that.'

Agumon looked at Guilmon curiously. 'And how many girls have you known before you met our group?'

'Uh… two? No.. three? How many...?'

'Who're the other ones? That's not Renamon?' Tai asked.

'I'm trying to remember, there was-'

'We're here!'

Kari waved at them carrying a small backpack. Gatomon came slowly after.

'What took you so long?' Agumon asked expectantly.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. 'It would have helped to have some _warning…_'

'But seriously, all that time for one backpack?' Tai questioned.

Gatomon clawed her ear gently. 'I just had to comb over my morning fur...'

Agumon stuck out his tongue in disgust. 'Morning fur? I don't want to know…'

Gatomon frowned at him. 'It's not something you could understand. Do you have fur?'

Tai sighed. 'Anyway, we should get going now that you're finally here.'

* * *

><p>Along the way, Tai noticed Gatomon seemed stressed, given her constant frowning.<p>

'Something up, Gatomon?' He asked.

Gatomon folded her arms and ran a paw down her face in frustration. 'It's just... I have no idea how you plan to do this.'

'What do you mean?' Agumon asked.

Gatomon scowled at him. 'Apart from talking to Wizardmon, I don't know what else we're going to do. And you certainly don't need so many helping me talk to Wizardmon. Honestly...'

'We're doing more than that,' Tai began. 'Izzy thinks we should be able to release him from being trapped here in the real world.'

Gatomon looked at Tai hopefully. 'Release? Do you mean...'

Tai groaned slightly. 'As far as I know, Izzy believes we can send him back to the Digital World, but I don't know how he'll end up on the other side.'

'So... he could end up as a fresh digimon?'

Guilmon frowned. 'That's if we're lucky.'

Gatomon glanced at Guilmon out of the corner of her eye. 'And if not?'

'Guys!' Agumon interrupted. 'We're here. I can see Matt and Davis waving.'

* * *

><p>As they approached, Matt greeted them warmly, but Davis appeared frustrated as he addressed them. 'Where have you guys been!? We've been waiting for so long that the others got bored and went inside.'<p>

Tai grinned. 'You should have known we would be late. Consider it repayment, Davis.'

Kari sighed. 'I just wish these guys weren't dragged into this.'

Davis looked surprised. 'Kari! You're here too?'

Kari looked at him incredulously. 'And why not? It's important that Gatomon be here. And isn't she the main reason you all came, to help her?'

Davis scratched his head. 'Uh... sure. It's just, Veemon wanted to come a lot more than I did. And he couldn't do this without me.'

Kari smiled down at Gatomon. 'It's nice when so many want to help us.'

Gatomon shrugged. 'I still don't think we'll need their help, anyway... oh well. Let's go see to the others.'

Izzy, Tentomon, Calumon, Gabumon and Veemon were crowded around one of the office's computers, and all seemed very engaged in watching it.

'Izzy, what are you doing?' Matt asked, half-scornfully.

'What do you mean to imply, Matt?'

'I hope you're not looking at things you're not supposed to.'

Izzy sighed. 'For your information, we were looking at security videos taking over the past few months. Some of them seem.. a little weird.'

'How so?'

'Come, see for yourself. This one is particularly interesting.'

As everyone gathered around the monitor, Izzy clicked the mouse, causing a video to start. It showed a large, spacious office where Matt's father, Hiroaki, sat at the central desk facing the large open window, along with a few other operators alongside him. After a minute, a small pulse of digital data appeared on the window, and disappeared a second later, causing Hiroaki to look up in alarm. He looked at the others, who had appeared not to notice anything.

'Is this to do with that time with Wizardmon?' Kari asked.

'Perhaps.' Izzy replied. 'Keep watching.'

The video cut out, and the same setting appeared, but the date displayed was a week later. Just like the video before, the pulse appeared again, but slightly larger. Hiroaki tensed in alarm, and as the pulse disappeared, the glass in the window cracked slightly. At this, the others workers looked at the window.

"What happened?" The operator close on Hiroaki's right spoke up. He was quite young, in his late twenties.

Hiroaki pointed at the window. "Did you see it? Some bright material just - appeared out of nowhere, and damaged the glass somehow."

The other worker examined the glass. "I think it's more the fact we haven't replaced this glass, or that we haven't been watching temperature fluctuations in here. It's sub-standard."

Hiroaki frowned. "Didn't either of you ever see that bright data-like material? I'm sure it's the cause of this."

The first operator shook his head. "I didn't see anything like that. You've been working too hard, Hiroaki. Perhaps you should request annual leave? The stress might be getting to you."

As the video ended, Izzy began, 'I don't think it was Wizardmon that time. From what I could tell, Wizardmon was a distinct dark shape. This is something else.'

'That pulse looked familiar, somehow...' Davis said thoughtfully.

Izzy looked up. 'You've seen that before?'

'Yeah... it looked similar to a portal that a couple of digimon came out of recently. Ken and I closed it, though.'

Izzy rubbed his chin. 'A portal? And digimon? Digimon have randomly appeared in the real world before... perhaps it's not so random, after all.'

'Do you think they come through these portals?' Tentomon asked.

'I do. But as to why they appear...'

Tentomon flew out slightly to separate himself from the group pinned against the computer. 'That must be how they captured us all, that time... someone can plant these portals.'

Guilmon frowned with concern. 'Whoever it is... could they know we're here? If they do...'

Izzy nodded. 'There will be trouble. Keep your guard up, guys. We should try to get this over with, and perhaps deal with any portals that might be here.'

As Izzy got up, Matt caught movement outside through the corner of his eye. When he saw a shadow of the familiar blob with wings, he sighed.

'Come out, TK. Patamon. I know you're there.'

Everyone heard a low 'damnit' as TK's shape with Patamon on his head came through the front doors. Matt folded his arms as he approached. 'What do you think you're doing here?'

TK frowned. 'I think the real question is; why didn't you tell me you were taking Calumon out?'

Calumon flew towards them. 'Because I wanted to! Though I don't know why Matt didn't invite you to this party...'

Gabumon sighed. 'We've told you, it's not a party.'

Patamon flew towards Calumon. 'Though it could still be as fun!'

Agumon sighed. 'Do you even know what we're doing, Patamon?'

Patamon slowly made his way to the top of Agumon's head. 'We were hoping you could tell us...'

'Long story short, we're helping Gatomon and Wizardmon.' Agumon answered.

Matt shook his hands in front. 'Hold on... 'we'? I'm not so sure about you and Patamon, TK.'

'And why not?' TK retorted. 'I want to help, too. We can take care of ourselves, remember.'

Gabumon looked up at Matt. 'He's right, Matt. They have a right to be here if they want to.'

Seeing the look on TK and Patamon's faces, Matt quickly gave in. 'All right, fine. Just be ready... we're expecting trouble.'

* * *

><p>As the group headed towards the nearby elevators, Veemon tapped Agumon's shoulder and lowered his voice.<p>

'Agumon? Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

Veemon gulped slightly. 'Did... did Gatomon like the flowers?'

Agumon grinned. 'Yeah, I think so. She seemed more interested because it was a 'secret' admirer. Perhaps that was the right idea.'

Veemon smiled slowly, looking at Gatomon, slightly dreamy. 'Maybe...'

Davis, who had overheard them, bent low and whispered, 'I hope you aren't gonna turn into one of those weird stalker guys, Veemon.'

Veemon looked slightly shocked. 'Ok... that's going a bit far, Davis. It's not like I do any of that weird stuff, even after a year...'

The group suddenly stopped, and Matt looked from the elevator to the group. 'There's only one elevator...'

'Really?' TK asked, disbelieving. 'I thought they had quite a lot of staff in here.'

'Think we can fit?' Tai asked.

Matt pressed the up button, and the elevator opened. 'I guess. They would need a big elevator. All right, let's go.'

As they got in, Agumon subtly nudged Veemon as he was off balance, causing him to bump right into Gatomon. As he backed up, he realised how close they were, and he blushed nervously as he stood back. 'Uh... sorry, Gatomon.'

Gatomon was likewise flustered, scratching her neck shyly. 'It's... quite all right Veemon.'

Veemon shot Agumon an annoyed look, but only got a wide grin in response. _Agumon, you sly bastard..._

* * *

><p>As they left the elevator and approached the large door to the top level, Izzy held up a his hand.<p>

'Guys, I need to cover what might happen in there, and what we're going to do.'

Everyone focused on Izzy as he continued.

'Regardless of whether we're talking to Wizardmon, I plan to use the tower's computers to create a link to the digital world. But after seeing those videos, I have... concerns.'

Tentomon nodded. 'If we create the link, there's a big risk that virus digimon will emerge from the link as well. Not just in here, but in the digital world too.'

Gabumon frowned. 'We might be able to deal with them on this end, but what about the digital world itself?'

Izzy grinned. 'I've already notified Joe and most of the others of the potential problem in the digital world. They should be able to handle it, if anything comes out.'

TK looked at Izzy worriedly. 'Do we even have any idea how strong these virus digimon are?'

Davis tapped his chin. 'From what we've seen, they shouldn't be too powerful... we've rarely seen any digimon higher than ultimate appear in the real world.'

'Regardless,' Izzy began, 'this will most likely cause damage to the Tower. Again.'

Agumon shook his head. 'We're still going to do this, anyway. You having second thoughts, Izzy?'

'No way. I didn't go through calibrating my digivice and all that planning for nothing.'

'What do you think the virus digimon will do, short of destroying everything?' Tai asked.

Izzy touched his chin in thought. 'I'd imagine if they came out in the first place, they'd want to stay in the real world. You could say the link itself is a prison to them. They will try to stop us closing the link once Wizardmon's data has been sent back to the digital world. We'll have to destroy them, or hold them off long enough for the data to go through.'

Gatomon suddenly grew very apprehensive. As she clutched her stomach, everyone paused, concerned.

'I don't feel so good...'

Kari knelt beside her. 'Worried about seeing him again?'

'Yeah... I guess. I don't want to remember - everything that's happened. Sometimes, I don't think I can go through with it...'

Agumon stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. 'You know it would be better for you to resolve this, knowing you at least tried to help him. I think it would bring you some peace, too. You can do this.'

Veemon nodded. 'You're one of the strongest digimon I know, Gatomon.'

Kari smiled. 'Do it for Wizardmon. We owe him that much.'

Seeing everyone's encouraging faces, Gatomon closed her eyes, and mentally braced herself. 'OK. I'm ready.'


	25. Battle for Wizardmon: Part 1

Chapter 24

Battle for Wizardmon: Part 1

* * *

><p>Everyone made their way cautiously into the large room, which a few recognised from the year before, and in Gatomon's case, tried to ignore any painful recollections. As they entered and stopped in the middle of the room, they looked around uncertainly.<p>

'Wizardmon?' Gatomon called out. 'Wizardmon! I'm here! I... need to talk to you...'

After a minute, they saw a shape come through the window, and Wizardmon's shape manifested. Many of the digimon seemed rather spooked by his presence.

'That's... Wizardmon?' Agumon asked. 'It's... terrible, that he's still trapped here.'

Wizardmon gazed down at Gatomon, with the same look of anguish on his face the year before.

'Gatomon?' His voice echoed, seemingly from no discernible source. 'Why are you here? I know it causes you great pain... to see me like this...'

Gatomon lowered her eyes. 'I know. But... I wanted to try and help you, Wizardmon, if there's a way...'

'If only there were, Gatomon...'

Wizardmon sounded so hopeless that a tear welled in Gatomon's eye as she looked at him. 'But we think there is! Izzy has a plan...'

'That's right, Wizardmon.' Izzy stepped forward. 'I believe I can help you. I can generate a link to the digital world, to allow your data to travel back there.'

Wizardmon gazed past them in wonder. 'The Digital World... it seems like forever since I last saw it. I can't even remember what it was like... when we were there, Gatomon.'

Gatomon looked at him worriedly. 'You don't sound very convinced.'

'As sound as your plan may be, I just... I've been here too long, Gatomon. I don't think things can go back to the way they were.'

Gatomon shook her head. 'I still want to try, even if there's the slightest chance... I want to help.'

Agumon spoke up. 'We all do.'

Gabumon nodded. 'You did a lot for us in your time, Wizardmon. Without you, we wouldn't have the eighth digidestined, nor could we have defeated Myotismon as easily, if at all.'

Gratitude entered Wizardmon's eyes. 'Yes... thank you, all of you. I'm tired of being trapped here, with no aim or purpose. Do what you can, Izzy. You've given me more hope than I've had... in a long time. Is there... anything I need to do?'

Izzy approached the nearby terminal and connected his laptop and digivice. 'You only need remain near this terminal, and be ready to enter the portal when I've finished uploading the code. I won't be able to keep it stable for long.'

'Are you aware of the danger of this portal?' Wizardmon asked.

Tai nodded. 'We do. Most likely the portal will let some other digimon out.'

Wizardmon nodded. 'I am aware of their presence. And I can tell they are powerful digimon. There may be a few of them as well...'

'How do you know?' Tai asked.

'I can hear their voices, constantly whispering. The things they speak of... they are terrible. Yet another reason I wish to leave this place.'

Izzy nodded. 'You should remain hidden when we open the portal, and only reappear when it's safe, or when the portal's about to close.'

Wizardmon nodded, and his ghostly form retreated back through the window. 'I'll be waiting... thank you.'

Everyone looked towards Izzy nervously. 'Alright, I'll get started... this may take a while.'

* * *

><p>After a few tense minutes, Izzy finally finished. 'Prodigious! I've got a stable link. Now to start the upload... get ready everyone. You too, Tentomon.'<p>

Everyone tensed in anticipation for a portal to open. After a few moments, one indeed slowly manifested itself. The data that pulsed looked different from before, however, as if the data was corrupted, and small dark shapes streamed from it.

Suddenly, a deep hiss sounded from within the portal, and it echoed out into the room, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

'I've got a bad feeling about this...' TK said.

The hissing continued, and another source sounded.

'Calumon,' Patamon began, 'you should hide. It won't be safe for you.'

'They're coming!' Calumon pointed at the portal before flying through the door they just came in.

Two large shapes emerged as the portal expanded. They were two hulking, stooped creatures with extra long arms, an enormous gaping jaw with many eyes, and an odd egg shell for a body.

Gatomon almost screamed at the sight of them. 'What are those things!?'

Instead of answering, the two creatures stared at Gatomon with dozens of beaded eyes. They also glanced at Agumon.

Kari stood back slightly. 'Why are they just... standing there? Wait...' she peered at them closer. 'That egg body looks kind of familiar.'

Matt gave a small gasp. 'It looks like the body of a Digitamamon!'

Kari cupped her mouth in slight horror. 'I hope one wasn't that one we knew from before... oh, that would be horrible...'

Guilmon frowned at them. 'Well, are you two going to attack us, or what?'

Two dozen eyes swung to Guilmon. Unnerved, Guilmon gulped. Suddenly, a loud, deep voice emanated from the portal.

'Target the small red haired human, Devitamamon. Once captured, he will be unable to close the portal again, giving us free rein in the human world...'

Izzy blanched slightly as he backed away from the terminal. He ended up backing up into Tai.

'Don't worry, Izzy.' Tai eyed the Devitamamon determinedly. 'We'll protect you from these creatures. You're the one we need to help Wizardmon, so we'll defend you until the upload is complete.'

Everyone nodded to Tai as the Devitamamon advanced. Izzy, smiling in gratitude, returned to the terminal.

The voice from the portal chuckled. 'Amusing. Devitamamon, destroy any who get in your way.'

'Oh no you don't!' Matt grabbed his digivice.

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.**

MetalGarurumon spear tackled the nearest Devitamamon and sent it flying through the window. However, it grabbed onto the edge and hauled itself right back up with unnatural ease.

Everyone else gathered around Izzy and the kids activated their digivices.

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon. **

**Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon.**

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.**

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon. **

**Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon!**

**Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon.**

Many looked up at Veedramon in surprise, but returned their attention to the second Devitamamon as it opened its mouth.

'Black Death Cloud.'

Dark gas emanated from its mouth. Izzy looked at it in alarm.

'Quickly! Destroy that gas before it gets to me.'

Angewomon focused her power into an orb above her head. 'Heaven's Charm!' She looked around at the others. 'Everyone pour your attacks into it!'

'Horn Buster!'

'V-Breath Arrow!'

'Pyro Blaster!'

'Spirit Fire!'

'Soul Banish!'

Instead of directing the halo into an arrow, Angewomon instead launched the orb towards Devitamamon. It clashed with the death cloud and after a few moments of burning light, the cloud was gone, but Devitamamon was unscathed.

Veedramon shook his head. 'Why is that thing so tough?'

'We're only ultimates and champions.' MegaKabuterimon grunted. 'That thing's a mega.'

MagnaAngemon circled to the back of Devitamamon. 'Excalibur!'

He struck it in the middle of its back, but the sword only seemed to bounce off.

'Lure it away!' he cried. 'Get it away from Izzy!'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the rest of the kids retreated to where Calumon was hiding. Kari bent down next to him.<p>

'Is there anything you can do, Calumon?'

Calumon looked up. 'Of course there is. But... there's not much I can do to make it happen. It just happens.'

Izzy suddenly came running. 'Izzy! Don't you need to remain with the computer?' Tai asked.

Izzy shook his head as he set down next to them. 'It doesn't need me to watch it upload. I've set it to emit a signal when it's done. Until then, I'm keeping clear.'

'All right.' Tai looked towards Agumon worriedly. 'I hope he was right about defeating Megadramon and Gigadramon... be careful pal.'

* * *

><p>MetalGarurumon wasn't having much luck. It was only due to his speed that he could avoid Devitamamon's attacks.<p>

'Dazzling Eye.'

In the same unnerving monotone, it continued focusing white beams from the dozen eyes. MetalGarurumon rolled to avoid it.

'Cocytus Breath!'

MetalGarurumon's freezing breath spewed from his mouth, but Devitamamon withdrew its body parts into its shell before the attack hit. When the mist cleared, it emerged, same as before, undamaged. MetalGarurumon growled. 'What now? I can't keep this up forever.'

* * *

><p>Everyone circled around Devitamamon, but it remained oblivious. Angewomon armed an arrow.<p>

'Celestial Arrow!'

'Soul Banish!' MagnaAngemon released a pure white beam.

'Pyro Blaster!'

'V-Breath Arrow!'

'Spirit Fire!'

'Electro Shocker!'

As their attacks came from all directions, Devitamamon withdrew into its shell, and seemed unaffected as it emerged again.

Angewomon examined it. 'It must have a weakness somewhere.'

'The only thing I can think of,' Growlmon began, 'is its mouth or its eyes. It doesn't need the rest, really.'

Angewomon frowned. 'But we don't have an attack powerful enough to destroy the death cloud and get through to its mouth.'

MagnaAngemon thought for a moment, then brandished his sword. 'Get clear everyone!'

Agumon ran over to the computer to hold it down. 'And hold onto something!'

'Gate of Destiny!'

MagnaAngemon circled back around and attempted to force Devitamamon into the portal. Before he could, Devitamamon crawled slightly forward and grabbed Veedramon and Growlmon's tails.

'Aagh! Close the portal! Close it!' Veedramon cried frantically as he felt himself and Growlmon being dragged across the floor. MagnaAngemon quickly traced the portal with Excalibur in reverse before Devitamamon entered it, closing it.

Veedramon and Growlmon struggled to get free from Devitamamon. Before they could, Devitamamon's eye's burned white.

'Spirit Fire!'

The blue flames struck Devitamamon in the eyes, causing it to recoil, hissing, and Veedramon and Growlmon wrested themselves free.

'Just die, ugly egg face!' Growlmon yelled at it.

Devitamamon struck wildly towards the noise and hit Growlmon across the face, knocking him to the side, landing close to where everyone else was hiding. Calumon glided to him, worried.

'Growlmon! You OK?'

'Ugh...' Growlmon felt the scratches on his face. 'That egg face's nails are sharp.'

Calumon's ears shrunk. 'I wish I could help you...'

'You can!' Growlmon stood up. 'Don't you remember? You helped me digivolve to WarGrowlmon!'

Calumon's expression brightened. 'That's right! But how did I do it?'

Growlmon bent down. 'Just try to remember what happened, what you felt. I'm certain you'll be able to make me digivolve if you just remember.'

Calumon scrounged his face and closed his eyes, and struggled to focus. After a few moments, the Zero Unit on his forehead began glowing.

'That's it Calumon!' Growlmon turned around.

**Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!**

WarGrowlmon brandished his metal claws. 'Now you'll get it!'

Izzy shook his head meekly. 'You're still only ultimate.'

'Don't discourage him, Izzy.' Tai reminded. 'We'll need all the help we can get.'

* * *

><p>The party was able to keep the two Devitamamon at bay thanks to WarGrowlmon, but they were slightly wearied by now, and the kids were waiting desperately for Izzy's computer to signal. They trembled when they heard an annoyed growl from the portal.<p>

'You are still alive? Persistent little pests, aren't you.' The voice gave a satisfied sigh. 'Fine. Allow me to introduce myself...'

The portal expanded further, and massive centaur like creature emerged. His lower half looked like a heavily built horse's body, with thick purple fur and had yellow patches underneath. His four powerful legs were indigo with dark blue claws, with yellow patterns wrapping around the and his two arms on his top half. His small head had a disturbingly large mouth, and he stared at them with manic yellow eyes. Two large brown leathery wings and black horns protruded just from behind his torso out to the sides.

He began prowling slowly towards the party. He scanned the group with arrogant apathy, and Izzy gasped as he identified the creature.

'A Gulfmon... this is bad...'

Gulfmon spoke in a condescending, forceful tone. 'I see you know what I am. It's hard to believe you have survived this long. Not many digimon, no matter how many, have survived being caught by us. And for those that do not survive...' He chuckled slightly. 'Ah, the hunt is always as thrilling as the kill.'

Agumon frowned up at Gulfmon. 'What do you mean? You hunt digimon?'

'Indeed. Those foolish enough to wander the dark places of the world eventually find themselves wandering areas that seemingly have no end... and it drives them mad in their aimless wandering. Then they despair... and that is what I feed upon. Their despair... and their suffering as I devour them.'

Agumon grinded his teeth. 'Why do you hunt them... make them suffer? For your own pleasure?'

'I do not need to answer to one such as you. What I want, I make my own - and none can stop me, for I live in the deep recesses of the Dark Area, and it is impossible for any digimon to find me. Intentionally, of course...'

'It's bad enough that you kill so many...' Agumon glared intensely. 'But to make them suffer for no reason other than your own selfish pleasure just... just...'

'Just what?' Gulfmon bent down with a mocking grin. 'Makes you angry? You are insolent for one so small. I'll tell you what; just for you, after I've eaten you, I'll make your little friends suffer as they watch each other be devoured, one by one. How does that sound? You can't do - '

Agumon yelled with rage and charged right at Gulfmon. Everyone yelled out separate warnings as Agumon ran past the Devitamamon.

'Agumon! You crazy!?' Veedramon cried.

'Don't do it!' Tai yelled.

'It won't do any good!' Angewomon called after him, and tried to catch him.

Agumon ignored their protests in his fury. Gulfmon gave a wide grin.

'Black Requiem.'

Gulfmon released dark energy from his mouth, but Agumon made no move to avoid it. Instead, he brandished his claw and lighted it as if preparing for an attack, but instead cut through the dark energy as he charged, causing to pass harmlessly alongside him.

'Impossible!' Gulfmon exclaimed in brief disbelief, but braced himself as Agumon approached.

He went to stab Gulfmon in the leg, but Gulfmon raised it back and kicked him with his massive foot, but not before Agumon was able to block in a similar manner, leaving a large burn on the front of Gulfmon's foot.

Agumon landed sprawling next to MetalGarurumon, but got up immediately and went to charge again. MetalGarurumon stepped in front of him.

'Easy, Agumon. Don't go charging off again...'

Agumon ignored him at first, to the point where MetalGarurumon held his tail down with his metal paw. 'Put a lid on it, Agumon, and listen to me.'

'Let me go! I'll tear that monster apart! I'll-'

'Gulfmon's more powerful than those Devitamamon. We need a plan.'

Agumon glared at Gulfmon, who was staring at his leg in slight shock, and wounded pride. MetalGarurumon gave a slight, satisfied chuckle as he eyed Gulfmon's burn.

'How'd you do that, Agumon?'

Agumon raised an eyeridge quizzically. 'What? You mean, that burn?'

MetalGarurumon nodded. 'And before that, when you blocked his Black Requiem. That was amazing.'

Agumon thought for a moment. 'I dunno. I guess it was like using Dramon Claw, except I was channelling the fire into a kind of... shield, in front of me.'

'That might be useful.'

Agumon grinned and raised his claws to examine them. 'You're right - I should get some more practice with it.'

As the others began battling the Devitamamon again, MetalGarurumon let Agumon up. Glancing at him, he jerked his head upwards. 'You'll be more effective if you ride on my back.'

Agumon looked up at him uncertainly. 'You sure?'

'Yes. You'll be safer, too.'

MetalGarurumon crouched down to allow Agumon to climb up onto his neck ridge. 'Grab onto my ears. I'll need to be fast to dodge their attacks.'

A hiss behind their backs caught their attention. MetalGarurumon growled. 'I'd like to get one out of the way...'

'They're only weak point is the open mouth.' Agumon began. 'You'll need to wait until it uses Black Death Cloud.'

Devitamamon swiped at them. MetalGarurumon leapt back, but Devitamamon quickly lit its eyes up.

'Dazzling - '

'Spirit Fire!'

Agumon had unleashed the attack while MetalGarurumon was moving, and he hit its eyes as they lit up, causing it to claw at its eyes in pain.

'If we can blind it,' Agumon said in a low voice, 'it'll have little choice but to use Black Death Cloud.'

They proceeded to attack its eyes at every opportunity, and were progressively wearing it down. Gulfmon caught on, however, and started focusing on stopping MetalGarurumon and Agumon.

'Black Requiem!'

MetalGarurumon retreated further from Devitamamon with every one of Gulfmon's dark blasts from his mouth, and let out a frustrated growl.

'At this range, we won't be able to do much damage. And it might even recover...'

Agumon looked towards the others and the other Devitamamon. 'We may be able to help them, if only - '

'Dead Scream!'

Gulfmon began wailing in a deep, horrible drone that made everyone cover their ears in pain. As they were momentarily paralysed, Devitamamon swiped at MetalGarurumon and knocked him down, and Agumon fell off without the use of his claws, and landed on the ground heavily.

Gulfmon ceased wailing after a few seconds. As they looked around, they saw that the others had all been paralysed, too, trying to shake the pain off.

Gulfmon continued to impede the group until the Devitamamon had them against the wall, near to where the kids were hiding.

'They're too strong...' Izzy desperately began speaking into his digivice. 'Anyone there!? We need immediate assistance... the TV tower has been compromised by three mega level digimon!'

'Izzy?' Sora answered, along with Joe and Mimi. 'What's going on over there?'

'Sora! Get over to the TV tower quick!'

Gulfmon then began wailing again, causing Izzy to drop his digivice to cover his ears, and the party's digimon to be pushed back even further. The Devitamamon rarely attacked, but rather shielded Gulfmon from any attacks and blocked their advance.

'Damnit!' Agumon growled. 'They know their weakness. They won't use that attack...'

MagnaAngemon looked down at his sword. 'Why can't we defeat them?'

As the Devitamamon loomed in front of them, ever closer, Wizardmon appeared, eyes wide.

'Angewomon!'

Angewomon looked towards Wizardmon helplessly. 'I'm sorry, Wizardmon...'

The two continued to converse as everyone else continued to hold off Gulfmon.

'Run! Forget about me! Save yourselves, while you are still alive!'

Angewomon shied away. 'I couldn't live with myself if I just left you... again...'

Wizardmon shook his head. 'I died defending you, because I saw that you were precious, and that your life was worth many times more than mine.'

Angewomon looked back to Wizardmon, shocked. 'What!? But... you were my friend... I would do the same for you.'

Wizardmon smiled down at her. 'Don't you realise who you are? What you've accomplished? You are the eight digidestined, and together with other 7 you defeated Myotismon, the dark masters, and done a good job of protecting the digital world since I've been gone. I know that my sacrifice was worth it.' He then looked down slowly. 'Don't throw it all away on my account.'

Angewomon stared at his silhouette for a while. 'Maybe... if you truly think it's the right choice...'

She began to feel her energy ebb, and began to degenerate. Everyone else looked on in disbelief.

'Gatomon!?' Kari gasped, running over to her. 'Are you all right?'

Gatomon opened her eyes, brimming with tears. 'I'm sorry, Kari, Wizardmon... I'm not strong enough.'

'Gatomon!' Agumon cried.

Gatomon looked over towards his voice and was shocked to see him standing there in front of the two Devitamamon. 'Agumon!?'

He grunted as he strained to block the Devitamamon's repeated swipes. MetalGarurumon quickly rushed to cover him, only to begin taking the beating himself.

Agumon looked back towards Gatomon. 'Don't give up, Gatomon. Think about how important he was to you! And how important you are to him... to make him stand up for you, and to die for you...'

MetalGarurumon grunted in acknowledgement. 'We're all here... to help... Wizardmon... and you, because you are our friends. You are... important to us.'

MegaKabuterimon, MagnaAngemon, Veedramon and WarGrowlmon looked at each other, and nodded. They moved to surround the kids in a protective wall. 'We won't go down without a fight, either!'

Gatomon stared at the wall of digimon, of her friends. _It really is great... to have such friends - just like Wizardmon..._

Calumon stared at the living wall. 'These digimon... so brave... so awesome.'

'You're strong, Gatomon!' Veedramon called. 'Stronger than you know!'

Agumon nodded. 'Don't give up now. We will stand by your side till the end.'

Gatomon slowly got up, and began walking towards Agumon. _He's right... I have felt... we can all be stronger than we are now. Biyomon did it... It's time I did too. For Wizardmon, Kari, Tai, and all my friends..._

Calumon's Zero Unit began glowing again, but he strained as it began glowing brighter and brighter.

_I _will_ save my friends, and I _won't _abandon Wizardmon._

Kari's digivice, tag and inner crest began glowing in resonance with Calumon, and their combined light enveloped Gatomon. Agumon smiled at her as she lit up in a blinding, pink light.

**Gatomon warp digivolve to... Ophanimon!**


	26. Battle for Wizardmon: Part 2

Chapter 25

Battle for Wizardmon: Part 2

* * *

><p>Gulfmon gaped up at the shining figure. 'An archangel! It can't be! To think that one of the Digidestined hid such an identity...'<p>

Ophanimon was an archangel digimon, who wore turquoise armour over her entire body, covered in golden runes. She had four pairs of semi-triangular wings, each divided into four even segments, and an extra feathery pair down the bottom. She carried a long, angelic lance in her right hand and a unicorn-adorned shield in the other. She surveyed the group's situation, all of which were looking up at her in wonder. The Devitamamon made no visible reaction to her presence.

'Eden's Javelin!' She aimed her javelin at the Devitamamon.

The Devitamamon quickly withdrew, and as soon as they did Ophanimon directed the beam towards Gulfmon.

'Dead Scream!'

Ophanimon stopped her attack and raised her javelin and shield in front of her. 'Heaven's Aura!'

The party was enveloped in the same rainbow light as Heaven's Charm, and they felt some of their energy return. They were also not affected by Gulfmon's wail.

Ophanimon smiled down at them. 'That should increase your resistance to dark attacks.'

MetalGarurumon and Agumon nodded, then directed their attention to one of the Devitamamon. 'We have to try and focus them down, one at a time!' Agumon called out.

WarGrowlmon nodded, and looked to the others. 'We should help, or at least distract the other.'

Veedramon didn't appear to hear him. He was transfixed staring at Gatomon's new form. 'Veedramon? Hey!'

MegaKabuterimon nudged him with his horn. 'C'mon, they need our help.'

Veedramon grunted in annoyance, then returned his attention to the Devitamamon. 'OK then... sorry.'

'I'll stop Gulfmon from interfering.' Ophanimon announced as she flew towards Gulfmon, javelin brandished.

* * *

><p>Calumon groaned as he slumped against the wall. TK and the others knelt next to him. 'Are you OK, Calumon?'<p>

Calumon sighed. 'That... took so much energy...'

Kari looked at Ophanimon with amazement. 'I'd imagine. Thank you, Calumon. You just might have saved us.'

Calumon smiled weakly, then yawned. 'Well, I'll... have a nap now. Wake me when it's over.'

'Wait, Calumon!' Izzy called. 'Are you sure you can't help anyone else? What about MegaKabuterimon? Can you...'

Calumon was already asleep before Izzy had finished. He sighed. 'Oh well. I suppose we'll have other chances in the future...'

* * *

><p>Now with the threat of Ophanimon, the Devitamamon barely budged, and would not risk coming out of their shells.<p>

MetalGarurumon growled. 'The only thing I can think of is forcing them to use their limbs...'

'Didn't you nearly throw one out before?' MagnaAngemon asked. 'We could try that again.'

MetalGarurumon nodded. 'We'll have to focus enough attacks onto its face. Someone will have to keep the other one distracted.'

'We'll do it.' MegaKabuterimon, Veedramon and WarGrowlmon surrounded the other Devitamamon. 'Hurry back, if you can.'

MetalGarurumon knelt down again to let Agumon up. He eyed the giant egg, hunched down on all fours and took off running towards the Devitamamon. He rammed against it and sent it tumbling, but not far. He continued pushing against it. 'Help me!'

MagnaAngemon attempted to help move the egg, but Agumon appeared unsure whether he should get off. Suddenly, one arm reached out of the egg.

'Spirit Fire!'

'Soul Banish!'

The attacks combined were enough to cause the limb to retract. MetalGarurumon ignored the limbs and kept pushing.

After a minute of pushing they were at the edge of the tower. The Devitamamon emerged and began attacking them once more.

'Go for the eyes first!' MetalGarurumon called as they focused their attacks.

The Devitamamon was helpless as its every attack was interrupted by three beams hitting its eyes. Finally, it opened its mouth.

'Black Death Cloud.'

MagnaAngemon began focusing light energy between his palms. Agumon and MetalGarurumon directed their attacks to the black cloud.

'Cocytus Breath!'

'Spirit Fire!'

The attacks collided with the cloud, the energy burst pushed them back.

'Now!'

'Soul Banish!'

Ophanimon momentarily turned and aimed her javelin at the Devitamamon as well.

'Eden's Javelin!'

The two holy beams pierced Devitamamon's jaw, and it began hissing in pain as its body combusted in a blinding light.

'Yes!' MetalGarurumon yelled elatedly as Devitamamon disintegrated.

Agumon smiled down at him. 'How was that? Just like old times, MetalGarurumon?'

MetalGarurumon glanced upwards and snickered. 'Not really.'

Gulfmon growled. 'You insolent pests... you won't destroy the other!'

Ophanimon turned to him adamantly. 'You won't be able to stop them.'

She spread her wings and hovered in front of him. 'Sefirot Crystals!'

'Black Requiem!'

Ophanimon strained against the dark blast as she focused more energy into her beam flying in the gems' wake. Gulfmon's attack ceased just as her beam did, neither of them able to continue their attacks for too long.

'Eden's Javelin!'

'Black Requiem!'

Ophanimon tensed with frustration as Gulfmon continued countering her light beams with the same dark beam, over and over. Gulfmon was equally aggravated since none of his attacks could overpower her beams or aura.

'Dead Scream!'

The attack proved next to useless, as Ophanimon's aura automatically blocked and resisted his manipulation. Instead, he opted to ram Ophanimon, catching her off guard as she found herself unable to dodge in the relatively small space, leaving her no choice but to block with her shield. Gulfmon clawed furiously at her, and he two of them struggled to gain the upper hand. Ophanimon knew his weight gave him a slight advantage, but hers was being airborne, if only a little. She brandished her lance and aimed at Gulfmon's head.

'Eden's - '

He quickly grabbed the end of her lance and pulled it in towards him, and Ophanimon struggled to retain her weapon, eventually lashing out with her shield and freeing herself from his grip, leaving them where they started. Ophanimon sighed tiredly.

_I'll need help to defeat him... I only need to keep him at bay until they're done with the other._

* * *

><p>Seeing what happened to the other Devitamamon, the first did not allow any digimon to approach and flailed wildly at any who tried to get close. As everyone but Ophanimon surrounded it, they took turns in attacking its limbs until they were rendered useless.<p>

As Devitamamon's arms slumped to the ground, it opened its mouth and attempted the same attacks as before, despite the hopeless odds against it. As everyone focused their attacks into its eyes and mouth, it wasn't long before it disintegrated from MagnaAngemon's Soul Banish.

Tai and the other kids were slightly bothered as it was destroyed.

'What's wrong, Tai?' Davis asked.

'I dunno. It's just... it didn't seem at all concerned that it was about to be destroyed, and went to whatever lengths it could to harm us. It's like... it wasn't even a digimon.'

Izzy tapped his chin. 'Technically, it's a data type digimon, but... it's exactly like a virus in a computer program. Self preservation comes first, and if that's impossible... the logical next priority is to cause as much harm to those that threaten it.'

Tai shook his head. 'That doesn't explain why they followed Gulfmon...''

TK sighed. 'It's impossible to understand dark digimon.' He spoke with slight bitterness. 'They always want power; no matter what it takes. Those Devitamamon most likely saw that following Gulfmon would allow them to obtain more data than they would by themselves.'

'Or,' Izzy began, 'any loyalty to Gulfmon could be due to the remainder of their minds that they may have retained. But... I don't know how those kinds of digimon originate.'

Tai frowned. 'Perhaps we should find out... and if it's possible to put a stop to those creatures.'

* * *

><p>Gulfmon didn't even flinch as the entire party advanced on him. WarGrowlmon gave a menacing growl. 'Let's get him!'<p>

'Wait!' Ophanimon called. 'I would speak with you first, Gulfmon.'

'I have nothing to say to one such as you.' Gulfmon said defiantly. 'Angels are our sworn enemy; likewise, we are yours. There is no doubt that you will destroy me, so spare me your patronising moral soul searching and end this.'

MagnaAngemon shook his head. 'We would seek a peaceful solution, first.'

'Really?' Gulfmon scoffed. 'The only desire I have to devour digimon and their data, in order to sustain myself and become more powerful. Knowing your kind, you would never allow this to continue.'

'Surely,' Ophanimon began, 'there is an alternative to the way you live.'

Gulfmon scoffed. 'No. I've seen the digital world. I laugh at it. It is beneath my contempt. All those fools... wandering aimlessly, rarely seeking to better themselves, who have never tasted true power.' He smiled. 'That is why I take so my pleasure showing what true power is, by devouring those foolish enough to find themselves trapped in the dark area.'

Agumon growled. 'If you must die, then be quiet about it.'

Gulfmon laughed. 'Hah! You are a good example of those foolish digimon. You don't seem to understand - causing pain fulfills me, satisfies me. Even taunting you with words is enough to make you snap, weakling.'

Agumon trembled slightly in anger. 'Shut up!'

Gulfmon ignored him. 'The look on their faces... as they're about to die... that is the best part. The look of despair as they see me - '

MagnaAngemon and Ophanimon attacked first.

'Sefirot Crystals!'

'Excalibur!'

As everyone else joined, Gulfmon continued laughing as he was cut down. This, especially, sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Agumon kept attacking him long after everyone else had ceased. It was only after his data was absorbed by Ophanimon that he slowed down and remained kneeling as he breathed heavily after his fury.

'Uh... Agumon?' MetalGarurumon asked. 'You all right, buddy? You seem tense.'

He didn't answer. Everyone degenerated one after the other, and Gatomon approached Agumon, and placed a paw on his shoulder.

'It's all right, Agumon. He's gone now. He won't harm any other digimon again.'

Agumon frowned before slowly opening his eyes. '... he was a monster. It's good that he's gone, but... part of me still feels guilty... even though he deserved death.'

Gatomon silently nodded. 'I know.'

* * *

><p>Finally, Izzy's computer sounded a long, single beep.<p>

'Oh. I had almost forgotten about that...'

Everyone approached the computer, and Wizardmon's silhouette also appeared. 'Gatomon...'

She smiled up at him. 'We did it. Now you'll see the digital world again.'

Wizardmon looked away hesitantly, which caused Gatomon to look at him questioningly. 'Wizardmon? What's wrong?'

'Gatomon... I don't think I will see it again.'

Everyone looked up at him with shock. 'What? Why?' Kari asked, distressed.

Wizardmon simply frowned sadly. 'I... don't know how to explain it. I've tried, Gatomon. I've tried to go back myself. After all, the digital world has a strong link to this place... there were small portals I could have gone through myself. But I found that I simply couldn't go through them.'

Izzy stared at the computer. 'But.. why? Why would you be blocked?'

'I fear that, along with dying in the real world, Myotismon cursed me as he destroyed me. My data would not manifest as it normally would if I was sent back.' He looked down at Gatomon, who appeared ashen. 'I'm sorry, Gatomon.'

'But... why didn't you tell us before we opened the portal?'

Wizardmon turned and stared out the window, to the setting sun. 'Even if I can't come back, I want peace. And if I told you before, you may not have prevailed against Gulfmon and his Devitamamon, since you may doubt whether this is what you wanted.'

Everyone was silent as they contemplated what to do.

After a few moments, Wizardmon addressed them again. 'Even my data would help the digital world, in its own small way. I would be glad to be of some use.'

'But...' Gatomon began, barely able to speak, half-sobbing. 'I might - never see you again...'

'I will leave it up to you, Gatomon. Will you close the portal? Or will you let me go?'

Kari and Gatomon sat together, crying softly. 'Wizardmon...' Kari whispered. 'Why? You don't deserve this... you deserve to live again...'

'I'm sorry, Kari. Sometimes death is irreversible... as humans well understand.'

Kari looked at Gatomon sympathetically. 'We have to decide, Gatomon. The portal won't remain open for long.'

Veemon studied Wizardmon for a while. 'The only options for him are to enter the portal and disappear, or for him to remain trapped here.' He looked to Gatomon. 'Which fate is kinder to him? That much is obvious.'

Gatomon nodded reluctantly. 'I know. Peace is what's best, but... it's hard to let go...'

Wizardmon smiled gently. 'You've fared fine without me, Gatomon. Let me be of some use, to help you and the digidestined, one last time.'

Agumon approached and sat next to Gatomon. 'Wizardmon gave his life defending you, Gatomon, without hesitation... and he would do it again. Do what's best for him. You know what the right decision is.'

Gatomon slowly looked at Izzy. 'All right, let him through, Izzy...'

Izzy pressed his digivice and a small portal opened. Through it, Gatomon and Wizardmon recognised the plain where they had first met. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered.

Wizardmon took a deep breath in anticipation. 'There's nowhere else I would look upon before I go...'

Gatomon looked away, unable to watch. Kari hugged her tightly as tears streamed down their closed eyes. Tai and Agumon joined them, if only for close company.

Wizardmon slowly entered the portal. As part of his data dissipated through it, he turned to look at everyone.

'Thank you. I will never forget any of you for your help. You're all capable of great things, which you demonstrated today, Gatomon. And Kari, Tai, Agumon...'

The three of them looked up at him.

'...take good care of her.'

Tai looked away for a second, then gave Wizardmon a determined look. 'We'll do our best.'

Wizardmon nodded with approval and relief, and turned back into the portal. 'And now, at last, rest...'

The portal hummed for a minute as his data streamed into the digital world, before the portal dissipated.

* * *

><p>Everyone waited for Kari and Gatomon to stop crying, which took a few minutes. Agumon looked away guiltily as Kari studied him.<p>

'Agumon?' She asked. 'What's with that look...'

Agumon shook his head apologetically. 'I... I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry.'

Gatomon wiped her eyes. 'What... what are you talking about? We came here to help Wizardmon, and that's what we did, even if...' She fell silent. 'Even if it wasn't exactly what I wanted. But... it was the best we could do for him.'

Gatomon made an effort to smile at Agumon. 'Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you, we would never have come, and released Wizardmon. No digimon deserves to be trapped like that, especially Wizardmon.'

'Except perhaps Gulfmon...' TK muttered resentfully. Only Patamon heard him, and frowned with concern towards TK.

'What I'm trying to say is... thank you, Agumon.' She looked at everyone gratefully. 'Thank you, everyone, for being here for Kari and me.'

Agumon scratched his nose. 'Uh... well, you're-'

He was cut short as Gatomon pulled him into a hug. Smiling, he returned it.

'Hey, what about me?' Kari laughed.

'And me!' Tai called.

'I helped too!'

'I want Gatomon to hug me too!'

'Ow! Gatomon, that hurts!'

One by one, everyone soon joined in the group hug, with Kari and Gatomon managing to laugh with everyone, despite everything, and they went to leave the TV tower, feeling a great weight being lifted off their shoulders.

_Goodbye, Wizardmon... rest in peace. My friend._


	27. The Gift of Love

Chapter 26

The Gift of Love

* * *

><p>Sora, Joe and Mimi were rushing towards a portal in Digital City when they heard Izzy's voice coming out of their digivices.<p>

'Sora? Sora! You there?'

Sora quickly spoke back into her digivice. 'Izzy? Are you all right!? What's going on?'

'We're fine.'

Sora was surprised when she heard how calm he sounded. Mimi took her turn, frowning with concern as she addressed him. 'What happened, Izzy? Was anyone hurt?'

'Well...' Izzy sounded uncertain. 'All the digimon took a bit of a beating from the Devitamamon. Nothing too serious, though. Agumon managed to get himself kicked across the room by the Gulfmon, though.'

'What!?' Joe half-yelled in shock. 'You're kidding, right? A Gulfmon? It sounds like you guys took too big of a risk.'

'And...' Biyomon started worriedly. 'Agumon's all right?'

'Yeah. It was actually quite fascinating to watch, since he learned a new technique that shields him from damage.'

Gomamon sighed. 'Why does it seem that only Agumon gets to learn new tricks? I'm pretty much the same as a year ago... I want to learn a new technique!'

Joe looked down at him thoughtfully. 'If only we could get you to stay as Zudomon for longer...'

Palmon looked at Gomamon sympathetically. 'It's only natural for us to want to get stronger, Gomamon. Don't feel bad for it.'

'Yeah yeah... I just got hyped over a battle for nothing.' Gomamon groaned. 'Oh well.'

Joe grabbed a textbook out of his bag and flicked through it. 'Actually, it's kind of a relief. I was planning to brush up on my study this afternoon... before all this trouble began.'

Gomamon frowned. 'Ugh, not again! Fine, I'll see you later, Joe - maybe when you're gonna do something fun for a change.'

As Gomamon trudged off, Mimi frowned at Joe, who was still flicking through his textbook obliviously. 'You're too much of a bookworm, Joe. You should make more time to spend with Gomamon.'

'Hmm?' Joe answered without looking up. 'I spend plenty of time with him. Relatively speaking of course; it's really hard for me to keep up with my studies at a satisfactory level and also take care of jobs in the Digital City, not to mention - '

Mimi let out a loud sigh. 'Fine, go study if that's what you want. Sora and I will stay here with our digimon, like _good _friends.'

Joe just nodded and walked into the portal without taking his eyes off the textbook. Sora grinned.

'Did you just want to get rid of him?'

Mimi grimaced. 'You could say that. I can't stand those textbooks. And it gets even worse if you ask _anything _about them. Then he just won't stop talking.'

Biyomon cocked her head. 'I wonder how those two get along so well most of the time, despite being so different.'

'They're unique all right.' Palmon giggled. 'Mimi, what do you want to do, now that we're free?'

Mimi brushed back her hair and shielded her eyes as she looked up towards the sun. 'Oh, I dunno... maybe a quick stroll just out of the city. The sunset is quite beautiful this evening, and I haven't been out of the City much in Digi-world.'

Sora looked towards the horizon. 'Sure, why not?'

Palmon was the first out. 'Come on, before it gets dark! I'd hate to imagine the digimon that come out at night...'

As everyone followed Palmon, they breathed in the fresh air. 'That's a nice breeze...' Mimi said softly as she looked over the landscape.

Palmon skipped happily. 'I've forgotten the last time I was just... among the outdoors. I always feel at home out here near the forest.'

'It makes sense,' Biyomon observed. 'You're very much like a plant yourself.'

'Wait a minute...' Palmon stopped and looked down at a small field of flowers. 'I don't remember there being this many plants out here last time I was here - it used to be just grass all around here.' She picked one of the flowers. 'And I certainly haven't seen this kind of flower here before.'

'Really?' Mimi looked at it closely. It was seemingly a normal, rather large flower with pink petals in a pentagonal pattern with a small gold centre. 'It doesn't look that remarkable to me.'

'Let me look at it.' Sora took one as well, and looked at it closely. 'It does seem normal, at least it would be in our world. The petals' shape is the most abnormal part. I've never seen this particular variety before.'

'Huh?' Mimi looked up at her. 'Since when did you become so interested in flowers?'

'Well...' Sora began, slightly embarrassed. 'Mom recently introduced me to the hobby of arranging flowers. I thought it was silly at first, but it really is quite fun. Perhaps I could show you some of my designs so far, Mimi. You might like it too.'

Mimi considered it for a second. 'Maybe, if I get a chance. If you think it's worth trying, then I suppose I could use it as an excuse to hang out.'

'I'd like to try it too!' Palmon piped up. 'I absolutely love flowers!'

Biyomon was admiring the flower as well. 'Sora? Could we take one home with us?'

'Uh... sure we could, as long as we take care of it.' Sora looked slightly puzzled. 'Normally, we cut it off at the bottom of the stem and store it in some water. That's how it would work in the real world, anyway.'

'All right...' Biyomon used her beak to cut the stem.

Palmon studied her with interest. 'You know Biyomon... that flower suits you.'

'I'll say! It would make a good accessory for you!' Mimi said gleefully. 'If only it didn't need to be stored in water... no way you could wear a pot.'

'Bee, we'd better get that flower that pot... or something, if you don't want it to wither!' Sora called, and turned to get back to City. Biyomon held the flower in her beak, and took off, still studying the flower. 'Thanks for the walk, Mimi!' Sora called as she followed. 'We'll see you later!'

Mimi and Palmon stood there, waving halfheartedly. 'Well,' Mimi started, slightly affronted. 'That was rude. Our stroll only just started.'

Palmon shook her head. 'Biyomon seemed rather distracted by that flower. I wonder why?'

* * *

><p>The next morning, Guilmon stretched and yawned widely from his usual spot on the couch. He scratched his nose and other inconspicuous areas before he noticed Agumon sitting at the table by himself.<p>

Guilmon slowly got up and approached the table. 'So, what's for breakfast?'

'Oh. Morning Guilmon.'

'Well?'

Agumon stared at the table. 'I'm... not that hungry.'

'Why not? And when are we going to have another eating contest?'

Agumon snorted. 'I can't believe you want to voluntarily enter another one.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well... we'll both just keep losing. It's stupid to call it a contest.'

Guilmon narrowed his eyeridges slightly. 'Are you going to answer my first question?'

Agumon rubbed his belly. 'I guess... my stomach's in a knot. Too much tension.'

Guilmon cocked his head. 'Tension? Are you worried about something?'

'Well...'

Agumon was silent for a moment before Tai entered, fully dressed. 'Agumon, you gonna eat something?'

'Ugh...'

Guilmon studied Agumon for a moment. 'I don't think he's feeling well.'

Tai's expression remained energetic, beaming at Agumon enthusiastically. 'Come on, pal! You'll need your energy for today!'

'What are you talking about?' Agumon asked weakly.

'School starts tomorrow, remember?' Tai stated with slight dread. 'I'm going to the soccer field with Davis and some of my team for practice.' He smiled. 'And I'd like to take the opportunity to spend a day with you before... school.'

Agumon raised his eyebrows. 'I appreciate that Tai, especially since you know how terrible I am... but...'

As Tai looked at Agumon, puzzled, Guilmon moved to clarify. 'He told me his stomach's in a knot with tension. Which means he's worried about something. Bad.'

Tai sighed and sat down with his breakfast. 'Let me guess - Alphamon?'

'... yeah.'

Tai shrugged. 'I don't see too much to worry about. It's been a while since we've heard anything suspicious from the digital world.'

'That's exactly it,' Agumon began. 'What if he's planning something? I've got a bad feeling about it, but I have no idea what to do.'

'Come with me! Have fun! It'll make you feel better. You need to take some time to yourself now and then.'

Agumon shook his head. 'I don't think I'll make it any fun for you or your team, Tai. I just can't bring myself to forget about it for some reason...'

Tai sighed. 'I guess I can't force you to play soccer. It was... terrible, when I did with Kari... anyway.'

Agumon patted him on the back. 'Don't get all depressed on my account, Tai. Go and have fun with your team. Don't worry about me.'

Tai grinned at him gratefully. 'It's part of the job being a Digidestined. But... thanks Agumon.'

'Tai?' Guilmon asked. 'I'd like to come with you, if Agumon's not gonna...'

Tai's eyes brightened. 'Sure, Guilmon. You could learn how to play!' He looked back as he got up. 'Agumon, I don't know what Kari and Gatomon are doing, but when you see them; let them know I've left. Kari would want to try and help you in any way she can. Mom might as well.'

Agumon nodded. 'OK. See you in the afternoon, Tai. Don't hurt yourself.'

Tai approached the door, and just as he was about to open it, the doorbell rung. Agumon flinched as he guessed who it was. Tai turned around and signalled Agumon to leave. As he did, he bumped into Gatomon running, and they both fell onto their backs abruptly. Gatomon got up, rubbing her head, glaring at him out the corner of her half-closed eyes.

'What's the hurry this morning, Agumon?'

She looked around the corner to see Tai talking to Sora and Biyomon. She let out a loud sigh.

'You're going to this length to avoid them?' Gatomon scolded. 'That's pretty low, Agumon.'

Agumon covered his head slightly, as if to ward off blows. 'I know, I know... but... I...'

He looked so pathetic that Gatomon actually took pity on him. After a few moments, she sighed. 'Fine. I'll help you out this once. But you owe me.'

Agumon raised his head slightly as Gatomon walked out to greet them. He gave her a grateful look, then retreated into Tai's room, shutting the door quietly.

Sora smiled as Gatomon approached. 'Morning, Gatomon. I heard about that whole Wizardmon thing... you alright?'

Gatomon nodded happily. 'I'm better than alright... it brought me a lot of peace. More than I thought it would. Anyway, what brings you two here?'

Biyomon fidgeted with her wings behind her back. 'We just wanted to see how you all are after yesterday's battle. If it really was a Gulfmon, it would have been very dangerous.'

Gatomon purred slightly. 'Thanks to Calumon, I warp digivolved, and that allowed us to defeat them together. And just in time, too. But... it was really nice of everyone to come and help me.'

Sora looked down, slightly ashamed. 'I'm sorry we couldn't be there.'

Gatomon cocked her head at them. 'But... Izzy said another group was safeguarding the other end in the digital world. You still helped, right? But it was pretty short notice anyway; I only found out about it from Agumon that morning.'

Sora nodded gratefully. Biyomon continued fidgeting, causing Gatomon to study her. 'What are you hiding there, Biyomon?' She asked curiously.

Biyomon slowly brought out the flower she picked. She had wrapped it in a plastic bud filled with water, and taped it together along with a small note. 'I know, it's silly...' she said awkwardly in presenting it.

'No, no... is it a gift?' Tai asked. 'That's kind of a strange flower. Where'd you get it?'

'In the digital world.' Sora cleared her throat. 'Tai, can I talk to you? It's... important.'

A slight pang of alarm ran through Tai's stomach, but he smiled pleasantly. 'Sure. What did you want to talk about?'

'Out here.' She said in a low voice, frowning.

Tai sweat dropped slightly as he went outside on the balcony with Sora, and closed the door behind him. Biyomon looked behind her in surprise as they left. 'Huh?'

Gatomon ushered her inside. 'Let's leave them be for a while. Do you want anything?'

'Well...'

They were both startled to see Yuuko coming out of her bedroom in a large kimono outfit. She hummed for a bit as she brushed her hair before she noticed the two of them. 'Oh? Visitors?' She strode over. 'At this time in the morning? Odd.'

She smiled as she beheld Biyomon. 'Why, hello Biyomon. Haven't seen you in a while, tell me, how are Toshiko and Haruhiko? Sora's folks? I've been rather busy lately; but we'll have to catch up sometime.'

'They've been quite busy too.' Biyomon answered. 'I haven't seen Haruhiko much at all; but I do see Toshiko quite a bit. Sora and I spend a lot of time with her.'

'Maybe we could all use a holiday.' She looked around, and noticed Guilmon. 'Guilmon, dear, where are the other two boys? It's far too late for them to still be sleeping.'

Guilmon opened his mouth, but Gatomon quickly interjected. 'Tai's outside talking to Sora. As for Agumon... well, he's still sleeping. It isn't surprising...'

Gatomon's eyes widened as Yuuko approached Tai's bedroom and rapped her knuckles on the door. 'Agumon! We've got visitors! Be a good digimon and say hello!'

Gatomon sprung to the door and tapped Yuuko on the leg. 'I don't think that's a good idea...' she said in a hushed whisper. 'I've been trying to wake him for a long time. He's probably more exhausted than I thought from yesterday's battle.'

Yuuko frowned. 'Battle!? Why haven't I heard anything about this?' She sighed. 'He barely keeps me in the loop about anything.'

'Or maybe you just don't know how things work in the digital world?' Gatomon suggested.

Yuuko simply sighed and approached the kitchen bench and put the kettle on. 'Perhaps you'll catch him next time, Biyomon. Now, let's have some tea. And perhaps I can scrounge some other refreshment for you...'

Biyomon nodded. 'Oh...thanks, Mrs Kamiya.'

* * *

><p>Sora took a deep breath then folded her arms. 'Tai, it's about Biyomon.'<p>

'What's wrong, Sora?' Tai asked, apparently oblivious.

'It's about that party... for Agumon. Biyomon's been downright miserable ever since then. And I can guess why.' She bent forward slightly. 'Do you know why Agumon's acting this way towards her?'

Tai attempted to make a confused face. 'I'm sorry, Sora. I don't really know what you're talking about.'

'Don't play dumb, Tai.' Sora sighed as Tai flinched. 'I remember you seeming to know what was going on. I believe you said "I knew this was a bad idea."'

Tai gulped. 'Well, Sora...'

'You knew _what_ was a bad idea? Did you have anything to do with it?'

Tai raised his hands in front of him. 'All right, I'll tell you... but, please, don't tell Biyomon.'

Sora raised her eyebrows. _Don't tell Biyomon? _She thought. _But this directly concerns her! If I can stop her being miserable, I will tell her... but... depends what it is. I don't like keeping secrets from her, but... we'll see._

Sora nodded. 'OK. But there had better be a good reason for me not to tell her, Tai.'

'I think you'll understand.' Tai turned and leaned on the rail. 'Agumon talked to me before Biyomon that night. You remember?'

'Yeah. What did you two talk about?'

Tai looked troubled as he talked. 'Agumon... he was still worried about AbyssGreymon, and whether any of us will be able to stop him or Alphamon.'

'Of course. We all are. In fact, we're pretty much stumped about it. Even Izzy.'

Tai nodded. 'Then... that led to him talking about Biyomon, and... how he feels about her.'

Sora's eyes widened. 'Really? And...?'

Tai was silent for a moment. 'He feels the two of them are more than just friends.'

Sora almost smiled, and she felt her heart swell slightly. _I was right! _But then she frowned. 'But... then why did he still act that way towards Biyomon?'

'There's more to it, I guess...'

'The Chronodata?' Sora asked slowly.

Tai looked at her. 'Yes... do you understand now?'

Sora pondered. _I know Agumon hates hurting his friends. He made that apparent when he left... so he's afraid of hurting Biyomon? That didn't exactly work out..._

She shook her head slightly. 'I think I do... but did you actually have anything to do with it yourself?'

Tai cupped the back of his neck nervously. 'He asked me what he should do. And... I told him to keep hiding his feelings, to protect Biyomon.'

Sora gaped at him, at first confused, then slightly angry. 'What? Why did you tell him that?'

'I just told you. To protect Biyomon.'

She shook her head vehemently. 'I don't think so. Tell me the truth, Tai.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Just because you thought that was best, doesn't make it so. In this case, it's far worse. Biyomon's been miserable, and I don't know what's happening with Agumon on your end, but we haven't seen him since. This can't be what's best for them.'

Tai looked away, and was silent as he frowned. 'It would be far worse... if... Agumon actually died...'

Sora studied him. 'Tai, this doesn't have anything to do with... Matt and me?'

Tai almost slipped his hands off the rail. 'What!? Why would you suggest something like that?'

'You _were_ acting weird after we announced we were dating...'

Tai frowned. 'That's just your imagination, Sora.'

'Really?' Sora frowned as she formed a picture in her head. 'It seems you're applying your own experiences to Agumon...'

Tai turned to her defiantly. 'Because that's what I thought was best!'

'Yes... what _you thought _was best.'

Tai opened his mouth to argue further, but thought better of it and stared across the city. 'You're right about the "Matt and you" part.'

Sora spoke in a gentler tone. 'Did I do something wrong, Tai? Did Matt do anything?'

Tai shook his head. 'Not really. It's just... it was sudden. And, I actually hoped - well, I thought we had a good thing going, the two of us...'

Sora gazed solemnly out over the city as well. 'I know. And I probably should have told you earlier... I'm sorry, Tai.'

Tai was silent for a while. _Did she actually know how I felt?_ He then gave a slight chuckle. 'Well, it's in the past now. I'd rather us stay friends than risk ruining the friendship we have.'

'... I suppose so. Thanks Tai.' Sora sighed, slightly relieved. 'I guess I understand why you don't want me to tell Biyomon.'

'Oh?' Tai raised his eyebrows.

Sora nodded. 'Yeah. We've interfered with those two enough.'

* * *

><p>Biyomon and Sora left shortly after, leaving behind the flower for Agumon. Yuuko was planning to go out for the day, and she suggested that Kari, Gatomon and even Agumon join her. Gatomon agreed, a smile adorning her face as she thought of Agumon's debt, and brought the flower to Tai's bedroom.<p>

'Agumon?' She asked softly. 'They're gone.'

Agumon slowly opened the door and peeked out with one eye. 'You're not lying, are you?'

Gatomon sighed. 'Didn't you hear them say goodbye? Besides, Biyomon left this for you.'

'What?'

Gatomon handed Agumon the wrapped flower. 'Why would she give this to me?'

'Take a guess, idiot.'

Agumon snorted with slight amusement. 'I meant... after that time at Matt's place... she would still give this to me?'

Gatomon nodded, and looked towards the door. 'She still cares about you a lot. Her feelings for you haven't changed at all.'

Agumon examined the flower closely. After sniffing it, with his eyes brightening at its scent, he read the note tied to it.

_Agumon,_

_I know this may seem like an odd gift. As a matter of fact, giving you any gift that isn't food most would consider a waste of time._

_Anyway, I thought you might appreciate this flower, not because of its beauty, exactly, since you haven't really taken an interest in flowers or dresses or, you know, girl things. But you would appreciate its value as part of the digital world. Palmon told me that the field of flowers from which I picked it didn't exist the last time she was in that area._

_So, in a way, this flower represents how the digital world is changing. You remember Tranquil Glade? I'm pretty sure that didn't exist not long ago either. But it is a great place, which is a welcome part of the digital world._

_I know you care a lot for our world. I just wanted to let you know that our world is changing for the better. If anything, take heart in knowing that our world's still worth fighting for, and always has been. Don't give up hope._

_Biyomon_

Gatomon wondered as a single tear rolled down Agumon's cheek. He was so touched that she knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

'Feeling guilty?'

Agumon nodded, too choked up to speak. Gatomon sighed indignantly.

'Remember, that was the only time I'm going to cover for you. Next time, you're on your own. And I think it would be for the better.'

After Agumon remained silent for a minute, Gatomon moved to get ready to leave. 'Oh, by the way, Yuuko's taking us out to relax today. And she insists you come along. Knowing her - I'll consider this payback.'

It took a moment for Agumon to speak up. 'Wait... what?'

Gatomon ignored him. 'I'll help Kari pack her things. You should get ready, too.' She disregarded his follow up questions and went to Kari's room.


	28. Calm before the Storm

Chapter 27

Calm before the Storm

* * *

><p>Joe was in the middle of starting his major assignment when he heard the phone ring. Annoyed, he waited a minute, hoping the caller would hang up. Instead, his brother Jim managed to get to it.<p>

'Hello, Kido residence.'

Joe recognised the voice coming out immediately. He groaned.

'Joe? It's for you. I think it's Mimi.' Jim held the phone out for him.

Joe reluctantly got up and made his way to the phone. 'Mimi? What is it?'

'Oh. Finally, Joe. Yesterday, after you went up and left, Gomamon told me about some plans he had today. It's Sunday, Joe, and you should spend more time with Gomamon before you become even more busy, what with school around the corner...'

Joe paused in disbelief. 'Mimi, you _do _realise you're calling from America? Don't you realise how much this will cost us?'

Mimi snorted dismissively. 'I consider this important enough to spend money on. Now, tell me, what were your plans for today?'

Joe sighed. 'I _was _working on my major assignment. It counts to a large portion of my assessment, you know, and I want it done right, and early.'

Mimi rolled her eyes on her end. 'Ugh... you're definition of 'early' is two months. Come on, Joe. You can afford at least a couple of hours with Gomamon. Palmon and I will be joining him, if it makes you feel any better.'

Joe stared into the phone for a few moments. His shoulders slumped slightly. 'I guess you won't get off the phone until I agree?'

Mimi giggled slightly. 'You know it. And it would be awfully rude of you to hang up on me.'

'Ugh... fine, for Gomamon, I'll just risk my entire medical career.'

'No need to be melodramatic about it. We're meeting Gomamon at Transparent Lake in half an hour, just a few minutes' walk south of City. Don't be late.'

Joe made a slightly sick face as he put the phone down. Jim smirked. 'Do you do _everything_ she says?'

'Oh, be quiet Jim. I'll see you later.'

* * *

><p>Yuuko scrutinised Agumon for a minute, leaving Kari and Gatomon scratching their heads. Kari was also dressed in a kimono, and Yuuko managed to scrounge one up off a gold cat statue from a restaurant before for Gatomon. She wasn't too comfortable, however.<p>

'We going, Mom?' Kari asked impatiently.

Yuuko rubbed her chin. 'It just occurred to me that Agumon may not fit in to where I had in mind...'

Kari rolled her eyes. 'Well, they didn't build much of _anything _here with digimon in mind.'

Agumon smiled, slightly relieved. 'Well if it's too much trouble... I'll just stay here - '

'Oh no you don't, mister.' Yuuko grabbed his arm. 'You're going to relax today, whether you like it or not.'

Gatomon frowned. 'Agumon's been out of the house enough for him to walk around without causing much trouble. And I heard you also ate at a bakery without too much trouble either... where are we going, Yuuko?'

She winked at them. 'It'll be a surprise. My treat to all of you, after your ordeal yesterday.' She frowned at Agumon disapprovingly. 'Which _someone _forgot to mention.'

Agumon cringed slightly, causing Yuuko's expression to soften. 'Oh don't mind me, dear. Now, to find something to cover you up... what would work...'

Agumon, getting an idea, went to Tai's room and rummaged through the wardrobe, ending up pulling out a small dark cloak and hood. 'How about this?' Gatomon couldn't help snickering at Agumon holding something so small as if to wear it.

Kari grinded her teeth slightly in shock. 'Not that old thing. I keep telling Tai to get rid of it...'

Yuuko took the cloak and examined. 'Ugh. It is old, but does it fit you, Agumon? It looks... only half your size. There's no way it could.'

Agumon pulled the cloak on anyway despite their protests, but now it was so small he couldn't even get it over his head before it ripped to pieces. He sighed.

'I was sure it fit me last time...'

Yuuko rolled her eyes and took the remains of the cloak off. 'Nevermind, then. I'll have to find something... that would fit a big, orange lizard that stands - a hair shorter than Tai was when he was 10.' She looked surprised at herself as she said the words. 'Really? That's not good - I've already thrown out his old clothes from then... oh yeah, that's not counting Tai's hair...'

Yuuko continued mumbling to herself as she went to her bedroom. Kari and Gatomon stared at Agumon until he objected.

'What are you two staring at?'

Kari and Gatomon also looked at each other. 'Come to think of it...' Kari began. 'You've gotten bigger, too.'

Gatomon raised an eyebrow. 'So have you.'

'You don't get it, Gatomon.' Kari looked at the calendar. 'It's normal for me to be this height for a 14 year old girl. Last I remember, you were around the same size as Miko. Now that I notice, you're quite a lot bigger than him now.'

Gatomon and Agumon exchanged glances. 'I don't know how Digimon grow,' Agumon started. 'Maybe it's something to ask Izzy, Joe or even Gennai.'

Gatomon grinned. 'I think it's more to do with your diet, Agumon...'

Agumon sighed in exasperation. 'Things somehow lead to that, don't they...' He looked up at Gatomon suspiciously. 'How come they so easily found an outfit for you? Is it normal for digimon to walk around in kimonos?'

Gatomon purred in amusement. 'Well, as far as most people are concerned, I'm just a normal cat, except dressed up. Nothing wrong with dressing me up a little more.'

'I've got something!' Yuuko called. 'Never thought I'd use it, but it should do nicely.'

Agumon yelped as Yuuko brought another kimono out, but it's waist size was larger than the others, and seemed just a bit too big for him.

Agumon shook his head in disbelief. 'Tell me you're joking.'

Gatomon rubbed her claws in anticipation. 'This will be more fun than I thought.'

Kari looked at Agumon sympathetically as Yuuko began wrapping him up despite his protests. 'This was supposed to help him relax. Promise you won't be mean, Gatomon.'

'Oh, I won't, don't worry.' Gatomon grinned as she hid a crossed paw behind her back.

* * *

><p>Davis and the others were already waiting for Tai and Guilmon when they arrived. Veemon was there too, and the rest of the soccer team had already met Veemon by accident, so they weren't all too surprised at Guilmon's arrival either.<p>

'Hey!' Davis waved. 'Where have you been, Tai? We've already been practicing for ten minutes!'

'Sorry,' Tai said distractedly. 'I was held up.'

Veemon grinned. 'Well, now that you're here, we can start a game! And with you, Guilmon! Wait a minute...' Veemon looked around. 'Agumon's not with you?'

Guilmon looked up at Tai. 'Tai offered, but he didn't feel up to it.'

'I think it's more because he's no good,' Davis said jokingly. 'Too bad though, we would still have had fun.'

Veemon looked up at Davis. 'Maybe he's just tired.'

'Yeah, that too.'

'Alright,' Tai stated. 'Let's form the teams.'

Veemon waved. 'Me first!'

'Fine, Veemon. You'll be the blue team's goalie.'

Almost everyone on the red team groaned. 'What?' Veemon asked dejectedly. 'Not good enough for you?'

'No,' Davis clarified. '_Too _good.'

'Look at it this way,' Tai began. 'With Guilmon on the red team instead of Agumon, we might actually have a chance.'

* * *

><p>Joe arrived at Transparent Lake with a bag full of books. Gomamon smiled as he approached.<p>

'Joe! You made it!' He exclaimed excitedly. 'And you decided to take your studying along with you.'

Joe shrugged. 'I just figured I might be able to multitask.' He glanced into the lake. 'I can see how the lake got its name. The water's so clean.'

Mimi sighed. 'Just for once, I wish you would just drop those textbooks.'

Joe shook his head. 'No can do. I'm a full time student, in Digi-world or not.'

Mimi was holding a fishing rod, along with Palmon. Gomamon was staring at the water intently.

'Are you guys fishing?' Joe asked.

'You could say that.' Gomamon answered. 'Although I'm tempted to cheat. But that takes the fun out of it.'

Joe scratched his head. 'What do you mean, cheat? You can't cheat at fishing. It's impossible.'

Gomamon grinned mischievously. 'Marching Fishes!'

Mimi and Palmon squealed as their rods were quickly pulled in be a school of fish, the tossed back onto the bank.

Palmon glared at Gomamon. 'I told you not to do that! It breaks our concentration!'

Joe looked down at Gomamon, confused. 'Why would you come to the lake to fish, Gomamon?'

'Well, the food court in City asked me if I could get them some fish.' He sighed. 'But I can't bring myself to command my fish to just leap into this basket and die. So, I want to try fishing the traditional way. Mimi and Palmon decided to tag along, and they helped carry some equipment.' He grinned. 'My fish are tiny, anyway. City needs big fish.'

Joe focused his glasses. 'Well, I'll try to help. Though I warn you, I'm no good at fishing.'

'Why not?' Mimi asked. 'You're normally very patient. This would be perfect for you.'

Joe glanced to the side miserably. 'It's just my unluck. The last time I tried fishing, I gave up after waiting the entire day. Jim got at least a dozen good fish, while I got none from the same spot alongside him.' He glared at the water. 'This time will be no different.'

* * *

><p>The three girls and Agumon made their way through Odaiba. While the three of them talked amongst the themselves, Agumon barely said a word. Yuuko had wrapped his entire body in clothes, so he could only mumble when one of the others addressed him. Gatomon took full advantage of his disability.<p>

'So, Agumon, you comfortable in there?'

She perked her ear up as Agumon mumbled in frustration. Kari frowned uncertainly.

'Gatomon, that's the third time you've asked. And it's pretty obvious what the answer is.'

Gatomon giggled. 'He just looks so ridiculous!' She was right. He didn't look like a human dressed in a kimono. He looked more like a large stuffed doll with a kimono wrapping the outside.

Yuuko put a finger to her lips. 'We don't want everyone to know that he's in there. He's supposed to be a very shy girl, remember?'

Kari nodded slowly, but Gatomon could barely stifle her laughter. Agumon mumbled angrily in response.

After a while, Agumon mumbled to them again, but he had to repeat a few times before Kari understood.

'I think he said "are we there yet."' She listened again. '"This pile feels like it's crushing me."'

Yuuko smiled. 'I can see it already.'

As they approached, Agumon mumbled again. Kari bent down again.

'"Let me see it before we go in."'

Yuuko slowly unwrapped the hooded veil from Agumon's face. As his face was exposed, he shook it slightly, and took a deep breath.

'Damn it Gatomon! It wasn't my idea to come to this "relaxing day out" you know! How would you like it if you had to pile on stuffy, weird clothes just to travel freely in this city, you stuck up - '

Kari and Yuuko quickly covered his jaw, but he continued yelling incoherently into their hands. 'Agumon, you'll blow your cover.' Kari whispered.

'There wasn't supposed to be a 'cover'.' Agumon mumbled, calming down.

Yuuko patted his head gently. 'We're here now, OK? Just relax.'

Agumon reluctantly nodded. 'OK, where - '

He gaped as he saw a large sign to a hot spa. For women.

Kari and Gatomon also gaped. 'Mom,' Kari started. 'I got suspicious when you gave us kimonos, but this is too far.'

'Nonsense!' Yuuko objected. 'This place is great! They really shouldn't have that absurd gender restriction. Not to mention I've snuck you're father in here a few times, anyway.'

'WHAT!?' The three of them exclaimed. Yuuko ignored them and started to walk in. 'Come on. Agumon, you'll be fine. Just lighten you're voice if they talk to you. They'll let you in too, Gatomon.' She tapped her chin. 'Strange that they let pets in, but not men. Strange, strange people.'

As they walked in reluctantly, Agumon shook his head in disbelief before putting the hooded veil back on. 'She's one to talk.'

* * *

><p>Tai sighed as he sat on the bench for a break. Davis sat next to him as he observed the game.<p>

'What's eating you, Tai? You're not yourself this morning.'

Tai shook his head tiredly. 'A few things happened this morning. That's why I was held up.'

'Really? What happened?'

Tai proceeded to recount his conversation with Agumon and then Sora's visit.

'... so now he's got me worrying about Alphamon, too.'

Davis grinned awkwardly. 'Gee, sounds tough, Tai.'

Tai sighed. 'Yeah. I still don't have any idea how to deal with Alphamon.'

'No, actually, I was talking about Sora.'

Tai raised an eyebrow at him, then sighed. 'My feelings for her... they just don't seem to matter anymore. And it wouldn't be fair on her either, since I find it hard to trust her, if we were in a relationship, or anything like that...'

'So, what? Does that mean you'll only ever let yourselves be friends?'

'...I suppose so, but... I don't know.'

Davis sighed. 'Just do what you feel is right, Tai.'

'Nothing seems to feel right here. And we do have bigger problems, since Alphamon and AbyssGreymon are still out there... it makes me uneasy that it's been a while without any sightings or reports of them.'

Davis gripped his shoulder. 'I feel kinda sorry for you, man. You're problems seem to outweigh the rest of us, being the unofficial leader and all. Or am I the unofficial leader?' He glanced upwards, tapping his chin briefly, before looking at Tai again. 'Anyway, same goes for Agumon, to an extent...'

Tai grinned as he looked at the progressing game. 'Sometimes I wish the digidestined were just like some other sports team. Things seem so much simpler that way.'

Davis patted him on the back before standing back up. 'Come on, 'captain', let's get back to it.'

* * *

><p>Joe tried to study while keeping the rod in the ground, but found it too distracting. Every twitch of the rod sent him into a slight panic as he checked if he got a bite. Mimi gave an amused smirk.<p>

'I thought you weren't into it, Joe. Turns out I was wrong.'

Gomamon looked quizzical. 'This is supposed to be a relaxing activity, Joe. Maybe if you weren't trying to do so much work at the same time, it would be.'

Joe sighed. 'I know my blood pressure's been a bit high lately. Maybe I do need a break.'

'Too bad you chose just before the next school term to realise that.' Gomamon pulled in yet another fish, but it was only a small one. 'Joe, I can't really pull in any big ones by myself. If you can't get any yourself, you could try helping me when I get a bite.'

Joe examined the bait on his fishing rod. 'How come you're getting so many bites? Is something wrong with my bait?'

Gomamon smirked. 'That's my secret. I know what fish like to eat.' He then dived into the water to retrieve the fish on the end of his fishing rod.

'Gomamon!' Joe called. 'Why can't you tell me your secret?'

Gomamon didn't answer and just blew bubbles to the surface.

Joe sat down and sighed. 'I think I'm allergic to fish anyway. I'll just watch.'

'Mimi...' Palmon said, suddenly hushed. 'Do you feel that?'

'What?' Mimi kept still. 'I'm not sure what you're talking about.'

Everyone kept still, and they suddenly felt a slight jolt in the ground. Joe got up immediately. 'Earthquake!'

'Joe!' Gomamon came out of the water, suddenly alarmed. 'It's not an earthquake! It's... worse. All the fish are gone... I think they're hiding from something.'

Mimi clutched her purse. 'What could it be?'

The jolting increased in frequency, and large waves of ripples began travelling across the lake. They began to feel periodic gusts of wind.

Palmon looked to the sky. 'There are no clouds... it can't be the weather.'

Joe sweat dropped as he realised the cause. 'We've got to get to City! I think... I think it's AbyssGreymon.'

Everyone gaped at Joe in shock. 'What?' Mimi half shrieked. 'It can't be! Why would he attack City...?'

'We've gotta get there and warn them now!'

As Joe took off, he got out his digivice, while everyone else struggled to keep up. 'Tai! It's Joe! An emergency! A huge digimon is approaching City, and I think it's AbyssGreymon! We need to assemble everyone at City now!'

* * *

><p>Tai was hit in the head by the soccer ball as he heard Joe on his digivice.<p>

'Tai, pay attention!' Veemon called. When Tai didn't move, Davis signalled a time out and approached Tai along with Veemon and Guilmon. 'What is it, Tai?'

Tai began sweating even more. 'This is bad, Davis... we have to get to City now!'

Tai suddenly took off running towards the nearby school buildings, leaving Davis and Veemon to make up an excuse, while Guilmon followed, despite being rather confused. They listened to Joe further.

'Tai, I'm going to get Izzy to hail everyone's digivices. He has a communications channel; it'll be easier for him.'

'Wait!' Tai objected. 'Don't let Izzy contact Kari's digivice!'

'What? Why not?'

Tai hesitated. 'Because... I don't want Agumon to know about this.'

'Are you sure he's with her? We could really use their help, Tai.'

Tai grinded his teeth in distress. 'I know! But if Agumon shows up, AbyssGreymon will go for him. I can't let Agumon die, Joe. But knowing Agumon, he wouldn't let City be destroyed, either.'

Joe groaned. 'We were powerless against AbyssGreymon before. What are we supposed to do?'

'Evacuate the city first. Meanwhile, we'll do what we can to drive AbyssGreymon off...'

'That's impossible. What are you gonna do, ask nicely? We don't know his motivations apart from... well, you know.'

'And that's why I don't want Agumon to know.'

Joe sighed. 'All right, Tai. But we're taking an awful risk here. There are more lives at stake than just ours and Agumon's.'

* * *

><p>Yuuko approached the counter at the hot spa. 'I'd like to book a room for four. One adult, two girls, one pet.'<p>

'Of course, madam.' The receptionist typed into the computer. 'You are aware that we print the bills during the spa, and you receive it at the end of your allotted booking? Are you aware of our daytime rates? And for pets as well?'

'Yes, I am. I see that you're new here, young lady, since I'm a regular.'

'Oh. My apologies.' She smiled. 'There shouldn't be any problems then. Your bill will be waiting for you when you're done.'

The receptionist bent over the desk, her eyes brushing over Kari and Agumon. 'Are these two your daughters?'

'Of course. Adorable, aren't they?' Yuuko stated affectionately.

The receptionist smiled pleasantly at Gatomon. 'Aw, you've dressed up your cat. She does look adorable. I think cat's should be dressed up more often.'

Gatomon was on all fours to avert suspicion, but she couldn't hide a slight scowl.

Then the receptionist's eyes fell on Agumon. Kari glanced away shiftily.

'This one seems in need of our baths most. If you don't mind me saying, she looks a little... plump.'

Kari blanched as she caught Agumon's response. She was the closest, so the others didn't hear.

'Hey! Is that a remark about my weight, lady?'

The receptionist glanced quizzically at Agumon. 'It seems she can't speak properly, either. Poor dear. Some children and their disabilities...'

'What disability? If it wasn't for this pile of junk you call a kimono, I'd be fine, thanks.'

Kari became increasingly nervous as the half-conversation continued. The receptionist approached Agumon and bent towards him.

'We may have difficulty catering to your... special needs.'

'I don't need special treatment! And quit talking down to me! Argh... if only you knew...'

She slowly reached for his hooded veil. 'Let me see your face sweetie. Don't be shy. I'm sure you've got a very cute face under all that...'

'Yeah. You've got another thing coming.'

Yuuko and Kari looked to them alarmed, but couldn't think of a way to stop her without arousing suspicion. Gatomon's tail was twitching in anticipation.

'All right, let's see...!'

As she took off the veil, she was greeted by Agumon's angry face, grinding his teeth and growling at her threateningly. Her smiling face froze a few seconds, then it slowly turned to shock, then hysteria. Then she threw the veil away and took off out of the building, shrieking.

'What kind of place is this!? I thought the customers around here would be normal, but _oh,_ _no_. A giant lizard has to find its way in! Oh, I'm going insane!'

Agumon and Gatomon snickered as they looked on. Kari sighed with relief when no one reacted, and Yuuko frowned with disapproval.

'That was rather unprofessional of her. No wonder she was a recent hireling. I miss the old receptionist; she was a lot more accommodating. I remember she let Susumu through a few times.'

Kari tapped her shoulder. 'Er, Mom? Won't the other ladies here get suspicious if we go in without a guide?'

'Don't you worry.' Yuuko took the ticket from the printer behind the desk. 'They'll let me through if I have this.'

Agumon sighed. 'Maybe I can finally get this thing off once we get there.'

* * *

><p>They managed to find their assigned room, thanks to Yuuko's familiarity with the establishment. Agumon looked in nervously.<p>

'Ugh... Yuuko? You do intend to separate us, right? There are only two baths.'

Yuuko smiled. 'Of course. I'll just get one of those foldable walls. Is that alright? You can have the smaller one all to yourself.'

Agumon nodded. 'Yes... that would be good.'

After Yuuko had set up the wall, it didn't take long for Agumon to get rid of the kimono. Yuuko called out to him in slight alarm. 'Don't damage it, Agumon! I know you probably hate it by now, but it's still worth quite a bit. Just hang it on the nearby rails.'

Agumon reluctantly gathered the pile on the floor and slipped it on the rail as neatly as possible. He tried the water, and jerked back slightly.

'It's a bit hot.'

'Just slide in gradually, Agumon.' Yuuko called back. 'That's how it's done.'

He allowed himself to slide in. He sighed as he sat immersed in the hot water. 'Yeah... that feels good.'

Everyone was soon immersed in their respective baths. After a few minutes, Gatomon couldn't resist another remark.

'Hey, Agumon!'

'What now?' Agumon grumbled.

She snickered slightly. 'I think you looked better with the Kimono on.'

Agumon just sighed and sank until his eardrums were underwater as well. Kari laughed.

'Come on, Gatomon. Let's leave him alone, just this once. Remember it was his idea to release Wizardmon.'

Gatomon closed her eyes as she sank into the bath. 'Yeah... I suppose you're right. He's a cool guy... most of the time.'


	29. City Siege: Odaiba Disaster

Chapter 28

Odaiba Disaster

* * *

><p>Sora, Joe, Mimi and Izzy and their partners managed to assemble at the front gate of City before Tai and Davis arrived.<p>

'What's the situation, guys?' Tai asked, while panting slightly.

Joe looked back to Transparent lake worriedly. 'There is a possibility that I'm just being paranoid. But I have a feeling that I'm right this time.'

Izzy got out his digivice. It was beeping loudly, as if danger was approaching.

'It's strange. Our digivices have been beeping for some time now, but the scanners haven't yet picked up any readings of AbyssGreymon or Alphamon. He, or they, must still be on their way.'

Sora nodded to Tai. 'We've already warned everyone, and they've begun to return to their homes in other regions. Many are travelling to destinations that they will stay in temporarily. Biyomon and the other digimon are already helping direct them. Some of the city's guards, as well as some ultimates and megas, have also volunteered to help evacuate everyone, and help defend the city if need be.'

Tai nodded gratefully. 'Good. If we can get everyone most of them out, there wouldn't be much point in AbyssGreymon attacking City. Unless he was going for us. But since he left after... taking out Agumon the first time, I doubt he would attack us this time...'

Joe shook his head worriedly. 'I told you before, we don't know what his intentions are.'

Mimi looked like she was about to break down. 'It's not fair... not fair that we're helpless against him...'

Izzy stepped towards Tai. 'I followed your instructions, Tai, to not contact Kari. But I still have doubts as to your decision. Agumon and Ophanimon are among the two strongest digimon we have.'

Mimi nodded to Izzy, then looked at Tai sympathetically. 'I know you're worried about Agumon, but... so much is uncertain... we might need him.'

'I know they would help a lot.' Tai began. 'But... I can't risk losing Agumon. Not again.'

'You should know this, Tai,' Izzy clarified. 'But Agumon is a relative unknown in our team. I'm quite certain of the other digimon's limits, since there are only two examples of digimon stronger than mega that I can think of. AbyssGreymon, and that mysterious digimon mentioned only in the database: Chronomon. He was the apparent origin of Chronodata.'

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Izzy. 'How come you didn't mention this before?' Tai asked.

Izzy shrugged dismissively. 'All other records mentioning Chronodata were deleted not long after I glimpsed it. Even the Sovereigns seem to dismiss them as mere myth. But... it might be our only source of hope now.'

Tai looked shocked. 'Are you saying that Agumon's the best chance we have now?'

'Yes, Tai.'

Tai groaned and clutched his head stressfully. 'No... I'm sorry, but I can't ask him to come. He'll get himself killed.'

Tai left to help with the evacuation before anyone could object. Izzy frowned thoughtfully.

'Izzy?' Mimi asked. 'What are you going to do?'

Izzy gripped his chin seriously. 'That depends. If there's absolutely no hope of stopping AbyssGreymon, I'll have no choice but to tell Kari.'

Joe sighed. 'Right now, we have to help everyone get out of here. It'll be a big job, since there are so many living here. Man, I hope we can get them out before AbyssGreymon shows up...'

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the other Digidestined turned up. One by one, Matt, TK, Ken, Cody, Yolei and their partners came to help coordinate the evacuation. Renamon and Calumon came as well.<p>

'Renamon, thanks for coming.' Tai said as he greeted her.

'It's not a problem.' Renamon said assertively. 'I'll do my best to assist you in this crisis.'

'Me too!' Calumon piped up cheerfully. Renamon glanced at him uncertainly, while Tai grinned at him nervously.

'I'm not exactly sure where to put you, Calumon. I guess the most obvious would be for you to stick with TK and Patamon and help them calm the residents down and help them to their portals.'

'Sure thing!' Calumon took off, gliding slowly. Renamon sighed.

'I'll watch over him until he gets to them. Afterwards I'll help transport the younger digimon.'

'OK.' Tai nodded. 'Good luck.'

Tai looked skyward at Hawkmon who was perched on one of the walls. 'See anything, Hawkmon?'

'Nothing yet. But I'm getting a terrible feeling.'

Tai decided he wanted to look for himself, so he got himself over to the observation tower, and took the lift up to viewing deck. He got out his old binoculars. Hawkmon approached him as he scanned the landscape.

'That's not necessary, Tai. I assure you I'm capable of seeing everything up here myself.'

'Don't worry, Hawkmon, I was just getting restless, is all. What's Yolei up to now?' Tai asked as he continued scanning the landscape.

'She's helping the food court and other stores secure their goods underground in the basements.' Hawkmon looked at him worriedly. 'They seem more concerned for their stores than for themselves. They should be getting out of here.'

'Well, we don't know what AbyssGreymon's planning... but it can't be good. Not with Alphamon controlling him.'

Tai started as he glimpsed an unusual dark shape from the east. He focused his lens, and a his stomach began churning with dread. 'Oh no.' He then grabbed a microphone inside which linked with speakers all over the city.

'Everyone! AbyssGreymon has been sighted, heading this way! Please hurry and get to your portals!'

Tai immediately regretted his announcement, as he heard a sudden cacophony of screams and yelling as the digimon began scrambling frantically to their portals. 'Argh. I hope the others are handling them alright...'

Hawkmon flew down towards the food court in alarm. 'Yolei! We have to get those store owners out of here!'

Tai watched as the dark shape became larger and larger. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he wasn't in the safest place. He quickly took the lift down, and not a moment too soon. AbyssGreymon's hulking form flew straight over and knocked the top half of the tower over, causing it to fall to the ground with a deafening crash as it crushed another small building under it, reducing them both to rubble.

Tai blanched as he rushed out of the bottom level as he spotted the debris. 'AbyssGreymon! Why are you doing this?' He yelled into the sky.

AbyssGreymon didn't answer, but pulled out of his flight arc and began another pass. Tai hurried to check on the others' progress.

* * *

><p>A sudden tremor caused the water in the hot spas to splash everywhere, causing everyone to jump and Agumon to end up causing another large splash within his own bath. He stood up and shook the water off.<p>

'What was that?' He exclaimed. The girls also scrambled to get dressed.

Everyone scrambled to get out and get dressed as another tremor hit. Yuuko looked out the small window in alarm.

'What could it be?' Gatomon wondered out loud in alarm. 'It doesn't feel like an earthquake... and not a storm either.'

Gatomon quickly took off out the door, closely followed by Agumon. Meanwhile, the other ladies in the building were in a frenzy to get out, and didn't pay either of them any mind.

Gatomon looked to the observation tower as she felt another tremor, and saw the tower itself shift.

'What do you see, Gatomon?' Agumon asked frantically.

'The tower... it's collapsing!'

'What!?'

Sure enough, the next tremor caused the observation dome to tilt to the right further. Kari and Yuuko were soon out of the building as well.

'Kari! I need to save those people in that dome!'

Kari nodded, not bothering to ask what was going on.

**Gatomon warp digivolve to... Ophanimon!**

'Let me help!' Agumon called up to her. Ophanimon looked towards Kari and Yuuko. 'You two should get somewhere safe. We'll handle this. I'll find you later, Kari, through the digivice.'

As the two of them took off, Yuuko looked at them in awe and sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I was younger. Perhaps I could have gone on an adventure like you and your brother have.'

Kari smiled slightly. 'I'm not sure, but it might not be too late, Mom.' She looked towards Ophanimon. 'Stay safe, you two.'

* * *

><p>As the two of them approached the dome, Agumon looked up at Ophanimon questioningly from her hand. 'How are you going to help them, Ophanimon?'<p>

'I can create a physical platform which I can guide to safety. However, I'll need your help to get them on it.'

Agumon nodded. 'OK. I'll get them out onto the balcony first.'

They made out several people frantically scrambling for the lift. It was unresponsive, however, and they were looking desperately for a way out. Among them were crying children, and some elderly couples as well. Ophanimon quickly approached, causing everyone to gape at her in surprise.

Agumon leapt onto the dome balcony as Ophanimon drew close to the edge. 'Everyone, you've got to get on the balcony! Ophanimon there can get you all out of here!'

Everyone remained still, unsure whether to trust this strange lizard.

'Don't be afraid,' Ophanimon called gently. 'You can trust us.'

Several of the children tugged at their parents to follow Agumon. After the first few came out, it wasn't long before everyone began gathering on the balcony.

'So how can she help us?' A little girl asked Agumon. She was no more than 6 years old, and she looked up at Agumon pleadingly.

'She'll create a platform which you need to climb over the rail to get to.'

As everyone murmured in fear, Agumon forced an encouraging smile. 'I'll help anyone who needs it.'

Ophanimon began conjuring a rainbow aura that spread into a large circle, whose edge underlapped the balcony. Agumon tore away the rail, then crouched down over the edge and touched it. 'Yep. It's solid all right. Who's first?'

Agumon had to wait a few moments before the little girl put her hand up. 'I'll go, Agumon.'

He looked down at her in surprise as he heard his name. He then smiled encouragingly. 'OK. I'll hold onto you, all right? Here...'

Agumon helped her over the rail, and she grabbed his claw with both arms. He grabbed her with his other claw as well and lowered her gently onto the platform. She looked afraid, but slowly relaxed as her feet touched solid ground.

'Well done. Now make room for everyone else.'

After the little girl's example, everyone began filing onto the platform. Agumon and some adults helped the children and the elderly onto the platform. All the while they could hear the tower support structures creaking and breaking. Agumon grinded his teeth with worry. _Come on, come on..._

Finally, the last person, a particularly large old man, was on after Agumon lowered him onto the platform with slight difficulty. As Agumon was about to get on himself, the dome began tipping faster in the opposite direction.

'Agumon!' Ophanimon called. 'You have to jump!'

Agumon quickly leaped off the metal ledge, and managed to catch onto the platform, with several of the humans helping him up. He exhaled heavily with relief as he sat on the platform, before smiling appreciatively at everyone. 'Thanks.'

A woman, who looked like the girls' mother, smiled gratefully. 'We should be thanking you and that angel. We don't know wha-' Her eyes widened apologetically. '-who you are, but thank you for saving us.'

Agumon smiled back, and looked over the edge along with many others to see the dome crash into a busy street, throwing up a cloud of dust. The little girl, and several others, began crying.

Ophanimon looked at them with concern. 'What's wrong?'

The little girl looked up at Agumon. 'My cousin lives there. I hope she's all right...'

Agumon stared down in sorrow. 'I'm sorry.'

He started as the little girl gripped one of his claws. 'Please! Can you help them?'

Agumon looked around and saw many giving him the same pleading look. He nodded slowly. 'We... we will try. But first we've got to get off this platform.'

Ophanimon guided the platform slowly down to ground level next to a small emergency shelter. As the platform touched the ground, it dissipated, and everyone hurried to get inside.

Agumon looked up at Ophanimon expectantly. 'We should see if we can help anyone under that rubble.'

Ophanimon scooped up Agumon and was about to take off towards where the dome hit when another tremor sounded behind them. They looked around in alarm. 'Again!?' Agumon cried.

The next tremor caused three buildings to begin collapsing simultaneously. The two looked on helplessly as they were unsure which to rush in aid of.

Kari and Yuuko managed to catch up with them as they stared around in dismay. 'What's going on?'

'Did you save them?' Yuuko cried.

'Yes, but...' Ophanimon started, then shook her head. 'Other buildings are collapsing now. We can't save them all, so... what can we do?'

Agumon frowned. 'There's only one thing that could cause this. And I don't believe it's simply faulty support for the buildings. Something's happening in Digital City.'

Kari looked up at him questioningly. 'How do you know that?'

'Not many know this, but... when Digital City began construction, it's position in the world wide digital network was linked here - to Odaiba.'

Kari's eyes widened. 'So... City is...?'

Agumon nodded grimly. 'City is being attacked. What happens there affects things in the real world too.'

Yuuko shook her head. 'Why would they build that Digital City so that the two would affect each other?'

Agumon frowned thoughtfully. 'It was an attempt to safeguard Odaiba against portals and invasions of digimon pouring through. While that has worked to an extent... I guess they didn't know the downside, if City was attacked...'

Ophanimon looked between them all with purpose. 'Then, shall we be off to City? The digimon there need our help. And if we can stop whatever causing this destruction, we can stop it here in the real world.'

Kari nodded uncertainly. 'OK. But it feels hard to leave the people like this... we should hurry.'

Agumon glanced at her sympathetically. 'I know - it's the only way. And Kari?' Agumon asked as Ophanimon scooped up Kari and Yuuko. 'We should get home. We can get to City from a computer there. And... there 's something else I need to get.'

Kari nodded as they took off. Yuuko clutched Ophanimon's arm fearfully. 'Oh dear. Someone tell me when we're home. I'll need a lie down.'

* * *

><p>Biyomon managed to keep everyone coming out of the entertainment promenade evacuating in an orderly fashion. Everyone ducked as AbyssGreymon's tail caught the side of a building as he flew over, throwing out shards of debris.<p>

'Everyone hurry!' She stood in between two portals. 'On your left is a portal to the Forest Terminal, the one on your right goes to the Snow Terminal! You may be able to transfer to other areas from those areas once you arrive!'

She directed the digimon until everyone was out, then Sora joined her to check everyone had left the area. Sora sighed with exhaustion.

'This is terrible. How much of the city has already been destroyed...?'

'Don't worry, Sora.' Biyomon reassured her. 'It can be rebuilt. What truly matters is getting the digimon out. They... cannot be so easily replaced.'

Sora nodded as they exited the area. All the other digidestined soon gathered at the city square after they had made sure everyone had evacuated, and Tai scanned the group once he arrived.

'So everyone's made it out of their respective areas?' One by one, everyone nodded. 'OK, who are we missing...'

Guilmon looked around in alarm. 'Where's Renamon?'

Not long after everyone had left, looking frantically over the city for her, she showed up out of breath next to Tai. Her sudden appearance made him jump.

'Renamon! What's going on?' He asked her after recovering.

Renamon panted for a bit before answering. 'It's the community hall. Many digimon fled there as AbyssGreymon destroyed the surrounding buildings. Now they're trapped in there, because AbyssGreymon won't move far from it. The guards have tried to fight him off, but he just ignores them. It was difficult for me to get away without him seeing me.'

Tai looked in the direction of the hall with concern. 'What? Is he guarding it or something?'

'I don't know, but he seems up to something. Whenever anyone inside tries to leave, he burns another hole in the ground in their path, but doesn't attack the building itself.'

Tai groaned in distress. 'We have to get him away from it if we have any hope of getting those digimon out of there. If those guards keep attacking him, they might get wiped out.'

The other digidestined quickly noticed Renamon and came back. Guilmon and Calumon were especially happy to see her. 'Renamon! You're alright!' Guilmon exclaimed, opening his arms and rushing forward as if to hug her. Renamon quickly stuck her palm in his face, holding him back calmly.

'Not for long, Guilmon.' As he shook his head free of her paw, he cocked his head in confusion. 'We have to distract AbyssGreymon long enough to get those digimon out safely.'

As everyone heard the plan, they groaned in protest. 'That's suicide!' Joe exclaimed. 'If he so much as touches one of us, we disintegrate. Besides, if he's ignoring those guards, who's to say he won't ignore us, too?'

Izzy frowned. 'And yet, I haven't heard any digimon have actually been killed yet...'

Everyone contemplated the best course of action. Few could come up with an answer.

'Well? Any other ideas?' Tai asked around.

Ken sighed. 'Well, since you specifically stopped Agumon from coming, it is most likely only he would make AbyssGreymon budge.'

Tai shook his head. 'That's not an option.'

'You know he would say differently,' Biyomon started. 'He would come to help us without hesitation if asked.'

'Since when has he really looked out for himself?' Tai stated firmly. 'AbyssGreymon would tear him apart. Agumon cannot know.'

Everyone looked to each other solemnly. 'Then,' Matt said. 'We'll have to do it your way, Tai.'

* * *

><p>As the digimon cautiously approached the outskirts of the community hall, they could see several small shapes charging AbyssGreymon. Among them were some Allomon, Groundramon, BishopChessmon and several other types of digimon, including many from the Metal Empire, the Chess Piece types.<p>

Calumon braced himself as the digidestined digimon gathered around him.

'Don't worry, Calumon!' TK called from a small house nearby, along with the rest of the humans. 'You can do it!'

'Alright...' Tai began. 'Everyone, digivolve!'

TK and Cody glanced at each other. 'Think we should do it together?'

Cody nodded. 'Yes. We need to slow him down.'

**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.**

**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon.**

**Ankylomon... Angemon... DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!**

**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.**

**Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**

**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon.**

**Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!**

**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!**

**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon.**

**Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!**

**Biyomon warp digivolve to... Gryphonmon!**

As Renamon and Guilmon digivolved, Calumon's Zero Unit glowed.

**Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon.**

**Growlmon digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!**

**Renamon warp digivolve to... Sakuyamon!**

WarGrowlmon looked up at Sakuyamon jealously. 'What!? Aw, come on! That's not fair! I only just got to WarGrowlmon...'

Sakuyamon's only response was to smile fondly at him.

Veemon and Wormmon stood together as Davis and Ken activated their digivices simultaneously.

**Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.**

**Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.**

**ExVeemon... Stingmon... DNA digivolve to... Paildramon.**

**Paildramon mega digivolve to... Imperialdramon.**

**Imperialdramon mode change to... Paladin Mode!**

Detecting the numerous transformation going on behind him, AbyssGreymon gave a slight annoyed glance behind him, then returned his attention to the large hall. _Such annoying noise._

Imperialdramon yelled towards the other digimon already attacking AbyssGreymon. 'Everyone, get clear!'

Seeing Imperialdramon, the guards retreated far from AbyssGreymon while some gave him a bow of respect.

'Omni Sword!'

Imperialdramon charged with the massive blade at AbyssGreymon's flank, but the blade was caught in a field of black fire as it struck. Imperialdramon struggled against the fire for a minute before he was sent flying. Taking the cue, the others attacked the same spot he had just attacked.

'Solo Roar!'

'Cocytus Breath!'

'Justice Beam!'

'Flower Cannon!'

'Vulcan's Hammer!'

'Atomic Blaster!'

'Spirit Strike!'

'Horn Buster!'

'Blast Rings!'

All the attacks impacted with similar results, all absorbed and dissipated within the torrent of black flame that spurted from AbyssGreymon's flank like a solar flare. AbyssGreymon's only response was to swat the nearest digimon away with his tail.

'Keep trying! He's gotta have a temper!' Tai called. As the digimon resumed attacking, the other guards joined them once again.

'If he really has that temper, Tai...' Matt clarified with alarm. '... you sure you want to make him lose it!?'

Imperialdramon flew in front of AbyssGreymon, causing everyone to exclaim with alarm.

'What are you doing!?' Davis yelled.

'AbyssGreymon!' Imperialdramon called. 'What is it you want? Why do you do this?'

AbyssGreymon grunted with annoyance before answering. 'Because I have no choice.'

'What will it take for you to leave?'

'Agumon's death.'

Imperialdramon sighed. 'Why? Why do you want him dead?'

'_I _don't want him dead. Alphamon has commanded it, and I can't risk disobeying him again.'

'Surely there's some other way-'

AbyssGreymon crouched threateningly. 'Enough! Where is he? Alphamon found that he wasn't in the Kamiya Residence.'

'Like we would tell you!' Tai yelled.

AbyssGreymon relaxed his position then swatted Imperialdramon away. 'It doesn't matter. He will show up, sooner or later. Alphamon planned it that way.'

Imperialdramon and the other digimon resumed attacking AbyssGreymon, but he remained impassive. Then he noticed where the humans were hiding, and frowned.

'This will get you off my back... Darkfire Lance!'

He directed the blast just over the house, but he grazed the house enough for it to begin collapsing. Several of the partner digimon turned and rushed immediately to help their partners before they were crushed, while the guards remained attacking AbyssGreymon.

AbyssGreymon turned back around and gave an amused snort. 'The digidestined are so predictable.'


	30. City Siege: Friendship's Resolve

Chapter 29

Friendship's Resolve

* * *

><p>Everything was black. Tai could only hear slight voices in the distance, but trying to listen to them made his head throb painfully. He then realised one of them was Agumon's voice, and the throbbing began to subside.<p>

'...Tai. Tai? Wake up! Come on, please tell me you're all right...'

'...Agumon?'

Tai slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by Agumon's concerned face, along with Kari and Ophanimon behind him. He could make out some of the other digidestined too, in a concealed room with only one window. They must have dragged him into one of the adjacent buildings. Either they did so without AbyssGreymon noticing, or that something else caught his attention.

Tai slowly sat up and nursed his head. The last thing he remembered was AbyssGreymon's massive, menacing head turn, an a huge column of black fire... 'Ugh... what happened?'

Matt grimaced in frustration. 'AbyssGreymon fired off towards this building. He didn't destroy it outright, but it began collapsing on top of us. Most of the digimon managed to get us out alright before the roof crushed us, but you weren't among us.'

Kari spoke up next. 'Agumon, Ophanimon and I arrived in time to help. When we couldn't find you, Agumon dug furiously through the rubble to find you. After he did, we managed to sneak you next door without AbyssGreymon noticing.'

Tai nodded dumbly as he waited for the throbbing in his head to stop. 'You don't look so good, Tai.' Agumon remarked with concern. 'I'm sure you'll be fine as long as we get some food for you.'

Tai smiled slowly. 'Yeah, I guess...' His eyes suddenly widened. 'Agumon!' He gripped his shoulders roughly. 'What are you doing here?!'

'Saving you, of course.'

Tai shook his head in disbelief. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen! 'How did you know that City was under attack?'

Agumon frowned as he remembered. 'Odaiba's in trouble too, Tai, and that told me City was in danger. We managed to save people trapped in an observation dome, but too many buildings started collapsing, so many that we had no choice but to come here.'

'The Observation dome!?' Yolei exclaimed. 'Wasn't that the first building destroyed by AbyssGreymon?'

Tai gaped at them in wonder. _Is that what AbyssGreymon meant? Alphamon planned this? How many people got hurt, or worse... at least they managed to save some of them._

Tai stared into Agumon's eyes. 'Listen, Agumon. You have to get out of here, before AbyssGreymon notices you. He'll kill you if you stay.'

Agumon brushed Tai's arms aside dismissively. 'And what's stopping him from killing you, and all of our friends, if I leave?'

Tai was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Having to choose between his partner and everyone with him wasn't a choice he wanted to make. All that he could say out loud was in denial.

'I... I don't know. He didn't last time.'

Agumon's eyes fell sadly. 'He might not have a choice this time.'

Tai groaned and looked away from Agumon. 'I don't know what to do, Agumon. I want to help the digimon here, but... I can't lose you, either.'

Agumon stared out the window at the colossal black figure. 'He's only here for me. That's why he won't leave...'

'What are you going to do?' Kari asked him with concern.

Agumon ignored her question. 'Are there any more digimon left in City?'

Tai shook his head. 'No. Everyone's gone except those trapped by AbyssGreymon, and the few that chose to stay behind and help.'

'All right.' Agumon took a deep breath. 'I'll draw him away while you guys and those guards get the rest out of there.'

'That's crazy!' Sora began. 'You won't last three seconds!'

Agumon looked up at her defiantly. 'All those digimon in there are more important than me! We can't abandon them for my sake.' He walked towards the door. 'I'm going, and you can't stop me, Tai.'

Tai began tearing up with frustration. 'Agumon...'

'I'm sorry, Tai.' Agumon said solemnly. 'But I have to do this.'

Tai stared at him as he left. He strode as if a great weight was on his shoulders. It felt... wrong. Agumon wasn't supposed to bear these burdens, they were meant to share them as partners... Tai desperately tried to think of another way for them to stop AbyssGreymon. But for the first time in a while, he couldn't. He sat, there, blankly, overcome by the unshakeable feeling that he was no longer the leader he should have been.

_Agumon... no..._

As Agumon exited the building, MetalGarurumon and Gryphonmon were waiting for him, looking at him expectantly. Agumon looked up at them sadly. 'Guys...' he started. 'I've... got to go.'

MetalGarurumon frowned as he examined him. He smelt wrong. The situation must have been grim indeed for Agumon to be reduced to such a sad state. He bowed his head to look at Agumon sympathetically. 'We can help you, Agumon. Once you get his attention, you can ride either of us. Maybe we can outrun him.'

Agumon shook his head. 'I don't think so. Thanks for the offer... but...'

Gryphonmon looked away sadly before he noticed the tears in her eyes. 'Agumon...'

He looked up at her regretfully. 'I'm sorry, Gryphonmon. Maybe - maybe later, we can talk. Right now we need to help those digimon.'

'There probably won't be a later.' Gryphonmon said under her breath.

MetalGarurumon crouched in front of Agumon. 'Please, Agumon. Let me give you a chance.'

Agumon was silent for a moment, then nodded gratefully. 'OK. But don't die on me, you hear?'

'Same goes for you, buddy.'

Agumon hopped onto MetalGarurumon, and met Gryphonmon's eyes for a few moments before MetalGarurumon sprinted towards AbyssGreymon. Gryphonmon scrounged her face in sorrow as she watched them.

Matt looked out just as they left and gaped in shock, reaching his hand out as he yelled in dismay. He was charging straight at AbyssGreymon. 'MetalGarurumon! No!'

* * *

><p>Agumon's heart was racing as MetalGarurumon sprinted towards the colossal black dragon. He still had many questions for AbyssGreymon, but it was hard to know whether he would be willing to talk at all. For the sake of their short friendship, he prayed that there was another way out for both of them.<p>

MetalGarurumon stopped a distance away. 'AbyssGreymon!' Agumon yelled. 'I need to talk to you!'

AbyssGreymon turned suddenly with a swish of his enormous tail, glaring down at them with glowing yellow eyes. 'So, you've finally showed up. Unfortunately, it's far too late for mere talk.'

Black flames immediately flickered on the edge of his jaw. Panic crept through MetalGarurumon instantaneously.

'Darkfire Lance!'

MetalGarurumon leapt to the side just in time to avoid the blast, but the shockwave threw him off balance and he landed heavily against a wall. He recovered only just in time to run away from AbyssGreymon before he let another shot off, destroying the wall and the debris crashing down on the small buildings below it.

MetalGarurumon growled heavily. 'How far can we run? If we stay here, Odaiba will continue being decimated. We have to get out of the city.'

Agumon frowned. 'Maybe you're right, but he's capable of destroying an entire landscape. Maybe we should get out in the open plains.'

'But out in the open, we're sitting ducks!'

Agumon grinded his teeth as he tried to think of a solution. MetalGarurumon was right. If they were out in the open, AbyssGreymon could spot them and easily catch up. If they stayed in the shelter of the city, he would destroy that, too. Pained sympathy ran through him, reminding him of BlackWarGreymon's anguished desire for answers but could only find through destruction. 'Concentrate on avoiding his shots for now.'

AbyssGreymon took off after them as they approached the main city gate. It took all of MetalGarurumon's energy to keep running after each shot. Agumon quickly became concerned as MetalGarurumon's breathing started to sound strained, and his movements seemed more sluggish. He could even hear some grinding metal that sounded in MetalGarurumon's joints. 'You all right?'

MetalGarurumon shook his head dismissively. 'I'll... keep going... for as long as I'm needed... don't worry, Agumon...'

_What else can I do? _Shaking his head, Agumon saw the main entrance straight ahead. He looked behind them and was startled to another blast heading straight for them behind dark wings. 'Look out!'

MetalGarurumon leapt high into the air just in time, but the edge of the blast caught MetalGarurumon's back legs and they were sent flying up further, along with a cloud of debris, towards the city wall. Knowing what was coming, MetalGarurumon grabbed Agumon in his front paws and took the full force of the impact as they smashed through the wall.

_'Gabumon!'_

* * *

><p>Everyone else was reluctant to let Agumon go, but they had no choice now. The Digidestined headed for the hall, and proceeded to get everyone inside to the nearest portal. After that, they planned to pursue MetalGarurumon and Agumon, providing all the support they could afford. Everyone except Sora and Gryphonmon, who remained where they stood, Gryphonmon gazing longingly after AbyssGreymon's trail of destruction.<p>

Sora looked up at Gryphonmon sympathetically. 'Gryphonmon?'

She shook her feathered head in torn confusion. 'I'm torn, Sora. I don't know who to help.'

Imperialdramon had already taken off when AbyssGreymon began pursuit of MetalGarurumon, and tried to slow him down in any way he could as he flew in behind the black dragon. AbyssGreymon once again used his tail to swat him away repeatedly. He pitched up and down to avoid it, but found it extremely difficult to get close due to the tail's thickness. Slashing at it with his sword did no good as AbyssGreymon sped forward when they swung their sword to avoid it, forcing them to speed up as well. Eventually, AbyssGreymon abruptly turned and slashed at him with both claws, being hit by the second and sent careening down to open dirt ground. He immediately turned and resumed his pursuit.

Sora shuddered as she saw the repeated blasts bursting from AbyssGreymon's mouth, and felt the impact immediately reverberate through the ground a second later, even when they had passed out of eyesight.

'You want to help them, don't you?'

Gryphonmon nodded uncertainly. 'They might not get out alive... but even if I try to help, will I just get in the way?'

Sora shook her head insistently. 'I know that Agumon and Gabumon were the two strongest digimon before... but you know that's changed a few times now. At the very least, you can help him escape, like MetalGarurumon. They could both use your help now.'

Sora was torn. She knew that letting her go was the right decision. But sending her partner off to meet a possible death just felt so strange, only due to how dangerous it was. She knew she couldn't decide for Gryphonmon; she'd have to trust her to do what she thought was right.

She glanced around at the rest of the Digidestined proudly, who were preparing to digivolve and pursue AbyssGreymon too. 'And everyone will rush to help Agumon the moment those digimon are safe.' She looked up at Gryphonmon expectantly. 'You might as well start now. You're faster than any of them. I know you are.'

Gryphonmon turned her head to face her uncertainly. 'You'll let me go? Are you sure?'

Sora walked up to her side, and stroked her gently. 'It's time I let you make your own decisions. But...' She nested her head against Gryphonmon's, tears coating the edges of her eyes. '...please, be careful, Gryphonmon.'

Gryphonmon nuzzled her warmly before she took off after AbyssGreymon.

Seeing this, Kari rushed forward in dismay, quickly realising she just missed her.

Sora looked surprised, spotting Kari was holding something tightly. 'Kari? What is it?'

Kari looked morbidly disappointed as she approached. 'I just remembered... I had something for you. Actually, it was for Biyomon, but I can't give it to her now...'

Sora stuck out her hand shakily. 'It's all right. I'll try and get it to her next chance I get.'

She gasped slightly as Kari handed over the flower Biyomon had picked the day before, eyeing it with confusion. 'What? How... did you get this?'

Kari hesitated as she explained. 'After we got Tai out of the rubble, and were waiting for him to wake up, Agumon gave it to me, told me to keep it safe, until I could give it to Biyomon.'

Sora gazed at her in confusion. 'But... why is he returning it?'

Kari shrugged. 'I don't know. He didn't explain it very well. But... he told me to make sure she gets it, whether he comes back or not.'

Sora clutched the flower like a priceless treasure. 'I... think I understand why. I promise, I'll get it to her. I only hope...' she sighed sadly as she stared after Gryphonmon. '...that we all get out of this alive.' _I only hope, or this... this flower is... all for nothing..._

* * *

><p>Agumon remembered being coated in darkness as MetalGarurumon protected him, and a heavy thud as they hit the ground, and was flung out of MetalGarurumon grasp as debris settled around him. He couldn't see anything through the cloud of dust. He coughed as he stood up and looked around. 'MetalGarurumon? Or... Gabumon? Where... where are you?'<p>

He started in the opposite direction he had landed and skidded to a halt. As he wandered the debris, he eventually made out a small shape trapped under a large beam. He rushed to it quickly and threw the beam off, and was dismayed as he saw Gabumon unconscious.

'Gabumon!? You OK?'

There was no response. Agumon turned him around, only to see Gabumon was covered in large bruises and cuts from the wall debris. Agumon shook him gently. He didn't want such a friend's death on his claws.

'Please, Gabumon... give me a sign here.' As Agumon recalled what happened moments before, he looked at Gabumon in admiration. 'You... you saved me.'

'Indeed...'

Agumon's voice caught in his throat as he looked up at the looming figure of AbyssGreymon, who eyed Gabumon reverently.

'He directly shielded you as you were blasted through the wall. And he did it without hesitation.'

Agumon picked up a hint of respect in AbyssGreymon's voice, along with regret. He frowned up at him.

'Why? Why are you doing this? Do you really want to kill all those digimon? Kill my friends?'

AbyssGreymon lowered his head slightly and glared at him with frustration. 'He's not dead. Don't you get it? I don't want to kill digimon - only if I have no choice.'

Agumon glared right back. No choice? What did that matter now? AbyssGreymon couldn't say anything to justify what he's done, not now, even if he still felt sorry for what had happened to him. He continued to stare at Gabumon as he murmured a low reply. 'What about the people in the real world? Do you have any idea what you've done?'

Agumon looked down at Gabumon with some relief, and laid him on the ground gently, making sure that the others would spot him easily when they came.

AbyssGreymon swerved his great head away, a growl priming his jaw. 'I don't concern myself with their fate. Why should I? Fate has always toyed with me.'

Agumon shook his head in disbelief. 'You... every building you destroyed, they had people inside. They had no warning, so many may have died already! All those people's blood is on your hands!'

AbyssGreymon reared back in anger. 'And mine on Oikawa's!'

Agumon frowned as he recounted the root of BlackWarGreymon's manipulation. He was angry at humans because of what Oikawa did? 'It was Myotismon who was truly responsible for that...' He said softly.

'Myotismon was at fault in the end...' AbyssGreymon began. 'But it came down to Oikawa's susceptibility to his suggestions. His weakness. His _human _weakness. His grief at losing one, pitiful _friend._'

Agumon shook his head, refusing to accept the judgement. AbyssGreymon sounded like he didn't believe friendship was valid anymore. If he had experienced what it was like to have a partner, and many other friends united for a singular purpose, then maybe he understood that humans were meant to feel sorrow when their loved ones suffered or died. 'That isn't reason enough to hate all humans. You can't blame them for grieving...'

'You... you have no idea, do you?' AbyssGreymon growled with disbelief. 'Humans are worse than weak. They are so haughty towards digimon. Data, they call us. Virus, menace, dangerous, monster. The list goes on.' He raised his head menacingly. 'I won't deny that I am these things. But what of others? So many digimon have already suffered at the hands of humans... it is unforgivable. Especially the ones that are none of these things.'

Agumon shook his head in helpless confusion. 'What are you talking about!?'

AbyssGreymon lowered his head again, and spoke in a lower voice. 'Do you know what many humans do to us, who are not digidestined, but feel greed in the interest of discovery? Many humans do believe the digital world exists, but unlike the digidestined, they don't desire to explore this new world merely for curiosity's sake; they would rather exploit it to their own advantage and take our resources for themselves. Others hunt down and destroy lost digimon just for going into the real world, though as for what purpose they went there in the first place, I cannot say.'

Agumon frowned in disbelief. 'How do you know this? Who told you?'

AbyssGreymon growled bitterly as he remembered his confinement. 'Alphamon. I may despise him... but what he showed me, I couldn't find any reason to believe my eyes were lying.'

Agumon's eyes widened fearfully. 'What... what did he show you?'

AbyssGreymon closed his eyes in remembrance. 'He took me to the real world, once. I was a BlackAgumon then... he showed me the ruin of an old building. He said that a human company, Hypnos, used to operate inside. They had... experimented on digimon there. Similar to how Alphamon experimented on me... except...'

The ground shook as his front legs and shoulders trembled in anger. 'They had all died - converted, to data.'

Agumon looked up at him, shocked. 'Why would they do this?'

'They wanted to harness our forms, our data - to be turned into weapons, to use against their own enemies in their world. I don't really know who those enemies are.'

Agumon shook his head uncertainly. He couldn't believe that any human would do such terrible things. He had only ever seen humans, strong and compassionate, that saved and protected the digital world. Could there be others? Was AbyssGreymon telling the truth?

'Maybe Alphamon was lying. Maybe there wasn't anything left in there.'

AbyssGreymon grunted certainly. 'No. I felt it myself. We even took turns to try and take the data away, back to the digital world... but we couldn't. The humans' efforts deemed the data unresponsive, no doubt a result of the humans' attempted to convert it into another form that they could control.'

Agumon glanced downwards in thought. 'This form... is it like the Control Spires used a year ago?'

'Perhaps... though even Alphamon didn't know how they came to be. That is unimportant; the humans I refer to would have little interest in disrupting digivolution here. That doesn't benefit them.'

As he paused, Agumon shifted nervously. He suddenly realised that AbyssGreymon had barely moved during their exchange. He knew his friends were coming, but AbyssGreymon was clearly waiting for him to do something.

'Wh- why are you telling me this?'

AbyssGreymon bowed his head in slight sorrow. 'Out of respect, I'm giving a chance to surrender your life willingly. Alphamon believes the Digidestined must be stopped, starting with you, but I've done everything in my power to avoid that.'

Agumon looked up at him in wonder. 'So... you...'

'That's why all your friends are still alive.'

Agumon suddenly felt hope swell within him. _He really does still has a heart. Maybe there's a way out... _He gazed up at AbyssGreymon sympathetically.

'Why do you have to kill me? Surely there's another way for you to be free...'

AbyssGreymon growled. 'Don't you think I've tried? I've done everything I can to escape. But Alphamon wields power like you wouldn't believe. He may not fully understand Chronodata, but he knows enough to keep track of me and make me suffer if I defy him. And suffered I have.'

Agumon quickly shook his head. 'No, I mean for us to help _you_.'

AbyssGreymon glared down at him, hissing angrily. 'Why? Why would you help me, when you didn't before?'

Agumon raised an eyeridge in confusion. 'What do you mean? We would have helped you without a second thought, if only we knew!'

'You should have known!' AbyssGreymon growled bitterly. 'When Myotismon's data was destroyed, there was no longer any need for my data to remain to safeguard the digital world. As I hatched as Pagumon in the primary village, I tried to remain hidden, until one of you could find me. But it wasn't long before the other digimon discovered me, shunned me for what I had done, and drove me out on my own.'

Agumon stared down at his feet in sorrow as he continued. Even as a fresh digimon, he was an outcast.

'Alphamon, when he found me... he hated me. He made it clear that he wanted to destroy me at first... he thought I was another virus. He quickly realised that I could be useful to him, so he locked me up, and experimented on me with Chronodata, to increase my power, slowly, gradually, without killing me. I barely remembered that time - every waking moment I was in terrible pain. When my mind was finally my own again, I was trapped in this monstrous form, though I was forced to degenerate periodically to regain my strength. After attempting to escape the first few times, the reprieve was too great -Alphamon poured more Chronodata into me, like the experimentation, as torture.'

AbyssGreymon continued trembling with anger as he continued.

'Do you know the reason I am even sane? He gave me a direction in which I could vent my anger at mistreatment. He repeatedly told me that this was what humans did to digimon, and adopting their ways was the only way the digimon could fight them. He promised me I could eventually have my revenge against them.'

'But after our first meeting afterwards... my old feelings returned. I could no longer vent my anger without directly harming you digidestined, so now I am helpless, bitter, and frustrated as to what my purpose is. You talked up how important friends were. You, Veemon and Wormmon. You... actually made me believe my life could mean something, something important.'

AbyssGreymon clenched his eyes shut as he recalled that conversation, right after his defeat at the hands of Imperialdramon and WarGreymon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BlackWarGreymon grunted as he woke up. '<strong>__**I'm surprised you could defeat me - even two on one. Though I almost wish you had destroyed me completely.' **_

_**'**__**You're kidding me. Is that what you're after?' Wormmon said as he got up. **_

_**'**__**What?' **_

_**'**__**You mean this whole time we've been chasing you around, watching you blow up everything blow-upable, you just wanted to find something to destroy you? Don't you ever have anything better to do with your free time?' **_

_**'**__**Hmm.' **_

_**Wormmon waved his front legs and adopted a slightly mocking tone. '**__**My life has no meaning poor, poor pitiful me.' **_

_**'I know all about self-pity. When Ken was the Digimon Emperor he treated me like fish bait. I almost started to believe the awful things he said. But deep inside I had faith that someday the real Ken would come back to me. I just kept trying to get through to him. I never gave up and neither can you.' **_

_**'**__**Even if your life is all fighting and struggle it could still have meaning.' Agumon began, and BlackWarGreymon looked over at him as he continued. 'I had to fight all my life, but I believed in what I was fighting for. I think it's that belief, not the fighting, that has given my life meaning. Can you imagine the trouble Tai would get into without me? If all you've got in your life is lemons, make lemon pie! Hey, I'm hungry.' **_

_**'**__**Hmm.' **_**He's an odd one,**_** BlackWarGreymon thought.**_

_**Veemon addressed him this time. '**__**And your life doesn't, you know, have to filled with a whole bunch of incredibly amazing events to be special. Believe me, some of the best times I've had are just eating and sleeping and hanging out with my friends! And the thing is that we would all be your friends if you just gave us the chance to be!' **_

_**'**__**He's right, look at Ken.' Wormmon piped up. 'He never thought he could have friends and now he's got lots of them. You just have to lighten up a little, give us a chance.' **_

_**BlackWarGreymon continued staring at the sky. '**__**I don't know.' **_

_**'**__**Please don't go.' Veemon pleaded.**_

_**'**__**Don't you want some pie?' **_

_**A hint of amusement flickered in BlackWarGreymon's eyes. '**__**This is all so foreign to me. I must think on it.' **_

_**'**__**Are you sure?' Wormmon asked uncertainly.**_

_**'**__**I thank you for your advice.' **_

_**'**__**You're welcome.' Veemon said.**_

_**'**__**Perhaps it is time to put aside my warrior ways. They have provided me few answers. And maybe one day we could even be... friends.' **_

_**'**__**I hope so BlackWarGreymon.' Agumon said hopefully as BlackWarGreymon flew away. 'I hope so.'**_

* * *

><p>AbyssGreymon stared down at Agumon with a suddenly soft gaze.<p>

'I actually felt compassion for you and your friends, including the humans. That is why I took it upon myself to save that grandfather of Cody's. But in the end, it was for nothing. My fate ended up being the same, to be used by others, simply because of my power, and I could never truly have "friends", for they still just forget about me.' He frowned, and his eyes returned to their hard yellow glare. 'I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone anymore, Agumon. Not even you.'

'You want to know what I think?' Agumon said, standing up defiantly, hope once again in his eyes. 'I think you still care about us, even if you don't admit it. You still have a heart. That's why you don't want to hurt us. And that's why you still haven't killed me.'

AbyssGreymon growled helplessly. 'Such things are only a burden now. No, the only way for me to survive is to kill these feelings, and destroy you.'

Agumon shook his head. 'Alphamon will force you to kill the rest of us anyway.'

'Then so be it. Even more reason for me to kill the feelings in my own heart.'

Agumon, losing patience, yelled up at him. 'Then what are you waiting for!?'

AbyssGreymon slowly pointed towards Gabumon with a giant single claw. 'Him. I'll give you one chance, Agumon. Leave now, and I'll let him live.'

Agumon looked down towards Gabumon with shaken concern. 'Can I trust you?'

'I give you my word.'

Agumon stared up at AbyssGreymon. There was no deception in his eyes. He then stared at Gabumon for a few seconds, before shaking his head abatedly and taking off towards the forest, some tears streaming behind him. AbyssGreymon looked after him sadly.

_Indeed, it's only because I still retain my mind that I am useful. Alphamon knows this. I've seen his 'army', an army of robots, with no free will of their own. That's why I'm useful, and that's why he is so unwilling to let me go. If you actually have the potential, Agumon... I pray that when the time comes, you will destroy me, and release me from my cursed existence._

A stream of digimon leaving the city caught AbyssGreymon's eye, heading straight towards him. Imperialdramon had also recovered and was resuming his attack as well. AbyssGreymon growled in annoyance.

_Will these pests ever quit? Imperialdramon, especially - that blade actually requires me to concentrate to avoid damage from it. It's time I got him out of the way._

Without turning around, he caught Imperialdramon off guard and quickly slammed him into the ground with his tail, coating it in black fire as he did so, knocking the omniblade out of his hands. AbyssGreymon whipped around and leapt to the fallen Imperialdramon, restraining him under a giant claw and slowly crushed him with it until he felt Imperialdramon degenerate, leaving Veemon and Wormmon as tiny unconscious shapes beneath his claw, which he retracted.

He growled threateningly at the other digimon coming for him. 'Let that be a lesson to all of you! Do not get in my way, or I'll destroy you for real!'

After pausing for a moment, the Digidestined digimon continued, ignoring his threats. Most of them spotted him crushing Imperialdramon and seemed more determined than ever. The other guards also followed suit.

AbyssGreymon growled as he took off in pursuit of Agumon. _These fools don't know what they're doing...I don't care about the fate of the humans, but these digimon don't need to die..._


	31. City Siege: The Trail of Agony

Chapter 30

The Trail of Agony

* * *

><p>The digidestined sighed with relief as the last of the digimon from within the hall made it to the portal. Tai looked towards the destroyed gate desperately, along with the other humans. Their digimon had all but left already, ignoring their uncertain stammering.<p>

'Now we can go help Agumon!'

Joe and Matt were about to object, but relented when they realised there was no reason to stay. They also wanted to follow their own partners. Everyone followed Tai, who looked towards where their digimon had already rushed ahead after the civilian digimon had been evacuated.

Mimi sighed with worry. 'I hope Lillymon's alright...'

Matt frowned. 'I haven't seen MetalGarurumon since he took off... please, pal, please be alright...'

Calumon was in TK's arms, and just like him, was worried for Renamon and Guilmon in addition. _They can take care of themselves, but... just be okay._

Tai listened to everyone similar murmurs of concern for their partners. He stared at the ground as he began to come to terms with what would most likely happen.

What would happen? If Agumon died, and AbyssGreymon and Alphamon remained at large, what then? They would be forced to flee them at every turn, even if they found out Alphamon's plan... under AbyssGreymon's watch, they wouldn't be able to do anything, and that scared Tai almost as much as losing Agumon.

_Agumon, for you... please, if there are any gods of the digital world, I pray to you, please let Agumon live... I can't imagine life without him. Please..._

It wasn't long before they arrived at the main gate and were dismayed at the pile of rubble that used to be the front wall. The large metal gates had been completely ruptured and blown off the wall hinges. Sheets of metal debris were everywhere, with remains of AbyssGreymon's dark fire still burning. The smell was rather overwhelming, like smoke and ash.

'What happened here...?' Cody wondered in shock, examining the scene as he held his nose. He stepped over some of fire carefully and saw the two great doors lying side by side. 'Something flew through that wall... it wasn't destroyed by AbyssGreymon directly. Something else caused this. The fire scorch marks aren't on the doors.'

Matt clutched his digivice as he saw a blue dot indicated on his screen, flashing nearby. 'What? Gabumon? He's still here...?' He began searching frantically through the rubble. 'Gabumon! Can you hear me?'

'Matt!' Sora called. 'I think I see something. Next to that block!'

She was pointing to a large, thick beam, amidst a smaller, furrier shape. Matt ran forward to see Gabumon in a bad way, but conscious. The reptile digimon smiled weakly, clutching his side with one paw. Gabumon made a pained smile as he saw Matt. 'Hi, Matt... I sure am glad to see you.'

Matt shook his head with tears in his eyes as he examined him. 'Gabumon?' Matt rubbed his eyes as he smiled down at him. 'Gabumon... you're alive. Thank goodness...'

Gabumon shifted, but Matt shook his head. 'You don't need to speak. You've done enough.'

Gabumon slowly shook his head. 'No... no I haven't...' His eyes widened as he remembered. 'The last thing I recall is being blow through that wall, with Agumon... Agumon! Where is he?'

Everyone looked around frantically in the debris pile, but could find no sign of Agumon. Davis and Ken, however, got readings on their own digivices as to their partners' whereabouts.

'Veemon...?' Davis said in disbelief. 'AbyssGreymon's already...?'

Ken shook his head in distress. 'Wormmon too?'

They quickly rushed out to find Veemon and Wormmon passed out nearby, in a giant claw print embedded in the ground. Apart from being unconscious, the two seemed otherwise unharmed.

Joe frowned as Davis and Ken sighed with relief and gathered their partners, Davis having to hoist Veemon on his back. 'This is getting too common to be coincidence.'

Mimi looked at Joe quizzically. 'What do you mean, Joe? Aren't you at least please their OK?'

'Don't you find it odd,' Joe started directly, 'that every time one of our digimon gets taken out by AbyssGreymon, he does it so easily, yet our digimon are relatively fine by the end. If so, why doesn't he just kill them?'

Izzy nodded. 'You're right, Joe. Something's up.'

Tai stared at the ground as he thought about it - about all the times Agumon spoke about AbyssGreymon, and his feelings for him. 'Maybe... maybe Agumon was right.'

'Tai?' Joe inquired. 'Right about what?'

Tai gazed around hopefully. 'About AbyssGreymon... maybe it is possible that he still has a heart. Maybe he can be reasoned with.'

Matt snorted doubtfully. 'He didn't seem that reasonable the moment he saw Agumon and MetalGarurumon, and attacked them outright.'

Gabumon shook his head up at Matt. 'No, Tai's right, Matt. AbyssGreymon could have just killed me after I went through the wall, but he didn't. Actually...' He paused. 'Come to think of it, his shots always seem rather inaccurate... that's the reason I'm still alive now.'

Izzy gripped his chin in thought. 'This enemy is far more complicated than any we have ever encountered before...'

'Enemy?' Ken asked with scrutiny. 'You mean AbyssGreymon, or Alphamon?'

'Alphamon, but he seems to believe what he's doing is right, from what he said to us as we ambushed him...and he's only controlling AbyssGreymon. So what does AbyssGreymon really want? We don't know... yet. Like Agumon, he's also an unknown.'

'Guys!' Tai said in exasperation. 'None of that matters now - Agumon's still in danger! He's still out there, and AbyssGreymon's still after him... not to mention everyone else is still attacking AbyssGreymon.'

Sora looked at Matt, Davis and Ken with their partners in concern. 'You guys should go somewhere safe and take care of the digimon.'

Gabumon clenched his jaw resolutely. 'No! I want to...' Gabumon tried to get up, but found his legs wouldn't support his weight. Matt looked at them in concern. 'Gabumon...your legs...'

They were severely burned, and as Gabumon tried to move his legs, they twitched, but otherwise they were numb. His ears drooped in dismay.

'I'm... useless now...'

'Don't feel bad, Gabumon.' Matt smiled encouragingly. 'What you did was very brave.'

Gabumon stared into the forest, pondering. 'Agumon... he is a really good friend to me. Almost as much as you, Matt... perhaps just as much. I wish I could help more, but... we should go, Matt. Agumon needs the others' help.'

Matt, Davis and Ken nodded together, then carried their digimon back towards Digital City. Everyone else continued onwards, following the sounds of AbyssGreymon's great wings and the other digimon attempting to stop him.

Tai flinched as he listened to the continued clashes._ Hold on, everyone. Just hold on..._

* * *

><p>'Horn Buster!'<p>

'Vulcan's Hammer!'

AbyssGreymon hissed with annoyance as the electric blast and Chrome Hammer bounced off of his thick hide. 'You insolent cretins...' He swung around and dove straight for them. MegaKabuterimon only managed to glance up for a second before AbyssGreymon's claw came crashing down on him.

'MegaKabuterimon!' Zudomon cried out in alarm.

AbyssGreymon's yellow eyes shot to him, and immediately lashed his claw sideways, and Zudomon found himself flying away at great speed. Pain wracked his body as he ploughed through several trees before blacking out as he slammed against rock before he degenerated.

Sakuyamon could only watch in dismay from afar as she and the other digimon tried to catch up to AbyssGreymon, who had hastily taken off as soon as he had thrust Zudomon aside.

'Tentomon and Gomamon too... he's dropping us like flies.'

She raised her head to glare at the back of AbyssGreymon, then hastened herself to fly faster, and at the same time aiming her staff at him. Ophanimon, Shakkoumon, Lillymon and Aquilamon flew along with her and aimed their attacks.

'Spirit Strike!'

'Eden's Javelin!'

'Flower... Cannon!'

'Blast Rings!'

'Justice Beam!'

The multitude of small projectiles flurried towards AbyssGreymon, most of them hitting him. He seemed to pause in mid-air, turn around, and emit a menacing growl which sent shivers down all their spines.

WarGrowlmon was nervous as he looked up at AbyssGreymon, seemingly alone, but did not hesitate to attack. 'Atomic Blaster!'

Crimson beams blasted from his chest cannon, and managed to hit AbyssGreymon's leg. Near-panic nearly overwhelmed them all when he roared deafeningly, dove and landed, sending shockwaves over the ground that nearly knocked WarGrowlmon over as he covered his front.

'AbyssGreymon!' Ophanimon boomed, brandishing her javelin. 'Enough games! Stop this... or you'll have to deal with us!'

Her threats were empty, and they all knew it. AbyssGreymon's yellow eyes narrowed briefly, before he grunted resolutely. 'Yes... enough games.'

A grim silence fell over the battlefield of the forested plain, before everyone moved to attack one last time.

'Amethyst Wind!'

'Sefirot Crystals!'

'Flower... Cannon!'

'Mach Impulse!'

'Radiation Blade!'

'Justice Beam!'

The multitude projectiles combined together and headed straight for AbyssGreymon's face. AbyssGreymon stood his ground until the last second, suddenly flashing to the left and out of sight. There was a split second of silence before Sakuyamon spotted two brandished claws coated in red fire in the darkness.

'Look out!'

Sakuyamon cried out in time for everyone to scatter, but it made little difference. They looked up at the wide claws coated in red and black flames racing towards them, and within a second the field was enveloped with a cloud of dust as AbyssGreymon's claws ran through their formation, flashing away at every digimon with blinding speed.

Shakkoumon stayed in place and attempted to absorb the flames. While he partially succeeded, the force AbyssGreymon's arms still sent him straight down into the ground with tremendous force.

Silence enveloped the battlefield. After a few moments of recovery, AbyssGreymon glanced around to make sure no one was following him before taking off again in Agumon's direction.

A hundred metres away from where he had stood, Guilmon groaned as he opened his eyes, sprawled on the ground. WarGrowlmon's blades had cut through several trees before he came to rest here in the dirt. He clutched his throbbing head before looking around dizzily.

_Where am I? Where's... everyone else?_

He sat up and tried to stand up, but barely had the strength to crawl. He sat for a while to regain his strength, and he looked up at the sky, seeing that the stars have come out. He stared up at them with curiosity, and inner concern for everyone, including himself.

_What am I supposed to do now? I'll try to help find the others... maybe help get them back to City, but... I want to help Agumon. But I can barely move... what would you do, Agumon? What can you do? What can I do? What can any of us do against that? Takato... _He thought miserably._ You would know what to do..._

* * *

><p>Agumon felt the familiar feeling of helplessness as he forced himself to keep running, and not look back. He knew that behind him, all the other digimon were attempting to stop, or at the very least slow down AbyssGreymon. They were succeeding, but every time AbyssGreymon turned around he seemed to take out another digimon.<p>

_Everyone's trying to save me... and this was my responsibility to begin with. If any of them die, I would be to blame... I never asked them to save me. But... knowing my friends, they would try anyway..._

AbyssGreymon paused for a second, and Agumon immediately felt a shock wave as another Darkfire Lance impacted the ground only a few metres away. Agumon knew it wouldn't be long until the entire forest was destroyed if he stayed inside to use it as cover.

He was startled as he entered, unknowingly, into a clearing. He quickly rushed back towards cover, but it was too late. The ignition overhead signalled AbyssGreymon's attack.

'Darkfire Lance!'

As Agumon saw the black fire approaching, he backpedalled to face the fire's impact and attempted to shield himself with fire on both his claws. It worked, but the sheer force of the attack sent him flying through the air over the forest instead and he suddenly felt very drained of energy.

Overhead, tracking AbyssGreymon, Gryphonmon quickly spotted him. She tucked her wings and dove towards him immediately, and managed to catch him and pull up in time to avoid another attack.

Gryphonmon looked down at Agumon in her claws with concern. 'Agumon!? You alright?'

'...yeah.' Agumon said half-heartedly as he examined his burnt claws. 'I'm... fine. But be careful! MetalGarurumon was already taken out like this...'

Gryphonmon saw AbyssGreymon raise his head in time to avoid his next attack. She sped away from him at full speed, attempting to fly higher into the sky. She looked down at Agumon quizzically as he shook his head when she ascended.

'What's wrong?'

'That's not gonna work.'

Gryphonmon frowned. 'Why not!? I should be able to lose him, as long as the others can hold him...'

Agumon gazed at her helplessly. 'But they're gone! Once he's done with them, he'll come after us. His size makes him faster than you, even. And he'll catch up to us.'

Gryphonmon shook her head in frustration. 'What are you saying!?'

'It's just... I think you'll be safer if you fly closer to the ground. Maybe find a hiding place... it may be our only hope.'

It bothered her how empty his voice sounded. Following his advice, they sped lower over the tree canopy as they tried to escape.

As AbyssGreymon sped through the silent sky, he was still shaken by the fact that the other digimon exhibited no fear even when he was about to slam a giant claw on top of them, or crush them into the ground with his tail. Even now, he still felt a twinge of guilt for every digimon he took down, including the guards he had taken out first.

After a while, he stared at the ground passing below him, picturing each of their tiny bodies, beaten and wounded. He shook his head in frustration and disbelief. _To think, they would all go far to save one digimon...why? Why does he inspire such loyalty? What's the point of them dying to save one?_

Shutting out his curiosity, he spotted Gryphonmon, almost a dot, but he saw enough to speed immediately after them.

'Stop trying to escape!' He roared with purpose.

Gryphonmon looked back in alarm as she saw the black dragon pursue them, edging closer with every flap of his wings. She tried everything she could to stay ahead, but the sheer size of AbyssGreymon's wings made all her attempts at outrunning him pointless.

When he was just a few hundred metres away, black flames appeared at the edges of his mouth. As Gryphonmon braced herself, without warning, a huge shape crashed into AbyssGreymon's side, catching him off guard, unable to use his fire shield in time, sending him crashing into the forest below.

Gryphonmon, after realising who he was, smiled at the Tiger Sovereign gratefully as she continued on into the night. AbyssGreymon slowly got up, glowering with frustration at the steadfast figure before him.

'What is this!? A Sovereign now?'

Baihumon hunched in a defensive stance as AbyssGreymon warily approached. 'I will not sit idly by when you go on an unprovoked rampage!' He roared scornfully. 'Do you not realise the consequences of your actions?'

AbyssGreymon scoffed. 'Are you talking about the real world? Of course I do; I simply don't care about them. They are humans! Why would _you_ care!?'

Baihumon growled. 'It is sad, to know one who had already made a noble sacrifice, could turn into such a... monstrosity.'

AbyssGreymon roared in his face. 'You know nothing! You have no idea what has happened to me... but I assure you, I would sooner be long dead, if I had a choice. And you are a fool to confront me; knowing you will most likely die. And then what? The region of this world which you govern will fall into disarray without you, and all digimon within will suffer because of you. You are a fool, Sovereign... it is YOU who do not know the consequences.'

Baihumon shook his head in denial. AbyssGreymon's words ran down the exact line that Zhuqiaomon's did. 'No! The other Sovereigns have become too self-concerned to see the threat you truly possess. There is no honour in hiding from the threats to our world. However, there is with stepping up to defend it.'

AbyssGreymon lowered his head, baring his horns. 'Honour will not save you.'

Flapping his wings, AbyssGreymon flashed and accelerated, ramming Baihumon in the stomach with no time to react.

_He can use digital acceleration? This is dire..._

The blow sent him tumbling across the plains, but Baihumon recovered quickly and charged back into AbyssGreymon, bringing both of them to ramming their heads against each other. They grinded their teeth tensely as they struggled.

AbyssGreymon quickly grimaced with amusement. 'Indeed, you are strong... I expected no less from a Sovereign. But now, after so long, you are nothing before me.'

Baihumon growled. 'Do not overestimate yourself.'

AbyssGreymon shoved Baihumon back, and Baihumon leapt at him with his claws brandished and hardened momentarily.

'Ebony Claw!'

AbyssGreymon covered himself with his left wing. Baihumon dug his claws into it, only to feel the black flames burn them and brush off their metallic edge. As he roared in pain and doubled back, AbyssGreymon unfurled the same wing, but Baihumon managed to avoid it before stamping his feet slightly to dull the pain. As Baihumon analysed the situation, he admitted to himself that AbyssGreymon spoke the truth.

_There's no way for me to win here... even at my full power. _He looked over at Gryphonmon's silhouette as she sped away, Agumon mounted, and he exhaled, calming himself. _It's up to you, young one, not I... but I will do the best I can to help you._

Growling with frustration with the delay, AbyssGreymon rushed forward and slashed at Baihumon repeatedly. Baihumon dodged as long as he could, but AbyssGreymon was too agile, and his blows well-focused, quickly leaving him off balance on his hind legs. AbyssGreymon used the same wing as before to bash Baihumon's side, sending him flying aside and he ended up lying on the ground on his shoulder. AbyssGreymon advanced while Baihumon was stunned and quickly coated him a torrent of red fire.

Baihumon roared in pain as AbyssGreymon continued streaming his attack, and AbyssGreymon only ceased when he was too injured to move, and fell silent.

As AbyssGreymon turned to the east, where he last spotted Gryphonmon, he cursed to himself. _Damn you, Alphamon, for making me do this... a Sovereign as well? And him... why won't they see logic? Why is something always trying to stop me from breaking free?_

* * *

><p>Gryphonmon thought she may have lost AbyssGreymon after Baihumon held him at bay, but her hope fell when she spotted his silhouette through the moonlit sky.<p>

'Baihumon too?'

Agumon gaped at her. 'Not him too... this is terrible... can't anyone stop him?' He looked towards the ground frantically, and his eyes lit up as he spotted a large hole running into a mountain. 'Gryphonmon! Head for that cave!'

Spotting it quickly, Gryphonmon sped into the cave and landed heavily. As she let Agumon go, she collapsed onto her stomach, exhausted.

The cave was dark and wet, with little room at all. They heard the scuffling of bats overhead, but they ignored them and lumbered over to a corner, where Gryphonmon once again sat herself.

As Agumon gazed at her with concern, she stared back frantically. 'Can't... maintain... this form for much longer...'

'This is bad... without Sora, there isn't any way for you to digivolve again.' Agumon frowned solemnly. 'I don't think you have the energy to keep going...'

'But... I have to...' Gryphonmon struggled to speak. 'Get you... out of here...'

Agumon shook his head sadly. 'No. You've done enough. The first chance you get, Gryphonmon... run.'

Gryphonmon stared at him, shocked. 'What!? Don't... ask me to do that.'

'I know now; he won't kill you if you leave. He'd rather avoid killing any digimon apart from me...'

Gryphonmon shook her head, and found her voice again. 'You're missing the point... I could never leave you to die. Don't... don't ever ask me to do something like that.'

Agumon barely responded, and simply sighed as he sat down, closing his eyes.

Gryphonmon studied him. 'How... how can you be so calm? AbyssGreymon's just out there... I think he's coming. What are we gonna do?'

Agumon glanced to the side submissively. 'I don't know, but...there's something... oddly calming, with death approaching...'

Gryphonmon lowered her voice. 'What are you talking about?'

Agumon looked at her, and it surprised her that he looked somewhat full of hope. 'If you died, defending me, right now... would you be happy? With the life you've had?'

Gryphonmon's breathing calmed as she went through her experiences, along with her entire life, and all that she could remember. Sora came to mind first, their meeting, their first adventure on file island... and she found herself smiling at all the good times the digidestined shared together. It was only know that she realised what truly amazing things they had accomplished.

'... yes. My life has been amazing, and I wouldn't trade it for any others'.' She looked at Agumon expectantly. 'What about you?'

He gave a small smile and nodded. 'Yeah... it... is pretty much the same as you, but... there are things I still regret.'

Gryphonmon shook her head. 'You shouldn't regret those things. They weren't your fault.'

'Even so... it's partly my responsibility that they even happened.'

'...I'm guessing SkullGreymon is one of them?'

Agumon nodded. 'Yeah. But I've learned from it...'

'And the other?'

'Not saving BlackAgumon when I could have.'

'BlackAgumon?'

'That was his rookie form.'

Gryphonmon walked up to him and lowered her head to look him in the eye. 'There was no way you could have known.'

'It doesn't matter... I'm paying for that now, I guess...'

'So what now? Are you just giving up?'

Agumon closed his eyes and grinded his teeth with helplessness. 'I'm tired of seeing my friends suffer, when it could just be over, if... I-'

'No!' Agumon started as Gryphonmon glared defiantly at him. 'We all would die defending you, Agumon. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain, by giving yourself up. Not after all you've been through... and all you've done to get this far.'

'But... if my mistakes hurt so many...'

'You're problems become the entire Digidestined's, Agumon. Don't you know? We're a team, and always will be.'

Gryphonmon surprised him by leaning her feathery head down pressing it head against Agumon's cheek gently. 'Remember what I told you? Right after our first encounter with them? Keep fighting, even if you think you'll lose those important to you. We've all done what we can for you. Maybe it's your turn to help us.'

Agumon glanced downwards, still doubtful. 'But... I'm still not strong enough...'

Gryphonmon raised her eyelids to gaze at him affectionately. 'You've gotten this far. And I refuse to believe that all the training and hardship you went through was for nothing. I think you can do it, Agumon.'

Agumon stared at her in wonder. _Even now, when it all seems hopeless, she still hasn't given up. Maybe, maybe she's right... even if I die, I'll die fighting to protect this world, and everyone I care about. Tai, Sora, Gabumon, Veemon, Guilmon... even Gatomon... all of them. That's... how I would choose to go... I still need to do everything I can._

Gryphonmon smiled as she saw the old courage returned to his eyes. 'I'll do my best to get you to Tai, Agumon. It's our best chance, along with your digivice...'

Agumon leaned his head against hers gratefully, cradling her head in his claws. One part of him was unwilling to break the contact, wanting to stay with her warm and comforting presence. But another knew she was right.

_I... nearly forgot who I was. The bearer of courage... huh. I've been running for so long... and that's not like me. When it comes to others being hurt... because of me... I just break down. But... if I give up now, they'll all be hurt in a different way. They care about me as much as I care about them, and if I just let myself die, they'll all be devastated. Especially..._ Tai's face flashed in his mind, before he opened his eyes to study Gryphonmon. He began to tear up slightly as he thought about what was about to happen, and noticed that Gryphonmon was too, and admiration flooded through him.

_She's... so brave, and strong..._

He slowly wiped her tears away, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back, and backpedalled slightly before kneeling, allowing him to climb back onto Gryphonmon when the cave began to shake. Thousands of bats shrieked and flew over their heads as the shaking became more frequent. They soon heard AbyssGreymon's voice boom into the cave.

'I know you're in there! Coward! Stop hiding behind your friends, and face me!'

As Agumon climbed up, Gryphonmon started from the back of the cave, and took off sprinting towards the cave mouth.

_Here we go, then..._ Agumon thought nervously.

Gryphonmon dove off the edge as AbyssGreymon raked his claw through the mountain's face. He was taken by surprise as Gryphonmon sped under his legs, and he took a few seconds to turn around and take off after them. Agumon quickly turned around and aimed at AbyssGreymon.

'Spirit Fire!'

The first fireball caught AbyssGreymon jaw. In complacency, he didn't bother to block it, and it ended up stunning him for a few seconds as he shook the burning sensation out of his mouth. He grimaced with deference.

'So, you've finally decided to fight back. It's too late now, though. All of your friends are gone, and even Baihumon lies defeated. There's nothing left to stop me now.'

Ignoring his words, Agumon kept firing, but now had little effect as the fireballs were absorbed by the black flames. Gryphonmon kept flying, and was mentally bolstered when she began to make out Sora and the other Digidestined's voices from down below.

'Agumon!' She cried. 'I can hear them!'

Agumon listened, and heard them too. Then he saw another black jet heading straight for them.

Gryphonmon was already pulling up, but Agumon could tell the attack would still hit them. Without thinking, he threw himself off Gryphonmon's back towards the attack, and raised his arms in front of him and formed as wide a fire shield as he could sustain.

He struggled to maintain the shield as the attack was partially deflected and blasted past them, and the remaining force carried him straight into Gryphonmon and further and faster through the air until the attack finally ceased. With almost all his energy spent on the shield, Agumon could barely see the landscape around him as his vision flickered, and the muffled sounds of Tai, Sora and the others calling to them reached his eardrums. As he plummeted towards the ground of a bare plain, the world faded out of his vision.


	32. City Siege: Life's Awakening

Chapter 31

Life's Awakening

* * *

><p>Tai and Sora yelled as they saw their partners plummet towards the ground, and immediately sprinted towards them in an attempt to catch them, but they were too far away. Sora gasped as she saw Biyomon catch Agumon's feet in her claws, flapping her wings furiously as they neared the ground, and landed heavily on the dirt of the plain, with Biyomon collapsing abruptly next to him.<p>

Before they could get any closer, AbyssGreymon landed between the two groups, causing the ground to crack under his feet and sending a tremor through the ground, causing the digidestined to fall over. He took no notice of them.

* * *

><p>Biyomon's eyes danced slightly as she tried to get up. The dirt landing under the night sky soon came back into focus, and her eyes widened as Agumon came into focus as well. Many burns coated the edges of his arms, and he seemed to have taken concussive damage from the blast with some blood on his scalp. Crouching next to him, she shook him gently. 'Agumon! You OK...? Wake up!'<p>

She began tearing up when he remained unresponsive. After a minute of shaking him, she cried in frustration and buried her face in her wings.

'Why did you protect me!? I can't... I can't fight anymore. Only you can, Agumon. Only you can do it...'

'You...'

Biyomon's eyes opened with a start as she heard the deep rumble of AbyssGreymon's growling. She stared up at him accusingly.

'This... all happened... because of you! Why? Why can't you just leave him alone?'

AbyssGreymon lowered his eyes with something akin to shame under her gaze. '... Alphamon-'

'Enough of Alphamon!' Biyomon yelled at him. 'Nothing justifies what you've done to him! To everyone!'

AbyssGreymon frowned down at her. What was with this creature? 'I don't seek justification for what I do; I have no choice. Now stand aside; I have no wish to kill you too.'

'No. Kill me if you want, but I'm not leaving.'

AbyssGreymon stared at her in shock at her defiant response despite being dwarfed. There was something about her piercing blue eyes that made him falter, even feel small, like he didn't want to fight anymore. _Such a tiny, powerless thing... what...what is this!? It's hopeless for her... and yet..._

* * *

><p>Tai stared over at Agumon and Biyomon desperately. 'Agumon!' he cried, and tried to take off running, but Joe stopped him by grabbing an arm firmly, but gently. Tai attempted to shake himself free.<p>

'Let me go! He needs my help...'

Izzy frowned grimly as Joe shook his head. 'I know how you feel, Tai,' Joe began, 'but he'll just blow you away like the rest of us. And it'll be fatal. Sora knows it; you need to as well. Don't throw your life away.'

Tai looked over at Sora, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, but was attempting to restrain herself.

Yolei stared out towards the plain, seeing that Agumon and Biyomon had no way out. 'This is hopeless,' she began. 'Every time we try attack, he just blows us away. Aquilamon, Ophanimon, Imperialdramon, and even Baihumon - they were powerless to stop him... but why's he so interested in those two?'

Joe nodded in agreement as he studied AbyssGreymon. 'He's certainly powerful enough to just destroy us, but... he doesn't. I guess that's our only hope.'

Tai got his binoculars out, and could see Agumon on the ground, passed out, while Biyomon seemed to be shouting up at AbyssGreymon, and for some reason, it was giving him pause.

Tai clutched his digivice desperately. 'What... what can we do? I have to do something...'

Cody shook his head. He found himself remembering the time he tried to convince BlackWarGreymon to not destroy a Destiny Stone. Back then, he was overbearing. As AbyssGreymon... 'There's nothing more we can do... the best we can hope for is that one of them can reason with him - if only they could. I know how hard it is... and to do it when he's like this?'

Tai was no longer listening, only staring at the digivice. _This... now useless digivice... I got it when we met. How can it be so worthless now? Agumon first digivolved when I was in trouble, but what about him? When it still matters, he can't even digivolve to save himself...it...it can't end like this._

Tai raised his head and bellowed helplessly. 'AGUMON!'

* * *

><p>Agumon slowly opened his eyes, and it took a while to comprehend what he saw. AbyssGreymon was looming over them, his eyes glowing through the darkness, but Biyomon stood there, unwavering, in front of him, and AbyssGreymon wasn't attacking. He found he could barely move, only listen.<p>

'You... how do find the strength?' AbyssGreymon wondered aloud. 'I've been pursuing you, attacking you... and still you survive, when it should be otherwise impossible.'

Biyomon spoke without hesitation. 'Even if we die... we'll die fighting, protecting everything, and everyone, we care about. It didn't take us long to figure this out, and you... I thought you may have understood this. I was there, you know - in the Digital World, when you sacrificed yourself. I saw the image of you, painted across the landscape, in a beautiful light. That's when the digital world knew what you had done.'

AbyssGreymon shook his head dismissively. 'You're wrong. The first digimon I met after knew nothing of what I had done... they shunned me, refused to accept my existence. Not a single digimon I had met after I came back remembers me or my sacrifice.'

'And how did you act towards them?'

AbyssGreymon lifted a claw uncertainly. 'I... I can't remember. I had yet to regain my memories...'

Biyomon inclined her head. 'And what did you do when you did regain them? Did you grow bitter that you were alive again? Did you recluse yourself out of fear? Maybe... it was you who shunned them, and not the other way around.'

'You don't know that!' AbyssGreymon snapped. 'When I regained my memory, it was then I realised that you all had forgotten about me! And all those other digimon had also forgotten that I had saved them...'

Biyomon shook her head. 'You don't get it, do you? Those digimon who you met... they were most likely digimon who had recently been reformatted, maybe in the course of the conflicts involving the control spires and Myotismon. They could have been as bitter as you, given what happened to them. You might have even killed them before in your rampage!'

AbyssGreymon hissed with frustration. 'What's the point of telling me this? I can't act on this information, can't repent my ways. It is impossible for me to escape Alphamon's control, and the moment I even begin to try he sets off the Chronodata within me to destroy and rebuilt itself. I... I can't take that anymore! Never again!'

Biyomon looked at him sadly, seeing how panic-stricken he had suddenly become. 'It's just... you seem to blame Agumon for this; but since we've found out about you, he's always tried thinking of ways to help you. But in the end, he couldn't come up with anything either. Why do you blame him for that?'

AbyssGreymon frowned in contemplation. 'I... just thought... if only Agumon knew... I could have been spared being a tool again. I'm so tired of being trapped and used by others.'

'But why does he have to die?' Biyomon asked, almost pleadingly.

'Alphamon... believes that the human-digimon link is the greatest threat to the digital world so far. I may not like humans... but Alphamon despises anything to do with them. He's mad. And, Agumon, along with Tai, are apparently the digidestined that have direct involvement with bringing humans and digimon together. I'm in no position to question what he tells me.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'Then why has Tai been left unharmed? Why just Agumon?'

'That... is something that confuses me as well. I can only guess as to why Alphamon does not bother with Tai. Perhaps, his hate for humans also leads him to believe they are so inferior that he takes no notice of them when he can target a digimon instead. For whatever reason, Alphamon believes Agumon to be the true threat. Truly a hypocrite, however, since he's caused Agumon to be truly dangerous in the first place. He neglected to follow through with his plan, and it has come to this.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'He's wrong... Agumon's the last digimon I would call a threat to the digital world.'

'Really?' AbyssGreymon glared at her. 'Why? Why do you, and all those other digimon, believe in him so? Why are so many willing to die for him?'

'We're his friends... it's that simple. It's common to all digidestined; we all try to protect each other.'

'You... protect each other? You care about each other... more than the individual...'

'That's right.'

'But...that means...'

_**When you really care about someone, more than you care about yourself, it's called 'love'.**_

'You all... love... each other?'

'What?' Biyomon cocked her head in slight confusion, folding her arms, before her eyes cleared slightly. 'Yes, actually...maybe a certain type of love...'

'Are you not the bearer of love?' AbyssGreymon asked. 'You should know most about it. I, for one, do not understand it... but... from what I've seen, especially from you, it is something formidable.'

Biyomon raised her eye ridges in surprise. 'Formidable?'

'If you didn't care about Agumon, if you didn't - 'love' him, you and all the other digimon would not have delayed me for so long, compared to, say, mindless monsters, who would only do so following orders. Something I have been wondering... you, you have exhibited the most strength thus far... do you care about him more than the others? What is Agumon to you?'

Biyomon stared up at him with resolution. 'Agumon... I protect him, because he's important to me. And not just to me; to everyone, the entire digital world. He's brave, kind, strong... and when I see him, I can't help but feel braver, stronger, more alive. He's a source of hope to all digimon. Killing him is the worst mistake you could ever make; and that is why I would sacrifice my own life before letting him die.'

AbyssGreymon faltered as he recalled his first meeting with Agumon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'But you see, I'm not alive.' BlackWarGreymon protested. 'I'm just a - a thing. Why would I possibly have any use for a heart in the first place?'<strong>_

_**Agumon folded his arms. 'Good point.' He paused as he thought for a moment. 'Hey! You can be... a friend!'**_

_**'A friend?'**_

_**Agumon opened his arms. 'Yeah! You see, if you care about me, then we're friends, and if we're friends, then you have a heart! You can't have one without the other. Look at me. I've got lots of friends!'**_

_**BlackWarGreymon frowned doubtfully. 'What if I'm not capable of being a friend? That would prove once and for all if I have a heart or not...'**_

_**'Of course you're capable! Everyone's capable of being someone's friend.'**_

_**'But what if...'**_

_**'What if. Always with the what ifs. What if my aunt had a moustache? She'd be my uncle!' Agumon exclaimed as he sat down.**_

_**BlackWarGreymon frowned at him with doubt. 'She would? You're logic confuses me. How is friendship supposed to feel, or does it just happen? At any rate, it certainly hasn't made me feel any better.'**_

_**'That's 'cause we just met! Give it time!'**_

_**'Time? I've given you time to answer all of my questions, and you haven't answered one yet.' He slowly raised his claw menacingly. 'I should just destroy you and move on. It seems to be my purpose in life, and if that's so, then so be it. I will dedicate myself to being the most powerful.'**_

_**An image of the flower popped into his hand, causing him to hesitate. 'But I have to know if that is my true destiny, or if there's something more for me in this world than just fighting. You know, like a reason why I'm here. For some, it's money. Others power. And for you, perhaps, friendship. But I have to know the reason why I was created.'**_

_**Agumon frowned up at him, confused. 'Snap out of it! Boy, are you a serious guy!'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'No way! You can't throw your heart away!'<strong>_

_**BlackWarGreymon continued gazing at him. 'But if what you say is true, and I have a heart, then it is clearly interfering with my fighting, and I can't reach my full fighting potential until I throw my heart away.'**_

_**'Fighting is important, but it's not everything. You... need to trust me as your friend before you can find your heart.'**_

_**BlackWarGreymon looked down at him resolutely. 'Very well. I will be your friend in order to prove if my heart exists. But if it doesn't, I will be forced to destroy you.'**_

_**Agumon frowned up at him with disapproval. 'Thanks for the warning.' He smiled, and offered his claw. 'By the way, it's customary to shake hands with a new friend.'**_

_**'Hmm?' He looked at Agumon curiously. 'Shake hands?'**_

_**Slowly, BlackWarGreymon raised his claw towards Agumon's. Not to attack, as he was used to, but something... entirely different.**_

_**Was this what he was searching for? Were his answers about to be answered, in something so trifling as a handshake?**_

_**Suddenly, he felt an intense pain surge through his head. He tried to shut it out, but it continued. Finally, he had no choice to surrender to the compulsion which called to him, flying up into the sky as he yelled in pain.**_

_**'Where are you going?' Agumon called in dismay. 'I was gonna make smores! Come back!'**_

* * *

><p>AbyssGreymon clenched his eyes closed in sadness and regret. <em>If only... if only I could have joined them. Could I have been like them? They, with their hearts, friends... who do not doubt their purpose. They earn their strength, while mine... mine was simply given - no. Forced upon me. My existence was forced upon me. I would be glad to be gone. But they... they fight to protect someone else and each other, and they believe every one of their lives is worth something. Why do I doubt myself? I have no choice in this matter... any traces of 'friendship' I feel with them only remind me of what I'm missing, of what I cannot have. Simply for existing. They are so... strong, even Agumon, who can't even digivolve, and managed to earn power akin of a mega level digimon. Killing him will clearly have consequences among the ranks of the Digidestined. Bonds tying him to them will be severed, and severing such powerful bonds...<em>

_But... in the end, what does all of it matter? Everything they have, they will lose when they die. And there is only one course of action open to me... I must throw away my heart, as Agumon is so sure exists, as anything else I do will only lead to blinding, unnecessary pain once more._

AbyssGreymon opened his eyes to glare at Biyomon, lowering his head. 'All this talk of friendship, love, friends - in the end, it means nothing, only that you will despair as you realise everything you have lost!'

AbyssGreymon raised his claw, coated in fire, to finish them off.

'BIYOMON!' Sora screamed towards them.

AbyssGreymon glanced to the side as if spotting an annoyance. 'It's too late-'

Then something in Sora's hand caught his eye. He froze as he recognised it.

'That flower...'

As he looked back to Biyomon, the flower's image flashed before his eyes. He staggered as he remembered the flower shattered, petals littering the ground, and roared in anguish.

_What's going on!? _He screamed to himself in his head. _Why does the memory of that stupid flower cause so much pain?'_

Through AbyssGreymon's half lidded eyes as he clenched, he saw Agumon stir. 'Abyss...Greymon...'

'Agumon!?' Biyomon turned around and helped him up, watching him worriedly. 'You alright?'

Agumon managed a single nod, staring forward intently and started walking towards AbyssGreymon. Biyomon looked at him in alarm, but held back when Agumon smiled weakly.

AbyssGreymon paused to look at him, shaking the pain out of his system, hardening his heart as he saw his objective within reach. 'So, do you finally submit your life? Can I finally bring this struggle to an end?'

'You can try...' Agumon answered quietly. 'If I die, it'll be knowing that I did the best I could to protect what I care about... and not just giving up. I'll have had no regrets...'

AbyssGreymon became speechless as he smiled to himself.

'To fight, knowing that you will most likely die... knowing that you cannot win. If you fight for a purpose like this... to fight for so many friends - to fight for an entire world - then that is what true courage is - that's what I am. And that's my purpose... BlackWarGreymon. I... I only wish you could share that purpose with me now. You knew this, once... you cared about us all, enough to sacrifice yourself... and that's why we can still be... friends...'

Biyomon rushed forward in alarm when AbyssGreymon's eyes flashed in absolute fury. 'Agumon!'

_He thinks he can talk to me like that? Taunting me about the things we both know I can't have? Does he enjoy making me suffer like this!?_

'SHUT UP!' AbyssGreymon roared, and black fire coated the edge of his mouth once more.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still for Tai as he saw the black fire. He was frozen with grief and helplessness, so much that he could barely think. Everyone else also stared, not seeing Tai's digivice glow.<p>

'DIE!'

The fire struck the ground where Agumon was standing and billowed outwards from the impact, and AbyssGreymon continued to stream the fire forcefully, as if in a frenzy. When he finally ceased the attack, everyone gasped as they saw Agumon still standing right where he was, covered himself and Biyomon in a blue fire shield.

'...Agumon?' Tai whispered in disbelief. 'How...?'

'Tai! You're digivice!' Izzy called out abruptly.

Tai reached for the digivice, and clutched it as it began vibrating, faster and faster, glowing blue and orange, with blinding intensity. Tai covered his eyes as he tried to look at it. 'What's going on?'

'I think... it's malfunctioning! It sounds like it's going to explode!'

After the vibration and humming reached its peak, the digivice hummed and swiftly dissipated into large tendrils of data that sped towards Agumon with tremendous speed. The beams did not look like normal data, which was bright turquoise and broken, but solid gold, brimming data.

As it surrounded and enveloped Agumon, a shining symbol shone out of the ground under his feet, projecting light all around that seemed to blind AbyssGreymon and lit the landscape up. Agumon and Biyomon looked down in amazement before the Chronodata surrounded them. Izzy peered towards the symbol, suddenly fascinated. 'Can that be... a crest?'

He pointed his digivice towards Agumon, and attempted to scan his data to get a reading. He only got the same symbol duplicated into the screen of his digivice.

'Tai... it's... the crest of courage. But... now it's got an additional diagonal cross going through it, and it is encased in an enclosing circle. What does it mean?'

The digidestined perked up as they suddenly heard Baihumon's voice.

_'The crest... it is something different now. It has become the Crest of Life.'_

_'Baihumon? What... how...?'_

_'Never mind that now.'_

Tai was inclined to agree, and focused on the situation at hand. _'Crest of... Life? Is it still the crest of courage?' _

_'It is... and it is not. I'll put it this way... the crest of courage is one level, such as Champion, among digimon. The crest of Life, however - has little to do with a digimon's stages of power. It is in another league entirely. Therefore, it is just... more complete now. '_

_'What league are you talking about?'_

Baihumon paused_. 'In a league that makes any knowledge of it dangerous.'_

_'What do you mean, dangerous? If there are risks with it, I need to know.'_

_'An apt question... but I don't know too much. I do know that his new form will have its drawbacks - he cannot stay in that form too long, or...'_

_'Or what?'_

_'... he will die. It makes sense, given the enormous surge of energy required... ultimately, his body cannot handle it. And it won't be like normal digivolution, or degeneration, where he does it automatically. He must be very careful, and not seek to maximise the time in that form. Take care of him... First Digidestined.' _

Tai blinked and shook his head. 'Did you guys hear that?'

'Yeah...' Mimi said in wonder. 'To have a Sovereign speak to us like that... it was incredible. But... he seemed to talk to you for longer than us. You were out of it for a while after he stopped speaking to us.'

Tai opened his mouth slightly as he spotted Agumon silhouette suddenly crouch down, as if in pain and being forced onto his knees, the blue stripes on his back glowing almost white-hot. Tai grew agitated when he could hear Agumon almost yelling in pain. Through the light, Sora couldn't make out Biyomon.

'What's wrong with him!?'

Izzy hesitated before answering. 'It must be one of the costs to releasing so much energy.'

Their concern was somewhat allayed when Agumon stopped, instead being gradually enveloped in a small blanket of fire. TK glanced at Calumon, expecting to see the Zero Unit glowing. Calumon only looked back at him in confusion.

'TK? What is it?' He responded curiously.

TK jerked his head towards Agumon. 'You're not helping him?'

Calumon nodded brightly. 'He's digivolving without my help. Isn't that great? He might be able to digivolve any time he wants to, now. Though I hope he doesn't burn himself again...'

Tai shook his head. 'So you didn't hear Baihumon, Calumon... that's too bad.'

'Tai!' Izzy called. 'I've been trying to scan Agumon with my digivice, in order to analyse his new form, but I can't get anything. Can you see anything?'

'See wha-'

Tai gaped as he looked up again, seeing a huge torrent of fire blazing high into the sky, obscuring Agumon and Biyomon from view. It looked extremely violent and wild, causing panic to well within him again. 'What's going on? Can't he control it? I have to get to him!'

'That's crazy, Tai. Even for you.' Joe cautioned. 'You'll get burnt to a crisp!'

'I'm going too,' Sora said determinedly. 'I have to find Biyomon. I'll go with you, Tai, if you want.'

'Sora...' Tai murmured, studying her gratefully, before cracking a smile. 'OK. Let's go.' The two of them rushed off, while Izzy continued pressing his digivice furiously, and the other digidestined looked after them with regret.

TK stepped forward, but Kari put her arm in front of him and shook her head.

'Kari?'

She shook her head. 'They're going to their partners... let's leave it up to them. And remember, we've got to keep looking for our own. Agumon can handle it from here. We only need to trust him and Tai.'

TK nodded, then approached Izzy. 'We've got to find our partners too, everyone. That includes you, Izzy.'

Izzy got up reluctantly. 'Tentomon... I could detect him on my digivice a while ago. Besides, I'm just about to see it come out... oh OK. Let's go.'

Several of them lifted Izzy up by the shoulders as he struggled to put his computer away. 'Come on!'

* * *

><p>Biyomon found herself staring towards the seemingly distant figure of Agumon, whilst she was surrounded by a sudden warmth. She looked around, and saw fire everywhere, but couldn't feel any pain herself. She called out to him, breathless with fear and anticipation.<p>

'Agumon! What's going on?'

She gasped as Agumon's figured slowly disappear, and was replaced by a growing figure. All she could make out were other huge shapes moving through the fire, appearing in and out of her vision on all sides. Sharp objects, large, curved appendages and thick columns passed in and out of her vision. After waiting for a while, she could discern a huge, spiky snout pointing through the fire high in front of her, and it moved closer. As the head came into full view, she recognised the friendly green eyes, though they were many times bigger than her. Its head was covered in primarily red scales, with blue markings lining its eyes and neck. She could make out golden neck scales, along with gold horns and dorsal spines. The dragon's head finally rested in front of her and examined her.

'Biyomon? You OK?'

Biyomon stared at the face in wonder. 'I'm... I'm not sure. Is that you, Agumon?'

The giant eye blinked. 'I think so. But suddenly I have four legs... this is weird. It'll take some getting used to...'

As Biyomon listened, she recognised the voice. It seemed almost the same, but carried so much more weight now. His voice echoed loudly.

'I have to go now, Biyomon.'

'Wait!'

She reached towards the face as it disappeared into the fire. 'Will you come back?' She called into the heat cloud.

'I will. Find the others... tell them not to follow me. I promise I'll come back, Biyomon. But first - help everyone get the digimon back to City.'

Biyomon nodded. 'I know you will. Someone will get you when you come back. Please... be careful.'

The dragon retracted his head, and the fire began to swirl and disperse around her before funnelling into the sky, revealing two colossal dragons facing each other down. The massive red quickly focused and blue flames erupted from his jaw as AbyssGreymon was absorbing the sight.

'Soulfire Blast!'

Before AbyssGreymon could respond, he was hit with an immense blue fireball, blasting through a small mountain spire, causing multitudes of rubble to collapse on top of him.


	33. City Siege: Blood and Fire

_'Italic' _- Telepathic thought

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Blood and Fire

* * *

><p>Now with his vision towering over the landscape, Agumon saw most of the digidestined heading to the east, where he could see a few digimon lying on the ground, including the enormous body of Baihumon's. He was relieved to see Guilmon up and about helping them.<p>

_'You have done it.'_

He shook his head slightly as he heard Baihumon's voice. _'Huh? Done what?'_

_'You've finally awakened your purest form... SacredGreymon.'_

_'Sacred...Greymon.' _That name sounded like it was meant for him. SacredGreymon stared down at his muscular arms, which were now resting on the ground, as he hunched over it on all fours. The huge, powerful limbs ended in massive claws, which he could see through the mark he made on the forest. As he looked over his shoulder, he saw blue tiger stripes running down his flank, along with large, thick red scales covering most of his body. His underside ran with softer, golden scales, down to the end of his long, thick tail. He stood up on his back legs and flexed his claws. Warm feelings of hope and satisfaction rushed through him as he continued testing his new body.

'_This is great! All that effort finally paid off. Now... how to deal with AbyssGreymon...'_

_'You may need help, young one.'_

SacredGreymon looked over at Baihumon's body in astonishment.

_'Wait... Baihumon? Are you all right? I can see your body...'_

_'My body is incapacitated. And it will remain that way for some time, after what I'm about to do.'_

_'Are you sure? I might be able to handle this...'_

_'No. He's still more powerful than you... remember that he's had far more experience in that form than you have now. You may not even know how to walk. The only reason you're standing unweary is due to the energy I have already given you... you can use Sacred Blaze again now.'_

_'Sacred Blaze?'_

_'That is your technique of the fire shield. That much, you discovered on your own. I impart my energy to you so you might survive... and it seems to flow easily between us. Perhaps part of the reason for that is - your body now is quite similar to mine. But still, such energy links are rare.'_

Feeling an emanation of approval as Baihumon talked, SacredGreymon moved to question him further, but AbyssGreymon emerged from the pile of mountainous rubble, and surprisingly, studied SacredGreymon with respect.

'And so it has finally happened...'

SacredGreymon shook his head. 'We don't have to fight. Why can't you understand that?'

AbyssGreymon scoffed. 'On the contrary. It's not about 'understanding' at all... I wish it, but I know I cannot have it - nor would it matter if I did. If you were not put in such a perilous position... you would never have awakened. And no matter what, I don't see any way for you to help me, short of fighting me. In the end, I still value getting stronger... and those worthy also becoming stronger. And if there is no other way for me to live, then I will embrace the way of conflict - in tandem with destroying my heart.'

'Only because you think you have no choice!' SacredGreymon roared desperately.

AbyssGreymon shook the last of the rock chunks off and crept along the landscape. 'I _know_ I don't. Now prepare yourself...'

Black flames appeared on the edges of AbyssGreymon's mouth.

'_Roll to avoid it.' _Baihumon's voice echoed once again.

SacredGreymon rolled to the right just as the blast passed him by. AbyssGreymon had seized the opportunity to take to the sky.

SacredGreymon felt a spark of alarm as AbyssGreymon dived rapidly. '_Quickly! Use your wings and legs in tandem to back away!'_

Intense red flames coated the front of AbyssGreymon as he dived nose first. SacredGreymon did as instructed and avoided it, but still felt the flames hit him as AbyssGreymon struck the ground. No sooner had he recovered than AbyssGreymon was charging at him again with a flap of his wings.

_He was never this fast before..._ SacredGreymon thought as he braced himself.

_'There was no need for him to be. Now you must block; it's too late to dodge it.'_

SacredGreymon grinded his teeth in concentration as he projected the thickest fire shield he could muster. Black flames erupted from AbyssGreymon's claws as he struck SacredGreymon head on.

'Rift blade!'

They struggled as the two firefronts burned against each other, and AbyssGreymon landed, continually thrusting his claws forward. Finally, SacredGreymon flapped his wings and launched himself into the air, taking off in the opposite direction.

_'What are you doing?' _Baihumon questioned.

_'Luring him away from the others... our attacks are too powerful to be predictable.'_

_'In that, you are correct... but you will be at a disadvantage, seeing as he is faster and has the upper hand in pursuit. Be ready for the consequences.'_

'Coward! Are you afraid to face me?' AbyssGreymon roared as he took off after him towards the north. Compared to himself, it was easy for AbyssGreymon to spot SacredGreymon's glowing silhouette against the night sky.

_'What are you planning?' _Baihumon asked.

_'I'm finishing this fight... so we can both live, long enough to find a way to save him...'_

* * *

><p>Tai and Sora stared in amazement as the two dragons fought each other. When they finally took off to the north, Sora immediately snapped out of the trance and looked around frantically. 'Biyomon! Where are you?'<p>

'Sora! She's over there!' Tai pointed at the distant pink figure.

As they ran towards her, she seemed to take little notice of them, and continued to stare into the sky, where SacredGreymon was standing a few minutes ago. It wasn't until Sora bent down and hugged her that she snapped out of it and looked at her.

'Bee... what happened out there?'

Biyomon began to tear up as she recalled everything after catching Agumon. 'It was... terrible, Sora...'

Sora hugged her again and patted her back. 'Shh... it's alright now...'

'But...' Biyomon wiped her eyes. 'He's still fighting... Agumon...'

Tai's eyes widened. 'So... that massive red dragon... that was Agumon?'

'Yeah...'

Tai suddenly looked alarmed. 'We have to find him! He's in danger...'

'From AbyssGreymon?' Biyomon looked up at Tai uncertainly.

'Not just that... from the Chronodata itself.'

Biyomon shook her head. 'He said... he promised he would come back to us. And that we should help the others injured by AbyssGreymon first.'

'But... there has to be some way we can help him...' Tai protested. 'I can't just leave him! He definitely wouldn't leave me behind... if it were the other way around.'

Sora sighed worriedly. 'If you really want, you can follow, but keep your distance, Tai. It's very dangerous... and none of the digimon have the energy to fly you in and out. Do you have some way for us to contact you?'

Tai rummaged through his pockets and frowned. 'Without my digivice...' His face lightened as he found his phone and got it out. 'That'll work. All right, see you guys...'

'Good luck.' Sora said awkwardly as Tai took off. Biyomon moved to fly east, back towards the others.

'Wait, Biyomon.'

Biyomon frowned at her quizzically. 'What, Sora? They need our help!'

Sora pulled out the flower Kari had given her. Biyomon gaped at it.

'Wait, isn't that...?'

Sora nodded. 'Yeah... but...' She frowned in alarm as she saw the wrapping. 'The water! It must have... evaporated...'

Biyomon studied it, confused. 'Did... Agumon give this to you?'

'He gave it to Kari, who then gave it to me.'

'Did she say why he's giving it back?'

Sora shook her head in dismay. 'I don't know either. We can only find out from Agumon himself.'

Biyomon looked to the north longingly. 'Agumon... please, come back, safe...'

* * *

><p>SacredGreymon flapped his wings monotonously, but found himself wearying quickly, and found his mouth frothing slightly at the edges as fatigue began to pour through his wing muscles.<p>

_'Why is this so hard?'_

_'You have never had wings like this before. You may need to land soon...'_

He frowned in concentration as he heard another fire lance launch. _'Pitch down to avoid it. In the air, it is more efficient to dodge.'_

Try as he might, however, AbyssGreymon kept launching more attacks, and SacredGreymon found it difficult to avoid them continually, one after another.

_'It's far enough now; try to land.'_

SacredGreymon immediately descended towards the open plain in front, but AbyssGreymon took the chance to lunge forward and grab his tail in his jaws. Growling in pain, SacredGreymon turned his head.

'Soulfire Blast!'

Predicting the response, AbyssGreymon let go and flew forward and over the top of SacredGreymon, leaving him at a disadvantage, as AbyssGreymon quickly descended with claws outstretched.

'Rift Blade!'

While busy blocking the slash, SacredGreymon didn't notice the black flames already coating AbyssGreymon's mouth in preparation for the next attack. 'Darkfire Lance!'

In the lapse of concentration, the fire lance pierced SacredGreymon's fire shield and hit him directly in the back. Momentarily paralysed, he descended rapidly and crashed into the ground, skidding for a few seconds before slamming into the side of a mountain. His head throbbed with pain as several large blocks of rock fell onto him.

_'SacredGreymon!'_

He blinked, dazed, and could barely make out AbyssGreymon's shape in the distance, fast approaching. He felt a slight surge of energy from Baihumon, and his vision cleared, but he was still too stiff to dodge AbyssGreymon's flame dive. He was rammed against the mountain as AbyssGreymon hit him, and he tried with all his might to keep him at bay.

_'You can't keep defending! You must attack when the opportunity presents itself.'_

SacredGreymon studied AbyssGreymon as much as he could while ramming back against his shield. After a few seconds, he saw a break in the shield as AbyssGreymon faltered slightly. Focusing blue fire into his left claw, he slashed at AbyssGreymon's neck.

'Divine Slash!'

AbyssGreymon tried to dodge, but he was too slow to disengage and was struck in the chest. He roared in pain and leapt back, clutching the gash along his white scales.

_'Quickly! You must keep him on the defensive.'_

'Soulfire Blast!'

AbyssGreymon easily avoided the attack by rolling, simultaneously launching attacks of his own.

_'It's hard to keep him on the defensive when he can do that...' _

_'It's to be expected. Even if you wanted to kill him... he's much too powerful. This doesn't look good for you.'_

SacredGreymon could not attack and use the shield at the same time, so he was helpless as he struggled to repel one attack after another. While his energy was decreasing rapidly, AbyssGreymon's attacks seemed less powerful the more he attacked at range. Finally, he charged at SacredGreymon again, claws unsheathed.

As SacredGreymon attempted to dodge the dive, AbyssGreymon's claws caught his back leg and dug into it deeply, blood expelling from between his scales. Before he could retaliate, AbyssGreymon swung him around slightly and slammed SacredGreymon into the mountain again as he let go, and he roared in pain with a resounding crack as his leg broke.

'Enough!' AbyssGreymon roared impatiently. 'It's time to end this.'

Gripping him from the front, AbyssGreymon focused flames into his mouth for a few seconds. SacredGreymon managed to raise his head and likewise did the same. AbyssGreymon's eyes grew wide as he realised what was about to happen.

'Darkfire Lance!'

'Soulfire Blast!'

The two attacks combusted together with such force and close proximity that AbyssGreymon was sent flying into the air as he attempted to shield himself from the blast. He managed to catch himself in the air and right himself before hitting the ground, though his energy on using the shield was completely spent.

SacredGreymon was blasted through the mountain, and disappeared from view as part of the mountain gradually collapsed on top of him. AbyssGreymon glared at the rubble in frustration and began to cautiously circle around, trying to spot SacredGreymon for another opening.

* * *

><p><em>'SacredGreymon.'<em>

_'...'_

_'SacredGreymon! You must get up. This is not over...'_

_'...? Ugh...'_

_'How bad are your wounds?'_

_'I... don't know. I can't feel my right leg...'_

_'Come on. You can still do this. I believe you can stop him... that's why I even came here.'_

_'...why? Why you and not the others? Why didn't the others come - like Azulongmon?'_

_'I think Zhuqiaomon's reasons were a given. He doesn't like what the City stands for. As for Ebonwumon... he believed it unwise. He was always slow to act, and remained unsure of what good he could do.'_

_'And Azulongmon?'_

_'Like AbyssGreymon mentioned to me... he was torn, since he knew the Digidestined were in danger. But he was also convinced that he would be utterly destroyed if he came to confront AbyssGreymon. Perhaps that is justified, since AbyssGreymon may not hold mercy for him after their previous encounter, combined with his bitterness. He constantly reminded me of our responsibilities to our regions, how we would put all the land and digimon under our rule in jeopardy if we became reckless and got ourselves destroyed. But, I departed anyway.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because... of you.'_

_'Me? Why me?'_

_'It's hard for me to explain... you remind me of myself, once. I see in you... the makings of a leader, one who will achieve great things for the digital world. Right now, it's too static, the cycle of evil digimon and viruses continue, while the digidestined holds them at bay, but for how long... something tells me you will change all that. At the very least, you have the potential.'_

_'...I don't really understand... but I guess - how can I hope to understand a Sovereign?'_

Baihumon chuckled. _'We're not so different from normal digimon as you might think. Now rise! Remember that all your friends are waiting for you.'_

_'That's right... I told Biyomon...Tai...'_

* * *

><p>SacredGreymon opened his eyes to see small shafts of light blocked by massive blocks. He groaned as he felt his entire body tremble in pain. He managed to rise, though one back leg remained limp, and giant blocks of rubble rolled off of him. He squinted slightly as he saw the beginnings of light creep over the horizon.<p>

Hearing massive flaps, his eyes shot up to AbyssGreymon, who immediately rammed into him without warning. Neither of them were able to use their shields, and AbyssGreymon's horns dug into his shoulder, penetrating his shoulder. While they sailed across the ground, both of them exchanged kicks and struck out with their front claws, leaving their fronts with many large gashes, before they finally came to a stop.

They continued to struggle on the ground, with AbyssGreymon ending it by biting into SacredGreymon's neck, freezing some of his joints. As SacredGreymon struggled to keep his eyes open, he glimpsed one of AbyssGreymon's wings hanging right near him. Struggling to ignore the pain, he managed to hook his front claw into it, bringing it closer. AbyssGreymon let go of his neck and screeched with pain, but SacredGreymon was already tearing into the wing. Thousands of droplets of blood and bits of membrane flesh rained from the wing as SacredGreymon ripped it down the middle.

As soon as he finished, SacredGreymon kicked AbyssGreymon away with his leg talons, and slowly took off while AbyssGreymon remained on the ground, growling in pain, a wing held limp, blood and flesh still dripping from it. When SacredGreymon was finally high in the air, AbyssGreymon glared up at him and roared.

'If you really want to help me, kill me! Why must you prolong my suffering!?'

SacredGreymon slowly shook his head. 'I can't kill you. I know there's a way for you to have a normal life... free of others controlling you. I promise; I will find a way to save you, old friend.'

AbyssGreymon continued roaring in dismay as he flew away. Every one of his words cut into SacredGreymon just as deep as his wounds, for his accusations ran true. However, he frowned with determination, believing there was still a way to save him; he only had to keep searching.

* * *

><p>Tai had attempted to follow the two dragons, but it frustrated him to know that Agumon would want to lead AbyssGreymon away from the others. Nevertheless, he continued north in pursuit.<p>

His ears perked up with a start when he heard massive wings approaching, and without any other sounds accompanying it. As it came closer, he heard another sound: like liquid, but very irregular. Tai gasped softly as he realised SacredGreymon must be badly wounded, and that he was losing blood.

In the sunrise's light, he made out that it really was SacredGreymon. He passed right over Tai, who groaned desperately as he turned around and got out his phone, before he ran back the way he came.

'Sora! He's finally coming back! Has everyone got their digimon yet?'

Sora's voice took a while to respond. 'Yeah... everyone's found their digimon. I'm still amazed they're all - ...anyway, we'll head back to the landing spot now.'

Tai smiled with relief and tears as he didn't hear AbyssGreymon follow. _He's alive... pal, just hang on._

* * *

><p>SacredGreymon became aware that the pain in his entire body was intensifying. It felt strange, almost as if his entire body was burning, just like when he had first transformed, and when he was just getting used to the Chronodata.<p>

_'What... why do I feel like this? I don't remember getting internal injuries...'_

Baihumon's voice sounded with alarm. _'It's the Chronodata! You have to degenerate soon, or you'll die. You must get back and regroup with the others, if you can.'_

SacredGreymon squinted ahead. _'I can see the clearing, just a bit further...'_

He slowly descended towards the clearing, flapping his wings furiously, but landed heavily nevertheless.

_'You must degenerate, now!'_

_'Yes... I...know...'_

His vision flickered on and off as the ground seemed to rise rapidly towards him. He also spotted a large group of small figures approaching him. He felt the brush of Baihumon's mind one last time as he stopped abruptly, landing heavily.

_'Well done, Agumon. It is likely that AbyssGreymon needs to degenerate too, so you will not have to worry about him for a while. When you wake, I'll likely be gone from here. But we will remain in contact... and you'll see what I mean. Good luck.'_

Too tired to speak, Agumon collapsed to the ground just as Tai got out of the forest behind him. Tai grabbed him gently and rolled him over into his arms, only to gasp in shock as he examined all the wounds Agumon had, still flowing. There was a massive gash in his right leg, and it was bent at an odd angle. Numerous cuts were visible over his chest, stomach and a shoulder. Finally, Tai's throat caught when he saw the teeth marks on his neck.

'Agumon.' Tai called out softly. 'Agumon, can you hear me?'

Agumon slowly opened his eyes a crack. '...Tai?'

Tai smiled, and tears trickled down his cheeks as he tried not to cry in relief. 'It's all right, now. You'll be fine... You always did pull through for me.'

The rest of the digidestined also arrived at that moment. Joe immediately got his backpack out and started wrapping bandages around the wounds, all the while wondering out loud half-panicked how Agumon managed to get them all. Once he was finished, Sora and Biyomon came forward as Tai picked up Agumon, wrapped his claws around his neck and proceeded to carry him on his back.

'Agumon!' Biyomon cried. When he didn't respond, she looked up at Tai desperately. 'Is he alright?'

Tai nodded, and Joe elaborated. 'He'll be fine until we get back to City. But we need to hurry...' He looked at Izzy, who was carrying Motimon and some other fresh digimon. 'Izzy! We need the digimon in charge of the infirmary back right away.'

Izzy nodded. 'OK. I'll signal to the terminals for an all clear.'

As everyone hurried back towards City, Agumon's left eye opened a crack as he spotted Biyomon flying beside him. When she turned her head to look at him, he gave her a small grin.

'Biyomon... did Sora give you the... flower?'

Biyomon took a moment to remember. 'Yes... but that doesn't matter right now! Save your strength, Agumon.'

Agumon nodded and closed his eyes as they continued running.

* * *

><p>AbyssGreymon furled his wings in an attempt to dull the pain. It still throbbed frequently, but he was able to move again.<p>

He was unsurprised as he heard the swishing of a cape, and a knight figure approached from above. He sneered at it as it stopped in front of him. 'It seems you've underestimated him.'

Alphamon stared at him coldly. 'You assured me you could handle them all. All but Agumon, it seems.'

AbyssGreymon growled and looked away. 'If you're going to torture me again in punishment, spare me the effort and just kill me. I've long since had enough of your schemes.'

Alphamon relaxed as he mused over the situation. 'It is no longer viable to try and kill Agumon. But there are far more options available to me now. The Digidestined still have their uses... and I still have many plans for you. As much as I despise what you are... you are still useful. You won't get off that easy, monster.'

AbyssGreymon could only snarl menacingly in response. _Damn you, Agumon... there's only one source of hope left for me, and you denied it to me. Death. That is all I want now..._


	34. For Better or Worse

**Well, it's been a ride.**

**I just finished the last 7 or so chapters within a matter of a week. I have a feeling I missed something...**

**Oh well, enjoy the chapter... and be sure to report any suspicious errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

For Better or Worse

* * *

><p>'And on Tokyo News tonight...'<p>

Kari's eyes widened as she saw the TV cut to images observed from a helicopter. Many buildings in Odaiba lay in ruins, with entire blocks partially levelled. Thankfully, there weren't as many destroyed buildings as she had imagined. AbyssGreymon had ceased his attack the moment he had trapped the remaining digimon in the community hall, which Kari now realised passed off as the circus building in Odaiba.

Susumu shook his head, sitting right next to her. 'Absolutely terrible. The worst part is, no one can really find the real reason for this happening.' He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. _Or is that the best part? No..._He looked over at Kari worriedly. 'Do you think anyone will suspect the Digital world's connection to this?'

Kari frowned in thought. The coverage over the destruction included some sceptics on late talk shows. It remained unclear who were in the majority. 'Most people seem to just pass it off as some terrible accident. Though there are a few people who suspect that digimon caused it.'

Yuuko cleared her throat. 'I do hope Hiroaki will do his part to quell the rumors about the digimon's involvement. I've heard some strange things, and... Gatomon?'

Gatomon's ear perked up as she lay next to Kari. 'Yes?'

'Do you think - those people you and Agumon saved... would they tell the media?'

Gatomon sighed. 'There's no way to stop it. Those people went through a lot, and they won't be able to keep quiet about it. So there's no use worrying about it.'

Kari's eyes went back to the screen. 'Speaking of which...'

The little girl from the observation dome and her mother were being interviewed. The mother looked very troubled, but the girl seemed quite calm.

A reporter began talking to the camera with the two in the background. She was a middle aged woman with long dark hair, with piercing brown eyes.

'Just behind me are two of many claimed to have been rescued from the top of the observation tower, one of the first buildings to begin collapsing as part of the recent disaster. Architectural experts have theorised that its collapse may have sparked the beginning of a chain reaction, whether through collision with other buildings or the disruption of underground support structures when the large dome hit the ground.' She turned to the girl and her mother and smiled encouragingly. 'We've heard some amazing stories from the others who were with you two. What are your names?'

The mother spoke first. 'My name is Bunko. This is my daughter, Akane.'

'So, can you describe what happened up there? If it's too traumatic for you to recall, it's all right, just tell us if you don't want to describe it.'

Bunko shook her head, smiling. 'No, not at all. Physically, we're fine, but... I'm not sure about my mental health. The two who saved us... I still can't believe what they were... I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But the same could be said for every one of us on that tower, since they all seem to have seen the same thing.'

'What are you talking about?' Akane piped up at her mother. 'Digimon saved us. Don't you remember?'

Kari and Yuuko gaped at the TV, while Susumu gagged and spit out his coffee. Gatomon smirked. 'I told you they would.'

They returned their attention to the TV. 'Digimon, you say?' The reporter asked quizzically.

Bunko smiled nervously and patted Akane on the head. 'Like I said... I can't believe what I saw.'

'Can you describe these... digimon?'

Akane smiled brightly. 'We saw them up close! One was an Agumon... that's an orange lizard. Though this one was strange... he had blue stripes, and was almost twice as big as me - and he was very nice to everyone.'

'What about the second one?'

Akane opened her arms wide. 'It was a big angel! I don't remember what it's called, but I think it was Orphanmon, or Opinamon, or something...'

Gatomon hissed in slight annoyance. 'Ophanimon, little girl.'

Bunko continued to smile nervously. 'She knows digimon very well. I know, it's strange for a girl her age...'

'Mummy! You sound like the other girls at school!'

The reporter nodded to them appreciatively. 'This might be a bit harder to answer, but... of those still missing, are you waiting for any news on relatives?'

Bunko shook her head with relief. 'Thankfully, my brother and his family got out of the building alright before it collapsed any further. Thank goodness for the evacuation safeguards...'

Akane smiled at the camera. 'My cousin Ren was with them! I'm glad she's fine now... I was so worried...'

Bunko grinned down at her. 'Ren and her are very close.'

'Thank you both for your time. Now I should let you get home to your relatives.'

Bunko and Akane nodded at the camera and walked away off to the side of the screen. The reporter now adopted a more serious tone.

'Though their families are fine, there are many families who report several people still missing. We haven't confirmed any dead, and the families remain hopeful... but at least a hundred people are still missing, or, in the future - yet to be identified... The damage bill exceeds several billion yen, as many damaged buildings were only recently developed... we'll keep you updated as announcements are made. Michi Fujimoto, Tokyo News.'

Susumu switched off the TV and prepared to go change his shirt from the coffee-stained one. Yuuko followed him, and Kari looked over the back of the couch. 'What are you two doing?'

Yuuko's voice echoed from her room. 'We're going to the Digital City. We want to see how Agumon is... can you mind the house? We'll only be an hour or so.'

Kari was surprised at the request. 'Ooookay... but... do you need help? Have either of you been to the Digital world before?'

Susumu nodded as he came out with a new shirt. 'Tai's showed me how he does it, but I never tried to follow him. Too busy, I figured myself... if I went through I would no doubt be tempted to look around. It sure sounds interesting over there.'

'What's to stop you wandering about for this time?' Kari asked. 'You'll take much more than an hour, because you're right; it's great. But... I can mind the house anyway, but not more than a few hours.'

Yuuko looked to Susumu. 'Even though school's been postponed... we should really try to get Tai back here. He needs proper sleep in case they announce school resuming on short notice.'

Kari nodded as she joined them to help. 'By the way, I should get you to the right place first. Tai should be able to get you back if you get lost... the digimon can direct you to the hospital.'

Gatomon slowly grabbed the remote as they went into Tai's room and began flicking through the channels. _I don't know why they bother... _she thought. _It's been almost a week since the attack, and Agumon hasn't shown any signs of waking up. That doesn't stop Tai from staying there all the time... and Biyomon too. _She smiled to herself. _Maybe this was a wakeup call to Agumon... not that I would use AbyssGreymon for that, ever again... that whole ordeal was terrible._

After a few minutes, Kari returned, looking slightly troubled. 'What?' Gatomon asked.

'... I'm worried.'

Gatomon concealed a small sigh. With all the worrying going around the house, and among the Digidestined, she itched to tell them off. Sitting around moping about a serious injury wasn't like any of them, but she tolerated it in Kari's case. She tried to lighten the mood. 'About what? Agumon's still out of it... is that it? Or do you think Yuuko and Susumu will get lost?'

Kari nodded. 'Both... and neither Tai or Biyomon ever get out of that hospital. I hope he'll wake up soon... we've gone every day, and it doesn't seem to make a difference. He's still just... asleep.' Her shoulders slumped. 'It doesn't feel right, Gatomon.'

'Why not? He sure snores like he used to.' Gatomon smiled. 'He'll be fine. Gabumon's actually complained about it several times. It's kind of annoying for him, since he got the bed next to Agumon's. Just see it as... Agumon's having to sleep off the stress and injuries. He'll come around soon, I promise.'

* * *

><p>Izzy and Joe were quick to reorganise all the digimon to return to their usual positions and assisted the Datamon in repairing the extensive damage to the City walls. The owners of the buildings that were destroyed recruited enough of their own help to quickly put them back up. The observation tower was the real problem. It was going to take some time, as it had been one of the first buildings as part of the joint venture of the City's inhabitants. They eventually returned to the database for a break, where Izzy scoured the archive for any information on Chronodata and digivolution. Both of them had been itching to find out more about Agumon's new form, especially in Izzy's case when he missed the battle. The Datamon didn't have a clue when they were probed with questions, though when Joe asked Tai, Sora and Biyomon about SacredGreymon, they managed to draw an approximate picture of what SacredGreymon looked like from their descriptions. Sora was still wondering why Izzy was concerned with that information when it seemed obvious to her that Agumon's condition was more important.<p>

Izzy just shrugged nervously when Sora asked after he got her information. 'Agumon's condition hasn't changed, but his vitals are strong, like Joe says... and I can't sit around doing nothing when there's something extraordinary to discover.'

Joe was quick to point out how similar SacredGreymon was to AbyssGreymon.

'According to Datamon's picture...' Joe began in detail. 'That digimon has similar runic markings and tiger stripes to AbyssGreymon. I wonder how those two are connected?'

Izzy scoffed slightly. 'It's not a surprise. BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon were connected in a similar fashion; one is a corrupted form of another.'

Joe shook his head as Izzy faltered at his last statement. 'But it is a lot more complicated than that... yes, we thought BlackWarGreymon was a simple corrupted form, but he's proved us wrong there. He's more than a simple copy; he is unique, just as Agumon is unique.'

'Unique...' Izzy folded his arms. 'That _is_ strange. I have been aware for a long time that multiple digimon of the same species appear identical physically... perhaps I haven't dug deep enough. It would make for an interesting study to see how else they could differ...'

Joe smiled with encouragement. 'I can assure you that Gomamon is unique in his own way compared to the other Gomamon I've met, most of which being his friends. And I think Tentomon is unique too... you just need to research away from the computer, Izzy. Go and talk to the digimon, instead of relying on computers so much.'

Izzy sighed reluctantly. 'You sound like Mom...' Joe did have a point. Any research he did of his own volition were directed from secondary sources, reports and information entered into the terminal in front of him. Joe, on the other hand... did exactly what he was pushing for now. 'Ugh. Fine. Since I love the digimon so much-' he grinned up at Joe. 'I guess I'll try and take your advice.'

Joe patted him on the shoulder as he got up to leave. 'You seen Agumon yet?'

Izzy nodded. 'I've visited three times. I've given up going until I get some news. How about you?'

'Yeah, I'm pretty much the same... though the Salamon and Piximon working at the hospital asked for my help in getting medical goods for them. It seems the digital world doesn't provide all the goods they need - at least for Agumon, since he's needing more than simple herbs and bandages. It's the first time they've asked for -'

Izzy turned his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. 'Yeah yeah... don't start getting medical on me.'

Joe snorted at Izzy's inverted use of "technical". 'You know you do the same when I ask about things on your computer.'

Izzy smiled to himself as Joe left.

* * *

><p>'Tai.'<p>

Tai ignored the sound and tried his hardest to stay awake, but was having trouble keeping his eyes open, peering at Agumon. The sight calmed him, but scared him at the same time. He was dozing with a content look, and most of the bandages he had were off. His skin was still the same vibrant orange it always was, and he frequently recalled him muttering odd phrases such as _leave me alone sarge _and _I hate cats. _Those made him at ease, but seeing him not moving at all from his bed, made him see just how vulnerable his partner was. As if the past couple months weren't enough...

'Tai! This has gone on long enough.'

Tai felt someone nudge his shoulder repeatedly. He opened an eye to see a Salamon, the nurse on duty, peering up at him with concern from the floor.

'Tai.' she began sternly, in a voice that didn't match her stature. 'When's the last time you ate? You don't look so good.'

'I dunno...'

His stomach rumbled. He remembered leaving this morning without having any breakfast.

'Tai, you seem to forget that I'm here.' Gabumon's voice sounded from the next bed, and Tai raised his head to be greeted by Gabumon's concerned bright red eyes. 'If you're so worried about when he'll wake up, chances are I'll be here. You don't have to worry about keeping an eye on him; I'm right here.'

Tai sighed. 'Maybe you're right... I'll go get something from the food court... then I'll be right back. Watch him for me.'

Gabumon smiled. 'Like I've got anything better to do. I'm still not allowed to walk yet. And I've said it before to you and Biyomon; you don't have to come back until he shows any signs. Biyomon's having her breakfast right now; why don't you join her and Sora?'

Tai nodded. 'Good idea. Thanks, Gabumon...'

He raised an eyeridge. 'For what?'

'For doing so much for Agumon.'

Gabumon sighed with a little embarrassment. 'Yeah, yeah, but... I've been thanked enough now, Tai. Come on, get going.'

As Tai finally stepped out the door, Salamon sighed heavily. 'I thought he'd never leave. I don't want him to collapse and check in here as well.'

'I understand, though.' Gabumon looked at her thoughtfully. 'It's frustrating, not knowing how Agumon is, apart from being alive. Especially if you're his partner.' He frowned sadly, recalling a scene of darkness and snow upon File Island.

Salamon smiled reassuringly. 'His vitals indicate that he should be quite healthy by now... but that battle took a huge toll on him. More than I've ever seen... it's odd.'

'It's probably because of the Chronodata.'

Salamon looked down sadly. 'I'd heard about that... doesn't it mean he can die? From things that aren't battle...? Not that we're worried about that right now, though.'

Gabumon smiled gently. 'Any digimon can die for real. It just that most of us haven't witnessed such things ourselves... but yeah. The Chronodata seems to have done something to him... now, I'm not sure if it's a curse or a blessing. Maybe only time will tell.'

Gabumon looked up as he heard more footsteps approaching. His expression brightened when Matt came through the door.

'Hey, Gabumon.' Matt greeted him, eyeing his legs. 'Still can't walk?'

Gabumon grunted and moved his feet under the sheets, which were slightly larger than normal, wrapped in casts. 'They feel fine! But Salamon won't let me try and walk...'

Salamon frowned, her demeanour suddenly transforming. 'Agumon only needed a cast for one broken leg. Your legs still need time... the internal damage was bad enough that even with casts, it will take at least a few more days before you can even try to walk. I didn't do so much work getting you fixed up just for you to go and break something again.'

Matt smiled comfortingly. 'At least the rest of you is fine. Look at Agumon... he almost looks like a Mummymon.'

Gabumon chuckled. 'Yeah... but he lost quite a lot of blood, compared to me. It was lucky Joe was there to patch him up a little... well, a lot. He's become very good after all that study, huh?'

Salamon frowned again as she mused over a new problem, raising a paw to her chin. 'Yes... blood loss... hmm... that may be a problem for us to treat in the future. From what I've heard from Joe... humans have something called 'blood transplants' and 'blood donors'. I dread to think that we would need things like that... but I'm feeling we'll need them someday.'

Matt shook his head. 'I don't know if digimon need to worry about getting blood donations. I'm not sure half the digimon even have blood.'

Gabumon looked up at Matt. 'If you're talking about the machines and cyborgs... they still run on oil.'

Matt rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, Gabumon.'

They were all surprised when they heard groaning from Agumon's bed. Gabumon sat up with a start while Salamon and Matt rushed to Agumon's side. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the blinding light, turned slightly and trying to shield his eyes. After a moment, he blinked away the disorientation and quickly clutched his chest and groaned. 'Why...' he started weakly. 'Why does my whole body still hurt...'

Matt looked ecstatic. 'Agumon! Finally - everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. We've been worried about you.'

Agumon managed a smile as Matt and Salamon came closer, and tried to lie still for a moment. He put a claw on his belly, causing it to make a long horrible lurching sound, and Salamon made a sickly face.

'Sooooo hungry...'

Gabumon grinned with amusement. 'That's what I thought you'd say.'

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Tai, Sora and Biyomon arrived along with Matt returning after fetching them, with Tai speeding back the moment Matt uttered "awake". Everyone in the hospital jumped when he threw open the doors. Agumon was comforted by the sound of his frantic voice despite the commotion as he rushed up to his side. He raised a claw to greet Tai but was quickly cut off.<p>

'Agumon!'

Tai grabbed Agumon around the neck and hugged him close, and all the while Agumon waved his arms in protest.

'T-Tai! I... can't breath... and it - still hurts...'

Tai let him go quickly. 'Oh. I forgot.' He smiled widely. 'You're finally awake! I almost can't believe it... but you don't look so well.' Agumon did seem thinner and paler, which only became obvious when he was sitting up.

'I only need food, Tai.' Agumon looked around. 'Speaking of which, you didn't happen to bring any, did you? I'm starving.'

Tai got his backpack out, being prepared for this for a while, and began hauling boxes and bags full of food onto the table the nurses had brought for Agumon. Biyomon smiled at them. 'The guys in the food court were pretty generous when they heard you woke up. Don't worry; help yourself.'

Wasting no time, Agumon grabbed each of the containers and gobbled the food up one container after the other, and everyone stared in amazement as the pile of empty containers next to him grew taller and taller. It wasn't long before the dozen or so containers were empty. Agumon paused in confusion when he found no more on the table.

'Huh? That's it? Aw...'

'Don't worry, Agumon... ' Sora reached forward. 'We made sure to tell everyone that's visiting to try and bring food.'

Agumon's expression brightened. 'Thanks!'

Tai sat on the end of the bed cross legged. 'So... maybe you'd like to tell us what happened? After you turned into that dragon...'

Agumon nodded as the memories of the battle flooded back, along with the strange sensations of fighting as a quadruped. '...SacredGreymon.'

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Agumon's astute correction. 'How'd you know that name?' Tai asked.

'Baihumon told me.'

Tai gaped slightly. 'You'll have to explain that one to me - '

He jerked forward with a start along with everyone else when the doors were flung open, in the same manner as Tai just did.

'Agumon!'

Yuuko and Susumu smiled brightly as they saw Agumon. 'We'd already heard you were awake,' Susumu began with an obvious edge of relief. '...but quite something else to see it. Good to see you up!'

'I imagine you must be hungry?' Yuuko clarified as Agumon nodded. She quickly threw a takeaway dinner box onto the table, engraved with a noodle box symbol. 'They were pretty surprised when I asked for a dinner box right after breakfast time.'

Tai grunted in frustration as Agumon's attention was diverted, to which Gabumon looked at him quizzically. 'I think that can wait until everyone gets here, Tai... and Agumon goes to the toilet, of course.'

* * *

><p>Tai waited impatiently as, true to Gabumon's word, all the Digidestined soon arrived, most bringing some sort of food for Agumon. Davis brought noodles, but had to go and boil them in the small kitchen because he forgot they were dry with powder satchels, leaving Agumon waiting with a growling belly. Yolei brought some snacks from her parents' store in plastic bags, and Cody brought some of his mother's sushi. Agumon finally decided to break for the toilet using a crutch when Guilmon showed up, bringing loaves of bread, but refusing to say where he got them from. 'No time for an eating contest, Guilmon,' Agumon said as he left. 'There are others waiting for me.'<p>

Izzy, surprisingly, was the last to show up, even though Tentomon had arrived a good hour before him, offering Agumon a large mutli-coloured plant which Agumon quickly refused.

Tai looked at Izzy dejectedly as he entered. 'Where have you been, Izzy?'

Izzy looked up at Tai, but they were dancing around as if distracted. 'I was in the middle of an important task. I was researching that new form of Agumon's, and I...'

'Uh... why?' He looked up as Agumon gave him a confused look. 'You could've just asked.'

'Well, now that we're all here...' Joe said expectantly. 'Maybe you can answer our questions now that we've been desperately holding back until everyone showed up.'

Tai nodded unflinchingly. 'My thoughts exactly, I think we've all waited long enough.'

As everyone looked at Agumon expectantly, it dawned on him just how many of them there were. Then he slowly began the description of his digivolution, battle with AbyssGreymon, and the number of things he talked with Baihumon about throughout.

Izzy nodded in fascination, and after he had finished, an idea crept into his head. 'Clearly, this "digivolution" behaves differently than it normally would. It may or may not require your partner's power or input, it morphs your body to astounding levels, and you have to control its duration yourself, otherwise you would be exposed to cellular deterioration...'

Tai quickly recognised that look in Izzy's eyes, as did Ken, who spoke up in reply. 'What are you thinking? Is there anything that can be done about it?'

Izzy shook his head quickly. 'Not off the top of my head, but... I'm inclined to label this as not digivolution, but "Chronovolution".'

Tai lowered his eyelids flatly. 'That's er... nice, Izzy, but it doesn't really change anything!'

Cody frowned as they recalled the things AbyssGreymon said. 'I wonder if all that's true... about humans experimenting on digimon. If it is, it doesn't surprise me that AbyssGreymon hates humans the way he does...'

TK looked at him thoughtfully. 'He didn't really like anyone before, though.'

'Still...' Cody shrugged. 'It might be something we could investigate in the future. Though I... wouldn't look forward to finding that out.'

Agumon suddenly looked slightly alarmed. 'I think I forgot something... where's Baihumon?'

'Baihumon?' Sora answered. 'He just up and left only a day or so after the attack. It was strange that he didn't say anything to us about you... at least we know what he said.'

Agumon sighed with relief. 'I'm glad... if it wasn't for him, I don't know what would've happened.'

Izzy tapped his chin. 'I still want to know more about SacredGreymon... the fact that you digivolved further than mega is incredible. And since it's due to the Chronodata... perhaps it is not such a terrible thing, as we were led to believe by Zhuqiaomon.'

TK frowned doubtfully. 'I don't know about that.' He quickly turned his head as he recalled Baihumon's warnings. 'Agumon, Baihumon told us that if you spent too long as SacredGreymon, you would die. Did he tell you that as well?'

All the digimon except Agumon exclaimed in surprise and alarm. 'Die!?' Guilmon protested. 'I thought we got enough of that before!'

Gomamon sighed. 'Well, I suppose there has to be a cost to awesomeness...'

Veemon studied Agumon with sudden scrutiny. 'One thing's been bugging me... whether it means anything, I can't say... but why was only Agumon affected by the Chronodata in the first place?'

Everyone became silent as they pondered the answer. Only a few got an inkling as to why, or if it was even true.

Wormmon examined his partner from his arms thoughtfully. _I did wonder why Ken picked Agumon to... experiment upon... as bad as it was, the curious side of me still wondered. All I remember getting from him was that Agumon was powerful - that "he's a useful digimon". That didn't tell me much, and that was to spite my presence when I tried to convince him to experiment on me instead. I felt sorry for Agumon, as well as everyone else who suffered because of Ken... was it just because of those parts for Kimeramon? Oh, I shouldn't be thinking about this. It makes me start getting bad feelings about those terrible times, and it gets even worse if I let my mouth slip. Ken sure looks like he remembers...poor Ken._

Veemon looked over at Gabumon as they both pondered similar thoughts, with Gabumon recalling when he and Agumon arrived to try and stop BlackWarGreymon. _Azulongmon deliberately gave Agumon a digi-core, even though all of us were eventually able to fully digivolve again. Azulongmon, however, purposefully gave Tai and Agumon more power at the time... was that just for stopping BlackWarGreymon? I really can't say, but... did he believe that Agumon alone could stop him? That didn't work out in the end, from what I heard..._

Veemon's thoughts turned to their battle with BlackWarGreymon. _It took both Imperialdramon and WarGreymon to stop him BlackWarGreymon. So it wasn't that Azulongmon believed Agumon could stop him... but he did believe he was special in some way. Why else would he give the power to him first?_

_What makes Agumon unique? _Izzy began to analyse their list of partners in his mind, turning over their individual qualities, attributes, elements, strengths, weaknesses. _All of our digimon are unique in their own ways, given that all their species, elements and forms are vastly different... but virtually none are of the virus attribute, only vaccine and data. Well, except Guilmon and Wormmon... hmm... Patamon and Gatomon both digivolve to angel type digimon... Azulongmon once said something about the crests of Light and Hope being different from the others. What did he mean to imply? Something to do with those two being the youngest of us, and joining Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken? That doesn't make much sense though. Wait, wait... the point of this was to find why Agumon was unique. The obvious, of course, is the fact that he was the only one affected by the Chronodata incident, which then leads to his ability to digivolve to SacredGreymon. Effect, but not the cause. No. Anything before that, perhaps...? Wait, come to think of it... he was the only one to digivolve differently to what was intended for us with the tags and crests. SkullGreymon... yes, he did seem very different from all Agumon's other forms... the most obvious being out of control. I'll have to research SkullGreymon more... I might be on to something here._

_Why did Baihumon leave so quickly? _Agumon kept flipping over recent events in his head in frustration. _Why did he come all this way just to help me? He didn't talk about defending the city, but defending the world. What do I really have to do with the digital world, that everyone else wouldn't be a part of? It doesn't make any sense, and his answer to 'why me' didn't really make sense either. It seems kinda stupid, doing something that you can't think of an answer to why you're even doing it. Argh! My brain hurts. And all this thinking is making me hungry again..._

Tai tensed as he mulled over everything that has happened since Agumon received that message from BlackWarGreymon. _After all we've been through, we still don't have any answers. Alphamon got the jump on us, because we thought he would help us, given that he destroyed Myotismon's data. He's unlike any other foe we've fought, because we can't figure out what he wants! Agumon dead, but why? Because he doesn't like humans? That's stupid. Why would he then hunt a digimon? How does that stop humans? We're fumbling around in the dark, and even the Sovereigns can't give us straight answers. The only other is Gennai... maybe he can answer some of our questions. That's all we've got now, and it'll be a while before Agumon and Gabumon get better. Agumon already said that Baihumon believed AbyssGreymon wouldn't be coming after Agumon any time soon, so we've got some time... _

Opening his eyes and trying to smile, Tai raised his voice slightly, momentarily startling everyone. 'Well, no point wrecking our brains over thinking this,' he began as he stood up. 'There are only a few things we can do now: let Agumon and Gabumon heal, help with rebuilding Digital City, and perhaps get in contact with Gennai. He's been strangely silent throughout all of this.'

Slowly, everyone in turn, nodded their agreement. Joe suddenly yawned widely. 'This whole thing has been so tiring.' His eyes quickly widened. 'Oh no! School! It starts again soon...'

All the humans groaned - except Izzy. 'I wonder if my research into Chronodata and digimon can count for something?' He wondered out loud, somewhat excitedly.

'I thought it was postponed?' Matt asked.

'Yeah...' Joe began. 'Didn't you hear the announcement this morning? It'll start on Wednesday. The day after tomorrow! I really gotta start preparing, and all of you know you should as well.'

One by one, everyone wished Agumon and Gabumon well and started to file out of the hospital, much to Salamon's relief, who looked in as she heard people leaving. Gabumon yawned and drifted off to sleep as they continued, leaving Matt, Calumon, TK and Patamon smiling as they left as well. Tai wanted to stay, but Sora touched his shoulder gently as she gestured towards Biyomon. Tai stared at her for a few seconds, before silently nodding and following her out.

Biyomon stayed near the door until Tai and Sora left, catching a smile from Sora before she closed the door after them. Taking a deep breath, she turned and approached Agumon, who looked just as nervous as she did.

Agumon inclined his head mournfully as she sat on a chair next to the bed. 'Biyomon... I'm sorry.'

'What for, Agumon?'

Agumon couldn't look at her. 'For making you miserable for so long.'

Biyomon glanced at him solemnly. 'You're talking about that night you came back.'

'Please understand, Biyomon...' Agumon began. 'I didn't realise how much I would hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing - that I was protecting you.'

Biyomon looked at him quizzically. 'You wanted to protect me? From what?'

Agumon hesitated as he answered. 'I'm not so sure now... I thought, maybe... if you got too close to me, it would hurt you even more.'

Biyomon stared at him incredulously. 'Surely you don't think that way now?'

Agumon turned his head to look at her. 'What do you mean?'

Biyomon smiled at him. 'You don't have to worry about dying anymore... you're strong enough to stop AbyssGreymon. Now, it doesn't seem so hopeless as it did when you left.'

'Yeah...'

'And Baihumon is helping you, too. A Sovereign!'

'I guess.'

'There's hope for us, now. Just like before... we can stop Alphamon, and find a way to save AbyssGreymon, just like you wanted.'

_Us. _Agumon looked at her for a moment, and smiled back. 'Yeah. You're right. But...' he frowned as he recalled the last things AbyssGreymon said to him. 'It seems to me that AbyssGreymon doesn't want to be saved... he just wants an end. But... I could never kill him.'

Biyomon smiled at him warmly. 'You're concern for the lives of other digimon is part of the reason you're so endearing, Agumon.'

There was a few seconds of silence between them. Biyomon then sighed.

'What's wrong?' Agumon asked.

'Agumon... listen.' Biyomon gave him a serious look. 'If my... feelings, if they only make things awkward between us... then I'll try my best to bury them down. I value our friendship too much for this to ruin it...'

She turned slightly as if to leave, fear creeping up in her slightly, but stopped as Agumon touched her wing gently. 'Biyomon...' Biyomon was speechless as she stared at Agumon, who blushed as he retracted his claw. 'Sorry.'

'Agumon...?'

He smiled suggestively. 'Please... don't go. I want to know...' He exhaled. 'I want you to tell me what you wanted to say at that party. If it means you'll be happy, Biyomon... I'll be happy. I won't run away this time - ' He shrugged helplessly. 'I'm stuck in a hospital bed anyway.'

Biyomon gaped at him slightly. 'Really?' Agumon nodded sincerely.

Biyomon's stomach churned as her mind went blank. _What do I say? I can't think..._

When Biyomon remained silent, Agumon looked away shyly. When it became obvious she wouldn't speak, he confessed quietly. 'If it'll help, Biyomon... I... wanted to thank you. You've done a lot for me, more than I deserve, especially after leaving you like that. Someone like you deserves to be happy - someone who was there for me when I needed them. I've lost hope many times now, and somehow, you made me believe in myself again. After our first encounter with AbyssGreymon, when I left... and when we were trapped in that cave. If it wasn't for you, I might not be alive... you've helped me so much - maybe more than even Baihumon. I thanked everyone else for their part in fighting for me, but you did the most. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.'

Biyomon continued staring as her heart beat quickened. 'What... what are you saying, Agumon?'

'That I really care about you... as a lot more than a friend.'

Biyomon couldn't help but beam widely. 'Agumon!' She cried as she lunged forward onto the bed to hug him tightly, nuzzling him lovingly. Agumon smiled as he hugged her back.

'You know... Biyomon...'

'Yes, dimwit?'

Agumon snorted in amusement. 'I heard what you said to AbyssGreymon... about me.'

Biyomon's eyes snapped open as she blushed further. 'You... you heard? What I said about you?'

'Yeah. So you don't have to worry about making a speech like I did.'

Biyomon let go of him and beamed. 'I'll still say one thing.'

'Yeah?'

'I... love you, Agumon.'

Despite expecting it, he was still gobsmacked as she said the words. Biyomon just laughed when she saw the look on his face.

'You look ridiculous!'

Shaking his head slightly, Agumon grinned. 'You should have seen the getup Tai's mom got me into.'

As they sat there smiling at each other, Agumon felt a slight surge of panic as a familiar feeling crept up through his throat. _What... oh, not now. I thought I took enough of a precaution when I went to the toilet early..._

He covered his mouth as the gas crept up his throat. 'Agumon?' Biyomon asked. 'What's so funny? Do I look ridiculous too?'

He shook his head, but, realising he couldn't stop it, he raised his head and let out a huge ball of flame that spread out over the ceiling as he burped loudly. Biyomon ducked as he did, then shook her head affectionately after it passed. 'How typical.'

After studying the ceiling with concern, he looked at her apologetically. 'Sorry.'

Biyomon sighed. 'That's four times, now.'

'What?'

'That you've apologised.'

Agumon tried to count on one claw, but took a moment to realise he'd run out of space. They both laughed and sighed as they leant back against the large pillow.

'It feels so long since... I've had a good nap.' Agumon yawned.

'I'd imagine. After all you've been through-'

'-we've been through.' Biyomon looked at him quizzically, to which Agumon answered: 'Even in that month I was gone, you were all worried about me. That must have been hard, after hearing how Tai felt in that time.'

Biyomon looked down solemnly. 'It was.' Then she smiled back at him. 'But it's alright now - we're altogether again, safe.'

Agumon grinned as he stared out the window opposite. 'When I first left... it was because I was so afraid of hurting my friends, I thought it would be best that I leave, at least until I could figure out how to control my powers.'

'And you did.'

Agumon nodded. 'I just think it's funny that my... purpose... hasn't changed at all. It's the same as it's always been. To protect my friends and both worlds.'

Biyomon found herself gazing out the same window. 'The same goes for all of us digidestined.'

Feeling slightly bolder, Agumon slowly put his arm around Biyomon and hugged her against his side gently. Biyomon responded in kind by nuzzling him affectionately under his chin, causing Agumon to laugh softly. 'Biyomon, that tickles.' She rolled her eyes and rested her head near his shoulder.

'So...' Biyomon began. 'What's next? I mean... uh...'

Agumon grinned at her as she fumbled over her words. 'I don't know. But we don't really... have to do anything. Just take it as it comes, I guess... at least, that's what I gathered from Tai.'

Biyomon laughed. 'Tai can't teach you everything, dimwit. But... I guess you're right.'

Agumon and Biyomon sat there for a few minutes, before Agumon's eyelids began to droop as he yawned. He sank down onto his back, legs sticking out from under the sheets, as he nodded off. Biyomon smiled at his sleeping form, getting up from the bed and pulling the sheets back over him. Agumon looked so adorable to her that she couldn't resist pecking him on the cheek before leaving quietly.

Her eyes lingered on her flower she had given to him on the bedside table, and decided to take it, now knowing that Agumon believed she could take care of it better than he could. When leaving, Biyomon, who was still blushing happily, didn't notice that one of Gabumon's ears was elevated, and that he was grinning. _I'm good at that. _He thought to himself, before going to sleep for real.

Agumon, meanwhile, was having the first good dream in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>He was flying again. SacredGreymon. But this time, he could see that he was not alone.<em>

_As he passed over villages, he heard digimon cheering. For him._

_He heard Tai yelling in excitement, unusually close. Then he noticed a tiny weight between his horns. He smiled as he realised Tai was riding him._

_In the distance, he discerned a dark shape, and he immediately recognised it. It was AbyssGreymon, flying off into the distance. And he was pursuing him._

_**'AbyssGreymon... I will keep my promise. I know now that you are still the digimon who sacrificed himself for the sake of our world. I'll make sure nobody forgets... and I will save you, old friend.'**_


End file.
